Harry Potter et le manoir des Ombres
by Malissandre
Summary: Le résumé est au début du premier chapitre, parce que j'avais pas la place de le mettre là ! Enfin une partie de chapitre !
1. L'anniversaire

**Résumé ****: ****Après les terribles évènements survenus lors de la troisième tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, Harry Potter fais son entrée en cinquième année, à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Depuis son retour, Voldemort n'a donné aucun signe de vie, et tandis que Harry fait de nouvelles rencontres, le mage noir prépare un complot contre celui qui ose encore lui résister. Il va falloir que le Survivant fasse très attention aux personnes qui l'entourent. Harry Potter entame donc sa rentrée, un danger planant au-dessus de lui et de ses amis.**

**Mais saura t-il y faire face ? Et que va t-il faire lorsque, au cour de l'année, un événement bouleversera à tout jamais sa vie ?**

**Bon, c'est ma première fic, alors s'ils vous plait, soyez indulgents. Je sais, le début, c'est pas très intéressant, c'est les lettre et tous le tra, la, la.**

********

**_Bon, les perso ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, sauf…vous verrez bien. !_******

**_Bonne lecture, et SVP des rewiews !!!!!!!!!!_******

**_ Malissandre_**

1 L'Anniversaire 

Voldemort tenait Harry, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, il fallait que le jeune garçon affronte le Seigneur des ténèbres et meurt comme son père. Il y eu un éclair vert 

et …

Harry se réveilla, il était dans sa chambre, à Privet Drive, il était minuit moins trois. Dans quelques minutes il allait avoir quinze ans, cela faisait déjà quatorze ans que ses parents (Lily et James Potter) était mort, par la faute de Voldemort, qui avait disparut en essayant, en vain, de tué Harry qui avait, à l'époque un an. Malheureusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, il y avait à peine deux mois.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre, il se retourna du côté de la fenêtre, et vit quatre hiboux lui apportant chacun une lettre. Harry connaissait trois d'entre eux, il y avait Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, son meilleur ami, Hedwidge sa propre chouette au plumage blanc qu'il avait envoyer à Hermione, son autre meilleur amie et un hibou qui appartenait à Poudlard la célèbre école de sorcellerie, ou Harry tout comme Ron et Hermione, faisait ses études. Cette année, il allait y passer sa cinquième année, à Gryffondor, sa maison de Poudlard, où le choixpeau magique l'avait envoyé, lors de sa première année.

Le dernier Hibou devait sûrement venir de Sirius, son parrain. Harry se hâta d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre, pour laisser entrer les animaux et pris la lettre que Ron lui avait envoyée :

_Cher Harry, _

_ Joyeux anniversaire !_

_ Maman a réussit à convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser venir chez nous, c'est pas génial !! Sinon, Fred et Georges m'ont dit qu'ils allaient m'acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée car ils ont mille gallions, je me demande bien comment ils ont fait pour trouver autant d'argent, bien que j'aie ma petite idée sur la question, n'est ce pas Harry !!!… Tu es trop généreux tu aurais mieux fait de garder cet argent pour toi. Nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse samedi prochain où nous retrouverons Hermione qui rentrera au terrier avec nous, en parlant d'Hermione tu sais quoi, elle n'est pas partit en Bulgarie voir son "Vicky", un miracle si tu veux mon avis, je suis sûr qu'elle va y aller l'été prochain. Renvoie-moi Coq pour me dire quand on peut venir te chercher, si on peut demain après midi vers trois heures se serait génial, et que tes moldus ne s'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci on viendra en voiture._

_ Salut,_

_ Ron _

_P. S : Devine qui à été nommé président du « Département de la coopération magique internationale » C'est Percy, il n'arrête pas de se vanter._

Harry ouvrit le paquet que son ami lui avait envoyé, et y découvrit un abonnement à « quidditch magazine » et des fondants qu'il s'empressa de goûter. Il pris ensuite la lettre qu'Hedwidge lui avait apportée : 

Cher Harry

_J'espère que tu passe de bonnes vacances et que ton cousin Dudley ne te mène pas la vie dure ainsi que ton oncle et ta tante, petite parenthèse est ce que ton cousin as fini son régime, en tout cas je l'espère pour toi. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas allée voir Viktor comme c'était prévu, à cause du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui mes parents n'ont pas voulus, mais assez parlé de ça, Ron t'as sûrement déjà dit que j'allais à Londres samedi prochain et que je rentrerais avec vous. Oh, j'allais oublier, joyeux anniversaire !!!_

_Hermione_

_ Un livre accompagnait la lettre, il s'intitulait « Les meilleurs moments du Quiditch » et quand Harry l'ouvrit, il découvrit des multitudes de photos avec des joueurs en pleine action, sous les photos des commentaires s'inscrivaient._

- Génial ! murmura t–il.

Puis, il pris la lettre de Poudlard :

_Cher Harry_

_ Joyeux anniversaire !_

_J'ai hâte de te revoir ainsi que Ron et Hermione, je pense que je peux enfin te "parler" de la mission que le professeur Dumbledore nous a confié à Olympe et à moi, et bien nous sommes aller voir les géants, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus, c'est top secret. Fait bien attention à toi._

_ Avec toute mon affection,_

_ Hagrid _

_P. S : Je te donnerai ton cadeau à Poudlard _

Enfin il lut sa dernière lettre qui venait, comme il l'avait deviné de Sirius :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu va bien et que ton oncle et ta tante ne te font pas trop de misères et si ta cicatrice te fait mal écrit moi au plus vite et dit le à Dumbledore. A part çà, je me trouve en ce moment chez le professeur Lupin, malheureusement la chose qui te sert de professeur de potion est avec moi, et je peux te dire que nous avons du mal à ne pas nous entre-tué, si Rémus n'était pas là j'en aurais fais…il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le sache. J'espère te voir le plus tôt possible. _

_Joyeux anniversaire_

_Sirius_

_P. S.: Je n'ai rien trouvé à t'offrir donc je t'envoie quatre-vingts gallions qui proviennent de mon coffre._

Et en effet dans une enveloppe se trouvait de l'argent sorciers.

Harry entrepris alors d'écrire à Ron :

_Ron, tout est d'accord, on se voit demain après-midi Sinon ton cadeau ma fait très plaisir. Bon il est minuit vingt, faudrait peut-être que je dorme. Alors, Vivement demain !_

Harry 

Il attacha sa lettre à la patte de Coquecigrue, non sans mal, car le petit hibou ne tenait pas en place, ce qui provoqua un hululement indigné d'Hedwige, qui apparemment n'appréciait gère l'attitude de Coq. Harry ouvra la fenêtre et laissa partir les trois hiboux pendant qu'Hedwige rentrait dans sa cage.

Le jeune sorcier alla ranger ses lettres sous la lame de parquet de sa chambre et se recoucha.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuné, la tante Pétunia était en train de donner un quart de pamplemousse à son fils toujours aussi furieux que ses parents n'es pas cédés à ces caprices, en effet, deux jours plus tôt Dudley, en ayant assez de son régime, avait hurlé dans toute la maison et avait même cassé la télé de la cuisine. Quant à l'oncle Vernon, il lisait le journal en ajoutant ces propres commentaires à haute voix. Harry s'installa sur une chaise, il ne savait pas comment annoncer à son oncle et sa tante que les Weasley allaient venir le chercher aujourd'hui même. En effet, lors de la dernière "visite" de Ron, lui et sa famille avaient utilisés la poudre de chemisette, un moyen de transport sorcier qui déplaçait les personnes d'un foyer à un autre rien qu'en jetant une poudre magique dans les flammes d'une cheminée et en prononçant l'endroit où l'on voulait aller. Hors les Dursley, qui préférait tout ce qui était à la pointe de la technologie, avaient installés un feu électrique à la place de leur cheminée qui était donc condamnée. Ron, ses frères jumeaux et son père, qui avaient utilisé la poudre de cheminette, c'étaient retrouvés coincé et Mr Weasley avait dû faire sauter le feu électrique ce qui avait en partit ravagé le salon des Dursley qui, étant dans la pièce à ce moment, étaient partis en courant pour se réfugier à l'autre bout de la salle, le plus loin possible de la famille de sorciers. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les jumeaux, de grands farceurs, avaient "testé" une de leurs nouvelles inventions sur Dudley. Ce dernier c'était retrouvé avec une langue qui grandissait à vue d'œil, elle mesurait à peu près un mètre lorsque les Dursley avaient permis à Mr Weasley d'intervenir, celui-ci était parvenu à redonner sa taille normale à la langue de Dudley, avait remit en état le salon des Dursley et était repartit chez lui en transplanant.

- Euh, oncle Vernon, commença Harry. 

Ce dernier leva les yeux de son journal et lança un regard méprisant à son neveu.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi, grogna t-il. 

- C'était simplement pour te prévenir que les Weasley allaient venir me chercher cette après-midi.

-Quoi, s'écria l'oncle Vernon, il n'en n'est pas question, si c'est pour que ça se passe comme la dernière fois.

-Non, dit précipitamment Harry, mon ami Ron m'as dit qu'ils viendraient en voiture, et en plus si je vais chez lui, vous serez débarrassé de moi quatre semaines plus tôt que prévu.

-Tu dis qu'ils viendront en voiture c'est ça.

Harry fit un signe de tête affirmatif et attendit la réponse de son oncle en croisant les doigts dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Très bien tu peux aller chez ces… ces gens, mais ils devront rester dehors, il est hors de question qu'ils remettent un pied dans cette maison.

Harry dû avoir recours à toute la volonté qu'il avait pour ne pas poussé un crie de joie.

Après avoir prit son petit déjeuné, il monta dans sa chambre pour préparer sa valise, une fois qu'elle fut prête il pris son nécessaire à balai et entrepris de nettoyer son éclair de feu, le meilleur balai qui puisse exister, qui lui avait été offert par son parrain, Sirius Black, lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard car son Nimbus 2000, qui avait dévié de sa trajectoire était allé s'écraser contre le saule cogneur, et avait été retrouvé en mille morceaux.

Vers trois heures Harry s'installa sur les marches du perron en attendant les Weasley. Il pensait que cette année serai mouvementée, et que le professeur Trelawney, son professeur de divination, allait lui prédire sa mort avec plus de convictions que jamais, tout ça à cause du retour de Voldemort.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées quand une voiture s'engouffra dans Privet Drive, il reconnu immédiatement qui était au volant, un homme à moitié chauve, qui avait, pour ce qu'il lui restait, des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseurs et des lunettes, c'était Mr Weasley et, sur la banquette arrière il y avait : Ron, Fred et Georges. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison des Dursley et descendirent du véhicule.

Harry se leva et alla saluer les nouveaux arrivants :

- Bonjour Harry, dit Mr Weasley, tout en souriant, donne-moi ta valise je vais la mettre dans le coffre !

- Bonjour, répondit le jeune homme tout en rendant son sourire à Mr Weasley, comment allez –vous ?

- Je vais très bien mais le plus important c'est que tu aille bien et apparemment tu est en pleine forme, lui répondit-il en chargeant la valise.

- Salut Harry, dirent les jumeaux, est ce que ton cousin est là ?

- Oui, je crois qu'il est dans la cuisine en train d'essayer de convaincre ses parents de lui acheter une nouvelle télé, mais comment ça se fait que vous ayez une voiture, vous n'en n'avez qu'en même pas rachetée une autre ?

-Oh, non c'est une des voiture du ministère, avoua Ron en montrant à son ami les drapeaux accrochées au véhicule.

Le jeune homme alla dire aux Dursley qu'il s'en allait et monta dans la voiture, où il discuta avec Ron pendant tout le trajet.

Arrivé au Terrier, Harry fut accueillit par Mrs Weasley :

- Bonjour, Harry, comment va-tu ?

-Bien, et vous ?

- Moi ça va très bien !

Tous ensemble ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Ginny qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, rougit lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry qui lui sourit.

Le soir ils dînèrent dans le jardin, et montèrent se coucher. 

Toute la semaine, ils s'amusèrent si bien, qu'ils ne virent pas qu'ils étaient déjà vendredi.

- Allez tout le monde au lit, on se lève tôt demain, dit Mrs Weasley, en regardant Ginny à moitié endormie.

Le lendemain matin ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse où ils retrouvèrent Hermione, qui était assise sur les marches de Gringotts.

Peu de temps après ils se séparèrent, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred et Georges allèrent chez « Madame Guipur, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers » un magasin de robes de sorciers, pour acheter à Ron une nouvelle robe de soirée.

Une fois qu'ils l'eurent achetée, Fred et George partirent de leur côté et les trois amis allèrent chez Fleury et bott acheter leurs livres d'étude, qui étaient écrits sur la liste des fournitures scolaires, qu'ils avaient reçut la veille.

A la librairie ils firent de bonnes rencontres, Seamus Finningan, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, mais aussi de mauvaises, Drago Malefoy, accompagné de Crabe et de Goyle.

- Regardez qui est là, c'est Potter, Weasley et Granger, dit Malefoy d'une voix traînante. Alors Potter, ça va mieux ? On est remis de ses émotions ?

- C'est pas vrai, on ne peut même pas être tranquille, dit Hermione, d'un ton sec.

- Calme-toi Granger, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester avec vous plus longtemps.

Et sur ces mots, il fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle, et ils s'en allèrent. Après avoir achetés toutes leurs affaires, Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi que Ginny et les jumeaux, et ils rentrèrent tous ensembles au Terrier. Les trois semaines qui les séparaient de le rentrée passèrent à toute vitesse et ils furent bientôt le trente et un août au soir. Les jeunes sorciers préparèrent leurs affaires et se couchèrent, en effet ils devaient se lever tôt car ils devaient aller à King's Cross, la gare de Londres, pour prendre le train, qui les amènerait à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie.


	2. La rencontre

  
2 La rencontre 

Harry fut réveillé par Mrs Weasley qui se pencha ensuite vers Ron.

- Allez les garçons, un peu de courage, je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas être en retard n'est ce pas !

 Ron émit un grognement et s'enfouit sous les couvertures, Mrs Weasley jeta un dernier regard exaspéré en direction du lit de son fils et s'en alla pour aller réveiller les filles. Harry se leva et s'habilla tendit que Ron émergeait de sous les couvertures. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine ou ils furent rejoint par les jumeaux suivit d'Hermione et de Ginny.

- Alors vous êtes près pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, leur demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Non ! dit Fred, mais de toute façon, on n'a pas le choix.

- Te plains pas, maugréa Ron, à George et à toi c'est votre dernière année.

- Oui mais ont va devoir passer notre ASPIC, soupira Georges, il va falloir qu'on révise cette année.

- Et "réviser", reprit Fred, c'est "plus question de s'amuser".

- Peut-être, continua Ron, mais nous on va passer notre BUSE.

Le BUSE ( Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire ) était un examen que les élèves devaient passer au cour de leur cinquième année d'études tandis que le ASPIC ( Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante ) était le plus Haut diplôme délivré à Poudlard qui se passait à la fin de la septième année. Au collège Poudlard la scolarité durait sept ans et à chaque fin d'année les élèves devaient passer des examens, les deux plus importants étant le BUSE et le ASPIC.

- J'ai commencé à réviser pour les examens, fit Hermione, j'ai fait un BUSE blanc.

- Un quoi ? interrogea Harry.

- Un "BUSE blanc", c'est un examen, dans mon cas c'est le BUSE, qui te permet de voir si tu as bien tout révisé.

- Attends un peu ! s'exclama Ron, tu as déjà commencé à réviser, mais on passe les examens dans dix mois !

- Ron, reprit Hermione, je veux absolument être prête pour passer le BUSE, si jamais je n'avais pas un bon résultat…

- Tu as toujours eu de bonnes notes et puis tu es tout le temps la première, lui fit remarquer Harry.

Hermione essaya de ne pas paraître trop satisfaite par les paroles de son ami et rougit.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas de retourner à Poudlard, continua  le jeune garçon, je préfère cent fois être là bas plutôt qu'à Privet Drive.

- Oui, dit Ron, mais toi tu as une bonne raison, en faite…, il n'y a que Ginny qui a de la chance, elle ne va pas passer d'examens très importants cette année.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut que tu te relâche dans ton travail scolaire, dit Mrs Weasley en se tournant vers sa fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas M'man, conclut Georges, Ginny est une grande fille.

- Je le sais bien, mais…

- Maman ! s'exclama Ginny, j'ai quatorze ans, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Alors, par pitié, arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire !

- D'accord ma chérie, fit Mrs Weasley, mais tu verras quand tu auras des enfants, tu voudras les protéger et tu réagira comme moi, après tout, c'est normal pour une mère de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants.  

- C'est pas juste ! murmura Ron à l'adresse d'Harry, j'ai dit à ma mère à peu près la même chose que Ginny, il y a même pas deux semaines et elle m'a envoyé balader ! 

- C'est la vie ! déclara Harry d'un air compatissant.

- Où est papa ? demanda soudain Fred.

- Il est partit travailler, répondit sa mère.

- Pourtant…, je croyais qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, continua Fred.

- Je le sais bien, soupira Mrs Weasley, mais il a été appelé en urgence.

- C'est à cause de Voldemort, interrogea Harry, euh, je veux dire de Vous-Savez-Qui, ajouta  t-il précipitamment en voyant les Weasley ainsi que Hermione frémirent en l'entendant prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ne crois pas non, déclara Mrs Weasley, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Vous-Savez-Qui ne c'est pas manifesté depuis son retour.

Un long silence s'installa dans la cuisine. C'est alors qu'un miaulement suivit d'un ricanement retentirent dans le jardin. Ils sortirent aussitôt et virent un gnome au pied d'un arbre tandis que sur une des branches, Pattenrond était coincé et miaulait pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider à descendre. Pattenrond était le chat d'Hermione. Celle-ci l'avait adopté lors de leur troisième année à Poudlard. Sa fourrure avait une couleur orangée, elle était épaisse et foisonnante, ses pattes étaient arquées et il avait un museau écrasé. Ce chat était très intelligent, il avait tout de suite deviné que Croûtard, n'était pas un rat ordinaire, et il avait essayé, tout au long de leur troisième année, de l'attrapé pour l'emmener à Sirius Black. En effet, Croûtard, le rat de Ron, était en vérité Peter Pettigrow, un des serviteurs de Voldemort. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de lui et d'un autre mangemort, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ressurgit de nouveau. Les mangemorts étaient les partisans de ce mage si puissant dont la plupart des personnes avaient peur, ils étaient des adeptes de la magie noire qui exécutaient les ordres de Voldemort. A l'aide d'Harry, Hermione réussie à faire descendre Pattenrond de l'arbre sous les rires de la famille Weasley.

- Ce chat est vraiment idiot, fit Ron en pleurant de rire.

Celui-ci, trop occupé à sécher ses larmes ne remarqua pas le regard meurtrier que lui lança Hermione. 

- Comment va t-on allez à King's Cross, demanda Fred.

- En taxis, comme l'année dernière, répondit Mrs Weasley, ils ne devraient pas tardés, j'ai appelé la compagnie de transports hier, pour savoir s'ils pouvaient nous amener à la gare.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et prirent leur petit déjeuné. Une heure après, les valises étaient prêtes et tout le monde attendait les taxis, lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de pneus roulants sur le gravier et aperçurent aussitôt les véhicules avancés dans leur direction. Après avoir chargé touts les bagages dans le coffre des deux voitures, ils se mirent en route pour King's Cross. 

Le trajet terminé, les jumeaux allèrent chercher des chariots pour que tout le monde puisse poser sa valise. Ils passèrent ensuite deux par deux la barrière qui séparait le côté sorciers du côté moldus. Traverser la barrière était indolore, mais la difficulté était de passé à travers sans se faire remarquer par les moldus, c'est pourquoi ils passaient par groupe de deux. Arrivés devant le train, Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchèrent un compartiment vide, ils y déposèrent leurs bagages et retournèrent sur le quai pour dire au revoir à Mrs Weasley.

- Merci, pour les vacances Mrs Weasley, dirent Harry et Hermione.

- Oh, mais ce n'est rien, dit-elle, surtout fait bien attention à toi Harry, ajouta t-elle les larmes aux yeux, et ne vous balader pas le soir tous les trois, cet année vous ne pouvez plus vous le permettre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon, comme l'a dit Hagrid avant les vacances, il arrivera ce qui arrivera.

Ils montèrent tous dans train en laissant Mrs Weasley seule sur le quai, Ginny et les jumeaux partirent chacun de leur côté tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient dans leur compartiment.  

Les trois amis discutaient lorsqu'une jeune femme souriante ouvrit la porte.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ? demanda t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Harry alla prendre un peu de tout et étala les friandises sur la banquette. Ron, et Harry étaient en train de regarder les cartes des chocogrenouilles et Hermione lisait, quand des pas retentirent dans le couloir, une jeune fille brune entra dans le compartiment. Ses cheveux, qui arrivaient en cascade sur ses épaules, encadraient un visage aux traits fins et quelques mèches rebelles tombaient devant un magnifique regard d'un noir profond.

- Bonjour, est ce que je peux rester dans ce compartiment, demanda t-elle, il n'y a plus de places dans les autres.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry.

La jeune fille eue un sourire timide et alla s'installer à côté d'Hermione.

- Comment est ce que tu t'appelles ? demanda celle-ci

- Laura.

- Moi c'est Hermione Granger, lui, c'est Ron Weasley, son vrai prénom c'est Ronald, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ron, et lui c'est Harry Potter.  

Lorsque Hermione prononça le nom de Harry, Laura sursauta et le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son regard s'attarde sur la cicatrice du jeune homme. Laura rappelait à Harry quelqu'un mais il n'aurait su dire qui.

- Tu es nouvelle, interrogea Ron.

- Oui, j'était à Beauxbatons, mais je viens faire ma cinquième année ici.

- Nous aussi nous sommes en cinquième année, j'espère que tu sera avec nous à Gryffondor, déclara Hermione.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était la meilleure maison, mais me retrouver à Pouffsoufle ou Serdaigle ne ma dérangerais pas trop, tant que je ne suis pas à Serpentard.

A cette remarque de sombres pensées envahirent la tête de Harry, en effet le choixpeau magique avait envisagé de l'envoyer à Serpentard, mais le jeune homme l'avait persuadé qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison et il était donc allé à Gryffondor  

Hermione, Laura, Harry et Ron discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express arrive à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où ils montèrent dans une des diligences, qui se mit en route pour aller à Poudlard.

Arrivé au château, le professeur McGonagall demanda à Laura de venir avec elle dans la pièce ou les première année se réunissait avant la répartition. 

Les anciens élèves s'installèrent dans la grande salle et attendirent dix minutes avants que les première année arrivent.

Le professeur McGonagall déposa le chapeau sur le tabouret. Tous les nouveaux avaient les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. C'est alors que le chapeau remua, la déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_Poudlard à été fondé_

_Il y a bon nombre d'années,_

_De cette école sont né_

_Des millions de sorciers,_

_Chacun allant dans une maison_

_Ayant son propre blason_

_Gryffondor réunit les plus forts,_

_Ceux qui sont courageux_

_Atterrissent en ce lieu._

_A Poufsouffle vous irez,_

_Si comme eux vous travaillez_

_Avoir une patience proverbiale_

_Et surtout être juste et loyal_

_Serdaigle vous ouvrira ces portes,_

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Et que vous êtes des érudits._

_Enfin viennent les Serpentard,_

_Eux sont de vrais roublards_

_En plus d'être malin _

_Et de rechercher le pouvoir,_

_Ils parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Pour savoir quel est ton destin_

_Sur ta tête, dépose-moi,_

_Ne t'affole pas, reste serein_

_Et surtout…écoute moi._

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis s'immobilisa  de nouveau.

« J'aimerais vous annoncer, commença Dumbledore avant que la répartition ne commence, que, cette année, une nouvelle de cinquième année fera son entrée à Poudlard. »

Enfin la répartition commença :

 - Astroy Jérémie ! annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Un garçon au teint pâle sortit du rang et alla mettre le chapeau.

- Serdaigle ! cria la chapeau après quelques instants de silence.

- Bayos Anne !

- Poufsouffle !

- Black Laura !

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, tandis que Laura s'installait sur le tabouret et mettait le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Harry était abasourdit, est-ce que Laura faisait partit de la famille de Sirius ? Ce n'était pas possible, son parrain l'aurait prévenu et pourtant Laura possédait certains traits du visage de Sirius.

- Gryffondor ! s'exclama le choixpeau.

Laura alla s'installer à côté d'Harry, qui la regardait fixement. La jeune fille fuyait apparemment son regard, il se décida donc à parler.

- Tu fais partit de la famille de Sirius Black ? lui demanda t-il.

- Euh, oui en effet, répondit la jeune fille visiblement mal à l'aise, je,…je suis, enfin… je suis sa fille.

- Pourquoi ne nous l'a-tu pas dit, interrogea Hermione.

 Laura la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est pourtant évident, dit-elle, mon père est un dangereux criminel qui c'est échapper d'Azkaban et …

- C'est à cause de lui que mes parents sont morts, c'est ça ?

- Comment est ce que tu sais que…

- Laisse tomber, intervint Ron, on en reparlera arrivé dans la salle commune, mais en attendant… Le repas est servit, ajouta t-il d'un air enjoué.

  Ils se mirent alors tous les quatre à manger. Harry qui regardait la table des professeurs remarqua qu'une personne manquait à l'appel.

-Eh, vous avez vu, demanda t-il à ses amis, la chaise du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est vide.

- Quoi, s'exclama Hermione en regardant à son tour la table des professeurs. 

- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de remplaçant, suggéra Ron, plein d'espoir.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, fit Hermione, s'ils n'ont pas trouvé de remplaçant, ils vont sûrement nous mettre Rogue, et ça je ne l'espère pas vraiment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ouais, bon je disais ça comme ça.

Une fois le repas terminé, Dumbledore se leva, attendit que les élèves cessent de bavarder, et pris la parole.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il, cette année comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir un de nos ancien professeur, Mr Remus Lupin, qui n'a malheureusement pas pus assister aux repas.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent alors des tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, les Serpentard quand à eux restèrent silencieux, c'est alors qu'une voix retentit.

- Vous savez que cet .."homme" est un loup-garou et vous l'engagé quand même, fit Malefoy en lançant un regard méprisant à Dumbledore.

Ceci étonna Harry, même si Malefoy n'avait jamais apprécié le directeur il ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton et ne l'avait jamais regardé comme il le faisait en ce moment.

- Oui monsieur Malefoy, j'ai engager le professeur Lupin, car même s'il est un loup-garou il n'est "dangereux" que douze fois par an, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme, et de plus lors de votre troisième année il était professeur ici  il n'a jamais attaqué d'élève.

Malefoy se rassit visiblement agacé, le directeur attendit que le calme revienne et reprit :

- Maintenant avant d'aller se coucher chantons l'hymne du collège, et chacun prend l'air qu'il veut.

Et toute l'école se mit à chanter :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou Du Lard du Poudlard, _

_Apprend nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à étudier,_

_Répète nous ce qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Après avoir chanté les élèves retournèrent dans leur tours et montèrent se coucher dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laura attendirent que la salle commune se vide pour pouvoir entamer leur conversation.

- Bon je crois qu'il faut que l'on t'explique certaines choses, commença Harry, tout d'abord, ton père est innocent.

- Quoi ! mais comment est ce que tu peux le savoir ?

- Eh bien, tu sais qu'il s'est échappé d'Azkaban il y à deux ans…

- Euh, oui.

- En faite, ton père est un Animagus non déclaré, il se transforme en chien noir et c'est grâce à ça qu'il a pu s'échapper.

- Mais comment, demanda Laura.

Avec l'aide de ses deux amis, Harry raconta toute l'histoire, Peter Pettigrow qui était lui aussi un animagus, que le professeur Lupin était un Loup-garous et comment Hermione et Harry avait réussi à sauvé Sirius.

-Ah ! Au faite ton père veut que quand on parle de lui entre nous on l'appelle Sniffle, ajouta Ron.

- Sniffle ? dit Laura d'un air perplexe.

- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a choisit ce nom mais bon…, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules.

- C'est pas tout ça, intervint Hermione, mais demain on a cour, alors il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher.

Sur ce, ils montèrent chacun dans leur dortoir respectif. Arriver devant son lit, Harry pensait à la joie qu'il éprouvait d'être de retour à Poudlard. Il s' installa confortablement dans ses couvertures et à peine eu t'il posé la tête sur son oreiller qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.__

Le lendemain dans les couloirs de l'école, les élèves regardaient Laura d'un air méfiant et ils étaient surpris de voir Harry avec la fille d'un mangemort, car eux ne savait pas que Sirius était innocent.

Harry, Laura, Hermione et Ron se rendaient dans la grande salle quand ils entendirent une voix désagréable, c'était celle de Malefoy :

- Alors Potter, tu traîne avec la fille de Black, c'est pourtant à cause de lui que tu n'as plus de parents, puisque c'est lui qui à dit à Tu-Sais-Qui où ils étaient cachés !

Tous les élèves présents dans le hall furent surpris d'apprendre cette nouvelle, en effet peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'histoire entre James Potter et Sirius.

- Tu as peur de dire le nom de Voldemort, tous les élèves frémirent en entendant Harry prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourtant ton père le connaît bien.

Malefoy devint rouge de colère et répliqua :

- Je te défends de dire ça, Potter !!

-A oui, pourtant je croyait que tu était fier de se que ton père était.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de parler de ça !  

- Alors ferme là !!

Soudain une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir :

-Potter, Malefoy venez tout de suite avec moi !

C'était le professeur McGonagall, elle était rouge de colère. Ils montèrent les escaliers, quittant les regards inquiets de leurs camarades et arrivèrent dans le bureau du professeur, où elle les fit asseoir. Ni Malefoy, ni Harry n'avaient osé parler pendant le trajet et le jeune homme attendait que le professeur McGonagall parle avec le nœud dans l'estomac, qui l'accompagnait en générale lors de ses états de stress.

- Jamais plus, vous m'entendez, jamais plus je ne veux vous entendre dire des choses pareils ! Vous, dit-elle en s'adressant à Malefoy, j'en informerais le professeur Rogue, et vous aurez une retenue. Elle marqua une pause puis repris, Maintenant vous pouvez partir.

Malefoy se leva puis sorti du bureau en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers Harry :

- Potter, je sais que ce qu'a dit Malefoy vous à déplu, mais je doute fort que les paroles que vous lui avez dites étaient nécessaires. C'est pourquoi vous aussi vous aurez une retenue.

Harry sorti du bureau. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il bouscula quelqu'un.

- Excuser  moi dit-il précipitamment, il leva la tête pour voir qui il avait bousculer, en espérant  que se n'était pas Rogue.

- Professeur Lupin ! s'exclama-il.

- Bonjour Harry, dit celui ci, comment va-tu ?

- Bien et vous ?

- Très bien, et il ajouta tout bas, Sirius aussi va bien.

- J'aimerais bien qu'il soit innocenté, si seulement les gens du ministère pouvait attraper Pettigrow.

- Quand Voldemort se montrera il se pourrais que Peter re-face surface, mais en attendant il nous faut être patient.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, soupira Harry, bon et bien je dois y aller, au revoir professeur.

 Sur ses mots il s'en alla rejoindre ses camarades.                                    

Arrivé dans la grande salle, tous ces amis l'entourèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'avait dit le professeur McGonagall.  

- En gros elle m'a dit que ce que je n'aurais pas du parler de cette façon à Malefoy et que j'aurais une retenue.

- Quoi ! Une retenue pour t'être défendu face à ce crétin ? s'exclama Ron en désignant Malefoy.

-Exactement, mais lui aussi, répondit Harry.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas juste !

Hermione voulut intervenir mais elle fut interrompue par Fred qui lui tendit son emploi du temps.

- Super ! On a "Défense contre les Forces du Mal " en première heure ce matin, et cette après midi au deux dernières heures "Soins aux Créatures magiques " avec Hagrid.

-C'est qui Hagrid ? demanda Laura

- C'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard, mais Dumbledore lui a demander de remplacer le professeur Brûlopot  quand il est partit à la retraite. Tu l'as vu en début d'année c'est un demi-géant, là il n'est pas à la table des professeurs donc tu devras attendre cette après midi pour lui parler, lui répondit Hermione.

- Je pense qu'il ne m'aimera pas puisque je suis la fille de Sirius Black, sauf s'il est au courant que mon père est innocent.

- Il n'est pas au courant, lui dit Harry, mais Hagrid est très gentil et il sait que ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait partit de la même famille que quelqu'un qui à fait des erreurs qu'on est forcément comme lui.

-j'espère que tu as raison, je n'aimerai pas qu'un prof ne m'apprécie pas, dit Laura.

-Alors tu va être déçu, parce que Rogue déteste tous les élèves, surtout si tu es la fille de Sirius, ton père et lui ne s'aiment pas vraiment, lui dit Harry, en fait, ils se détestent.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Laura.

- Ton père a faillit le tuer, lui répondit Hermione sur un ton léger. 

- Ah ! …  

-Bon on ferait mieux de se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard au cour du professeur Lupin ! dit Ron en se levant.

Ils allèrent prendre leurs affaires dans leur dortoir et se rendirent dans leur salle de cour.  

A l'arrivée du professeur tous les élèves l'acclamèrent.

-Merci, je suis content de vous revoir, dit Lupin, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié ce que je vous est appris. Ce trimestre nous apprendrons à parer les sortilèges, nous en aurons bien besoin ces temps ci. Pour commencer, vous allez prendre le livre intitulé "Milles Et Une Formules " Chapitre I et lisez les trois premières pages, après je vous poserais quelques questions sur les formules qui sont citées.

Tous les élèves étaient plongés dans leurs livres quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le professeur Lupin alla ouvrir puis sortit sans qu'aucuns élèves n'est pu voir la personne qui avait interrompu le cour. Quand Lupin revint, cinq minutes plus tard, les élèves avaient fini leur lecture et le professeur leur posa des questions sur les différentes formules. A la fin du cour tout les élèves avaient gagner des points à Gryffondor et Hermione, qui parlait avec ses amis, bouscula Malefoy qui sortait de sa salle de classe.

- Regarde un peu où tu va, Sang De Bourbe ! lança t'il.

- Garde tes réflexions pour toi, lui dit Hermione, pendant qu'Harry essayait de retenir Ron qui allait se jeter sur Malefoy.

- Laisse-moi Harry ! Je vais donner une leçon à ce.. ce…

- Ron arrête ou on va être en retard au cour de Flitwick, l'interrompue Hermione.

Harry c'était toujours demander comment Hermione pouvait rester si calme face à Malefoy. La seule fois ou elle s'était emporter à cause de lui, s'était en troisième année, lorsque celui ci s'était moqué d'Hagrid. La main de son amie avait alors fendue l'air pour finir sa route sur la joue de Malefoy.

Pendant le déjeuné Ron demanda à Laura si elle se plaisait à Poudlard.

- Oh oui ! Et je suis bien contente d'être avec vous à Gryffondor. En plus le dortoir des filles est génial !

- Attend de voir celui des garçons, lui dit Hermione.

- Et est ce que je peux savoir comment je le verrais ? Parce que comme tu la dis c'est le dortoir des garçons.

- Tu le verras si tu reste à Noël. Il y a des années où je vais les réveiller et chaque fois Ron n'est pas content.

L'après midi ils avait deux heures de Métamorphose et le cour s'avéra être particulièrement difficile.

-Le premier jour ! dit Seamus 

- Avec McGonagall il faut s'attendre à tout, continua Parvati Patil.

- Quand même ! Elle y va un peu fort, répondit Lavande Brown la meilleure amie de Parvati 

-Concentrer vous sur le cour au lieu de bavarder vous et vos camarade Miss Brown, et pour votre informations vos BUSES approchent à grand pas, dit soudain le professeur.

-Mais ils ne sont que dans dix mois, s'indigna Dean Thomas.

-Justement, continua le professeur, vous verrez que ces quelques mois passerons très vite, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que l'on en revienne a nos métamorphoses.

Quand les élèves sortir de la salle de classe pour la pause de quinze heure, ils étaient bien content que ce cour s'achève, seul Hermione aurait voulut qu'il continue. Après la récréation, Harry et ses camarades prirent la direction de la cabane d'Hagrid où ce dernier les attendaient pour commencer son cour, malheureusement pour les Gryffondor, le cour de soins aux créatures magiques était, comme chaque année, en commun avec les Serpentard.

-Bien, commença Hagrid, cette année nous allons voir plusieurs sortes d'animaux comme le Clabbert, le Diablotin, les Doxy, le Knarle et le Moke.

- Comme si ça nous intéressait, fit Malefoy, sans se soucier de baisser la voix. 

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à parlé Mr Malefoy.

Le Serpentard lança un regard noir à Hagrid qui n'y fit pas attention.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'est un Clabbert, demanda le professeur.

Personne ne fut surprit de voir la main de Hermione se lever à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Oui Hermione, dit Hagrid avec un grand sourire.

- Le Clabbert est une créature qui habite dans les arbres et dont l'apparence évoque un croisement entre un singe et une grenouille. Sa peau d'un vert tacheté est lisse et dépourvu de fourrure, ses pieds et ses mains sont palmés et ses membres longs et souples lui permettent de se balancer de branche en branche avec l'agilité d'un orang-outan. Sa tête est dotée de cornes courtes et sa large gueule, qui semble toujours sourire, est plantée de dents coupantes comme les rasoirs.

- Excellente description Hermione, dix points pour Gryffondor, fit Hagrid, j'ajouterais que le Clabbert est originaire des Etats du sud de l'Amérique, qu'il s'est répandu depuis dans le monde entier et il se nourrit principalement de lézards et d'oiseaux.

Ils continuèrent à parler des Clabberts jusqu'à ce que la cloche annonce la fin du cour, tous les élèves repartirent en direction du château sauf Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laura.

- Hagrid, commença Hermione, on voudrait vous présenter notre nouvelle amie Laura.

- C'est donc toi la fille de Sirius Black.

- Oui répondit poliment la jeune fille.

- Il était temps qu'une deuxième fille rejoigne votre petit groupe, fit Hagrid, je crois que Hermione commençait à en avoir assez d'être toujours entourée de garçons.

-Ca c'est sur, Harry et Ron parlent tous le temps de Quidditch, quoique l'année dernière ils ont commencés à parler de filles, dit Hermione en leur lançant un regard narquois.

-Quoi…mais…mais non…c'est pas vrai, balbutia Ron en rougissant.

-Ah oui, et Fleur Delacourt, c'était pas une fille,…peut-être que tu ne t'en souvient pas mais dès qu'elle était dans les parages tu était…comment dire, rouge comme une tomate.

-Tu peux parler, toi et ton Vicky c'était pas mieux, s'emporta Ron, d'ailleurs je me demande toujours pourquoi tu n'est pas aller le voir en Bulgarie, et puis quand Harry et moi on parle de Quidditch ça ne devrait plus te déranger puisque que ton Victor chérie est un joueur professionnel.

- Ils sont en train de parler de Victor Krum n'est-ce pas, demanda Laura à Harry tandis que Ron et Hermione continuaient de se disputer.

- Tu as tout compris.

-L'année dernière j'ai lue des articles dans la gazette du sorcier et dans Sorcière hebdo.

-Ah oui, fit Harry visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne crois pas un seul mots de ce que cette Rita Skeeter à écrits.

-Les seules choses vrais, avoua Harry, c'est que j'ai des douleurs à ma cicatrice, mais c'est seulement lorsque Voldemort…, Laura tressaillit quand Harry prononça le nom du seigneur des ténèbres,…pardon…, lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui est dans les parages, ou bien lorsqu'il éprouve des sentiments particulièrement meurtriers. Il y a aussi le fait que je parle Fourchelange, mais ça aussi ça a un rapport avec Vol…Tu-Sais-Qui, il m'as transmit un peu de lui même la nuit où il a essayé de me tuer.

-Ah, je comprend mieux maintenant.

- Oh ! J'allais oublier, fit Hagrid pour que Ron et Hermione se calment, Harry je dois te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Les deux amis du jeune homme arrêtèrent aussitôt de se disputer pour voir ce que le demi-géant allait offrir à Harry.

-Ce n'était pas la peine, dit celui ci.

- Mais si, mais si répondit Hagrid en lui fourrant un paquet long d'une soixantaine de centimètres et large d'à peu près trente centimètres dans les mains.

Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une glace à l'ennemie. Le cadre était couleur or et, des Améthystes étaient incrustées dedans.

- Merci Hagrid !

- Y'a pas de quoi, et puis tu en auras besoins en ce moment.

- Ca c'est sur, dit Harry en pensant à Voldemort,…puis il revit le corps de Cédric étendu à coté de lui.

- Harry ! Ca va ? lui demanda Hermione

- Hein, … Oh oui, lui répondit-il, Je…Je pensais juste à l'année dernière.

 Hagrid, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des gênés. Ils discutèrent encore un moment et partirent à sept heures pour préparer leurs affaires du lendemain, ils partirent ensuite dans grande salle pour aller manger.

- Au fait il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour avoir un livre à lire le soir, dit Hermione, tu viens avec moi  Laura ?

- Bien sur, lui répondit cette dernière, on se retrouve dans la salle commune, continua t-elle en s'adressant aux garçons avant de suivre Hermione.

- Draculus dit Harry alors que Ron et lui se trouvaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui les laissa passer.

Ils s'assirent à une table libre près de la cheminée.

- Hermione et Laura sont devenue de bonnes amies, dit Ron. 

- En parlant de Laura, lui dit Harry, pourquoi Sirius ne nous à jamais parler d'elle.

- J'en sais rien du tout.

- Et puis pourquoi est ce qu'elle est entrée directement en cinquième année, continua Harry, c'est quand même bizarre ! 

- Tu crois que Laura n'est pas la fille de Sirius, mais un mangemort envoyer par Tu-Sais-Qui pour nous espionner ?

- Non, je ne pensait pas vraiment à Voldemort.

- Alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter, s'il n'y a pas de rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui, ça ne doit pas être bien grave, fit remarquer Ron, et puis Dumbledore est là, il ne laisserait pas entré une élève comme ça.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Il n'y a pas de _sûrement…_, _j'ai _raison.

 Harry et Ron entreprirent alors de jouer aux échecs. Ils allaient entamer leur troisième partie, inutiles de préciser que Ron battait Harry à chaque fois, lorsque Hermione et Laura entrèrent dans la salle. Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de regarder le titre du livre qu'Hermione avait pris. Il était vert et s'intitulait " Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ". Sous le titre un serpent était gravé en relief.  

- Pourquoi t'a pris un livre sur Tu-Sais-Qui, lui demanda Ron.

- Ce livre parle de l'époque où Vous-savez-qui était au sommet de sa puissance, alors si on le lis on saura de quoi il est capable.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Harry

- Une minute, fit Ron, Hermione, tu as dit si "on" le lis mais je croyais que tu prenais ce livre pour lire le soir.

- Oh, non, le soir je lirais ce livre, dit-elle en montrant un livre épais comme un dictionnaire, il parle des conditions de travailles pour les elfs de maisons au fils des siècles.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas abandonné ton truc "sale", dit Ron en faisant une grimace.

- Un, ce n'est pas "sale" mais S-A-L-E, Deux, non je n'ai pas abandonné et Trois, tu ne veux pas y adhérer ? fit Hermione en se tournant vers Laura.

- Ca dépend ce que c'est,

- C'est une association pour améliorer les conditions de travailles des elfes de maisons.

- C'est vrai ? Alors je veux bien y adhérer, il était tant que quelqu'un se préoccupe de ses pauvres petits.

 Les deux filles partirent dans leurs dortoirs pour parler de la S-A-L-E.

- Nous avions raison, Laura n'as aucun rapport avec Tu-sais-qui, reprit Ron, en la regardant monté les escaliers. 

-  En effet je n'y crois pas trop, déclara Harry avec un sourire.

- Attends mais tu ne te rends pas compte c'est pire ! Laura est une Evil, sinon elle n'aurait jamais été intéressée par le truc d'Hermione, je sais, tu vas me dire que nous aussi on y a bien adhérés, mais c'est parce qu'elle nous a forcer. Je suis sûr qu'elle est là en explorer pour voir si la Terre peut être envahit par son peuple, ajouta t-il en prenant un air songeur.

-Euh…, Ron…

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi au juste un Evil ?

-Oh, c'est vrai que tu as grandit dans une famille de moldus, en vérité ce n'est qu'une légende, quoique maintenant je me le demande, enfin bon il paraît qu'il y a des siècles, un peuple très puissant et habitant une autre dimension vint sur Terre, le problème c'est qu'il détestaient les humains, les sorciers en particuliers, et ils voulurent se débarrassé de tout signe de vie sur la planète et ils ont réussit, c'est ce que les moldus appelle le "Bing Bang" je crois, les fientichiques…

-Les quoi, le coupa Harry.

-Ben oui, tu sais ceux qui s'occupent de la fience.

-Ah…, les scientifiques, et c'est la science Ron pas la ..fience.

-Ouais, bon…peut importe, les ..scientifiques moldus croient qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre vie que celle des dinosaures, mais là ils ont tout faux ils y avait bien des humains surtout des sorciers, d'ailleurs les dinosaures ne sont rien d'autre que les ancêtres des dragons, pour en revenir à notre histoire, les Evil utilisèrent leurs pouvoir pour nous détruire et la suite je crois que tu la connaît, les Hommes sont réapparut sur terre et nous voilà.

-Et tu pense que Laura est une Evil, c'est bien ça.

-Exactement, tu as tout compris.  

- Ron tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, dit Harry avec une expression inquiète sur le visage, je…je crois que tu ne te sens pas très bien.

- Oui…,tu as peut être raisons, je vais me coucher dit le jeune homme en se levant.  


	3. Rencontre et explications

**Note de l'auteur : **

**_Olivier _**_Merci pour ton rewiew et pour le problème du texte qui fais bloc, j'ai essayé d'une autre façon pour ce chapitre, alors je vais voir si sa marche !!!!!!!!_

**_Emrah Potter _**_Je suis contente que sa te plaise, j'ai songé à arrêté d'écrire cette histoire, parce que si personne la lit sa sert à rien, mais quand j'ai lue ton rewiew et celui d'Olivier, j'ai décidé de continué pour vous…_

**_Bonne lecture, et SVP rewiews pour que je continue, sinon ça me décourage !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

3 Rencontre et explications 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tôt mais décida d'attendre Ron, qui n'était pas encore réveillé, avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand il se leva Harry et lui descendirent dans la grande salle ou ils furent rejoins par Hermione et Laura qui étaient en train de parler de la S-A-L-E au grand désarroi de Ron. Quand ils eurent fini de manger le professeur McGonagall demanda à l'équipe de Quidditch de la suivre.

- Si McGonagall parle beaucoup on ratera le début des cours, dit Fred le regard pétillant

- Sûrement, dit à son tour Georges, sauf si elle a un cour à donné.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du professeur, qui se tourna vers eux.

- Comme vous le savez la saison de Quidditch va recommencer et comme Olivier Dubois et Angélina Johnson ont fini leurs études ils nous manque un poursuiveur, un gardien et aussi un capitaine. Mais je ne sais pas qui choisir entre Harry, Fred et Georges, tous les trois vous avez toutes les compétences requise pour ce poste, ce sera donc à vous de décider. Donner moi une réponse avant … Voyons nous sommes mardi, alors disons avant jeudi. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils sortirent en silence et décidèrent de se voir ce soir à la fin des cours pour en parler. Comme l'avait prédit Fred les cours avaient déjà commencer. Harry se hâta d'aller chercher ses affaires dans son dortoir et se rendit au cour d'enchantements qui, heureusement pour Harry, était enseigner par le professeur Flitwick, qui était indulgent. Arrivé devant la salle de cour Harry frappa et attendit que Flitwick lui dise d'entrée, mais personne ne répondit. Le jeune homme réessaya, sans succès. Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle et vit un rayon rouge foncer droit sur lui. Ils se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter. Il promena alors sont regard dans la classe, des sortilèges fusaient de partout dans la salle, tous les élèves étaient sous les tables. Harry se retourna vers le professeur qui était, lui aussi, sous son bureau.

- Excellent réflexes Harry, dit-il

Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit q'un autre sortilège arrivait vers lui et une fois de plus il l'évita de justesse.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour arrêter ça ? dit-il en allant se réfugier lui aussi sous une table

- Je sais comment faire mais je ne suis pas comme vous Harry, je n'arriverais pas à éviter tous ses sortilèges !

Soudain un homme brun entra dans la classe. Il analysa la situation, c'est du moins ce que pensa Harry, et leva sa baguette.

- Finite Incantatem ! cria t-il

Soudain tous les sortilèges disparurent. Les élèves, ainsi que le professeur sortirent avec prudence de sous les tables. 

- Merci beaucoup, dit Flitwick sans vous nous serions encore sous nos tables !

- C'est bien normal, j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait et apparemment j'ai bien fait, dit l'homme, Au faite, ajouta t'il à l'adresse des élèves, je me présente je m'appelle Tommy Honaker, excusez-moi mais je dois partir.

L'homme partit et tous les élèves se demandèrent ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard.

- C'est peut être un nouveau professeur, proposa Neville

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, Honaker serait prof de quoi ? répliqua Lavande

- Je disais juste ça comme ça, dit le jeune homme d'une petite voix

- Dépêchez-vous, votre prochain cour va commencer, annonça le professeur Flitwick, avec le problème que nous avons eu nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Les élèves sortirent de la classe et se rendirent à la salle ou ils avaient cour après. 

Le soir arriva enfin et Harry se hâta d'aller rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Bon il faut déjà choisir un nouveau capitaine, dit Alicia, le problème c'est que vous pourriez tous les trois être de bon capitaine.

- Ce serait mieux ci c'était Fred ou Georges, ils étaient dans l'équipe avant moi donc ils ont plus d'expérience, annonça Harry.

- Peut-être mais tu es plus _tactique _que nous, dit à son tour Fred, avec toi nous gagnons tous les matchs mais sans toi par contre…

- …Nous les perdons, le coupa Georges.

- On a gros problème si on ne sait pas qui choisir, dit Katie, c'est dommage qu'il n'y est pas trois capitaines pour une équipe se serait plus facile pour choisir.

- On a cas choisir un capitaine et les deux autres seront les sous-capitaines, proposa Alicia, qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ?

- Moi je suis d'accord, répondit Katie.

Tout le monde étaient d'accord mais il restait encore à choisir le capitaine.

- Moi je propose Harry, dit Georges.

- Moi aussi, annonça Fred

- Idem, déclarèrent les deux filles.

- Et Voldemort qui veut me tuer, vous y avez pensés, s'il y parvient vous n'aurez plus de capitaine.

- On l'empêchera de te tuer, dit précipitamment Alicia.

- Et vous comptez vous y prendre tout seul ? lui demanda Harry d'un ton ironique.

- On s'arrangera, dit Fred avec impatience, mais avant deux choses, Un n'essaye pas de trouver un autre prétexte pour te défiler et Deux n'appelle pas Tu-Sais-Qui par son nom.

 Harry accepta un petit peu à contre cœur, bien sur il avait envie d'être capitaine, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable, heureusement, Fred et Georges seraient la pour l'aider. Le jeune homme monta se coucher sans Ron puisque celui ci était déjà au dortoir. 

 Le lendemain matin Harry et les autres membres de l'équipe allèrent trouver le professeur McGonagall pour lui annoncer leur choix. Arrivés devant son bureau Katie frappa. Le professeur ouvra et les fit entrer.

- Alors, dit-elle, avez vous fait votre choix ?

- Oui, nous avons choisit Harry à l'unanimité, dit Fred.

- Félicitation, Potter ! Bien maintenant il nous faut trouver un gardien et un poursuiveur. Je vais afficher une annonce dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour que les élèves sachent qui est le nouveau capitaine et aussi pour leur annoncer que ce qui veulent postulés a l'un de ces deux postes n'auront qu'a venir aux sélections.

Sur ce ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller rejoindre le reste des élèves de Poudlard. Harry alla prendre place à côté de Ron, qui discutait avec Hermione et Laura.

- Ben ou est ce que t'était passé ? On t'a cherché partout ! annonça Ron.

- Apparemment pas "partout" puisque vous ne m'avez pas trouvez.

- Bon d'accord, je l'avoue on a cherché que dans la salle commune, dit Ron avec le ton de quelqu'un qui avouerait avoir commis une faute grave. 

 Juste à ce moment là les hiboux arrivèrent. Un des animaux déposa la Gazette Du Sorcier devant Hermione pendant qu'Hedwige venait apporter une lettre à Harry.

- Hermione ! s'écria Ron en montrant la couverture de la Gazette, tu ne l'as pas relâchée ?

Harry regarda la couverture, en gros titre on pouvait lire **_Rita Skeeter, disparue_** **_! _**

- Si, dès que je suis arrivée à Londres je l'ai libérée en lui faisant promettre de ne plus écrire pendant un an, tu te rappelles je vous l'avais dit à Harry et à toi quand le Poudlard Express nous a ramené à King's Cross l'année dernière. 

- Si elle a arrêté d'écrire, elle n'est pas revenue à son travail, objecta Harry, donc la Gazette en a déduit qu'elle avait disparue. 

- Tu as sûrement raison, dit Ron.

- Oui mais, pourtant quand on quitte un travaille on doit le signaler à son patron, remarqua Hermione.

- Tu connais Rita Skeeter, reprit Ron, elle n'allait sûrement pas se déranger pour prévenir quelle arrêtait d'écrire, regarde comment elle était l'année dernière et si tu veux mon avis elle n'a pas dû changer en deux mois.  

 - Mais…, de quoi est ce que vous parlez ? demanda Laura qui n'était pas au courant de ce qui c'était passé car Fudge, qui ne voulait pas croire au retour de Voldemort, n'avait pas voulut parler de ce qui c'était passé lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers. D'ailleurs le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie.

Harry, Hermione et Ron racontèrent, en version courte, ce qui c'était passé l'année précédente, mais sans oublier de parler de l'attitude de Fudge.

- Alors quand on était chez Hagrid c'est pour ça que lorsque Harry a dit qu'il pensait à l'année dernière vous avez réagit d'une drôle de façon, réalisa Laura.

Harry prit ensuite la lettre qu'Hedwige venait d'apporter et la mis dans son sac ne pouvant la lire maintenant car les cours allaient commencer.

En allant en salle de cour Harry se demandait s'il devait dire à ses amis qu'il était capitaine ou s'il devait les laisser aller voir le tableau d'affichage où McGonagall allait afficher la nouvelle pendant l'après midi. Il opta pour la deuxième solution pour pouvoir leur faire la surprise.      

Harry qui avait hâte que la journée se termine, ne fut pas très attentif ce jour là. Heureusement il n'avait cour de potions que le jeudi c'est à dire le lendemain. Le soir arriva enfin et quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune pratiquement tous les Gryffondor était devant le panneau.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Laura.

Hermione haussa les épaules tandis que Ron se frayait un chemin dans la foule. Quand il revint, il regarda Harry d'un air réprobateur qui suscita un sourire de la part du jeune homme.

- Tu as le même air qu'Hermione lorsqu'elle apprend qu'on bâcle nos devoirs !

- Oh, toi je te retiens ! pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous à pas dit que tu étais le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !     

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise !

- Eh bien tu as réussi ton coup, lui dit Hermione, Mais on aurait du s'en douter comme Dubois n'est plus là il fallait bien que l'équipe est un nouveau capitaine.

- Mais qui est ce qui t'à choisit ? demanda Ron

- En fait McGonagall hésitait entre tes deux frères et moi donc elle nous laisser choisir et la suite vous la connaissez.

- Tu as été choisis, répondit simplement Laura.

- Alors c'est toi qui va devoir trouver un nouveau gardien ? demanda Hermione

- Ouais, répondit Ron à la place d'Harry.

-  Je posais la question à Harry et pas à toi Ron ! Et d'ailleurs comment tu peux le savoir sa peut très bien être McGonagall.

- Je le sais parce que c'est marqué sur le tableau d'affichage, et pourquoi ce serait McGonagall qui choisirait.

- Eh bien vu que c'est elle qui à prit Harry je pensais qu'elle choisissait elle-même les joueurs.

Ils furent obliger d'arrêter leur conversation car plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor vinrent féliciter Harry.. 

  Les élèves n'étaient à Poudlard que depuis une semaine, lorsque le samedi matin, pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, Fudge fit irruption dans la grande salle.

- Où est Dumbledore ! rugit-il.

- Calmez-vous ! dit celui-ci qui venait d'arriver, Que ce passe t-il.

-  Que ce passe t-il ! Vous le savez très bien !

- qu'est ce que je sais, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

- Les détraqueurs ne garde plus Azkaban, ils sont partis et les prisonniers aussi et tout sa c'est de votre faute, je sais que c'est vous ! Et oui je me rappelle qu'à la fin de l'année après le Tournoi des trois sorciers vous m'avez dit d'enlever la surveillance de la prison aux Détraqueurs et apparemment comme je n'ai pas voulut vous l'avez fait vous-même !

- Vous avez presque raison, vous vous trompé juste de personne ce n'est pas moi mais Voldemort, je vous avais prévenu, maintenant il à les Détraqueurs comme alliés. Si vous m'aviez écouté nous n'en serions pas là, nous aurions les Détraqueurs de notre côté et peut être même les Géants, eux aussi sont du côté de Voldemort quand Hagrid et Mrs Maxime sont allé les voir il était déjà trop tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait déjà proposer de se venger des sorciers qui les avaient exilés dans ses montagnes et comme vous vous en douté, ils n'ont pas hésités. 

- Arrêtez avec cette histoire, dit Fudge qui avait viré au rouge brique, si continué à dire de tels choses il se pourrait bien que Poudlard est un nouveau directeur.

- Est-ce une menace, demanda le directeur en commençant à perdre son calme.

- Non, juste un avertissement que je pourrais mettre à exécution !

Sur ce le ministre tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie sous les regards des professeurs et des élèves rassemblés dans la grande salle. Quand ils eurent finit de manger, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laura se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la Grande Salle, quand Malefoy passa à côté d'eux, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle qui le suivait comme son ombre.

- Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à partir, lança t-il assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

Celui ci fit la sourde oreille et s'en alla en compagnie de ses amis.

- Aujourd'hui c'est le premier week-end où l'on peut se rendre à Pré au Lard, annonça Hermione, et Laura n'y a jamais mis les pieds !

- Oh j'aimerais tant visiter ce village, s'exclama Laura, il paraît que c'est le seul de Grande-Bretagne où il n'y a que des sorciers !

- Qu'est ce que tu en pense, demanda Ron en se tournant vers Harry, tu veux y aller ?

- Moi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais…est ce que quelqu'un t'as donné l'autorisation, fit-il en se tournant vers Laura.

- Oh, non, mais je me suis arrangée avec le directeur.

- Ce qui veut dire…, demanda bêtement Ron.

-Ca veut dire qu'elle peut venir, idiot, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.

- C'est bien qu'on aillent à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui, dit Harry d'une voix forte pour couper court à la discussion, comme ça je pourrais acheter des chaussettes pour Dobby, on pourra peut-être les lui apporter ce soir.

- Oui mais n'oublis pas qu'il faudra les mélanger, fit Ron, sinon il va encore dire que les vendeurs se sont trompés.

- C'est qui Dobby et, pourquoi est ce qu'il dit ça à propos des les vendeurs, demanda Laura.

- Oh, Dobby c'est l'elfe de maison dont je t'ai parlé, dit Hermione, tu sais celui qui est libre et payé.

- Et pour ce qu'il dit des vendeurs c'est parce qu'il croit qu'il ne faut pas mettre la même paire de chaussettes à chaque pied, expliqua Harry, donc quand je lui en ai donné l'année dernière il m'a dit que les vendeurs du magasin s'étaient trompés en me donnant les deux même chaussettes.

- Ah bon, dit Laura en réprimant un éclat de rire, il n'est pas un peu bizarre ce Dobby ?

- Personnellement je trouve que tout les elfes de maison  sont bizarre, lui dit Harry, mais bon tu jugeras par toi même quand on ira les voir. 

Accompagné de ses amis Harry se rendit dans la tour de Gryffondor où il prit sa bourse remplie de pièces d'or. Quand Ron et lui descendirent de leur dortoir, il retrouvèrent Laura surexcitée et Hermione qui essayait de la calmer.

-Elle est devenue folle où quoi, interrogea Ron en regardant Laura avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est parce qu'elle voit ta tête tout les jours ça la traumatisée la pauvre, ricana Fred qui c'était approché des deux amis.

-Nous ça va on à réussi à surmonter cette horreur, renchérit Georges, mais il y a des personnes qui n'arrive pas à supporter cette…cette _chose_ qui te sers de tête.   

- Quoi qu'on s'est demandé ce qu'il y avait dedans, rajouta Fred, et après de très longues années de recherches intensives, nous avons trouvé la réponse, Georges…, commença t'il en se tournant vers son frère jumeaux ,… je pense que c'est à toi de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Eh, bien c'est difficile à dire, c'est pourquoi j'irais droit au but,… Voilà, ça va te faire un choc mais il faut que tu le saches, dans ta tête il n'y a… que dalle, le néant, le trou noir; l'air…, il avait dit ces derniers mots très vite et sur une note beaucoup plus joyeuse.

Sur ce les jumeaux partirent pour ne pas subire les foudres de Ron, on entendit cependant leurs éclats de rires jusqu'à ce que le tableau de la grosse dame se soit refermé derrière eux. Pendant ce temps Laura avait réussit à _contrôler_ son excitation et ils purent donc partirent pour Pré au Lard sans perdre une minute de plus.

- Si jamais je rencontre Fred et Georges ça vas leur faire très mal et je ne m'encombrerait pas de baguette magique, annonça Ron tandis qu'ils passaient tout les quatre devant Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes.

- Tiens d'habitude tu le supporte un peux mieux quant ils t'embêtes, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

- Oui, ben maintenant ils me cherchent, et ils vont me trouver.__

- Ron si tu garde ton calme ils penseront que ça ne te fait pas d'effet et ils arrêterons de t'embêter, continua Hermione, alors que si tu t'énerve à chaque fois ils continueront.

-Figure toi qu'avant d'entrer à Poudlard dès qu'ils m'embêtaient je ne m'énervait pas, je restais calme **-** Harry eu du mal à se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire, il imaginait mal Ron rester calme lorsque ses frères lui jouaient un mauvais tour – mais depuis que je suis entré dans ce collège, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne changeait rien du tout, alors en fin de compte au lieu de me faire embêté et de me laisser faire, je me fait embêté et je me défend.

A ce moment là Fred et Georges sortirent de la boutique de farces et attrapes, en voyant que Ron allait se diriger vers ses frères Harry et Hermione le retinrent par sa robe de sorcier, ce qui laissa le tempsaux jumeaux, qui avaient vu Ron, de s'éclipser.

-C'est malin, s'énerva Ron, à cause de vous je n'ai pas pu leur faire regretter d'être venus au monde.

Le regard exaspéré que lui lança Hermione le fit taire, et ils purent tous repartirent en direction de Gaichiffon, la boutique de vêtements, où ils allèrent acheter des chaussettes pour Dobby. Arrivés sur place ils s'amusèrent à choisir les chaussettes les plus bizarres qu'ils puissent trouver, dont une paire qui explosait lorsque elle était trop usée, c'était bien sûr sans danger, ou encore des chaussettes qui sentaient la pomme, la poire, l'orange…

- Si on allait faire un tour vers la cabane hurlante, proposa Hermione.

-Tu ne préfèrerait pas qu'on aille d'abord  boire une bière au beurre aux trois balais, fit Ron qui claquait des dents.

-Oh oui, s'exclama Laura enthousiasmée par l'idée, je n'es jamais bus de bière au beurre, comment c'est ?

-Délicieux, lui répondit Harry, bon on y va.

Ils partirent donc tous les quatre en direction du bar des trois balais. Hermione et Laura allèrent chercher une table libre tandis que Harry et Ron commandaient les boissons, ils rejoignirent les deux filles et quelques minutes plus tard Mrs Rosmerta leur apporta leurs bières au beurre.

- Ah, proclama Ron en avalant une gorgée, ça fait du bien par où ça passe !

-Tu ne pourrait pas être un peu plus discret, soupira Hermione.

-Non.

Harry, qui sentait qu'une dispute n'allait pas tarder à arriver, jugea bon d'intervenir.

-Au fait Laura, je me demandais vois-tu, pourquoi n'es-tu venu étudier à Poudlard qu'à partir de cette année ?

-C'est une longue histoire, commença la jeune fille, mon père et ma mère se sont mariés, un an après je suis venu au monde et mes parents et moi avons vécu ensemble pendant un an, jusqu'à ce que mon père soit accusé de tout ces meurtres, après ça je suis rester seule avec ma mère, mais quand j'avais sept ans, elle est morte, je suis donc aller habiter chez les parents de ma mère en France, je ne pouvait pas rester en Angleterre puisque je n'avais plus de famille dans ce pays, mes parents n'avaient ni de frères ni de sœurs, je n'avais donc pas d'oncles où de tantes chez qui aller, mes grands parents paternels étaient morts et mon père était en prison, c'est pour ça que je suis partie pour la France. A onze ans j'ai commencé mes études de sorcellerie à Beauxbâtons, mais au bout de neuf ans de vie en France avec mes grand parents j'ai voulut retourner en Angleterre, qui est mon pays natal, et continuer mes études à Poudlard.

-Tu te souviens de Sniffle, interrogea Hermione, si tu n'as pas envie de répondre je te comprendrais parfaitement tu sais, ajouta t-elle précipitamment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas, après tout il n'est pas mort et puis, maintenant je sais qu'il est innocent alors…,fit-elle en baissant la voix.

A ce moment là, la porte des Trois balais s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, grogna Harry, il ne manquait plus que lui.

Mais Malefoy commanda sa boisson et alla s'asseoir à une table sans un regard pour Harry, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

-Donc tu me demandais si je me souvenais de mon père, reprit Laura en se tournant vers Hermione, c'est ça ?

Celle-ci approuva silencieusement en hochant la tête.

- A vrai dire, continua Laura, je ne m'en souvient absolument pas. 

- C'est normal, tu n'as pas vécue très longtemps avec lui avant qu'il ne soit accusé de tout ces crimes, regarde moi, mes parents sont morts alors que je n'avais qu'un an et je ne me souvient pas d'eux non plus, avoua Harry.

-Vous avez fini de boire vos bières au beurre, demanda Hermione d'un ton empressé car elle voulait faire visiter le village à Laura, on peut y aller ?

-Excusez-moi de déranger votre majesté, fit Ron avec une politesse feinte, mais il n'y a pas le feu nous avons tous notre temps.

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque cinglante, lorsque Harry s'énerva.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant, qu'est ce qui ce passe, depuis notre troisième année vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer, s'exclama t-il, ça a d'abord commencer à cause de Pattenrond, ensuite il y a eu Croûtard, l'éclair de Feu, encore Croûtard et enfin Krum, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de vous entendre tout le temps vous crier dessus. Avec le retour de Voldemort ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se disputer, mais plutôt de se serrer les coudes.

Un long silence suivit les paroles du jeune homme, Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry avec des yeux rond, enfin Hermione se décida à parler.__

- Tu as raison Harry, fit-elle, ils faut que l'on reste uni, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on se dispute,…pas maintenant, tu es d'accord Ron, on fait une trêve ?

Ce dernier approuva et Hermione et lui se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Parfait, reprit le jeune homme, on peut y aller maintenant.

Ils partirent tous les quatre en direction de la cabane hurlante. Un fois qu'ils y furent aller ils firent le tour du village ils allèrent même jusque dans la rue où Harry, Ron et Hermione avait revus Sirius l'année précédente. Arrivés devant la clôture ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour se reposer. Ils entendirent soudain un aboiement.

- Sniffle, s'exclama Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

Le chien regarda Laura droit dans les yeux et se tourna vers Harry.

- Elle sait que tu es un Animagus et que tu es innocent, lui dit ce dernier.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laura suivirent Sirius qui les conduisit au pied d'une montagne de rochers qu'ils commencèrent à gravirent. Ils marchèrent silencieusement en économisant leur souffle, pendant près d'une demie heure avant d'arriver devant la grotte dans laquelle Sirius se cachait. Ils entrèrent par la fissure et s'assirent sur le sol humide pour se reposer quelques instants.

-Sirius, commença Harry qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

- Nous avions rendez-vous tu te souviens, je t'ai écris une lettre et je t'es demandé de me retrouver ici aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'as écris une lettre ?

- Tu ne l'as pas reçue ?

-Non, à moins que… le jour où on a reçut la gazette du sorcier, j'avais eu une lettre mais comme je n'avais pas le temps de la lire je l'ai mise dans mon sac et…. je ne l'ai pas ressortie depuis,…je l'avais complètement oublié, mais ce n'est pas forcément ta lettre.

- Tu l'as reçue il y a longtemps, interrogea Sirius.

- Il y a environ quatre jours.

- C'est sûrement la mienne…, Harry ce n'est pas pour te faire la leçon, mais il faut toujours que tu ouvres ton courrier, les lettres que tu reçois peuvent être très importantes, surtout avec le retour de Voldemort.

 Hermione et Ron frémirent en entendant le nom du seigneur des Ténèbres mais Sirius n'y fit pas attention. Laura quant à elle, restait là à regarder son père sans dire un mot.

- Sirius…, commença Harry, je…je ne voudrait pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu n'as pas vu ta fille depuis quatorze ans et tu ne lui parle même pas,…c'est à peine si tu la regarde.

- Ma fille, mais…je n'ai pas de fille,…Harry est ce que tu te sens bien.

- Tu n'es pas au courant, demanda Harry, remarque ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

- Au courant de quoi…, et ça expliquerait quelles _choses_ ?

- Ca expliquerait que tu ne m'ais jamais dit que tu avait une fille, continua Harry, mais par contre ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu étais marié.

Sirius parut gêné, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry soit au courant pour son mariage.

- Eh bien, si je ne t'en ai pas parler, c'est que ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Un an après mon mariage, Eloïse, c'était le nom de ma femme, est partit. Quant elle m'as quittée j'était anéanti, j'avais toujours eu confiance en elle et je croyais que c'était pareil de son côté, mais non…elle à crus que j'était un mangemort et elle est partit. Après, vous connaissez la suite, un an plus tard je me suis fait arrêter pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis.

-Quoi, s'exclama Laura, mais maman m'as toujours dit que nous avions vécu tous les trois jusqu'à ce que le ministère t'arrêtes, elle ne m'avait jamais dit que tu n'était pas au courant pour…pour moi.

- Si je comprend bien, fit Ron, ta femme est partie alors qu'elle était enceinte et elle ne t'as pas prévenu.

Sirius hocha la tête, un long silence s'installa alors dans la grotte.

- Tu lui ressemble, dit-il soudain, tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère.

Il avait les larmes au yeux et n'essaya pas de cacher l'émotion de sa voix. Harry ,Ron et Hermione, se sentant de trop, sortirent discrètement pour ne pas déranger les retrouvailles.

-C'est bien que Laura est retrouvé son père, dit Hermione.

-Oui, continua Ron, elle doit être super contente.

Harry lui restait silencieux, il pensait à ses parents, lui il ne pourrait jamais les retrouver, il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de leurs reparler un jour, et tout ça c'était de la faute de Voldemort, c'était lui qui avait détruit des tas de familles, les Potter n'étaient pas les seul à avoir vécus ça, il y avait aussi les Longdubat que les mangemorts avaient rendus fou, ils ne reconnaissaient même plus leur fils Neville. Harry haïssait Voldemort et il se promit qu'un jour il lui ferait payer tout ce qu'il avait fait…" Et comment compte tu t'y prendre"…, lui demanda une voix quelque part dans sa tête…" Après tout tu n'es qu'un gamin de quinze ans"… "Comment un gamin de quinze ans pourrait-il vaincre le plus puissant mage noir qui n'est jamais existé"…"A moins que tes pouvoirs ne soit eux aussi très puissants, je ne vois vraiment pas comment…"

- Je me débrouillerait, dit il en secouant tête pour faire taire la voix.

- Euh,…Harry est ce que ça va, demanda Hermione.

C'est alors que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

- Oh…oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit-il précipitamment.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et cette dernière s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque Sirius et Laura sortirent de la grotte, les trois amis remarquèrent tout de suite qu'ils avaient pleurés, en effet ils avaient tout les deux les yeux rouges et de longues traînées brillaient sur les joues de Laura. Le petit groupe se mit ensuite à discuter, jusqu'à ce que Hermione regarde sa montre.

-Eh, vous avez vu l'heure, s'exclama-t-elle, il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer.

-Hermione à raison, si vous rentrer à trop tard à Poudlard vous aurez des ennuis, déclara Sirius.

Sur ce il se retransforma en chien et  suivit des quatre amis, il descendit vers le village de Pré-Au-Lard. Arrivé à la clôture il dirent au revoir à Sirius et prirent la direction du château, Harry remarqua que Laura avait l'air d'être sur un petit nuage et il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de jalousie à son égard, elle avait retrouvée son père…elle.


	4. La recherche du professeur Binns

**  
** 4 La recherche du Pr. Binns 

Depuis le week-end à Pré-Au-Lard qui avait eu lieu trois semaines au paravent, Harry ne cessait de penser à ses parents, les retrouvailles entres Laura et Sirius l'avait brusquement ramenée à la réalité, il n'avait pas de VRAI famille. Bien sur tout ça il le savait depuis déjà longtemps, mais avant d'avoir passé un mois chez la famille de Ron lors des grandes vacances avant son entrée en deuxième année, il n'avait jamais sut ce qu'il avait raté puisqu'il n'avait aucun souvenir des années passées auprès de ses parents. Mais à présent, il avait mal au fond de lui même, ce n'était pas une douleur physique bien au contraire, et elle ne la quittait jamais, le seule moment où elle disparaissait, c'était lorsque le soir, il s'endormait et rêvait de ses parents mais dès que le matin arrivait la douleur revenait, encore plus intense que la veille. Son moral était au plus bas et même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, ses amis avait devinés qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Mais dès que l'un d'eux lui demandait ce qu'il avait, Harry s'arrangeait pour changer de conversation. Il ne pouvait pas leurs dire ce qui le tracassait, ils ne pouvait pas comprendre, ils n'avait jamais eu à vivre ça, même Laura qui avait perdu sa mère, après tout elle avait vécue sept ans avec elle, ces grand parents l'aimaient au contraire de l'oncle et la tante de Harry qui le détestaient et puis Laura avait put se dire qu'un jour peut-être elle pourrait revoir son père puisque celui ci n'était pas mort. Et ce jour était arrivé, Harry était très heureux pour son parrain et sa fille, mais il était triste,…triste de ne pas se rappeler de ses parents. Et savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais les revoirs, les connaître, leurs parler…savoir ça le rendait malade de chagrin. Pourtant il n'avait jamais pensé à ses parents comme il le faisait en ce moment, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Harry avait passée de longues nuit à essayer de répondre à  cette question, il en avait conclut que le fait que Laura ai retrouvé Sirius avait un rapport, mais il y avait aussi l'épreuve qu'il avait subit l'année précédente, la mort de Cedric Diggory que Queudver avait tué sous ses yeux, le retour de Voldemort, son duel avec ce dernier et la remontée des sortilèges, appelée Priori Incantatum, où Cedric, ses parents et d'autre victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient réapparut sous formes d'échos, des sortes de fantômes, Harry avait donc put parler à ses parents quelques secondes, mais maintenant il ne pourrait plus à moins que lui et Voldemort ne forces leurs baguettes à s'affrontées de nouveau. Une choses était sur,  de revoir ses parents avait eu un effet désastreux sur Harry, maintenant le jeune homme avait besoins d'eux, il voulait pouvoir se confier à eux, que sa mère et son père soient à ses côtés quand il n'allait pas bien, mais c'était impossible et il le savait bien. Mais Harry avait besoin de dire à quelqu'un tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il voulait le dire à quelqu'un qui le comprenne, mais qui  ?  Qui avait vécu la même épreuve que lui, il y avait bien  Neville, mais lui il avait toujours sa grand mère. Les professeurs aussi avaient remarqués que Harry n'allait pas bien, en effet ses notes avaient chutées ces dernières semaines, c'est ainsi qu'à la fin d'un cour de métamorphose, le professeur Mcgonagall, qui était la directrice des Gryffondor, demanda à voir Harry.

-Potter, commença t-elle, plusieurs de vos professeurs sont venus se plaindre de vos résultats scolaires, j'ai moi même remarquée que vos notes en métamorphose ont considérablement baissées.

Elle se tut un instant guettant la réaction du jeune homme avant de reprendre.

-Que ce passe t-il, est-ce le retour de Vous-savez-qui ?

-Non professeur, répondit calmement Harry.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

-Alors qu'avez-vous ?

-Rien professeur, fit Harry.

-Potter, si vous ne voulez pas me dire se qui vous tracasse parlez en au moins à vos amis, il pourront sûrement vous aider, mais si vos notes continues à baissées et que vous ne me donnez pas une bonne raison pour cela, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en avertir le professeur Dumbledore et je ne pense pas qu'il se contentera de vos_ rien professeur_.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, le professeur McGonagall espérant que Harry changerais d'avis et lui dirait tout, mais il n'en fit rien.

-Vous pouvez disposez Potter, dit le professeur en soupirant.

Harry sortit de la salle de classe et se dirigea vers le cour d'histoire de la magie enseignée par Binns, le seul professeur fantôme du château, on racontait qu'il c'était endormis dans la salle des professeurs et qu'en se réveillant pour allez enseigner à ses élèves, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Le cour d'histoire de la magie était réputé pour être le plus ennuyant de tous. Le professeur Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde et sans timbre, ce qui plongeaient les élèves dans une torpeur hebdomadaire. En arrivant devant la salle il retrouva Ron, Hermione et Laura, ainsi que tous ses camarades de classe.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait McGonagall, demanda Ron.

-Elle m'as dit la date des sélections pour le Quidditch, mentit Harry.

- C'est vrai, s'exclama son ami, c'est quand ?

-Oh…, euh…, balbutia le jeune homme.

Hermione voyant que Harry était embarrassé  intervint.

- Tu savais que l'on avait cour avec les Serdaigle.

-Non, lui répondit le sorcier tout en la remerciant du regard, on ne les connaît pas très bien, il faut dire  qu'on a pas souvent des cours avec eux.

Ron s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par les Serdaigle qui venait d'arrivés. Il rentra donc dans la salle de classe suivit de Harry, Hermione et Laura qui s'installèrent au fond de la pièce, où ils furent rejoins par Padma Patil, la sœur jumelle de Parvati, et son amie, une certaine Lisa Marchall.

-Salut Hermione, firent les deux filles.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard surprit, apparemment Hermione connaissait les deux jeune filles. Un silence s'installa entre le petit groupe, ce fut Ron qui posa la question qui les tracassait Harry et lui.

-On pourrait peut-être savoir comment est ce que vous vous connaissez toutes les trois ?

-C'est simple, fit Hermione, pour Noël les deux premières années vous êtes restés à Poudlard Harry et toi, mais moi je suis rentrée chez moi, et si vous croyez que je suis restée toute seule pendant les voyages dans le Poudlard Express, détrompés-vous, je me suis mise avec Padma et Lisa. De plus Ron, n'oublie pas que tu est allé au bal avec Padma l'année dernière.

-Oh…oui, j'avais oublié, lança Ron avec indifférence.

Après avoir entendu les paroles de Ron ,Padma lui lança un regard glacial.

-Non, dit précipitamment le jeune homme, …je ne voulait pas dire ça…enfin si,…enfin non…oh…

-Te fatigue pas, fit la jeune fille d'un ton sans réplique, j'ai compris.

C'est alors que le professeur Binns arriva, non pas en traversant le tableau comme à son habitude, mais par la porte, suivit par les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle.

-Allez-vous asseoir, leur dit-il.

Les Gryffondor s'installèrent dans les premiers rangs tandis que les Serdaigle allaient vers le fond.

Une fille vint s'installer à côté de Lisa, elle fut bientôt rejoins par trois de ses amies, parmi elles se trouvait Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle dont Harry était amoureux.

-Je vous présente ma sœur, dit Lisa, elle s'appelle Tanya, à coté il y a Katleen, Judianna et Cho. Cette dernière croisa le regard de Harry qui, à sa grande surprise, ne se sentit pas rougir, il n'avait pas non plus cette impression de _fondre _qui le submergeai à chaque rencontre avec la jeune fille.

-Bon, commença le professeur avec beaucoup plus d'entrain qu'a l'habitude, Vous devez vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'ai décidé de mélanger les cinquièmes et les sixièmes années. La raison est que je vais vous donner une recherche à faire tout au long de l'année, elle portera sur les fondateurs de vos maisons respectives, c'est à dire Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor. Il vous faudra beaucoup de patience et de temps. Cette recherche constituera, pour les cinquièmes années, votre BUSE d'histoire de la magie et, pour les sixièmes années, vos examens.

Un silence c'était installé dans la salle de classe.

-Je ne vous donne pas d'autre consignes que de faire un texte sur la vie de la personne concernée, pour la répartition du travail vous devrez vous débrouillé seul, cela permettra de mettre à l'épreuve votre sens de l'autonomie. J'ai réservez la bibliothèque pour vous tous les vendredis soir à partir de dix-neuf heures. Pendant les cours vous travaillerez par équipe, et si vous avez des problèmes je pourrais vous aidez.

Hermione leva alors la main.

-Oui miss…, commença Binns en consultant la liste d'élèves,…Granger.

-Quand devra t-on rendre nos dossiers professeur ?

-Je vous communiquerais la date fin mai, bien maintenant tous les Gryffondor sur les tables de devant, les Serdaigle derrière.

Harry et ses amis se levèrent et partirent rejoindre les autres élèves de leur maison.

-Salut, fit un garçon de sixième année, je suis Aurélien Baudouin, lui c'est Bastien Davy, à côté il y a Daniel Rod, la fille en face c'est Emma Paco, à sa droite c'est Virginie Lazard, à côté de Virginie c'est Caroline Enguerran, surnommée Caro, elle c'est Erika Sveltana, à sa gauche Nora Lisbeth, et lui c'est Tim Ketty.

-Enchantée, fit Hermione, c'est quand même idiot, on est dans la même maison et ne se connaît que de vue.

Elle fit ensuite les présentations des Gryffondor de cinquième année.

-Comment on va faire pour se répartir les tâches, demanda Ron, je ne sais rien sur la vie de Godric Gryffondor à part qu'il était un des plus grands sorciers de son époque, qu'il a fondé Poudlard, donner son nom à l'une des quatre maison et que le choixpeau magique lui appartenait.

-C'est déjà pas mal, lui dit Nora.

-Oui, fit Hermione, mais si tu avais lus l'Histoire de Poudlard tu en saurais peut-être un peu plus, heureusement que j'ai mon livre sur moi.

-Tu veux dire que tu trimballe avec se truc toute la journée, s'exclama Ron, tu ne trouve pas que nos sacs sont assez lourds comme ça, il faut en plus que tu y mettes un livre qui doit peser des tonnes !!!

-Ron, je te fais remarquer que c'est mon sac et que je le remplis comme bon me semble.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça, demanda Bastien à Harry.

-Oui,…quoique d'habitude ils sont pires.

-Ah…, fut la seule réponse que le sixième année put dire.

Hermione sortit son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard et l'ouvrit à la page de Godric Gryffondor.

-Bien, commença t-elle, d'après ce qui est marqué, une légende raconte qu'il aurait un héritier et que ce dernier serait doté de pouvoirs très puissants. 

La jeune fille tourna plusieurs pages mais ne sembla pas trouver se qu'elle cherchait.

-le livre n'en dit pas plus sur cette histoire, l'auteur n'a pas dut trouver d'avantage de renseignements.

-Si je comprend bien, commença Aurélien, il faut qu'on trouve qui est l'héritier, si bien sur ce n'est pas qu'un mythe, qu'on trouve quels pouvoirs ils possède et qu'on en sache un peu plus sur cette légende.

-Oui, fit Hermione, ça nous fait déjà trois tâches, il faut en plus connaître sa vie et savoir pourquoi et comment il a fondé Poudlard.

-Pour le pourquoi c'est facile, dit Harry, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard on voulut transmettrent leur savoir à d'autre personnes pour que la magie et les sorciers ne disparaissent pas.

-Comment est-ce que tu le sais, demanda Ron étonné,…attends une minute, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu deviens comme Hermione, parce que, je te préviens tout de suite, je n'y survivrais pas. 

-T'inquiètes pas, je le sais tout simplement parce que l'année dernière la chanson du choixpeau magique expliquait ce que je viens de vous dire. Mais tu n'y as s'en doute pas fait très attention, tu te préoccupais plus de ton ventre que de la répartition.

-Ben quoi, se défendis Ron, j'avais faim moi.

Après ça, le groupe se répartit les différentes tâches, Dean, Seamus, Virginie et Erika pour la vie de Godric Gryffondor, Neville, Nora, Caroline et Tim pour la fondation de Poudlard, Laura, Bastien, Lavande et Daniel pour la légende, Hermione, Aurélien et Emma pour trouver l'héritier et Harry, Ron et Parvati pour les pouvoirs de l'héritier.

-Parfait, dit Caroline, maintenant qu'on a les groupes, il ne reste plus qu'a attendre vendredi pour pouvoir commencer nos recherches.

-Je pense que ce travaille va être très instructif, s'exclama Hermione.

Ron s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais s'arrêta net quand il sentit le coup de coude que Harry venait de lui donner.

-Rappelle toi de la promesse que vous avez fait au Trois Balais, lui rappela le jeune homme.

-Oui, fit Ron en soupirant, mais c'est dur de se retenir de dire quelque chose que l'on a vraiment envie de dire.

Harry prit un faux air compatissant, c'est alors que la cloche sonna.

-On se retrouve vendredi devant la bibliothèque à dix-neuf heures, lança Daniel aux cinquièmes années avant de rejoindre ses amis qui étaient déjà sortis.

Les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor, ayant le reste de l'après-midi de libre, se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. En chemin ils croisèrent le professeur Trelawney, qui lança à Harry un regard embuée de larmes.

-Dire qu'on l'a demain, marmonna le jeune homme en regardant le professeur partir.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas, commença Ron.

-Tu ne comprends pas quoi, demanda Harry.

-Comment fait cette femme pour ne pas se lasser de prédire ta mort, depuis le temps j'aurais cru qu'elle arrêterais mais non.

-Ca doit-être vraiment désagréable pour toi Harry, dit Laura.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, tu as bien fait de prendre Arithmancie comme Hermione. 

-Au faite, fit cette dernière, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que Trelawney soit descendue de sa tour, d'habitude elle reste enfermée là haut jours et nuits.

-Franchement Hermione, lui dit Ron, j'ai vraiment pas envie de réfléchir à ça maintenant, alors pour une fois laissons tombés.

-Mais Ron, insista la jeune fille, ça peut-être très important.

-Hermione, tu sais tout comme moi que Trelawney est bizarre et imprévisible, sauf pour les annonces de la mort de Harry, où là elle est très prévisible, donc pour en revenir au sujet principale, elle fait des trucs bizarres et imprévisibles, alors comme je l'ai déjà dit, laissons tombés.

-Bon d'accord, céda la jeune fille.

Arrivés à la salle commune Ron et Harry commencèrent une bataille explosive tandis que Laura et Hermione les regardaient jouer tout en discutant.

-Euh…Harry, commença Hermione, Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

-Moi, non pourquoi ?

-Ah oui, et lorsque l'on est allés à Pré Au Lard il y a trois semaines, tu n'as pas acheté des chaussettes pour quelqu'un.

-Si pour Dobby,…et alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a que tu ne lui a pas donné, s'exclama Hermione d'un air exaspérée.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit Harry, la rencontre avec Sniffle m'a complètement fait oublié les chaussettes pour Dobby.

-Ben, commença Ron, on va les lui apporter.

-Oui, ce serait génial, je pourrais enfin rencontrer les elfes de maison, fit Laura.

-Et comme ça on leur fera notre discoure, annonça Hermione.

-Oh, dit précipitamment Ron, Tu sais Hermione t'es pas obligée de venir avec nous.

-Si, répliqua la jeune fille, je vais venir.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu et partirent en courant en direction des cuisines, ils entendirent cependant Hermione dire à Laura que Harry était un idiot juste avant que le portrait de la grosse dame ne se referme derrière eux, mais il ne sûr pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Arrivés devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruits, ils chatouillèrent la poire, appuyèrent sur la poignée de la porte et s'apprêtaient à entrer lorsque Harry s'arrêta net.

-Quoi, demanda Ron, qu'est ce qui ce passe.

-Les chaussettes…, commença Harry.

-Et ben quoi les chaussettes ?

-Je les ai oubliées !!!

-Tu sais Harry, je me demande si Hermione n'as pas raison…

-Raison pour quoi ?

-Pour le fais que tu sois idiot, franchement c'est vrai quoi, tu viens ici pour donner un cadeau à Dobby et tu l'oublis.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute, s'indigna Harry, c'est à cause de Hermione…

-Tu as l'air très intelligent comme ça, continua Ron sans prendre en compte de l'interruption de son ami, mais quand on te connaît, on se rend compte que c'est qu'une impression, parce que tu est vraiment idiot.

Harry savait bien que Ron ne faisait ça que pour l'embêter, le problème c'est que c'était efficace, et si Laura et Hermione n'étaient pas arrivées au tournant du couloir, dieu seul sait ce qui se serai passé.

Hermione s'approcha de Harry et lui remit les chaussettes pour Dobby.

-Quand tu pars pour offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un…, fit la jeune fille, un conseil,…ne l'oublis pas.

Derrière elle Laura et Ron se retenaient d'éclater de rire pour ne pas attirer Rusard qui se ferait une joie de les punir.

Quand leur fou rire put-être contrôlé, ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la cuisine. C'était une immense salle où se pressaient des centaines d'elfes de maison. Dans la pièce se trouvait cinq tables disposées de la même manière que dans la grande salle, et Harry avait toutes les raisons de penser que les elfes disposaient les repas sur ces tables et les envoyaient ensuite dans la grande salle par le plafond. Le jeune homme repéra Dobby près de la cheminée. Il s'approcha de l'elfe qui, dès qu'il aperçut Harry, se leva d'un bond pour venir le saluer.

-Harry Potter, monsieur, Harry Potter !

-Bonjour Dobby, fit le jeune homme.

-Oh, Harry Potter, monsieur, Dobby espérait que monsieur viendrait lui rendre visite et monsieur vient voir Dobby.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit Harry en tendant le paquet de chaussettes.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'emplirent de larmes.

-Il ne fallait pas, monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby ne mérite pas de cadeau.

-Oh que si, répliqua Harry, l'an passé tu m'as sauvé, sans toi je n'aurais jamais put accomplir la deuxième tâche, alors plus de discussion.

-Mais, monsieur m'as déjà offert un cadeau l'année dernière.

- Et bien je t'en offre un autre cette année, dit Harry d'un ton ferme et décidé.

Dobby ouvrit donc le paquet et découvrit les chaussettes que Harry et Ron avaient mélangées dès leur sortit du magasin.

L'elfe de maisons se jeta sur Harry et le serra si fort que Ron dut intervenir pour que Dobby ne fasse pas mal à son ami comme à son _habitude_. En effet lors de la deuxième année de Harry, l'elfe avait essayé de lui sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, Harry s'en tirait mal, il avait, par exemple, dut passer la nuit à l'infirmerie car Dobby avait ensorcelé un Cognard et que ce dernier avait cassé le bras de Harry. Il avait aussi faillit le faire renvoyer de Poudlard.

-Où est Winky, demanda Hermione à Dobby, j'ai beau la chercher je ne la trouve pas.

-Le grand directeur Albus Dumbledore a donner des vacances à Winky, miss, pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de la mort de son maître, miss.

-Et elle a acceptée..., elle qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de congés et qui ne voulait pas être payée, continua Hermione.

-Elle n'avait pas la force de résister, miss, elle était trop anéantie pour ça, miss, couina Dobby.

-Oh, la pauvre, fit Laura à qui Ron avait expliqué l'histoire de Winky.

-Au fait Dobby, je voulait te présenter Laura, elle est nouvelle à Poudlard, fit Harry.

-Et elle est à Gryffondor, rajouta Ron.

-Enchantée, miss, Dobby est ravi de faire votre connaissance, vous devez avoir de grandes qualités pour être l'amie du grand Harry Potter.

Ce dernier se sentit rougir et entendit Ron dire à Laura que Dobby avait une admiration sans borne pour Harry. C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour faire son discours, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

-Ecoutez-moi tous, les elfes de maisons devraient avoir les même droits que les sorciers, il n'y a pas de raisons que les humains soient payées et pas vous, qu'ils aient des vacances et ... 

Harry n'entendis pas la suite, il était trop occupé à regarder Hermione, il venait de remarquer qu'elle avait beaucoup changée, ses cheveux autrefois touffus étaient à présent moins dense, les trais de son visage s'étaient affinées, son maintient aussi était différent, elle se tenait plus droite que d'habitude, et cela même avec son sac sur le dos et ses bouquins pleins les bras.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par Ron qui lui demandait de sortir Hermione de la salle tandis que lui s'occupait de Laura qui avait rejoins la jeune fille dans son discoure.

-Viens Hermione, dit Harry en la prenant par le bras, on s'en va…

La jeune fille voyant que les elfes voulaient qu'ils partent ne fit aucune résistance, elle resta accrochée au bras de son ami jusqu'a ce qu'ils soient sorties de la cuisine. Après que Ron et Laura aient rejoins leurs deux amis, ils prirent la direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry repensa à Cho et aux sentiments qu'il avait ressentit, où plutôt qu'il n'avait pas ressentit. Il pensa ensuite à Hermione : elle avait vraiment changée, elle était devenue belle…il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas à penser ça de Hermione, après tout c'était sa meilleure amie.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils allèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour se laver avant le dîner. Une fois leurs douches prisent, Harry et Ron s'installèrent sur leurs lits et commencèrent à discuter. Au bout de quelques minutes Ron s'arrêta, sembla hésiter et repris :

-Harry, tu sais…Laura…

-Oui…

-Ben….je…je crois que…je crois que je l'aime…

-Ah, fit Harry étonné, mais…pourtant tu disais que c'était une Evil…je croyais que tu ne lui faisait pas confiance…

-Oui…mais…je ne sais pas…j'ai appris à mieux la connaître et…

-…Tu es tombé raide dingue d'elle, tu as des frissons quand tu la vois, tu rougis quand elle te parle et tu a le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure quand tu est près d'elle, énuméra Harry en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Oui et …

-Oh, et j'allait oublier, tu ne la quitte pas des yeux pendant les cours.

-Euh… ouais, c'est à peu près ça.

-J'en étais sûr.

-Mais dit-moi, répliqua Ron d'un ton narquois, comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Oh… euh… ça n'a aucune importance.

-C'est ce que tu ressent pour Cho ?

-Ce que je ressentais, rectifia Harry.

-Comment ça ?  

-Je ne l'aime plus.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ? demanda maladroitement Ron.

-Je ne sais pas… Je trouve qu'elle a changée, elle paraît fatiguée, elle ne parle plus… Je pense qu'elle est bouleversée par la mort de Cédric, après tout ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

-Tu sais, commença Harry , tu devrait parler à Laura et lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Et si jamais elle me rit au nez comme Fleur Delacour, bien qu'elle ne soit pas comparables,

Laura est bien plus…

-Plus quoi ?

-Plus… plus..

-Comme tu l'as dit elle sont très différentes l'une de l'autre et ce n'est pas le genre de Laura d'être moqueuse, alors vas-y… lance toi.

-Tu as raison je lui dirais… Mais pas maintenant… je vais attendre le bon moment.

-Ne tarde pas trop quelqu'un pourrait le faire avant toi, tu te rappelles l'année dernière, Cédric m'avait devancé pour le bal… Il avait invité Cho avant moi.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant d'aller dans la salle commune où ils retrouvèrent Dean, Seamus et Neville, ils entamèrent alors une grande discussion sur le Quidditch.

-Au fait Harry, fit soudainement Ron, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quand étaient les sélections pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Arrête donc de l'embêter avec ça, déclara une voix qui ne leurs était pas inconnu. Les cinq garçons se retournèrent et virent Hermione suivit de Laura, Lavande et Parvati.

-Mais je ne l'embête pas, Melle je-sais-tout, répliqua Ron.

-Oh si, tu l'embêtes, et ne m'appelle pas Melle je-sais-tout.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Harry.

-Je pourrais te parler une seconde, lui demanda la jeune fille.

-Euh…oui.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent et allèrent à l'autre bout de la salle sous les regards narquois de leurs amis.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler, demanda Harry.

-De toi.

-De moi… ?

-Oui, je sais que, apparemment, tu ne veux pas en parler mais, que t'a demandé McGonagall tout à l'heure ?

-…

-Harry je t'en pris, fit Hermione d'une voix inquiète, tu es bizarre ces temps-ci.

-…

-Ecoute, si tu change d'avis je suis là d'accord.

Elle commença à partir, quand Harry la prit par le bras, et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda Hermione en suivant le jeune homme dans les couloires du château.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe, poussa Hermione à l'intérieur et y entra à son tour.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu amenés ici, demanda t-elle.

-Je ne voulais pas que les autres nous entendes.

-Tu te décides enfin à me dire ce qui ce passe.

-Oui mais promet moi une chose, ne le dis à personne, les autres ne comprendraient pas.

-Pas même à Ron et Laura ?

-Surtout pas à eux, j'ai déjà du mal à te le dire alors…

-D'accord, c'est promit, fit Hermione, maintenant dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.

-ben…Depuis que Laura et Sniffle se sont retrouvés, j'ai sans cesse une douleur quelque part au fond de moi et elle ne s'en va que le soir lorsque je m'endors, mais le matin elle revient encore plus intense, je crois que je suis…que je suis un peu …jaloux.

-Si je comprend bien, leurs retrouvailles te fais penser à tes parents, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

-Qu'y a t'il d'autre ?

-…

-C'est à propos de la troisième tâche, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Harry voyait que Hermione brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qui c'était passé mais qu'elle n'osait pas demander.

Il regarda longuement son amie et prit sa décision.

-Tu veux que je te raconte ? demanda t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

-Ne te sens pas obligé, dit précipitamment la jeune fille, si tu n'as pas envies d'en parler, ne le fait pas.

-Je devrais bien le faire un jour ou l'autre alors autant que se soit maintenant.

Harry commença donc son récit, il parla du labyrinthe, de l'araignée, du trophée qui était en fait un portoloin, de Queudver tuant Cédric sous ses yeux, du retour de Voldemort, du combat, du Priori Incantatum, et enfin de son retour à Poudlard.

-Ta baguette est donc le sœur de celle de Tu-Sais-Qui, demanda Hermione, et tu le savais ?

-Oui, Ollivanders me l'avais dit quand je suis allé l'acheté dans son magasin.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit à Ron et moi.

-Je crois que j'avais peur de votre réaction.

-Juste pour une simple histoire de baguette…On ne t'aurais pas rejeté pour ça la preuve, je suis toujours avec toi en ce moment.  

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça…

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre.

-Ben le fait que je parle Fourchelangue, il y a aussi en deuxième année lorsque j'ai rencontré Tom Jedusor, il m'a fait remarquer que nos vies étaient semblable et que, physiquement, on se ressemblait, ce qui est vrai, et…

-Et quoi ? demanda Hermione

-Je…Je peux pas dire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je te le dis, je suis sûr que tu va mal réagir. 

-J'ai bien réagit jusque là…

Harry soupira et reprit :

-…Bon tu sais en première année, on devait mettre le choixpeau magique sur la tête, et il devait choisir notre maison en fonction de notre personnalité.

-Oui…, mais je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir.

-Et bien,…le choixpeau voulait absolument m'envoyer à Serpentard, et si Ron ne m'avais pas dit, juste avant que se soit mon tour, que pratiquement tous les sorciers qui étaient allés à Serpentard avaient mal tournés, …Et bien disons que je serais, en ce moment avec Malefoy et toute sa bande.

-Tu veux dire que le choixpeau a voulut t'envoyer à Serpentard, s'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, et lorsque je l'ai remis en deuxième année, il m'a dit qu'il gardait l'opinion que j'aurais eu ma place à Serpentard.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu l'avais remis ?

-Pour être sûr que j'avais bien ma place à Gryffondor.

-Mais si il voulait t'envoyer à Serpentard, pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas fais ?

-Parce que je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'envoyer là bas.

-Si je comprend bien, sans Ron tu serais allé à Serpentard,…c'est pour ça alors que tu était inquiet il y a trois ans lorsque tous le monde croyait que c'était toi l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

-Ouais, à ce moment là j'ai vraiment douté.

-C'est compréhensible.

-…

-Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de quoi t'as parler McGonagall.

-Mes résultats scolaires ont un peu, ou plutôt, beaucoup chutées et les professeurs ont remarqués que je n'allais pas bien ces temps-ci, alors ils en ont parler à McGonagall, qui m'a demandé ce qui se passait.

-Et tu lui as répondus ?

-Non, mais elle m'as dit que si mes notes continuaient a baisser, elle en parlerait à Dumbledore, et là je serais obligé de dire ce qui me tracasse…et j'ai pas très envie de le faire.

-Si tu veux je peux t'aider à reprendre un bon niveau.

-Je veux bien, fit Harry avec un sourire, merci.    

-il n'y a pas de quoi, mais il va falloir bosser je te préviens.

-On a rien sans rien, bon on y va ça va bientôt être l'heure de dîner, fit Harry.

-déjà ! s'exclama hermione. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir, quand son amie l'interpella.

-Harry si tu as d'autres problèmes, n'importe lesquels, je serais toujours là pour toi d'accord ? 

-Oui, pareil pour toi, si t'as quelque chose qui ne va pas viens me voir.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la grande salle.

-Alors comme ça tes parents n'ont pas voulut que tu ailles voir Krum cet été ?

-Ben en fait…

-En fait ? demanda Harry.

-Comme c'est la journée des aveux, je pense que je peux te le dire.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Et bien, j'ai décidé de ne plus voir Krum.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, alors j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas très honnête de ma part de rester avec lui.

-Ah, d'accord… Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire !

-Je suis ton meilleur ami, alors…

-Alors rien du tout.

-Je le connais ?

-Hum… Oui.

-Il est à Gryffondor ?

-Oui...

-Il est dans la classe ?

-Peut-être.

-C'est Ron ?

-Ron ! Non ça va pas ! Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas tu te dispute souvent avec lui et tu connaît le proverbe « Qui aime bien…

-…Châtie bien » je sais, mais non, ce n'est pas lui en plus son cœur est déjà prit. Et puis arrête de me poser des questions, de toute façon tu ne sauras pas qui c'est.

-Dommage j'aurais aimé savoir.

-Et Non mon cher Harry tu n'en sauras rien.

-N'oublie pas, pas un mot sur tout ce qu'on s'est dit ne doit sortir de notre bouche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien .

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor.

-Ah vous êtes enfin là , les nargua Ron, on se demandait où vous étiez passé tous les deux, ça fait une heure qu'on ne vous à pas vu.

-Qu'avez-vous fait, demanda Seamus sous les sourires narquois des autres Gryffondor.

-Rien qui ne t'intéresse, répliqua Hermione.

-…Comme ça l'article de Rita Skeeter disait vrai, vous sortez donc ensemble, fit Lavande.

-Alors là tu as tout faux, répliqua Harry.

-Heureusement, fit Dean, parce que si tu veux mon avis, il y aurait de tas des filles déçues si c'était le cas.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, demanda Harry.

-Parce qu'il a remarqué, tout comme moi, commença Ron, que tu avais beaucoup de succès auprès des filles !

Harry rougis violemment et s'apprêtais à envoyer un réplique à son ami, lorsque Dean lui parla.

-Si tu nous croit pas, t'as qu'a regarder les différentes tables.

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent plusieurs filles qui regardaient dans leur direction et qui, lorsqu'elles croisèrent le regard de Harry, se mirent à gloussées.

-Alors, tu vois, fit Ron.

-Ca prouve rien du tout,  répliqua Harry,…Bon, on pourrait peut-être passer à un autre sujet de conversation.

-Mais bien sûr mon vieux, conclu Ron.

C'est alors que les plats devant eux se remplirent de nourriture. Harry se servit d'un peu de tout et commença à manger Le jeune homme regarda ensuite en direction de la table des Serdaigle, où Cho était assise. Ron qui avait suivit le regard de son ami se pencha vers lui et murmura :

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais plus cette fille.

-Je ne l'aime plus, mais ça me fait bizarre de la voir dans cet état. D'habitude elle parle et rigole avec ses amies et en ce moment, regarde la. Elle est renfermée sur elle même.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, proposa Ron, peut-être que ça l'aiderais à se sentir mieux, après tout, tu a vus ce qui c'est passé avec Cedric. Tu pourrais lui expliquer,…je sais que tu n'es peut-être pas prêt, mais garder ça pour toi n'est pas une bonne chose. Je suis sûr que si tu en parlais à quelqu'un, hormis Dumbledore puisqu'il es déjà au courant, tu te sentirais soulagé.

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione qui avait entendue la conversation des deux garçons. La jeune fille se retourna ensuite pour parler à Laura et Harry reporta son attention sur Ron.

Après le dîner, le sorcier, qui était fatigué, monta directement se coucher, sans prendre la peine de se mettre en pyjama il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à sa conversation avec Hermione. Comme l'avait dit Ron, parler de ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis si longtemps l'avait soulagés il se sentait libéré d'un fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et plongea immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.


	5. Rêve et tirage de carte

**Note de l'auteur : **

**_Olivier _**_Merci pour ton rewiew et pour le problème du texte qui fais bloc, j'ai essayé d'une autre façon pour ce chapitre, alors je vais voir si sa marche !!!!!!!!_

**_Emrah Potter _**_Je suis contente que sa te plaise, j'ai songé à arrêté d'écrire cette histoire, parce que si personne la lit sa sert à rien, mais quand j'ai lue ton rewiew et celui d'Olivier, j'ai décidé de continué pour vous…_

**_Bonne lecture, et SVP rewiews pour que je continue, sinon ça me décourage !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**5**

Rêve et Tirage de carte 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il descendit donc dans la salle commune avec le livre « Les meilleurs moments du quidditch », que lui avait offert Hermione pour son anniversaire et attendit ses amis pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Le jeune homme était en train de regarder un gardien bloquer un but spectaculaire, lorsque Laura et Hermione le rejoignirent.

-Alors, commença cette dernière, mon livre te plaît ?

-Il est génial, fit Harry en refermant l'ouvrage, Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu trouve toujours les bon cadeaux.

Son amie lui fit un grand sourire tandis que Ron descendait les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons.

-Bon, on va déjeuner, proposa Laura.

-Ouais, je mœurs de faim, s'exclama Ron.

-Comme d'habitude, ironisa la jeune fille.

Harry vit son meilleur ami rougir et balbutier des mots incompréhensibles.

Le petit groupe partit ensuite en direction de la grande salle. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de manger, ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs et se rendirent au cour de métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Pouffsoufle. Lorsque les élèves se furent installés, le professeur McGonagall commença son cour.

-Bien, commença t-elle, tout d'abord bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les animagus, ouvrez votre livre à la page vingt-huit.

Les élèves obéirent. Harry arriva à la bonne page et lut, « Quel animal vous correspond ».

-Dans quelques minutes, reprit McGonagall, des personnes vont venir, je vous demanderais donc de rester calme, je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas donner une mauvaise image de Poudlard…

Le professeur laissa un moment de silence s'installer puis repris :

-Bon, reprenons le cour…chaque personne à un animal qui lui correspond, et cet animal se défini selon la personnalité de la personne…

McGonagall s'interrompit de nouveau car quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et fit entrer trois inconnus.

-Je vous présente Mondigus Fletcher, Alban Svetlana et Rupert Nower, se sont des animagus, vous aurez à les interroger pour connaître leur personnalité, vous vous reporterez ensuite à votre livre pour trouvez en quoi ils se transforment. Une fois que vous aurez trouvez, vous marquerez les réponses sur un parchemin et vous me l'apporterez. Chaque bonne réponse apportera cinq points à l'élève qui l'aura trouvée.

Les étudiants commencèrent donc à poser des questions.

Harry trouvais Mondigus Fletcher drôle et amusant, Alban Svetlana bavard et narcissique et Rupert Nower très gentil et dévoué aux autre. Il lui faisait d'ailleur un peu penser à Sirius. Il se plongea alors dans son livre à la recherche d'animaux qui conviendrais.

Il prit ensuite un parchemin et marqua :

« Mondigus Fletcher :Singe 

 Alban Svetlana : Perroquet 

 Rupert Nower : Chien. »

Harry alla donner son parchemin à McGonagall et retourna à sa place. Hermione qui avait finit depuis longtemps lui donna un coup de coude et lui montra Ron de la tête.

-On dirait qu'il n'est pas très concentré !

Le sorcier se tourna pour regarder son ami, celui-ci ne faisait pas son travail, il était trop occupé à contemplé Laura qui, apparemment, n'avait aucun mal à faire son exercice. Harry reporta son attention sur Hermione qui lui sourit et leva les yeux aux ciel.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les élèves avaient rendus leurs parchemins et McGonagall les avait corrigés. Elle les rendis donc aux adolescents. Lorsque Harry reçut le sien, il fut surprit de voir qu'il avait tous juste.

Une fois que tous les élèves étaient en possession de leur parchemin, les trois homme se métamorphosèrent devant toute la classe. Peu de temps après la cloche annonçant la fin du cour sonna et les Gryffondor se rendirent à leur classe d'enchantement. Le reste de la matinée passa trop vite au goût de Harry, si bien qu'il était maintenant à la table de sa maison en train de manger.

-Dire que toute à l'heure on a deux heures de Divination suivit d'un double coure de potion, se lamenta t-il, je hais le jeudi après-midi.

-Faudra bien que tu t'y fasse, rétorqua Hermione, dans une année scolaire il y a dix mois, et là, on n'en n'est qu'au premier.

-T'es vachement forte pour remonter le moral des gens, ironisa Ron.

-Je dis juste les choses telles qu'elles sont, s'indigna la jeune fille, tiens, au faie, je pourrais dire à Laura se que tu faisait en métamorphose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisait, interrogea la concernée.

-Moi, je…je…

- travaillais, coupa Harry.

Laura le regarda sceptiquement mais ne dit rien.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller en divination, Harry et Ron se levèrent.

-On se voit en potion, leur dit Hermione.

-Bonne chance, lança Laura.

-Et il nous en faudra, maugréa Ron, enfin…quand je dit nous, je pense surtout à Harry. Allez mon vieux, allons affronter notre destin.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la tour Nord qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du château. Arrivés là-bas, les Gryffondor attendirent sous la trappe. Elle s'ouvrit brusquement et une échelle argentée descendit aux pieds des élèves. Harry monta le premier et entra dans la salle.

L'atmosphère y était encore plus étouffante et entêtante qu'à l'habitude et la pièce était toujours aussi faiblement éclairée. Le jeune homme alla s'installer dans un des pouf bientôt suivit par les autres Gryffondor.

-Mes chéries, commença le professeur Trelawney qui était assise dans un grand fauteuil, aujourd'hui nous allons lire l'avenir dans les cartes de Tarots.

-Cool, ironisa Ron, on se fait un p'tit jeu, par contre je ne connaît pas les règles faudrat qu'on m'explique.

Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire sous le regard indigné de Lavande et Parvati. Trelawney quand à elle, fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendue et distribua les cartes.

-Tes plaisanteries sont de plus en plus débile, chuchota Harry.

- C'est pas de ma faute, je commence à être à court d'idées.

-Partagez le jeu en trois paquets, les interrompis le professeur d'un ton mystérieux, tirer une carte de chaque tas en partant de la gauche, laissez les cartes que vous avez tirez face cacher et retournez les une par une mais, cette fois, en partant de la droite. Et pour interpréter les cartes reportez-vous à la page cent-cinq de votre livre « Lever le voile du futur ».

Harry fit exactement ce qu'avait dit le professeur et tomba sur les cartes de la moissons, des enfants avec un tambour et des soldats. Il ouvrit ensuite son livre et chercha la signification de ses cartes.

-T'as eu quoi, demanda Ron, moi ça me dit que je vais être heureux, que ce que je souhaite en ce moment va ce réaliser et qu'à la fin de l'année un événement va bouleverser ma vie. Mais bon, j'y crois pas divination. Quoique si ce que je souhaite ce réalise ça me dérange pas trop.

-Pour moi, attends une seconde, commença Harry en lisant son livre, alors la moisson : « Vous serez en danger de mort », comme d'habitude, les enfants avec le tambour : « L'heure de votre mort a sonner » et les soldats : « Méfiez-vous des personnes en qui vous croyez avoir confiance, car l'une d'elles vous trahira ». En gros, une super année en perspective, 

soupira t-il.

Trelawney s'approcha de la table des deux garçons et observa les cartes de Harry. Et à la grande surprise de ce dernier son professeur leva un sourcil et sembla sceptique face aux significations des cartes. Elle alla s'assoire dans son fauteuil et sembla réfléchir.

A la fin du cour Harry et Ron sortirent les premiers de le salle de classe.

-Enfin de l'air pure, s'exclama Ron en respirant profondément.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Trelawney, interrompit Harry, ce n'est pas son genre de…

-…réfléchir, hasarda son ami.

-Tu dit n'importe quoi Ron, protesta Parvati,  moi je trouve que le professeur Trelawney est très intelligente.

-Oui, mais ça c'est parce que tu l'adore et que tu est idiote.

-Je ne te permet pas !  

-Ah parce que maintenant j'ai besoins de ta permission pour t'insulté et puis d'ailleurs c'était pas vraiment une insulte, si je t'avais traitée de vieille harpie ok, mais là…

-Oh, et puis j'arrête de parler avec toi, de toute façon ça ne sert à rien, vue qu'avec toi on ne peut même pas avoir une conversation intelligente.

-C'est bon, je plaisantais, marmonna Ron, …sauf pour Trelawney.

Parvati lui lança un regard exaspéré et partit devant avec Lavande.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les garçons arrivèrent dans les cachots où se déroulaient les cours de potion. Sur place, il y avait déjà les Serpentard ainsi que Parvati, Lavande Laura et Hermione.

-Alors, comment c'est passé le cour de divination, interrogea cette dernière.

-Ben, commença Harry, Trelawney ne c'est pas comportée comme d'habitude.

- Ouais, ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles, Trelawney à réfléchit, proclama Ron, ce qui marque une preuve d'intelligence, le problème…c'est qu'elle en n'a pas.

-Vous auriez dû prendre Arithmancie, comme Laura et moi.

Harry regarda son amie droit dans les yeux, Hermione soutint son regard quelques instants puis détourna les yeux en rougissant.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre, quelqu'un arriva, mais se n'était pas Rogue…c'était McGonagall.

-Le cour de potion est annulé, annonça t-elle.

Les Gryffondor poussaient des cris de joie sous le regard de leur directrice de maison.

-Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, je voudrais vous parler.

Harry dit à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait dans la salle commune et suivit le professeur McGonagall dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle entra dans son bureau accompagnée de ses deux élèves.  

-Tenez, dit-elle en leur tendant un papier chacun, ceci est votre retenue, elle aura lieu ce soir à partir de vingt heure trente, ce que vous aurez à faire est marqué sur le papier. Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez sortir.

Elle attendit que le sorcier soit partit pour reprendre :

-Potter, il serait peut-être temps de convenir d'une date pour les sélections de quidditch, vous ne penser pas ?

-Oh, euh…oui, dans une semaine  ça vous irait ?

-Parfait, approuva McGonagall en prenant un parchemin, j'écris donc que les sélections se dérouleront le samedi cinq octobre. Vous pouvez accrocher ceci au panneau d'affichage s'il vous plait ?

Elle tendis le parchemin à Harry qui sortit du bureau et pris la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Il pensa à la retenue qu'il devait faire le soir même, et entreprit donc de regarder en quoi elle consistait. Harry ouvrit le premier papier que son professeur lui avait donnée.

« Ce soir à vingt heure trente, retenue de Mr Malefoy et de Mr Potter : Allez dans la forêt interdite avec Rubeus Hagrid, le retrouver devant sa cabane ».

Harry arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui lui demanda le mot de passe.

-Draculus.

Le tableau pivota, ce qui libera l'entrée de la salle commune. Le jeune sorcier se dirigea alors vers ses amis.

-Elle te voulait quoi McGonagall, l'interrogea Laura.

- Me parler de ma punition.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, soupira Hermione, j'avais oubliée que tu allais en avoir une.

-Moi aussi figure toi, je dois aller dans la forêt interdite avec Malefoy et Hagrid.

-Dans la forêt interdite…, s'exclama Hermione, …avec le retour de Tu-sais-qui !

- C'est vrai que ça n'est pas très prudent, fit remarquer Ron.

-Parce que vous croyez vraiment que Voldemort va savoir que je me trouve dans la forêt interdite ce soir à partire de vingt heure trente.

-Ce soir, s'écria Hermione, encore la journée ça passe, mais à la nuit tombée c'est beaucoup plus dangereux !

- Et puis d'après ce que tu m'as dit de Malefoy et tel que je le connaît, il aurais très bien pu prévenir son père, insista Laura, et si son père est au courant, Tu-sais-qui l'es aussi.

- De tout façon c'est comme ça et pas autrement, je ferais cette retenue, même si je n'en n'est pas envie, il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...  

- Au faite, interrompis Ron, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la date des sélections de quidditch.

- C'est le samedi cinq octobre, c'est à dire la semaine prochaine, je dois d'ailleurs aller mettre ce papier sur le panneau d'affichage, il faut aussi que je prévienne le reste de l'équipe.

Le jeune homme se leva, alla accrocher le parchemin, revint sur ces pas et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

-C'est bizarre que Rogue n'est pas été là, ce n'est pas son genre de rater des cours, fit Hermione, il aime trop enlever des points à Gryffondor pour ça.

-Il a peut-être donner sa démission, proposa Ron avec espoir.

-T'es vraiment bête où quoi, soupira Hermione, Fred et Georges l'ont eu ce matin.

-Si ça trouve il est malade, suggéra Laura.

-En tout cas je ne m'en plains pas, lança Harry, un cour de potion annulé et ne pas voir Rogue de toute la journée, il y a de quoi hurler de joie. 

Une fois que la cloche annonçant la fin des cours eu sonnée, les élèves de Gryffondor commencèrent à affluer dans la salle commune. Harry chercha Fred et Georges du regard, il les aperçut et s'approcha d'eux.

-Il faut que je vous parle,…vous n'avez pas vu Alicia et Katie ?

-Si, elles sont vers la cheminée, répondit Fred.

Les jumeaux suivirent Harry jusqu'à la table des deux filles et s'y installèrent.

-Harry doit nous parler, annonça Georges.

- Je voulait juste vous prévenir que les sélections de quidditch auront lieu le cinq octobre et comme vous faite partit de l'équipe, il faudrait que vous soyez là.

- Pas de problèmes capitaine, firent Fred et Georges.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera là, dit Katie.

-Génial, bon je dois y aller, à plus !

Harry alla prendre son sac de cour dans son dortoir et redescendit dans la salle commune pour faire ses devoirs avec Ron. Hermione et Laura les avaient déjà fais et discutaient entre elles.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, Harry se dépêcha de manger et se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid, où Crocdur l'accueillit avec effusion.

-Harry, te voilà, fit la grosse voix du garde chasse.

-Bonsoir Hagris.

-Malefoy n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, mais je crois qu'il arrive, annonça Harry en indiquant une silhouette au loin.

Et c'était bien le Serpentard qui, quelques minutes plus tard, arriva devant la maison de Hagrid.

-Bon, commença se dernier, ce soir nous devons aller dans la forêt pour chercher des ingrédients pour le cour du professeur Rogue.

-A quoi ça sert si il n'est pas là, fit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Hagrid ne fit pas attention à la remarque du sorcier et continua.

-Ce matin, votre professeur m'as donné une liste d'ingrédient avec leur représentation juste à côté,…maintenant, à nous de les trouver.

-Et,…, commença le Serpentard,…ces ingrédients, ils se trouvent à la lisière de la forêt où dedans ?

-Vers le centre.

-Mais on n'arrivera jamais à les trouver la nuit, s'indigna Malefoy, surtout en plein milieu de la forêt,…il y fait beaucoup trop sombre !

-Pour que les potions soient efficaces, il faut que ces ingrédients soient cueillis la nuit.

-Génial, ironisa Malefoy.

-Si tu n'es pas content, gronda le garde chasse en se dirigeant vers la forêt, tu n'auras qu'à aller te plaindre à ton père, comme tu le fais habituellement.

-Oh, mais c'est ce que je vais faire, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

-Ferme la Malefoy, lança Harry tandis qu'ils entraient dans la forêt interdite.

Au fur et à mesure que le petit groupe avançait, la végétation devenait de plus en plus dense et la visibilité se faisait très difficile.

-Lumos, murmura Harry en prenant sa baguette.

Malefoy fit de même, visiblement furieux de ne pas y avoir penser avant le Gryffondor. Au bout d'une heure de marche, Hagrid les fit s'arrêter et prit la liste des ingrédients.

-Bon…Harry, tu cherchera du Dictame, de l'Odeïs et du Rionnis. Toi Malefoy ce sera du Mucus de Véracrasse, de la Perçam et du Qimmon.

Le garde chasse leur montra la représentation des différents ingrédients et ils se mirent à les chercher.

Au bout de quatre heures, ils avaient réunis tous ce qu'il fallait et ils repartirent en direction du château.

Arrivée dans la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor, Harry ne trouva pas Ron, il danait donc être très tard car habituellement, son ami l'attendais toujours. Le jeune sorcier monta donc se coucher, au passage il regarda l'heure à la montre de son ami qui dormait. Il était deux heures du matin. Il ne restait à Harry que quelques heures de sommeil avant de se lever pour aller en cour. Le jeune homme se coucha en maudissant malefoy, car sans lui il n'aurais jamais eu de retenue.

Le lendemain matin Harry descendit dans la salle commune où il retrouva ses trois amis.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Je suis fatigué, c'est tout, dit Harry dans un bâillement.

-Tu es rentré tard de ta retenue ? demanda Laura.

-Quand je suis monté me couché, il était deux heures.

-En tous cas, répliqua Hermione, j'espère que tu sera en forme ce soir.

-Pourquoi ? questionna le concernée.

-Harry, s'exclama la jeune fille, on est vendredi, ce soir on doit aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer nos recherches.

-Oh…oui, j'avais complètement oublié.

Après avoir prit leur petit déjeuné, ils se rendirent en cour d'histoire de la magie où ils retrouvèrent les sixièmes années, puis ils se mirent par groupe.

-T'oublis pas Harry, commença Ron, il faut que tu parle à Cho.

-Je sais, je lui dirais de ma rejoindre à la récréation.

-Pourquoi tu dois parler à Cho ? demanda Nora.

-Parce qu'il doit lui expliquer comment est mort Cedric, répondit Ron à la place de son meilleur ami.

-Tu devrais peut-être attendre un peu, dit Caroline, je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore prête.

-Pour accepter la mort de quelqu'un, il vaut mieux savoir ce qui est arrivé, déclara Harry, sinon on continu à se poser des questions, on se demande se qui c'est passé et pourquoi c'est arrivé…crois moi, j'ai déjà assez donné pour le savoir.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit précipitamment Caroline, je t'assure…

En guise de réponse le sorcier lui sourit, ce qui sembla soulagée la jeune fille.

Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de classe, il dit à ses amis de partirent sans lui et attendit Cho. Elle sortit enfin en compagnie de ses amies qui essayaient, sans succès, de lui parler pour lui remonter le moral.

-Cho, commença Harry, je pourrais te parler à la récréation.

-Oh, euh…oui, on se retrouve devant la grande salle ?

-OK, bon je dois y aller, salut !

Il partit à son cour de défense contre les forces du mal suivit par les gloussement des amies de Cho.

-Si elles savaient de quoi je veux lui parler…, pensa Harry.

Une fois son cour finit, le jeune homme se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous que Cho lui avait indiqué, cette dernière était déjà là à l'attendre.

-Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa Harry.

-Oh, non…c'est moi qui suis en avance. Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

-De toi…et de Cedric.

A ces mots, les yeux de Cho se voilèrent.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler…, mais regarde toi, tu as vraiment changée, avant tu semblait heureuse, pleine de vie…alors que maintenant tu paraît fatiguée, tu ne parle plus, et j'en passe.

-C'est que Cedric…Cedric me manque, …pourquoi il est mort,…pourquoi il m'a laissée.

-Ecoute pour se remettre de la mort de quelqu'un, je pense qu'il faut savoir comment et pourquoi la personne est morte.

-Si je comprends bien,…tu veux me raconter se qui c'est passé pendant la…pendant la troisième tâche.

-Oui.

-…

-Mais si tu ne veux pas je ne vais pas te forcer.

-…Si…il faudra bien que je le sache un jour où l'autre alors…

-Tu veux qu'on aille dans le parc, je te raconterais tout en marchant.

Cho fit un signe de tête affirmatif et les deux jeunes sortirent du château. Harry commença son récit, il expliqua à la sorcière comment Cedric et lui était arrivés au trophée et comment le jeune homme était mort.

-De la façon dont tu a raconté l'histoire, on dirais que tu culpabilises.

-Oui, après tout, si je n'avais pas dit à Cedric de prendre le trophée avec moi il ne serait pas mort.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry remarqua qu'il pleurait, il regarda Cho qui était à ses côtés, elle aussi pleurait.

-Ecoute moi bien Harry, s'il y une chose que tu ne doit pas faire, c'est culpabiliser, se n'est pas de ta faute…, tu ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait arriver…et puis…tu devrais plutôt être fier de toi, tu as ramené le corps de Cédric en risquant ta propre vie.

-C'est parce qu'il me l'as demandé, si il ne m'avais pas parler je ne sais pas si j'y aurais pensée.

-Tel que je te connaît, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais ramené à Poudlard, et puis, il te l'a peut-être demandé, mais toi au moins tu as accepté, il y a bon nombres de personnes qui n'aurais pas risqué leurs vies juste parce qu'un ami leur avait demandé un service…mais toi si, et si je peux te dire quelque chose Harry Potter, c'est que tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation.

Le jeune homme sourit à Cho et sécha ses larmes. Les deux adolescent se séparèrent et retournèrent vers leurs amis.

Le soir arriva enfin et à dix-neuf heures, les Gryffondor de cinquième années se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où ils retrouvèrent les élèves de sixième années.

-Alors, vous êtes prêts ? demanda Aurélien.

-Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, soupira Ron.

-C'est fou ce que tu a envie de travailler toi, fit Laura.

-Parce que toi tu as envie ? questionna le jeune homme.

-Ca peut-être intéressants, et puis si ça se trouve l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor se trouve sous notre nez et on ne le sait même pas.

-Je crois que tu lis trop de romans Laura, répliqua Harry.

-Elle a raison, fit Hermione, après tout, rien n'est impossible.

-Mouais, marmonna Ron peu convaincu, …Bon, on ferait mieux de se mettre au travail, parce que les Serdaigle on déjà commençés.

Les Gryffondor se mirent par groupes et démarrèrent leurs recherches.

Harry, Ron et Parvati, qui était chargés de découvrirent les pouvoirs de l'héritier, allèrent dans la section « Mythes et Légendes ».

Ron trouva alors un ouvrage intitulé « Histoire approfondie sur les légendes et mythes du XI siècle ». Le groupe qui s'occupait de le légende de l'héritier les rejoints et ils travaillèrent ensemble.

-Fais moi voir ça, dit Laura à Ron.

Ce dernier tendis le livre à la jeune fille qui le prit en frôlant la main de son ami qui rougit violemment.

Laura qui n'avait rien remarqué, ouvrit l'ouvrage à la page du sommaire et chercha le nom « Gryffondor ».

-Page trois cent vingt-neuf : l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, annonça la jeune fille en tournant les pages, à voilà...

-Et ben, s'exclama Bastien, on a de quoi faire !

Harry pensait lui aussi qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais au bout de cette recherche tellement il y avait de pages.

-Je crois que tu as choisis le bon livre, déclara Lavande en direction de Ron.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, remarqua Harry, dans se bouquin il y au moins trente pages si ce n'est plus sur l'héritier, mais dans l'histoire de Poudlard, rien, c'est à peine si l'auteur en parle, et pourtant a voir tout ce qui est marqué, il aurait put donner plus d'information, le livre aurait été plus complet.

-Il a peut-être eu la flemme d'en écrire plus, plaisanta Ron, tu sais, s'il es comme moi… 

-S'il avait été comme toi Ron, il n'aurais pas écrit de livre du tout, déclara Harry.

-Tu insinuerais que je n'en suis pas capable, s'offusqua faussement son ami.

-Euh…oui !

-…Bon d'accord t'as raison, mais je sais faire plein d'autre choses.

-On le sait ça Ron, intervint Laura, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous t'aimons tous, mais maintenant si on pouvait reprendre cette recherche, parce que je pense que ça vas nous prendre beaucoup de temps.

Lorsque Mrs Pince ferma la bibliothèque les élèves partirent tous avec des livres sous les bras pour pouvoir les consulter pendant leurs temps libres. Arrivé dans son dortoir les garçon se mirent en pyjama et s'installèrent dans leurs lits.

-Au faite Ron, commença Harry, je trouve que cette année tu dis beaucoup plus de trucs drôle qu'avant.

-Il a raison, intervint Seamus, tu dis de plus en plus de trucs débiles.

-Si je dis ces…_trucs débiles_, qui n'en sont pas d'ailleurs…

-Façon de parler, marmonna Dean.

-…Je disais donc, reprit Ron, que si je suis plus drôle que les autres années, c'est parce que dans quelques temps je pense que nous allons avoir besoins de nous détendre un peu, détrompez-moi si je fais faute route, mais si Vous-savez-qui est plutôt calme ces temps-ci c'est sûrement qu'il prépare un mauvais coups…et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pour bientôt…

Un long silence s'installa alors dans le dortoir, chacun pensait aux événement de l'année précédente.

-On ferais mieux de dormir, fit Harry pour rompre le silence, il est tard, et je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis crevé !

-Il n'y a pas que toi, je te rassure, fit Neville en baillant.

-Bon ben j'éteins la lumière alors, annonça Dean en joignant le geste à la parole.

Au bout de quelques minutes on pouvait entendre les ronflements de Neville et la respiration irrégulière de Ron. Harry quand à lui, commençait à somnoler et quelques secondes plus tard il plongea dans un sommeil agité.         

Plusieurs personnes étaient réunis, formant un cercle dans une grandes pièce circulaire, éclairé par un feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre d'une immense cheminée installée dans un coins de la salle. Sur les murs étaient accrochées d'immenses tentures où figurais un serpent sur un fond aux couleurs des Serpentard. Il y avait également, au dessus de la cheminée, une peinture représentant un sorcier simiesque avec une longue barbe mince qui lançait des regards sombres à l'assemblée. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce portaient toutes des cagoules noires à l'exception d'un homme qui se tenait au centre du cercle. Cet _homme_,le mot choseaurait été plus approprié, était squelettique, son visage était plus livide qu'une tête de mort, il avait les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, un nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narine, à la manière des serpents.

Lord Voldemort se tenait devant tous ses Mangemorts, les regardants un par un.

-Vous-vous demandez sûrement, pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, pourquoi depuis ma renaissance, nous n'avons pas encore donner signe de vie…La réponse est simple, je veux me venger,…me venger de celui qui m'a fait perdre mon corps il y a quatorze ans…le Survivant, comme tout le monde l'appelle…je le hais, et je veux le faire souffrir,…mais comment ? Le faire souffrir physiquement serait bien trop gentil, après tous ce qu'il m'as fait subir, ce serait une façon bien trop douce de me venger…Mais chaque homme à ses faiblesses,…chaque homme sauf moi, après tout je ne suis pas un homme, je suis plus que ça…en revanche Harry Potter n'est qu'un gamin de quinze ans, je dois pourtant avoué qu'il est assez puissant, moins que moi, moins que Dumbledore, mais en grandissant il pourrait devenir gênant…encore plus gênant qu'il ne l'ai en ce moment. Toujours sur mon chemin à faire échoué mes plan. Cela dit…il m'as été d'une grande aide pour ma renaissance…mais, pour en arriver au fait, j'ai découvert la faiblesse de notre cher petit Potter.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tut quelques instant puis reprit.

-L'année dernière lorsqu'il est arrivé au cimetière, il n'était pas seul, il y avait aussi un ami à lui, un certain Cedric Diggory. Bien entendus j'ai ordonné à Queudver de le tué, il ne m'était d'aucune utilité…c'est du moins ce que je pensait, mais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pus découvrir la faiblesse de Harry Potter. En effet lorsque Potter à vus le corps de son ami il n'as pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passait…mais une fois de retour au château, les émotions du Survivant ont prit le dessus, il c'est rendus compte qu'il avait perdu un ami…l'émotion,…c'est ce qui perdra les hommes, c'est leur faiblesse. Ce qui fais que je suis si différent des autres, c'est que je n'ai pas d'émotion, juste la haine, la soif de pouvoir et de vengeance…Ce qui compte le plus pour Harry Potter,…c'est ses amis, il donnerais sa vie pour eux…il tient à eux et il ne supporterais donc pas de les voir mourir, il les aime, il les considèrent comme sa famille…l'amour, je ne l'ai jamais ressentis, et regardez où je suis en ce moment, je suis au sommet de la puissance, du moins je le serais une fois débarrassé de ce satané Potter…comme je l'ai dit, Harry donnerais sa vie pour sauvez celle de ses amis, c'est pourquoi nous allons nous attaquer à eux.

-M…mais…maître, intervint l'un des mangemort, comment…comment voulez-vous atteindre les amis de Potter, ils sont à Poudlard, et le château est très bien protégé,… n…nous ne pourrons jamais rentré à l'intérieur…

-En effet Queudver, nous ne pouvons pas,…du moins pas pour l'instant, mais nous n'aurons pas besoins de pénétrer à l'intérieur, un de mes mangemort y est déjà, il nous a rejoins il y a peu de temps, il m'avait déjà trahis une fois, mais j'ai décidé de lui donner une deuxième chance…il surveille Potter tous les jours, et, le moment venus, il pourra nous faire entrer dans le château. Bien sûr il faudra agir à la nuit tombée, lorsque tous les élèves dormirons…je sais ce que vous pensez, on ne pourra pas entrer dans la tour de Gryffondor, aucun de nous n'y est aller, on ne sait donc pas où elle se trouve, mais mon serviteur se débrouillera pour trouver l'emplacement de cette tour et une fois cette tâche accomplit il trouvera le mot de passe pour entrer, et là, plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

-Mais si nous parvenons à pénétrer dans la tour, pourquoi ne pas tué Potter.

-Si on le tuait, Lucius, ses camarades de chambres se réveilleraient et il donneraient l'alerte, et nous aurions beaucoup de mal à sortir de Poudlard, de plus le tué serais trop gentil, je veux le faire souffrir, tué ses amis devant lui…ensuite se sera son tour. C'est pourquoi il nous faudra agir dans la plus grande discrétion possible, il ne faudra surtout pas réveiller les autres élèves, nous enlèverons les amis de Potter, nous ferons en sorte qu'il sache que c'est moi qui les ai capturés…et si tout se passe comme prévus, il viendra se jeter dans nos bras pour sauver ses amis. 

-Mais maître, gémit Queudver, pourquoi vouloir absolument tué ce garçon.

-Je l'ai déjà dit, tu n'écoute donc jamais, éclata le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si je veux le tué c'est parce qu'il est puissant, trop puissant, il me nuira si je ne ma débarrasse pas de lui…Mais dit moi Queudver, si je me souviens bien, tu avait essayé de protégé Potter l'année dernière, lorsque je t'ai exposé mon plan tu m'avais dit de prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour le réalisé, n'est pas ?…Te soucierais-tu de ce garçon ?

-N…non…m…maître, je…je ne me soucie pas de lui…

-Ne mens pas, Voldemort sait toujours quand quelqu'un ment…l'aurais tu oublié…mais maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant à protéger Harry Potter, et tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité…sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tuer…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour mesurer l'effet de ses parole sur son serviteur. Ce dernier avait enlevé sa cagoule et c'était jeté au pieds de son maître, son crâne presque chauve brillant à la lueur que projetaient les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-N…non maître, je…je ne vous mentirais pas…

-Alors parle !

-Et bien…lorsque…lorsque Sirius Black c'est échappé d'Azkaban, il me recherchait pour…pour me tuer…et à la fin de la troisième année d'étude de Harry Potter…il m'as retrouvé et il a voulu m'éliminer, mais… 

-Mais quoi, s'impatienta Voldemort.

-Mais…Potter l'en a…Potter l'en a empêché…il m'as sauvé la vie, ce qui fait donc que j'ai…que j'ai une dette envers lui…

Un long silence s'installa dans l'immense pièce, le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait Queudver avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux, tandis que les mangemort attendaient de voir la suite des évènements.

-Voyez-vous ça…, fit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse,…Queudver à une dette envers Harry Potter…

-…

-De toute les personnes qui existe sur cette terre, éclata le mage noir, il a fallut que ce soit Harry Potter…sache que je ne l'accepterais pas aussi facilement…de plus tu a attendus tout ce temps pour me le dire, presque un an sans que tu n'en glisse un mot…Peut-être croyais-tu pouvoir me le cacher…si c'est ce que tu pense Queudver, tu me déçois...

-…

-Tu m'a sous-estimé, et tu as une dette envers mon pire ennemi…je ne peut pas me permettre d'avoir se genre de personne de mon côté, tu pourrais nuire à mes plans…je n'ai donc plus besoins de toi.

-V…vous allez me laisser partir ?

-…Te laisser partir, Qeudver, certainement pas…lâche comme tu es tu irais directement demander pardon à cet amoureux des moldus qu'est Albus Dumbledore…

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas me tué…après tout ce que j'ai fais pour vous…

-C'est vrai, tu m'as été bien utile, c'est toi qui m'as retrouvé, toi encore qui m'as donner t'as chair pour que je renaisse…mais rappelle toi que je t'avais donner une deuxième chance…et tu l'as gâchée.

-…

-Tu sauras que Voldemort ne donne jamais de troisième chance.

Il prit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa sur Queudver qui tremblais de peur.

-Non maître…je vous en supplie…, pleurnicha t-il.

-Que cela vous serves de leçon, annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux autres mangemorts,…je ne tolérerais aucun rapport avec l'ennemi et si j'apprends que vous leur avez donner des informations, vous finirez comme ce rat, ajouta t-il en montrant Queudver.

  Toutes les personnes réunies autour de leur maître frémir mais acquiescèrent tout en regardant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

-Maître, je…je vous en pris…ne…ne me tué pas…

-Arrête donc de pleurnicher comme un enfant, même Harry Potter qui n'as que quinze ans ne le fait pas.

-Oui…mais il…il est bien plus courageux…et bien plus fort que moi…

-Assez ! hurla Voldemort, et de toute façon tu ne me feras pas revenir sur ma décision…Adieu, Queudver .

Ce dernier se mit a trembler violemment et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sortilège de mort arrivé vers lui.

Une lueur verte et aveuglante sortie de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et frappa Queudver, un souffle de vent passa dans la pièce, puis le corps sans vie de Pettigrow tomba sur le sol, aux pieds de son assassin. 


	6. Larmes et Quidditch

**6. Larmes et Quidditch**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il était couvert de sueur et sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à tout instant. La raison était qu'il venait de faire un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Les mangemorts c'étaient réunis auprès de leur maître qui leur avait exposé un plan dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir, il se rappelait juste qu'un mangemort se trouvait à Poudlard et qu'il surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Il se souvint aussi que Queudver avait avoué à Voldemort qu'il avait une dette envers Harry et que son maître l'avait tué…Il c'était ensuite réveillé en sursaut car la douleur de sa cicatrice était insoutenable.

Le jeune homme se leva lentement et alla prendre le pichet d'eau qui était posé sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il se servit un verre et regarda la forêt, elle semblait encore plus imposante de nuit que de jour. Ses arbres se balançaient au rythme du vent et parfois des hiboux allaient se poser sur des branches pour manger les souris et mulots qu'ils avaient attrapés.

Voyant qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin Harry décida qu'il irait parler de son rêve à Dumbledore le lendemain, puis se recoucha. 

Harry ouvrit les yeux, un décor flou s'offrit à lui, le sorcier s'étira puis tandis le bras en direction de sa table de nuit où il prit ses lunettes. Il écarta les rideaux de son lit et vit que Ron était déjà levé. Le jeune homme s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle où il retrouva son ami qui jouait aux échec avec Laura.

-Tiens, tu es enfin réveillé, fit Ron.

-Pourquoi,_ enfin_ ?

-Il est midi, mon vieux…

-Midi ! s'exclama Harry.

-Et oui, pour une fois tu es le dernier levé…c'est bien, ça prouve que tu récupère un sommeil normal.

-Oui, mais il ne faudrait pas que je me lève à cette heure un jour de cour…

-Je suis sûr que les professeurs comprendraient, le coupa son ami, après ce qui t'es arrivé, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormit…enfin quand je dis les professeurs, c'est sans compter Rogue…

-Je m'en doutait, le rassura Harry.

- Echec et Mat…j'ai gagnée, s'exclama Laura.

Harry regarda l'échiquier et fut surprit de constater que, en effet, Ron avait été battu par Laura, lui qui était réputé pour gagner toute les parties qu'il entreprenait.

-C'est la première fois de ma vie que je perds à se jeu, fut tout ce que Ron parvint à dire tant il était étonné.

- Je t'ai sans doute déconcentré, lui dit Harry.

-Non, c'est seulement que Laura est vraiment douée.

-Tu sais, je jouais souvent à ce jeu avec ma mère, annonça la jeune fille.

- Tu as une bonne tactique, fit Ron, en plus tu connaît bien tes pièces et tu t'entends parfaitement avec elles…tu m'impressionnes…

Laura rougit à la remarque du sorcier et un sourire timide se forma sur son visage 

Harry se souvint soudain de son rêve, il devait aller en parler à Dumbledore, il se leva et sortit de la salle commune sans prendre en compte Ron qui lui demandait où il allait.

Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée des appartements de Dumbledore Harry se demanda quel mot de passe avait choisit le sorcier. Sachant qu'en général il choisissait des noms de friandises, le jeune homme énuméra les différentes sucrerie qu'il connaissait.

-Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue…

La gargouille ne bougea pas.

-D'accord, essayons autre chose…Fizwizbiz…Bulles baveuses…Gnomes au poivre...bonbons explosifs…plumes en sucres…Souris glacées…

La statue s'anima enfin, elle fit un pas de côté, et le mur de derrière s'ouvrit, libérant un passage. Derrière le mur s'élevait un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui même, semblable aux escalators moldus. Harry s'avança sur les marches et entendis le mur se refermer derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Il s'éleva alors, emporté par l'escalier qui le menait de plus en plus haut. Harry se retrouva devant une grande porte en chêne aux reflets chatoyants, avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de Griffon.

Le jeune sorcier frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit silencieusement.

-Entre Harry, fit une voix venant de l'intérieur.

-Comment saviez-vous que c'était moi ? questionna le survivant perplexe.

En guise de réponse Dumbledore lui sourit mystérieusement et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. 

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-J'ai fais un rêve cette nuit…

-Et que c'est-il passé, demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour dire la vérité, je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose…

-Ce n'est pas grave, continue s'il te plait.

-Et bien, je me souvient que des mangemorts étaient réunis autour de Voldemort qui leur exposait son plan, mais je ne me rappelle pas de ce qu'il voulait faire, je sais juste qu'il y a un mangemort à Poudlard, et qu'il me surveille…

Harry se tut quelques instants pour examiner la réaction du directeur.

-Un mangemort…en es-tu sûr ?

-Oui…

-Il va donc falloir que je renforce ma vigilance, je ne vois pas du tout qui pourrais être du côté de Voldemort.

-Croyez-vous qu'un élève puisse être un mangemort ?

- Si tu fais allusion à Mr Malefoy, Harry, il ne faut jamais juger quelqu'un trop hâtivement, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre si nous n'avons pas essayé de connaître la personne en question, retiens bien se que je viens de te dire Harry, c'est très important. Quand à ta question, il se peut que Voldemort laisse à un élève la tâche de te surveiller, après tout, qui est mieux placé pour ça qu'une personne qui suit les mêmes cours que toi…

-A part ça, tu ne te souvient de rien d'autre fit Dumbledore qui s'était levé et fouillait maintenant dans son armoire.

-Si, Petitgrow a avoué à Voldemort que je lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il avait une dette envers moi.

-Et comment a réagit Voldemort en apprenant ça ? questionna le directeur qui cherchait toujours quelque chose dans son armoire, en tournant le dos à Harry.

-Il lui a crié dessus, et ensuite…il l'as tué, souffla le sorcier.

Dumbledore se retourna brusquement et fit face à son protégé. Ce dernier vit alors une ombre s'installer dans les yeux du vieil homme, et il remarqua les rides qui marquaient le visage déjà vieux de celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi Dumbledore avait réagit de cette manière.

Et soudain il comprit,…il comprit ce que signifiait la mort de Petitgrow. Il comprit que c'était la fin de ses espoirs de voir un jour Sirius libre et réhabilité. Puisque Queudver était mort, il n'avait plus aucune chance de prouver l'innocence de son parrain. Sirius Black avait été accusé du meurtre de Peter Petitgrow et ce dernier était mort, Voldemort avait sans doute jeté un sort à son corps pour ne laisser aucune trace, pour que Sirius ne puisse jamais être innocenté, car si cela arrivait Harry serait heureux, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait tout pour l'en empêcher. 

-Il n'y a plus aucune chance, n'est-ce pas, murmura le jeune sorcier, maintenant que Petitgrow est mort, Sirius ne sera jamais libre…

-En effet, affirma Dumbledore à contre cœur, lorsque Peter était vivant, quelqu'un aurait pus le voir et Fudge aurait été obligé de voir la réalité en face, mais maintenant…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Harry, lui qui avait toujours eu l'espoir de pouvoir vivre avec Sirius. Mais maintenant, plus rien ne pourrait prouver la bonne fois de son parrain, l'homme serait condamné à fuir toute sa vie, et lui devrait rester chez son horrible famille.

-Je préviendrais le professeur Lupin, reprit le directeur,…tu veux aussi que j'annonce la nouvelle à Miss Black, ou bien préfères-tu le faire toi même.

-Je…je lui dirais, il vaut mieux que se soit moi qui le fasse…

-Bien…

Harry comprit que l'entrevue était terminée et sortit du bureau de Dumbledore en remuant de sombres pensées.

Arrivé devant le tableau de la vieille dame, le sorcier donna le mot de passe et alla rejoindre ses amis.

-A te revoilà, s'exclama Ron qui n'avait pas remarqué les yeux rouges de Harry, où est-ce que tu était passé, t'aurais au moins pus me dire où tu allait…enfin bon c'est pas grave, Hermione c'est enfin décidée à sortir de la bibliothèque, maintenant on peut aller déjeuner.

La jeune fille se arrêta sa conversation avec Laura, et se retourna pour rembarrer Ron, mais stoppa net lorsque elle aperçut la mine sombre de Harry.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as !

-Je vous expliquerais ça dans le dortoir…

Les quatre adolescents montèrent donc dans la pièce des garçons et s'assirent sur les différents lits.

-…Hier soir j'ai fais un rêve…, commença Harry, et j'y ai vus Voldemort qui annonçait au mangemorts un plan qu'il avait élaboré…

-Un complot contre toi ? l'interrompis Hermione.

-Oui, mais je ne me rappelle plus en quoi il consistait…

-Il va falloir que tu fasse très attention à toi Harry, conseilla Laura.

-Je sais…mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulait vous parlez…Queudver a enfin avoué à Voldemort qu'il avait une dette envers moi.

-Et…,demanda Hermione en redoutant la réponse.

-…Il l'a tué…

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et Harry put voir que Hermione avait compris ce que signifiait la mort de Pettigrow.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura t-elle.

-Attends une seconde Hermione, s'emporta Ron, tu pleure la mort de Queudver, alors que c'est à cause de lui que les parents de Harry sont morts et que Sniffle est en fuite.

-Tu n'as pas compris ? demanda la sorcière.

-Compris quoi !

-Je vais t'expliquer dehors…

Hermione et Ron sortirent donc du dortoir sous le regard interrogatif de Laura. Harry était reconnaissant à Hermione d'être sortit avec Ron, il pourrait comme ça, expliquer la situation à Laura sans être interrompu.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione a réagit de cette manière, interrogea son amie.

-…

-Harry ?

-…Ecoute, ça va être difficile à entendre, mais il faut que tu saches…

-Que je saches quoi, questionna la jeune fille qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Tu sais que ton père attendait la capture de Petitgrow pour pouvoir être réhabilité…

-Euh…oui.

-Mais maintenant que Queudver est mort, il ne peut plus être capturé…donc on ne peux pas prouver l'innocence de Sniffle…

Harry vit les couleurs partirent du visage de son amie qui devenait encore plus pâle que la mort, ses beaux yeux noirs se remplirent de larmes et son regard dénué d'expression fixait le vide.

-…Je…Quand j'ai retrouvé mon père, fit Laura au bout de quelques minutes de silence,…j'ai eu l'espoir qu'il puisse être libre, et qu'on aillent habiter ensembles, que je puisse quitter mes grands parents, ce n'est pas que je ne les aimes pas, au contraire, après la mort de ma mère, ils m'ont accueillis les bras ouverts et depuis tout ce temps là, ils ont toujours été très gentil avec moi…je les adores, mais…j'aurais aimé retrouvé ma vie d'avant, lorsque je vivait avec ma mère…et là j'avais une chance de pouvoir tout recommencer avec mon père, et puis en plus, comme si la liberté de mon père n'allait pas suffire pour me rendre heureuse, tu aurais pus partir de chez ton oncle et ta tante, et tu serait venus vivre avec nous, ça aurait été tellement…merveilleux…Mais non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai…

-…

-Tu sais, Harry, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je…je te considère un peu comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, ça te parais sûrement bizarre vus que l'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines, mais lorsque je t'ai vus, j'ai eu le sentiment que je pourrais tout te dire, quoiqu'il arrive, que tu serais toujours là pour moi…

-…Et tu avais raison, mais tu sais ça ne parais pas bizarre, et je peux même te dire que j'ai ressentis la même chose que toi … 

-C'est vrai ?

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

-Alors, tu peux comprendre la joie que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon père, j'ai pus pu me dire qu'un jour, je pourrais vivre avec lui, et qu'en plus, moi qui es toujours voulue un frère,…j'en aurais eu un. 

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette de ne pas t'avoir connu avant, avoua Harry.

-…Je crois que je peux deviner…

-…

-J'aimerais tant que l'on trouve un moyen pour que mon père sois réhabilité…

-On le trouvera, je te le promets.

Harry prit Laura dans ses bras et la balança lentement de gauche à droite pour que la jeune fille se calme, il pensait à sa promesse, elle serait sans aucun doute difficile à tenir, mais il ferais tout pour y arriver.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Laura c'était endormie et le jeune sorcier l'allongea sur son lit avant de sortir de la pièce. 

-Alors, comment va Laura, s'inquiéta Ron que Hermione avait mis au courant.

-Ca lui a fait un choc, mais elle s'en remettra, pour l'instant elle dors…tu iras la voir plus tard, d'accord. 

Son ami acquiesça et se mit a fixer le feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. 

-Il a une chose dont je ne vous ai pas parlé tout à l'heure, poursuivit Harry.

-C'est à propos de ton rêve, s'enquit Hermione.

-Oui, lorsque j'ai dit que je ne me rappelais plus du complot de Voldemort, ça n'était pas tout à fais vrai, il y a une chose dont je me souviens…

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Il y a un mangemort à Poudlard.

Hermione poussa un cri et mit sa main devant sa bouche, Ron quand à lui fixait Harry dans l'incrédulité.

-Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, et ce matin je suis allé voir Dumbledore et je lui est dit ce que je viens de vous apprendre, il ne sait pas qui c'est, et quand je lui ai demandé si un élève pouvait être un mangemort, il m'a répondu que se n'était pas impossible.

-Je suis sûr que c'est Malefoy !

-Ron…, soupira Hermione, nous savons tous que Malefoy n'est pas un model de gentillesse, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est du mauvais côté.

-Ecoute, Lucius Malefoy est un mangemort, et son fils est exactement comme lui…

- Peut-être, mais tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis sur le fait que Malefoy n'est pas forcément un mangemort, tu peut avoir raison, comme tu peux avoir tord, et tant que tu n'auras pas de preuves pour prouver ce que tu affirme, je reste sur mon opinion.

-…Et Rogue, insista Ron, après tout c'est un ancien partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, il a très bien put retourner de son côté, en plus il n'était pas à Poudlard jeudi après-midi, alors qu'il y était le matin, il était peut-être à une réunion.

-Ca ne peut pas être Rogue, intervint Harry.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Rappelle toi, après la troisième tâche, lorsque l'on était à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore lui a demandé de faire quelque chose, et à partir de se moment là, Rogue est devenue plus pâle que d'habitude, et quand il est sortit, Dumbledore le regardait avec appréhension.

-Et alors…

-Ron, s'exclama Harry exaspéré, fait un peu marcher tes méninges, qu'est ce que le directeur aurais pu demandé à Rogue ?

-Ben…je sais pas moi, t'es malin…je m'appelle pas Hermione…

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Je pense que Dumbledore a demandé à Rogue d'espionner Voldemort…

-Oui, mais dans ce cas, qui est le mangemort du château ? questionna Ron.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Hermione. 

Soudain, le nom et le visage d'une personne s'installa dans la tête de Harry, qui s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

-Honaker, murmura t-il.

-Quoi ? questionna Hermione.

-Tommy Honaker, tu sais celui qui avait arrêté les sortilèges au cour de Flitwick, il nous avait dit son nom mais personne ne savait se qu'il faisait à Poudlard.

-Oui, je me souvient de lui…, avoua Hermione.

-Ouais, ben t'es bien la seule, parce que moi, c'est le trou noir, annonça Ron.

-Tu te rappelle qu'au cour d'enchantements je suis arrivé en retard, commença Harry,…et un type brun est arrivé quelques minutes après moi…

-Euh, oui…

-Et bien c'est lui !

-Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai…euh Hermione, c'est pas lui qu'on a vu en sortant de la grande salle jeudi soir, après que Harry soit parti pour sa retenue ?

-…Maintenant que tu le dit…je me rappelle en effet l'avoir croisé, il a bousculé Laura et il ai partit très vite en direction du parc, il ne c'est même pas excusé…

-En direction du parc, s'étonna Harry, à huit heure du soir ! 

-Oui, affirma Ron, et il avait l'air très pressé.

-Il faudrait qu'on arrive à le retrouver, comme ça on pourrait le surveiller d'un peu plus près…

-Oui, mais depuis jeudi on ne l'a pas revus dans les parages.

-On devrait prévenir Dumbledore, conseilla Hermione.

-…Non, il a déjà assez de soucis comme ça, il va falloir que l'on se débrouille seuls.

-Harry a raison, et puis c'est pas pour se venter, mais on est assez doué pour jouer le rôle de détectives,…on mène notre enquête et on règle le problème, on n'a même pas besoin de l'aide d'un adulte.

-Oui mais cette année ce n'est pas pareil, Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour…qu'est ce qu'on fera si jamais on se retrouve devant lui ?

-L'année dernière Harry a appris plein de nouveaux sorts qui peuvent être utiles, et comme on l'a fait réviser, on les connaît à peu près, quand à Laura, on les lui apprendra !

-Ah oui, et tu crois vraiment que des petits sorts comme ça pourrons arrêter le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps ? 

-Ecoutez, intervint Harry, pour l'instant on n'en n'est qu'au début de l'enquête, alors on a le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'on fera lorsqu'on se retrouvera devant Voldemort, d'ailleurs, vous devriez apprendre à ne plus avoir peur de son nom, ajouta t-il en voyant ses amis tressaillirent à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Facile à dire, marmonna Ron.

-Je vais te dire ce que m'a dit Dumbledore en première année « La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle même ».

-C'est pas de ma faute, on m'a apprit à ne pas dire se nom et à en avoir peur, alors je pense qu'il va me falloir du temps avant de pouvoir le dire.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, et je suis sûr qu'un jour vous y arriverez.

-Espérons-le, soupira Hermione.

La semaine passa trop lentement au goût de Harry, qui avait hâte d'être à la date des sélections de Quidditch. Mais comme il en avait l'expérience l'année précédente, le temps ne s'écoulait jamais comme on l'aurait souhaité, plus on attendais un jour avec appréhension, plus le temps passait vite, et plus on était impatient qu'un jour arrive, plus le temps prenait un malin plaisir à ralentir. Les cinq jours qui séparaient donc Harry du samedi lui parurent des mois, et le jeune homme commençait à s'impatienter. Le vendredi soir, lors de la recherche à la bibliothèque, Harry n'était pas très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, et sans le faire exprès, il bouscula Ron qui s'accrocha à une étagère, laquelle se renversa, faisant de se faits tombé tous les livres qui se trouvaient dessus. Mrs Pince arriva alors en hurlant sur les deux sorciers, leurs disant qu'ils étaient des dangers publiques, des voyous, qu'il n'avaient pas leur place dans une bibliothèque, tandis que le reste des élèves présents dans la salle riaient aux éclats, certains étant obligé de se retenir à une table pour ne pas tombé par terre.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla de bonne heure et attendis que Ron se lève pour pouvoir descendre dans la grande salle, où ils retrouvèrent les autres membres de l'équipe.

-Alors, s'exclama Fred, le grand jour est enfin arrivé !

-Et c'est pas trop tôt si tu veux mon avis, remarqua le capitaine.

-Comment va t-on faire pour départager les candidat ? demanda Katie.

-J'ai pensé que pour les Gardiens, toi et Alicia, vous pourriez essayer de marquer des but, pour tester leur agilité et voir leur niveau, et pour les Poursuiveur, une fois que le Gardien sera choisit, on feras une partie juste entre le Gardien, les Batteurs et les Poursuiveurs, vous êtes d'accord ?

-C'est sans problème, affirma Georges, j'ai hâte d'y être !

Après avoir prit leur petit déjeunée, les Gryffondor se mirent en direction du stade de Quidditch.

Harry voyant Ron les mains vides, fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas prit ton balai ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais pris ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais tenter ta chance, après tout tu n'arrêtait pas de me demander la date des sélections, alors j'en avait déduis que tu voulais y participer…

-Oh, fit son ami, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage, en faite, si je te le demandais, c'était pour Laura.

- Ah bon ?

-Oui, tu n'as pas vue qu'elle avait pris son balai ?

-Non, admis Harry en cherchant son amie dans la foule, il la vit, son balai sur son épaule, entourée de plusieurs filles de Gryffondor.

-Je l'ai vu voler un soir, continua le rouquin, elle est assez douée, pas autant que toi, c'est évident, mais elle vole très bien. Du coup, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle essaye les sélections.

-Et elle veut occuper quel poste ?

-Poursuiveurs, je suis sûr qu'elle sera prise, elle vole tellement bien…

-On verra ça sur place !

Harry partit sur le terrain avec le reste de l'équipe suivit des candidats, tandis que les spectateurs s'installaient dans les tribunes. 

Sur la pelouse étaient installés, une table pour l'équipe et des bancs pour les personnes qui tentaient leur chance.

- Bien, commença Harry, tout d'abord merci d'être venus…je vais vous expliquer le déroulement des sélections.

Le capitaine fit une pose quelques instants, avant de reprendre.

-Donc, nous allons commencer par évaluer les Gardiens, Alicia et Katie vont envoyer le Souafle vers les buts, et vous devrez les empêcher de marquer, et comme elles tireront cinq fois, vous serez notez sur cinq points. Une fois que le Gardien auras été choisis, on fera une partie où il y aura les Batteurs, les Poursuiveurs et le Gardien. On pourras ainsi voir comment vous vous débrouillé avec Katie et Alicia, et si vous arrivez à marquer malgré les Cognards que vous enverront Fred et Georges…Tous le monde à compris ?

Tous le monde acquiesça silencieusement, tandis que les deux Poursuiveurs se préparaient.

-Bien, commença Fred qui avait prit la suite de Harry, nous allons appeler vos noms et vous viendrez devant la table.

-Anaïs Aymar !

Une jeune fille blonde se leva et s'avança vers les membres de l'équipe.

-Alors, as tu déjà jouer au Quidditch avant ? demanda Georges

-Oui, avec mes frères…je jouais au poste de Gardien.

-Et, est-ce que tu as un balai ?

-Oui, c'est un Twigger 90.

A cette remarque, les jumeaux, froncèrent les sourcils et dirent à Anaïs de se préparer à jouer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous réagissez comme ça, leur demanda Harry.

-La rumeur dit, et ça a été prouvé, que ceux qui possèdent ce balai, son des sorciers mieux pourvus en Gallions qu'en bon sens, c'est même marqué dans « Le Quidditch à travers les âges ».

Harry se souvenait en effet, d'avoir lus quelque chose dans ce genre.

-Bon, interrompis Fred, il faudrait peut-être commencer, tout le monde attends.

Ils firent donc commencer la sélection, et le fait que ceux qui possédaient un Twigger étaient très riches, mais n'avaient pas beaucoup de jugeote s'avéra vrai. Tout les candidats qui possédaient cette marque de balais ne bloquèrent aucune balle lancer par Alicia et Katie.

Il ne restait plus grands monde à passé pour les sélections du Gardien, et Harry désespérait de trouver un joueurs assez doué pour accomplire cette tâche.

-Daniel Rod ! interpella Fred.

Harry releva la tête et regarda le garçon qui s'avançait dans leur direction, c'était un des sorciers de sixième années qui était dans le groupe de Laura, et avec qui il faisait la recherche sur Godric Gryffondor, peut-être y avait-il une chance avec lui. Le jeune homme fit un sourire au capitaine de l'équipe qui le lui rendit en le regardant d'un air suppliant.

-Tu as déjà joué au Quidditch ? interrogea Harry.

-Oui, dans ma famille on organise chaque été un tournoi de Quidditch, et puis, pendant les vacances j'ai fait un stage pour devenir Gardien…

-Et qu'elle est la marque de ton balai ?

-C'est un Nimbus 2000.

-Parfait, tu peux commencer…

Daniel enfourcha son balai et attendis que Georges donne le départ. Ce dernier donna un coup de sifflet et les trois joueurs s'envolèrent.

Alicia et Katie se faisaient des passes, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la zone de tir, Alicia tira, mais, Daniel, dans un plongeon spectaculaire, parvint à bloquer la balle sous les exclamations de la foule. Les Souafles que lancèrent ensuite les deux Poursuiveurs devinrent de plus en plus difficiles, mais rien n'y fit, Daniel parvenait toujours à les rattraper, il réussit donc à bloquer les cinq tirs que les deux filles lançaient, et fini sa sélection avec un score parfait de cinq sur cinq.

Il ne restait plus que trois candidats à passer, mais aucun, ne fut aussi doué que Daniel. L'équipe choisit donc à l'unanimité que se serait lui le nouveau Gardien.

-Je vous annonce que c'est Daniel Rod qui à été choisis, fit Harry, mais je crois que vous le saviez déjà !

Les Gryffondor assis dans les tribunes se levèrent tous et poussèrent des cris de joies, tandis que Daniel allait voir le reste de l'équipe.

-Merci de m'avoir prit.

-Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, admis Alicia, tu es vraiment bon, si on ne t'avait pas choisis, sa aurait été de l'injustice !

-Bon, maintenant on devrait peut-être passer aux Poursuiveurs, proposa Harry.

-Oui, fit Katie,…tu es prêt à jouer, en étant, pour la première fois, un membre de l'équipe, Daniel ?

-C'est quand tu veux !

-Bien, annonça Harry aux personnes qui voulaient obtenir le poste de Poursuiveur, c'est maintenant à vous, alors bonne chance !

-Alan Barnathan !

Un garçon d'environ treize ans se présenta devant la table. Harry lui posa les questions habituelles et Alan se prépara à entrer sur le terrain.

Une fois qu'il fut passé, les Poursuiveurs, les Batteurs et le Gardien vinrent vers Harry et ils délibérèrent.

-alors, comment vous le trouver ? demanda le capitaine.

-Il se débrouille bien, annonça Fred, par contre, il c'est pris quelques Cognards qui étaient assez faciles à éviter.

-C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bon, commença Alicia, mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec lui.

-C'est pareil pour moi, affirma Katie.

-Je sais que je suis nouveau dans l'équipe, mais, il n'as marqué que trois buts sur les six qu'il à tiré, objecta Daniel.

-Ouis, mais c'est normal, va essayer de marquer un but avec toi comme Gardien, et puis, tu es peut-être nouveau, mais ton avis compte, après tout, tu fais partie de l'équipe.

-Alicia a raison, fit Harry, tu es des nôtre maintenant…bon, pour en revenir à Alan, on le prends ou pas ?

-Il est assez bon, si personne n'arrive à faire mieux que lui, on le prends ! conseilla Fred.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Harry regarda la liste des noms.

-Laura Black !

Le jeune homme vit Laura s'avancer vers lui et avant qu'il n'est put placé un mot elle se mit à parler.

-Je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch, mais Ron m'as vus voler un soir et il m'as harcelé jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'essayerais de faire les sélections. Et mon balai est un Nimbus 2001.

La jeune fille avait parler très rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle ce qui rappela à Harry la première fois qu'il avait vus Hermione dans le train qui les amenaient à Poudlard.

Le jeune sorcier, qui c'était fait surprendre par Laura, repris ses esprits et la regarda étonné.

-Stressée ? 

-Tu ne peux pas savoir…

-Oh, t'inquiète pas, je devine, bon, vas sur le terrain, et si se que m'as dit Ron est vrai…tu vas être tellement super qu'il n'y auras même pas à réfléchir, on te prendra tout de suite, alors donne le meilleur de toi.

-D'accord…

-Bonne chance !

-J'en aurais besoins !

-Mais non, maintenant vas y, parce que le public commence à s'impatienter. 

La jeune fille s'envola et le jeu commença. Alicia passa le Souafle à Katie qui l'envoya à Laura, cette dernière se dirigea vers les Daniel, et lança la balle dans l'un des cercles qui servaient de buts. Le Gardien essaya de rattraper le Souafle mais n'y parvint pas. La balle fut remise en jeu. Un des jumeaux Weasley envoya un Cognard sur Laura, mais la sorcière l'évita aisément et marqua de nouveau. Au bout de cinq minute, la jeune fille avait marqué sept buts sous les exclamations de la foule qui avait été conquit son talent. La partie s'acheva donc et Laura posa le pied à terre, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. 

Après trois quarts d'heure, la sélection s'acheva et l'équipe décida que Laura devait absolument les rejoindre. Dans les gradins, les Gryffondor hurlaient à plein poumon le nom de la jeune fille, se fut donc sans surprise que Harry annonça qui était le nouveau Poursuiveur. 

Tandis Que la foule repartait en direction du château, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir leurs amis.

-Tu as été formidable ! fit la jeune fille en direction de Laura.

-Merci, franchement, je ne croyait pas être prise, comme je l'ai dit à Harry, si j'ai participée aux sélections, c'est parce que Ron n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler.

-Et j'ai bien fait ! Tu imagine l'occasion que tu aurais manquée !

-Je te remercie de m'avoir poussé à le faire…

-Oh, commença le jeune homme en rougissant, tu sais c'est normal, j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui…

Harry remarqua que Laura semblait déçue par la dernière remarque de son ami, mais ne dit rien. Les quatre sorciers prirent donc la route de Poudlard tous en continuant de bavarder joyeusement. Ce soir là, Harry vit que Laura était enfin redevenue heureuse, qu'elle ne pensait pas à son père, et que lui non plus. Ca lui faisait le plus grand bien de mettre ses soucis de côté…même pour une soirée.

Une semaine après les sélections, les élèves étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle, à la demande du directeur. Harry discutait avec Fred et Georges, des différentes techniques à utiliser pour leur premier match, contre les Serpentard, qui aurait lieu au mois de Novembre.

Peu à peu la rumeur des conversations s'évanouie et Dumbledore se leva.

-Chers élèves, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer, que cette année, les équipes de Quidditch de chaque maison, seront, en quelque sorte…sponsorisées, par des équipes professionnelles, qui assisteront aux matchs que vous jouerez.

Un brouhaha indescriptible suivit le discoure du directeur qui attendit patiemment que les jeunes sorciers aient fini de parler pour continuer son annonce.

-Nous avons choisit les équipes, en fonction de leur manière de jouer et leur palmarès et celui de nos joueurs, je vais donc vous dire le nom de l'équipe qui sera « attribué », si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, à chaque maison…Tous d'abord, les Serdaigle seront avec…le Club de Flaquemare !

Je vais vous lire la description qui est écrite dans « Le Quidditch à travers les âges », un ouvrage de référence si vous voulez mon avis, je me rappelle que, dans ma jeunesse, mon père et moi nous étions lancés dans un débat très intéressant sur le Quidditch et grâce livre, j'ai pus…

Le directeur fut interrompue par le professeur McGonagall qui s'éclaircie bruyamment la gorge.

-Euh, oui…bon ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de…Où en étais-je…Ah oui, je disais donc que je vais vous lire ce qui est écrit dans ce livre, fit il en montrant un livre vert avec un titre graver en lettres jaunes, Alors…Fondé en 1163, le club de Flaquemare est la plus ancienne équipe de la Ligue. Flaquemare compte vingt-deux victoires en Coupe d'Europe. L'hymne de l'équipe, « repoussez les terribles Cognards et lancez droit le Souafle », a été récemment enregistré par la sorcière chantante Celestina Moldubec au profit de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Les joueurs de Flaquemare portent des robes bleu marine décorées de deux joncs d'or croisés, emblème du club.

Des applaudissements suivirent la lecture de Dumbledore qui regarda ses élèves en souriant.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons passer aux Serpentard, qui seront associés aux Frelons de Wimbourne…

Des sourirent naquirent sur les visages sournois des élèves appartenant à Serpentard.

-Les Frelons de Wimbourne portent des robes à rayures horizontales jaune et noires ornées d'un frelon sur la poitrine. Fondée en 1312, l'équipe des Frelons a remporté dix-huit fois la Coupe de la Ligue et a été à deux reprises demi-finaliste en Coupe d'Europe. On dit que leur nom vient d'un incident regrettable survenu au cour d'un match contre les Appleby Arrows, disputé au milieu du dix-septième siècle : un de leur Batteurs passant devant un arbre situé en bordure du terrain aperçut un nid de frelons qu'il projeta d'un grand coup de batte en direction de l'Attrapeur des Appleby Arrows, lequel dut se retire du jeu après avoir été victime de terribles piqûres. Les joueurs de Wimbourne remportèrent la victoire et adoptèrent par la suite comme emblème le frelon qui leur avait porté chance. Leur supporters (que l'on surnomme les « piqueurs ») ont coutume d'émettre un bourdonnement sonore pour troubler la concentration des Poursuiveurs adverses lorsqu'ils tirent leurs penalties.

A nouveau, des applaudissement éclatèrent, mais cette fois, seulement à la table concernée.

-Regarde les, murmura Ron à l'adresse de Harry, si j'avais eu les Frelons de Wimbourne, je ferais profile bas, après tout, se sont de grands tricheurs…

-C'est bien pour ça qu'ils ont été associés avec les Serpentard !

-J'aimerais que les Gryffondor soient avec les Canons de Chudley, avoua le rouquin, ils sont si géniaux !

-Tu parles, ça fait au moins un siècle qu'ils n'ont pas remporter de victoire…

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Nous passons ensuite aux Poufsouffle, qui sont associés aux Canons de Chudley !

Harry vit Ron ouvrir de grands yeux, sa mâchoire tombant de surprise, mais son ami se ressaisit vite et marmonna des paroles incompréhensible en regardants la table des Poufsouffle d'un regard meurtrier.

-Voilà ce qui est écrit sur cette équipe…Nombreux sont ceux qui considèrent que la période glorieuse des Canons de Chudley est aujourd'hui révolue mais leurs supporteurs les plus dévoués nourrissent toujours l'espoir d'une renaissance. Les Canons ont gagnés la Coupe de la Ligue vingt et une fois, mais leur dernière victoire remonte à 1892 et leurs performances au cour du siècle passés n'ont guère été brillantes. Les Canons de Chudley portent des robes orange vif ornées d'un boulet de canon en pleine course et de deux « C » noirs. La devise de leur club, qui était : « Nous vaincrons », est devenue à partir de 1972 : « Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir. »

Les applaudissement qui s'ensuivirent furent moins nourris que les précédant, la plupart pensant que les Canons de Chudley, ne retrouveraient jamais leur ancienne gloire. 

-Et, voici enfin les Gryffondor qui ont…les Tutshill Tornados. Les Tornados portent des robes bleu ciel marquées d'un « T » bleu marine sur la poitrine et dans le dos. Fondée en 1520, l'équipe des Tornados a connu sa plus grande période de succès au début du vingtième siècle lorsque, sous la direction de l'Attrapeur Roderick Plumpton qui en était le capitaine, elle remporta cinq fois de suite la Coupe de la Ligue, un record absolu en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande.

Roderick Plumpton a occupé vingt-deux fois le poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe d' Angleterre et détient le record Britannique de la capture la plus rapide d'un Vif d'or (trois secondes et demie au cour d'un match contre les Caerphilly Catapults, en 1921).

Comme les fois précédentes, une slave d'applaudissement accueillit le discours de Dumbledore, les professeur avait très bien choisis l'équipe qui allait avec les Gryffondor.

-C'est exactement l'équipe qui nous corresponds, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley sous le regard pétillant du directeur.

-Et bien, je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez donc retourner dans vos tours respectives et fêter comme il se doit l'événement qui vous rends si euphorique !

Le professeur McGonagall regarda Dumbledore avec réprobation, tandis que le sorcier lui adressait un grand sourire.

-Albus, vous savez que se n'est pas très raisonnable !

-Allons Minerva, ils n'ont pas cour demain, alors qu'ils se détendent un peu, avec Voldemort qui est de retour…

-Mais il ne c'est pas manifesté !

-Vous avez raison, mais ça ne saurait tarder… 

Harry, qui était assis près de la table des professeur, avait entendu la conversation des deux sorciers, mais l'oublia aussitôt, lorsque Ron l'entraîna hors de la grande salle pour aller faire la fête. 


	7. Surprise et retenue

**7. Surprise et retenue**

Notes de l'auteur :  Bon c'est la partie 1 du chapitre 7, j'espère que ça vous plaira !!!!!!!!!

Maintenant, aux rewiewer :

**Pops **_Merci pour ton message, et oui, il a marché !!!!!!!! C'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'avoir lu ma fic (et oui, c'est comme ça qu'on dit !!!). Tu dis que tu m'amènera ta fic mercredi au dessin, j'espère que tu la trouvera !!!! Et je t'expliquerais comment la mettre sur le site, y auras le temps, j'aurais deux heures pour t'expliquer !!!!!!!!! Un truc qui a aucun rapport avec Harry Potter, j'espère que Evelyne pensera à m'apporter l'image du drapée !!!!_

_Bon, à mercredi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Océane Potter **_Je suis contente que tu te sois éclatée à lire mon mail !!! Pour les fonds d'écran, je te donnerais l'adresses des sites, sur un autre e-mail que je t'enverrais, parce qu'il y en a beaucoup (de sites) !!!! Et pour tes menaces que deviennent 10 fois pires…et ben je vais tout dire à ma meilleur amie, et elle va te faire la tête au carré !!!!! _

**Emrah Potter **_C'est pas grave, si ton premier Rewiew n'as pas marché, puisque tu m'en a écrit un autre !!!!!!!!! Je suis rassuré que les sélections te plaise !!!!! Quand à ta fic, elle est toujours aussi super !!!!!!!!!!! __ Tiens, je vien d'avoir une idée : _

**A tous les lecteurs, je vous conseille de lire la fic de Emrah, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lus, elle s'appelle « Harry Potter et la magie du grimoire de Gryffondor » **

**A.S ( My best friend ) **_Je suis contente que tu sois aussi fier de moi, enfin bon, je te l'ai déjà dit au collège. Et ton « petite J.K.Rowling en herbe », tu crois pas que c'est un peu trop !!!! Bon, t'as lus les menaces de **Océane Potter**,alors, tului fais la tête au carré d'accord !!!!!!!!!_

**Océane Potter **_Voilà, je l'ai dit à ma meilleur amie, et comme je l'ai écrit dans mon premier message pour toi…elle va te faire la tête au carré, ha, ha, ha, ha_

_ ( rire sadique et cruel ) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Mister-Master **_Comme d'habitude, je continue, et pour ton proverbe, tu l'as copier sur un livre, ou bien c'est toi qui l'a inventé !_

**_Fleur _**_Je suis contente que les sélections t'ai plus !!! Et voilà, la prochain chapitre est là, du moins, la première partie !!!!!!!_

**_Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

7

**Surprise et retenue**

Harry et Ron marchaient dans les longs couloirs du château, se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, où une fête les attendaient.

-J'arrive pas à croire que nous allons rencontrer des professionnel de Quidditch, et qu'ils vont nous voir jouer, fit Harry.

- Ouais, maugréa son ami, mais c'est franchement nul, qu'on n'est pas été associé avec les Canons de Chudley !

-Il faut dire que leur palmarès corresponds plus à celui des Poufsouffle qu'au notre.

-Je sais, mais ça m'énerve !

-Dis toi que tu pourras toujours les rencontrer.

Le rouquin sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de regarder Harry avec un sourire significatif.

-Non, Ron, n'y pense même pas !

-Pourquoi ! Après tout, tu es le célèbre Harry Potter, si tu demandes à les voir, ils ne le refuseront certainement pas…et puis, comme je suis ton meilleur ami, tu pourras m'emmener avec toi…

-Il y a des moments, je me demande si je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami juste parce que je suis « Le Survivant » !

Ron sembla choqué par les paroles de son ami et commença à protester.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

-Bien sûr que si, et tu sais bien que je plaisantais !

-Ouais, ben c'est pas marrant !

-Ca prouve qu'on ai fait pour s'entendre tout les deux, puisque tes blagues ne sont pas plus drôles que les miennes.

-Qu'est se que tu insinues ?

-Je n'insinues rien…je dit clairement les choses telles qu'elles sont, je suis, comme qui dirait, explicite !

-Et après j'oses dire que tu es mon meilleur ami…après tout ce que tu me fais subir.…

Il prit un mouchoir sortit d'on ne sait où, et se moucha bruyamment, tandis que Harry le regardait faire son manège d'un air amusé.

-Tu es un très mauvais acteur, Ron, tu le savais ?

-Ouais, bon ben ça va, pas la peine de le faire remarquer !

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Laura étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor, le lundi matin et discutaient tranquillement, lorsque Hermione se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, s'inquiéta Laura.

-On commence par défense contre les forces du mal, et j'ai oublié mon manuel dans la dortoir, en plus, c'est bientôt l'heure !

-Tu veux que j'aille te le chercher, je coure plus vite que toi, je pourrais donc être juste à temps dans la salle de classe !

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si ça me dérangeais je ne te l'aurais pas proposée !

Sur ces paroles, Laura se leva et sortit de la grande salle.

-Tu as oubliés ton livre, hein…, fit sceptiquement Harry.

-Oui !…Bon d'accord je l'ai fait exprès, mais c'est que j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire !

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire devant Laura ? demanda Ron.

-Non, puisque ça la concerne !

-Si tu pouvais te dépêcher de nous dire ce que tu veux ! Je te signal qu'on a un cour et qu'on devrait déjà être entrain d'y aller !

-Ah, parce que maintenant, tu t'intéresse aux cours…

-Juste celui du professeur Lupin, je trouve que c'est le seul qui est intéressent !

-Alors Hermione, intervint Harry, avant qu'une dispute n'éclate entre ses deux amis, qu'est-ce que tu a à nous dire qui est si important ?

-Et bien, avec Laura nous avons discutées, et j'ai réussit à savoir la date de son anniversaire, et c'est justement le vingt octobre, c'est à dire dans deux semaines, alors j'ai pensée qu'on pourrait lui organiser une petite fête !

-C'est une super idée ! 

Hermione regarda Ron droit dans les yeux et répliqua :

-Bien sûr que c'est une super idée, qu'est ce que tu crois !

Mais la rouquin était trop excité par la nouvelle et ne fit aucun commentaires à la remarque de son amie.

-Que va t-on lui offrir ? questionna Harry.

-Elle n'as pas de hibou, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Donc, on lui en achète un !

-Calme-toi, chuchota la jeune fille, tandis que des élèves de première année regardaient Ron d'un air effrayé.

-Désolé, mais c'est que j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Laura, lorsqu'elle va s'apercevoir que l'on a pensé à son anniversaire !

-Chut ! fit précipitamment Hermione en voyant son amie courir vers eux.

-Tiens, haleta-elle essoufflée, tu l'avais laissés sur ton lit…

Hermione prit le livre que Laura lui tendait et entra dans la salle de classe, suivit des autres sorciers.

La semaine se passa sans anicroches jusqu'au cour de potion du jeudi après-midi. Rogue était de retour et il était d'une humeur exécrable. Harry et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble pour préparer une potion d'une grande difficulté, tandis que Ron et Laura étaient l'un avec l'autre.

-Un bout de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, de l'Odeïs, du dictame, des scarabées pillés, du mucus de véracrasse et une patte d'araignée, lut Hermione, et en plus il faut faire très attention aux doses, sinon il y a des risques que la potion explose !

-C'est exactement le genre de Rogue de nous donner des potions comme ça, chuchota Harry, il espère qu'un élève de Gryffondor va la rater !

-Potter ! Dix points en moins à Gryffondor, et soyez heureux que se ne soit pas plus !

Une demie-heure plus tard, Harry et Hermione avaient finis de mélanger leurs ingrédients et faisaient chauffer la potion, lorsqu'une violente explosion se fit entendre derrière eux. Harry, grâce à ses réflexes en tant qu'Attrapeur, pris Hermione par le bras et la fit se baisser, tandis qu'il faisait de même. Au dessus de leurs têtes, volaient des éclats de chaudrons.

Une fois que se fut fini, ils se relevèrent et purent voir, à leur grand plaisir, que Rogue était couvert de potion et que ses habituel cheveux gras, avaient pris une teinte verte. Ils se retournèrent ensuite, pour savoir à qui appartenait le malheureux chaudron, s'attendant à voir un Neville tremblant de peur, mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise, lorsqu'ils virent Ron et Laura se relever péniblement, avec eux aussi, les cheveux d'un vert vif.

Rogue s'approcha d'eux à grands pas et leur lança un regard remplit de haine, qu'il réservait en général à Harry.

-Vous deux ! J'avais bien dit qu'il fallait faire attention aux doses, même Londubat a presque réussit sa potion !

-Mais c'est pas de notre faute, c'est Malfoy qui …

-Et en plus, vous vous permettez de me répondre ! Vingt points serons retiré à Gryffondor pour avoir raté votre potion, et encore dix points en moins pour m'avoir répondu !

Lorsque Rogue eu le dos tourné, Ron marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Vous disiez, Weasley !

-Rien , professeur.

-Bien, je vais aller à l'infirmerie, Malfoy, je vous confie le soin de veillez au calme de la classe. 

Sur ce, il partit, laissant Ron et Laura dans le même état que lui.

-Et nous, alors, fit la jeune fille.

-Il l'a fait exprès de partir sans vous, annonça Hermione, l'année dernière, j'ai été touché par le sort de Dentesaugmento, et Goyle par celui de Furunculus et il a envoyé cet imbécile à l'infirmerie, alors qu'il c'est contenté de me dire qu'il ne voyait pas la différence pour la taille de mes dents !

-Il faut dire qu'il avait raison, fit une voix traînante.

-Va te faire cuire une bouse de Dragon, Malefoy !

-Je te signale, Potter, que Rogue m'as désigné comme responsable, j'ai donc tout les droits, mais peut-être que ton cerveau est trop petit pour avoir enregistrer cette information !

-Moi au moins, j'en ai un, ce n'est pas comme toi !

Le visage pâle du Serpentard, s'empourpra et il mis la main dans sa poche, d'où il sortit sa baguette magique.

-Tu vas voir si je n'ai pas de cerveau, Potter, on va faire un duel de sorciers, mais bien sûr celui qui va gagner, à au moins un semblant d'intelligence ! 

-Donc, ce ne sera pas toi…

-Prépare toi à mourir, Potter !

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai entendus cette phrase…alors si tu essayes de me faire peur, Malefoy,…désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est raté !

-Tu es idiot, intervint Ron, si Harry arrive à tenir tête à Tu-Sais-Qui, il parviendra facilement à te battre.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Expeliarmus !

Harry esquiva le sort avec facilité et riposta.

-Rictusempra !

Le sortilège toucha Malefoy, qui fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Serpensoria ! haleta le serpentard, que Pansy Parkinson avait aidé, en neutralisant les effets du sort que Harry avait lancé.

Un énorme Serpent sortit de la baguette de Malefoy, qui regardait son ennemi avec un sourire mauvais.

-Tu oublis une chose, c'est que je parle Fourchelangue, Fit Harry.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le serpent.

-Va donc faire peur au crétin qui t'as fais apparaître.

Le reptile fit demi tour et se dirigea vers Malefoy qui devenait pâle comme la mort en voyant l'animal s'avancer vers lui. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Potter ! Fais le disparaître tout de suite !

-C'est toi qui l'a fait apparaître, alors débrouille toi.

-C'est pas drôle, Potter, fit Malefoy tandis que le serpent s'enroulait autour de sa taille.

-…Finite incantatem, prononça Harry après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Le reptile disparut au grand soulagement de Malefoy. Mais celui-ci se reprit vite et lança un sort à Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Serpentard attaque de sitôt.

-Impero !

Harry éprouva alors une sensation extraordinaire, tous ses soucis s'envolèrent, laissant place à une euphorie indéfinissable. Il entendait vaguement les voix des Gryffondor qui hurlaient à Malefoy qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, qu'il se retrouverais à Azkaban…

Soudain, il entendit la voix de Malefoy qui résonnait au loin.

_Tue cette sang de Bourbe_

Une autre voix s'éveilla dans son esprit.

Pourquoi, la tué, après tout, c'est ta meilleure amie, disait-elle.

_Tue la !_

Non, je n'en vois vraiment pas l'utilité, fit la seconde voix.

_TUE LA !_

-Ferme-la, Malefoy !

Ces paroles avaient jaillit de la bouche de Harry, et la sensation de rêve, s'en alla aussitôt, ramenant brusquement le jeune sorcier à la réalité.

Les Serpentard et Laura furent surpris de voir que Harry résistait à l'Imperium, mais de grands sourirent s'installèrent sur le visage des Gryffondor, qui avaient déjà assisté aux prouesses de leur camarade et savait donc à quoi s'attendre.

-Comment est-ce que tu as pus résister à se sort ! s'exclama Malefoy.

-Si Voldemort n'arrive pas à me contrôler avec se sort, tu ne le peux certainement pas !

Harry trouva que ses paroles étaient un peu trop arrogantes, mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que Malefoy avait utilisé sur lui un des sortilèges impardonnables.

-Je te signale, que le jour où je tuerais ma meilleure amie n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Qui sais, Potter, tu peux très bien te rendre compte que tu t'es rangé dans le camp des perdants, et tu peux encore rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Dans tes rêves ! 

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'a du dire Sirius Black à tes parents, et regarde…il les à, en quelque sorte, tué.

-Tu ne sais rien à propos de tout ça, et ça ne te regarde absolument pas, fit Harry d'un ton haineux.

En effet, le jour où il avait appris que son parrain ne serait jamais libre n'était pas si lointain que ça, et la blessure n'était pas encore cicatrisée.

-Au faite, Malefoy, intervint Ron, je crois que tu as rendez-vous dans le bureau du directeur !

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Weasley, la potion que tu as reçut sur la tête t'aurait-elle endommagé le cerveau, en plus de t'avoir teint les cheveux en vert !

-Pour ton information, tu as utilisé le sort de l'Imperium, qui est classé dans les sortilèges interdits, et si tu crois que nous allons laisser passer ça, tu te trompes !

-Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Allez me dénoncer à ce vieux sénile qui nous sert de directeur ?

-Tu as tout compris…

-Mais je n'ai jamais lancé de sortilège.

-Tu perd la mémoire mon pauvre, lança Laura, tu as bel et bien lancé un sort interdit !

-Oui, mais je dirais as Dumbledore que je n'est rien fait…et je suis sûr que des tas de personnes affirmerons mes paroles, n'est-ce pas, fit Malefoy en se tournant vers les Serpentard.

Ceux-ci confirmèrent d'un signe de tête et toisèrent les Gryffondor.

-Mais nous, on diras ce qui c'est réellement passé, dit Seamus.

-Et qui est-ce que Dumbledore va croire à ton avis, continua Dean, les Gryffondor, qui sont réputés pour être courageux, et puis, on dit quand même la vérité. Ou peut-être, qu'il va vous croire, vous les Serpentard, mais je te rappelle que vous avez la réputation d'être, comme l'a dit le choixpeau magique lors de notre première année, de vrai roublard qui parviennent toujours à leur fin. En plus de ça, les Serpentard deviennent, en général , des Mangemorts, et à ton avis, qui utilises les sortilèges impardonnables ?

-…

-Bien, commença Hermione, maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, nous devons allez parler a Dumbledore.

Sur ce, les Gryffondor sortirent du cachot, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur, aussitôt suivit des Serpentard, qui voulaient défendre Malefoy.

Arrivé devant la statue, Harry prononça le mot de passe, et les élèves rentrèrent dans le passage. Ron frappa à la porte et ils attendirent tous que Dumbledore vienne leur ouvrir. Le directeur arriva et fit entré les élèves, tout en étant étonné qu'ils soient si nombreux. Harry vit que les autres sorciers étaient fascinés par la beauté du lieu, et regardaient la pièce en ouvrant des yeux émerveillés, même les Serpentard, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher leurs émotions, était touchés par cette salle.

-Alors, commença Dumbledore, pourquoi êtes vous tous ici,…surtout des Gryffondor avec des Serpentard ?

-C'est à cause de Malfoy professeur, fit Hermione, on était au cour du professeur Rogue, lorsque la potion que préparait Ron et Laura à… en quelque sorte raté…

-Je crois que je m'en était aperçut, fit le directeur en regardant les deux élèves concernés d'un air amusé, cette couleur vous va très bien Mr Weasley, ça vous change du roux !

Le jeune homme rougit violemment et regarda le sol tandis que Harry regardait son ami en souriant.

-Continué donc, Miss Granger.

-Euh…oui, donc la potion à explosée et le professeur Rogue en à été aspergé et ai partit à l'infirmerie en laissant le soin à Malefoy de _garder _ la classe. Alors, il a commencé à m'insulté, et Harry m'a défendu…

A cette remarque, un sourire naquit sur le visage du directeur.

-…Donc Malefoy à lancé un duel de sorciers, et Harry avait gagné , mais Malefoy ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille et il à lancé à Harry le sortilège de l'Impérium…

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama le concerné.

-Mr Malefoy, dois-je vous rappelez que votre attitude envers moi, n'est pas très satisfaisante, alors n'en rajoutez pas en me mentant ! J'ai beaucoup plus confiance en la parole de Miss Granger qu'en la votre, ou celle de vos camardes, ajouta t-il en voyant les autres Serpentard s'agiter.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Malefoy, et vit que le jeune homme contenait sa rage face au directeur.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, où est-ce que vous avez appris à jeter un tel sort, bien que j'ai ma petite idée sur la question, mais sachez que je ne tolèrerais pas d'autres actes de ce genre…Je ne vais pas prévenir le ministère de ce que vous venez de faire, Mr Malefoy, je vous laisse une seconde chance…mais souvenez vous bien, c'est votre seul et unique chance…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, et Dumbledore continuait à regarder le Serpentard d'un air sévère.

-Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de partir et de rejoindre le cour de potion, avant que votre professeur ne revienne, quand à vous Miss Black et Mr Weasley, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

Les élèves sortirent du bureau, et Harry entendit Pansy parler à Malefoy.

-C'est pas si mal que ça, Drago, tu as eu une seconde chance, et en plus, Dumbledore ne nous à pas enlevé de points.

-Maintenant que vous me le rappelez, Miss Parkinson, j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard, en plus de deux mois de retenus pour Mr Malefoy !

Une fois sortit, les élèves se dirigèrent vers les cachots, les Gryffondor, fou de joie car les Serpentard, qui étaient en tête de classement de la coupe des Quatre Maisons, arrivais maintenant bon derniers. 

-Ce n'est pas juste, marmonna Ron, pourquoi Dumbledore à donner une seconde chance à ce crétin ! 

-On ne peut pas tout avoir, fit Harry, mais c'est quand même super, les Serpentard ont perdus pratiquement tout leurs points, et Malefoy est punis !

-Oui, mais Malefoy n'est pas assez punis !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ron, intervint Hermione, tu te rappelle comment les Gryffondor avaient réagit lorsque Harry, Neville et moi, avions fait perdre à notre maison, cent-cinquante points en une nuit…Et bien j'ai l'impression que les Serpentard vont réagir de la même manière vis à vis de Malefoy !

-Ouais, fit Ron peu convaincu.

Il arrivèrent alors à un embranchement, et se séparèrent, Ron et Laura allèrent à l'infirmerie, tandis que Hermione et Harry se dirigeaient vers le cour de potion.

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui (et en plus je fais des rîmes en « i » !!!).**

**Je sais, c'était court, mais bon… **

**Pour ce chapitre , je sais pas si je fais la suite en une partie, sachant qu'elle sera assez longue, ou bien en deux, et ça sera plus court !!!!**

**Qu'est-ce que vous préférez, en une partie, et ça sera pas sur le site de sitôt, ou bien en deux, et se sera plus vite publier sur le site. C'est comme vous voulez !!!!! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !!!!!**

**Rewiews, please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

*************************************

****

****

**Notes de l'auteur :****_ Finalement, la fin de ce chapitre, je l'ai mis en une seule partie, la première faisait cinq pages, et celle la, elle en fait dix, donc, c'est normale que j'ai pis du temps à l'écrire, en plus, je suis pas très motivée question écriture pour le moment. A part ça, vous avez peut-être remarquer, qu'une nouvelle fic est arrivé sur le site, et qu'elle s'appelle, « Harry Potter et le miroir sans fin », et ben l'auteur c'est Maya, anciennement A.S, c'est à dire ma meilleure amie !!!!_**

****

**Un petit mot pour les rewieweurs : **

****

**_Maya (A.S), _**_ça y est ta fic est sur le site, j'espère que tu t'es calmée depuis samedi, en tout cas c'est bien, tu as dit que tu ferais la tête au carré à Océane Potter si elle continuais ses menaces !!!_

**_Emrah Potter_**_, Merci pour ce que tu as marquer, dans ta fic, ça ma fais très, très, très plaisir, alors s.v.p vite la suite !!!! Et de savoir que ma fic est une de celle avec laquelle tu attends le plus de mise à jour ma fais vraiment plaisir, je sais, je me répète !!!_

**_mister-master_**_, T'es vachement fort question proverbe, moi je suis incapable d'en trouver un._

**_Océane Potter,_**_ t'as lus ce qu'a marqué ma meilleur amie, elle va te faire la tête au carré, ah, ah, ah, ah. Au fait, elle est bavarde ta conscience, si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais pas pris d'abonnement !!!!!_

**_Fleur,_**_ merci pour ton message, et…voilà la suite !!!_

**Mary-Evy, **_la voilà la suite, et je suis contente que tu ne me considère pas comme une nul en écriture !!!_

**_Pheniamon, _**_je _suis contente que tu trouve que j'écris bien, quant à Trelawney, c'est vrai qu'elle a changée, mais je ne t'en dit pas plus, tu es déjà la deuxième personne à suspecter Trelawney, alors, qui c'est, tu as peut-être raison…Et pour la suite, j'ai suivit ta demande, je l'ai fait en un seul morceau !!!!!

**Pops**, _merci pour ton rewiew, et désolé, j'ai fais la suite en une seule partie, en ce qui concerne ton histoire que tu m'as passé, elle est super, il faut absolument que tu la mette…dire qu'on se revoit que dans trois semaines, donc, ben…à dans 3 semaines !!!!!!_

**_La follasse, _**_bon, ben toi je te connaît, et je t'ai déjà tout dit au collège!_

****

****

**Bon, j'ai fini de bla blatter (tiens, bizarre, ça me souligne le mot en rouge !!!) et je vous laisse lire la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S.V.P des rewiews !!!! Pour me motivée.**

Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été organisé, le deuxième week-end du mois d'octobre, les élèves de Gryffondor n'ayant puent y aller le premier, à cause des sélections de Quidditch.

Harrry, Ron et Hermione avaient été enchantée d'apprendre cette nouvelle, car ils pourraient ainsi acheté un hibou pour l'anniversaire de Laura. Les trois sorciers avaient parlés de leur projet aux autres élèves de leur maison, qui avaient été enthousiasmés par l'idée, et ils s'étaient tous répartit les différents préparatifs. Fred, George et les autres septièmes année étaient les responsables de la nourriture et des boissons, les sixièmes et première année s'occupaient de la décoration, les élèves de quatrièmes années faisaient en sorte d'occuper Laura, lorsque les autres avaient besoins de parler de la fête, les deuxièmes et troisièmes année, qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de travail, recherchaient des sorts qui assourdiraient le bruit qui proviendrait de la salle commune, pour que les professeurs ne se rende compte de rien. Lavande et Parvati avaient réussit à se procurer une RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique) et Dean, Seamus et Neville aidaient Harry, Ron et Hermione organiser la fête.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laura, marchaient dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard tout en discutant de leurs projets pour l'après-midi.

-Et si on allait chez Honeydukes, proposa Laura.

-Je suis sûr que Ron se fera un plaisir d'y aller avec toi ! dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi seulement Ron ?

-Oh…Harry et moi avons des tonnes de choses à faire.

-C'est pas grave, on peux y aller tous ensembles.

-Non ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione.

Face au cri qu'avait poussé ses deux amis, Laura recula d'un pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous réagissez comme ça ?

-C'est que…Mione et moi voulons…voulons être seuls pendant un moment, improvisa Harry.

-Ah, oui ? fit narquoisement Laura, et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que…parce que…parce que comme l'a dit Harry, nous voulons passer un peu de temps ensembles, dit précipitamment Hermione en prenant la main de Harry et en l'attirant près d'elle, bon…maintenant on doit y aller…et ne nous attendez pas pour rentrer !

Les deux sorciers laissèrent donc Laura, stupéfaite, qui les regardait s'éloigner, tandis que Ron essayait, en vain, de ne pas rire. 

-On lui achète quel sorte de hibou ? demanda Harry une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue.

-Le plus beau du magasin ! Mais il faut qu'il soit rapide et intelligent !

-Et discret…pas comme Coq qui se fait remarquer partout où il passe.

Hermione approuva en souriant, et les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers la ménagerie du village. Il arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse avec une vitrine sur le devant, qui laissait voir une cinquantaine de cages où étaient enfermé différentes espèces de hiboux. Harry poussa une porte en chêne et les deux amis entrèrent dans la boutique. Il y régnait un vacarme assourdissant, les hiboux et chouette hululaient, des miaulements provenaient du fond de la pièce, les rats, enfermé dans des cages disposées sur le comptoir, couinaient, des crapauds croassaient en faisant des bonds à côté d'un énorme aquarium où nageait des centaines de têtards. Sur une étagère installée à côté d'un escalier en bois, se trouvaient des boites en verres remplies, pour certaines, de salamandres, et pour d'autres, de serpents.

Harry fut étonné de voir tant d'animaux réunit dans cette salle, et se demandait comment les propriétaires faisaient pour ne pas devenir fou à cause de tout ce bruit.

Une vieille femme descendit les escaliers et s'approcha des deux sorciers.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Nous recherchons un hibou, annonça Hermione.

-Et bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons un large choix, quel caractéristiques rechercher vous pour votre hibou ?

-Nous aimerions qu'il soit discret, intelligent et rapide !

-Je crois savoir ce qu'il vous faut, fit la femme en se prenant une cage où dormait un magnifique rapace au plumes d'un noires d'ébènes, c'est une chouette, elle est très calme et très gentille, mais bien sûr, si vous préférez un hibou…

-Non, intervint Harry en échangeant un regard avec Hermione, celle la est parfaite !

La vieille dame posa son regard sur le jeune homme.

-Vous êtes Harry Potter !

-Euh…oui, fit le sorcier embarrassé de l'attention que la vendeuse lui portait.

-Il est de retour, n'est-ce pas ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu…

-Comment savez-vous que…

-Je ressens les choses, je sais ce qu'il se passe, j'ai un don pour ça…Faites attention au gens qui vous entourent Harry Potter, l'un d'eux porte un masque qui tombera un jour et qui révélera sa vrai personnalité…Mais il sera trop tard, lorsque la personne se montrera tel qu'elle est, Vous-Savez-Qui aura déjà réussit son plan, et la terreur règnera de nouveau, tout redeviendra comme avant, avant que vous ne fassiez tomber ce mage noir, il y a quatorze ans…Vous êtes le seul qui puisse nous sauvez, le seul qui puissent vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'avenir du monde repose sur vos épaules, Harry Potter, c'est une lourde tâche pour un adolescent de quinze ans, mais vous n'avez pas le choix…Les gens disent que la personne que craint le plus Vous-Savez-Qui est Dumbledore, mais ils ont tords, c'est de vous qu'il a peur, il sait que vous êtes un grand sorcier, un sorcier puissant, trop puissant…et il a peur que vous fassiez tomber son pouvoir…ou même que vous preniez sa place…

-…

Le femme se détourna et alla derrière le comptoir.

-Ca fera Cinquante Gallions !

Harry tendis l'argent et pris la cage qui contenait la chouette. Hermione et lui s'apprêtait à sortirent de la boutique, lorsqu'il entendis la vieille dame murmurer.

-Bonne chance, et n'oubliez pas…Ne faites pas confiance à n'importe qui.

Les deux sorcier sortirent donc dehors, où le froid s'attaqua à eux, les obligeant à remonter les cols de leurs capes.

-Harry, commença Hermione au bout d'un moment de silence, j'ai entendues parler de cette femme, elle a vraiment un don, on dit qu'elle est la seule vrai voyante qui existe à notre époque. Toutes les choses qu'elle a prédit se sont réalisées, Harry, il faut vraiment que tu fasse très attentions…et, si elle as dit qu'il n'y avait que toi qui puisse vaincre V…Voldemort, c'est que c'est vrai.

-Tu as réussis à le dire, fit Harry en souriant, tu as réussis à dire son nom !

-Je sais, mais est-ce que tu as entendus ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Oui, mais pour l'instant j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser.

-Je commençais à m'en douter, continua Hermione sans prendre en compte les dernières paroles de son ami, après tout, il n'y a que toi qui arrive à lui échapper et puis, pourquoi voudrait t'il te tué, si il n'as pas peur de toi, mais de la à avoir peur que tu lui prennent sa place, ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Harry ? Je t'ai posé une question tu sais !

-Non je n'est jamais eu une telle idée, mais maintenant, si on pouvait arrêter de parler de ça, je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissant !

Arrivés à Poudlard, Harry et Hermione allèrent à la volière, où ils laissèrent la chouette en compagnie des autres rapaces, et partirent retrouver Ron et Laura dans la salle commune. 

-Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés sans nous, j'espère, fit Harry.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, déclara Ron, et vous, la fin de votre après-midi, c'est bien passé ?

-Il n'y a eu aucun incident, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

Hermione regarda Harry et lui lança un regard du genre « Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ».

-Bon, intervint Laura, je vais me coucher, à demain !

-Je crois que je vais faire pareil, fit Ron en baillant, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit !

Hermione attendis que son ami soit monté dans son dortoir avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas parlé de ce que la vieille femme a dit ?

-Je préfère qu'on garde ça pour nous, d'accord ?

-Ca fais beaucoup de choses qui ne restes qu'entre nous.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange ? demanda Harry en regardant la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Bien sûr que non, au contraire…

-Tant mieux alors !

Harry posa son regard sur les yeux marron de Hermione, tandis que celle-ci faisait de même. Il restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, détourna les yeux.

-On ferais mieux d'aller se coucher, conseilla t-il en se levant.

-Euh…oui.

-Bien…alors…bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit !

Le sorcier monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir, se mit en pyjamas et s'allongea, sans oublier de fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça…je ne dois pas, pensa t-il,…Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de Hermione, c'est ma meilleur amie ! »

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Laura approchaient et les préparatifs allaient bons train. Il ne resta bientôt plus que trois jours qui séparaient les Gryffondor de la fête.

Harry et Ron courraient dans les couloirs de la tour Nord du château, ils étaient en retard à leur cour de Divination car ils avaient du se réunirent pour parler des dernières choses à faire avant l'anniversaire de leur amie.

Ils montèrent l'échelle et pénétrèrent dans l'atmosphère étouffant de la salle de classe ou les attendait le professeur Trelawney.

-J'avais prévue votre retard mes enfants, maintenant allez vous assoire.

Harry s'installa dans l'un des poufs et attendis que le professeur de Divination se mette à parler.

-Lors de votre troisième année, nous avons étudier l'art de lire dans les feuilles de thé et nous allons, cette année, approfondir cet art, il y a deux ans, vous deviez ne voir qu'une seule forme, vous allez maintenant devoir ouvrir votre esprit et en rechercher d'avantage.

-C'est à dire…

-Cela signifie, Mr Weasley, qu'il vous faudra trouver plusieurs formes au lieu d'une. 

-Génial, soupira Harry.

-Maintenant, mettez-vous par équipe de deux, et allez prendre une tasse de thé sur l'étagère, vous me l'apporterez, et je vous la remplirais. Vous boirez ensuite votre thé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les feuille dans la tasse. Vous les ferez tourner trois fois dans la tasse avec votre main gauche. Vous retournerez la tasse au-dessus de la soucoupe, puis attendrez que la dernière goutte de thé soit tombé, pour ensuite donner votre tasse à votre partenaire, qui interprètera les signes qu'il verra, grâce à votre livre _Lever le voile du futur, _pages 5 et 6.

Harry but son thé, fit tourner les feuilles, et passa sa tasse à Ron, tandis que son ami faisait de même.

-Je commence en premier, fit Harry.

-D'accord.

Le sorcier observa les feuilles de thé, et à sa grande surprise, arriva à voir quelques formes.

-Alors, je vois un soleil, ce qui signifie…Un bonheur constant, il y a aussi une sorte de gant, ça veut dire chance et bonheur, et un truc qui ressemble vaguement à une guitare, romance à l'horizon, dit moi, tu vas pas t'embêter.

-J'espère que ton troisième oeil ne te fais pas faux bon, si ce que tu dis est vrai, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer !

-Ouais, mais je te préviens, je considèrent Laura comme ma sœur, alors si tu lui fais quoi que se soit…

-T'inquiète dont pas pour ça, bon à ton tour…un triangle, un évènement inattendu va se produire…une balance, succès dans une affaire juridique, tu crois que c'est l'affaire de Sniffle ?

-Peut-être, mais après tout, c'est que de la divination ce truc, ça veut rien dire, et puis, comment Sniffle pourrait être réhabilité alors que Pettigrow est mort ?

-Je na sais pas…bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai pas finit, alors, voyons voir…il y a une forme qui peut être une sorte de chat, ce qui veut dire, une trahison…c'est bizarre, lorsque l'on a fais le tirage des cartes de Tarots, tu était déjà tombé là dessus, finalement, je me demande si c'est que des inventions tout ça…

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus, il avait en effet tirer la carte des soldats, qui signifiait une trahison, et la vieille femme qui lui avait dit de se méfier, en plus de la forme du chat que Ron venait de voir, ça faisait un peu trop pour une simple coïncidence. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Hermione, mais si il n'avait pas voulut parler à Ron et Laura de ce que la propriétaire du magasin lui avait dit, c'est qu'il ne savait plus très bien, en qui il devait avoir confiance. Bien sûr, Ron et Laura ne le trahirais jamais, il le sentait au fond de lui, mais pourtant, il avait, inconsciemment refuser de leur dire la vérité sur ce qui c'était passé lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard…

-Harry !

Le sorcier sortit de sa torpeur et vit Ron agiter devant lui une de ses mains.

-Ca fait dix minutes que je t'appelle et que tu ne réponds pas, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si tu le dis, bon qu'est-ce qu'on fais maintenant ?

-Un morpion ça te dit ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

Harry expliqua les règles du jeu à son ami et ils commencèrent à jouer tout en gardant un œil sur Trelawney. 

Après avoir passé les deux heures de cour à s'amuser en compagnie de Ron, Harry était persuadé que son ami ne le trahirais jamais, mais il ne lui parla pas de la rencontre que lui et Hermione avait faite, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, surtout en ce moment où il avait l'air si heureux.

Enfin, le dimanche 20 Octobre arriva. Les Gryffondor essayait tant bien que mal, de contenir leur joie à l'approche de la fête qui devait se dérouler l'après-midi même. La matinée se passa sans aucun incident, tout se déroulait à merveille, et Harry remarqua que Laura avait l'air un peu triste que Hermione n'est pas pensée à lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Le sorcier était dans la salle commune et parlait aux autres Gryffondor, tandis que Ron et Hermione avaient emmené Laura faire une balade dans le parc où Harry devait les rejoindre pour ensuite retourner à la salle commune et commencer la fête.

-Donc, la salle sera plongée dans le noir grâce au rideaux que David et Ethan ont installés, et lorsque Ron, Hermione, Laura et moi entrerons, nous dirons à Laura d'utiliser le sortilège de Lumos…

-Et c'est à ce moment là qu'on hurlera _Surprise _!!! coupa Georges, mais tu es sûr qu'elle ne se doute de rien ?

-Absolument, elle n'as dit la date de son anniversaire qu'à Hermione, et Laura croit qu'elle à oubliée.

-Grave erreur, annonça Fred, Hermione n'oublie jamais rien !

-C'est sûr, bon j'y vais, préparer vous, on arrivera d'ici dix minutes, un quart d'heure.

Harry partit donc de la salle commune et alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient assis au bord du lac. En voyant son ami, Hermione se leva et alla à sa rencontre laissant Ron et Laura seuls.

-J'aurais peut-être du aller avec toi, j'ai eu l'impression d'être de trop avec ses deux là !

Harry éclata de rire suivi de Hermione, tandis que leurs amis s'approchaient d'eux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous rigoler ? demanda Laura.

-Nous ? fit innocemment Hermione en échangeant un regard avec Harry, mais pour rien !

-Bon, on ferais mieux de rentrer, intervint Ron.

-Pourquoi ? On n'est très bien ici !

-Oui, mais Harry et moi n'avons pas fini nos devoirs !

-Et comme d'habitude, on va être obligées de les aider !

-Vous êtes tellement gentilles toute les deux, que vous ne refuserez pas.

Les quatre amis partirent donc en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivés sur place Hermione dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui libéra le passage. Les sorciers entrèrent dans la pénombre de la salle commune où les autres élèves ne faisaient aucun bruit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Laura à Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien, l'un de vous a sa baguette ?

-Moi je l'ai ! fit la jeune fille.

-Alors lance le sortilège Lumos, pour qu'on puisse voir ce qu'il se passe.

De la lumière sortit de la baguette de la sorcière, aussitôt qu'elle s'exécuta.

-Surprise !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aussitôt que ce mot fut prononcé, toutes les chandelles s'allumèrent et un feu se mit à ronfler dans l'âtre de la cheminée, laissant découvrir les somptueuses décorations que les

élèves avaient installés dans toute la salle.

-Joyeux anniversaire, murmura Harry dans l'oreille de son amie.

-V…vous y avez pensé, balbutia t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, s'exclama Ron, qu'on allait oublier l'anniversaire d'une de nos meilleures amies !

-C'est toi qui leur a dit la date, n'est-ce pas ? fit Laura en se tournant vers Hermione.

Cette dernière hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Bien, s'exclama Fred, que la fête commence !

Il alluma la radio que Lavande et Parvati avait amenée et les élèves commencèrent, pour certains à danser, et pour d'autres à aller vers le buffet qu'avaient préparés les septièmes années.

La fête battait son plein, depuis déjà deux heures lorsque Ron et Harry s'éclipsèrent pour aller chercher la chouette qu'ils avaient oublié d'amener avant le début de la fête. Une fois que ce fut fait, il réussirent à la monter dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, sans que Laura ne sans rende compte. La pièce était remplis de cadeau que les autres élèves avait acheté pour la jeune fille.

-Tu as vus la montagne qu'il y a, fit Ron qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Il faut dire que nous sommes nombreux, et puis, tout les Gryffondor lui ont acheté quelque chose !

-Ouais, elle en a de la chance !

-Mais toi aussi tu vas en avoir, si se qu'on dit les feuilles de thé est juste ! ironisa Harry tandis qu'il recouvrai la cage de la chouette d'un tissu de velours d'un bleu nuit.

-Euh…c'est pas pour te vexer, mais je fais pas vraiment confiance à ton troisième œil !

-Sympa ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on ferait bien de descendre, sinon Laura vas se poser des questions.

Les deux garçons sortirent donc de la pièce et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent qu'il était tant d'offrir les cadeaux. Le rouquin monta donc sur une chaise, tandis que Hermione baissait le son de la radio. Peu à peu le silence se fit et le sorcier put enfin parler.

-Bon, on va maintenant, couper le gâteau, dit-il avec gourmandise, mais aussi donner nos cadeaux à la jolie sorcière dont j'ai l'honneur d'être l'ami ! Venio cadeaux !

Lorsqu'il prononça la formule, tous les présents apparurent sur l'une des tables installées pour l'occasion, tandis que le regard médusé de Laura parcourais la montagne de cadeaux.

-Allez, lui dit Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu attends, ouvres les !

Son amie s'avança alors jusqu'à la table et commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il ne restait sur la table, que la cage.

-Je paries que c'est votre cadeau, fit Laura en direction de ses trois amis, qui acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. 

La jeune fille tendis le bras et fit glisser le tissu qui recouvrait la cage, faisant, de ce fait, apparaître la chouette, sous les regards émerveillées de Laura et des autres Gryffondor.

-Elle…elle est magnifique, balbutia la jeune fille,…je…merci !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, et puis comme ça tu n'auras plus besoins d'emprunté un des hiboux de l'école. En plus, Harry et moi avons demandés une chouette qui soit rapide, comme ça, tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps pour que ton courrier arrive jusqu'en France, où habitent tes grands-parents !

-Oui…c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

Les Gryffondor mangèrent ensuite le gâteau d'anniversaire, que Dobby avait spécialement cuisiné pour Laura, puis peu à peu ils montèrent se coucher, ayant cour le lendemain, si bien que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laura furent bientôt les dernières personnes présentes dans la salle commune.

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir organisé cette fête, ça ma fait très plaisir.

-Oh, y a pas de quoi, annonça Ron, et puis, c'était assez marrant, on devait t'empêcher de te rendre compte de quelque chose, prévenir tout les Gryffondor…et, euh, entre nous, annoncer à tous les élèves de la maison a été beaucoup plus facile que de te surveiller tout le temps, et dieu sait qu'on ai nombreux à être dans la maison de Gryffondor, mais on n'avais un mal fou à veiller sur toi en continue, surtout que ,comme par hasard, c'est moi qui est été chargé de cette lourde tâche !

-Tu parles, se moqua Harry, tu as confié l'affaire à la classe de ta sœur !

-C'est donc pour ça, qu'il y avait toujours des quatrièmes année autour de moi, je me disait aussi… 

-Bon, faut qu'on range toute la salle, fit Ron.

Et d'un coup de baguette accompagné d'une formule, la pièce redevient aussi ordonnée qu'avant.

-Comment as-tu fais ça !

-Et bien, ma chère Laura, les deuxièmes et troisièmes années, avait comme obligation de rechercher divers sorts, qui pourraient aider au bon déroulement de la fête, et cette formule en fait partie.

-Le sort que tu as lancé pour faire apparaître les cadeau, était aussi le fruit de leur recherches ?

-Tu as tout compris, il suffit de penser à un, ou plusieurs objets, et de les visualiser là où tu veux les faire apparaître, c'est très simple.

-Si tu le dis…Au fait, c'était bien à Pré-Au-Lard que vous avez acheté la chouette ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione, lorsque nous somme partit en te laissant seule ave Ron, Harry et moi sommes aller à la ménagerie du village, et c'est là que la vendeuse nous a proposé d'acheter cette chouette, d'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que tu lui donne un nom !

-Oui,…il y a un nom que j'ai entendus dans un film moldus, l'année dernière, un nom que j'aime beaucoup…

-Lequel ?

-…Arwen.

-C'est très jolie, et puis ça lui va bien, fit Hermione en regardant le rapace dormir dans sa cage. 

-Alors, vas pour Arwen ! s'exclama Ron.

**-**Je sais pas pour vous, fit Laura, mais cette fête m'as fatiguée !

-On devrait allez se coucher, demain on a cour.

-Hermione, toujours le mot pour démoralisé les gens à ce que je vois, figure toi que j'avais oublié qu'on était dimanche soir, et que les cours recommençaient demain !

-Tu es beaucoup trop paresseux, Ron, bien, maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange, je vais me coucher !

Sur ce elle partit en compagnie de Laura, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

-Tu n'as pas une impression de déjà vu, demanda Ron, tandis que son ami le regardait en souriant.

-Si, elle nous avait dit la même chose en première année…

-C'était le bon vieux temps !

-C'est sur qu'on avais pas tout les soucis qu'on a en ce moment…

-…

-Bon, c'est pas que je devienne comme Hermione, mais elle a raison, on a cour demain et il faut qu'on se repose.

Les deux sorciers montèrent donc dans leur dortoir, et sans faire de bruits, pour ne pas réveiller les autres garçons, il se couchèrent et Harry s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête eu touchée l'oreiller. Il avait passé un excellent après-midi, il n'avait pas penser une seconde à Voldemort, mais pourtant, le danger était toujours aussi présent, et le mage noir était bien décidé à se venger de ce garçon qui avait oser le défier à l'âge d'un an.

-Je le déteste !

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand monde qui l'apprécie.

-Oui, mais c'est pas toi qu'il a mis en retenue un samedi soir !

-Oh, ce que tu peux être fatiguant !

Ron n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de Rogue, depuis que ce dernier lui avait annoncé le jour de sa retenue, ce qui exaspérait Hermione au plus haut point. Harry commençait lui-même, à ne plus supporter les jérémiades de son ami, qui se plaignait depuis déjà trois jours. 

-Ecoutes, ça fait des jours que tu râles, s'emporta Hermione, fait comme Laura, elle aussi a eu une retenue, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas pour autant ! Alors par pitié, épargne nous tes injures !

-Il faut qu'on y aille, fit Laura en regardant sa montre.

Elle se descendit du fauteuil où elle était installée et attendit que son ami se décide à la suivre. Ron se leva enfin, poussant un soupir, qui trahissait ses sentiments à l'égard de la retenue qui l'attendais.

-On y va…ne nous attendez pas, vue comme Rogue est cynique, il aura sûrement demandé à Rusard de nous faire travailler jusqu'à l'aube… 

-N'exagèrent pas, il ne ferais pas ça !

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, ma pauvre Laura, Rogue est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, ce n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien…

Il partit avec Laura, pas très rassurée par les paroles de son ami, laissant Harry et Hermione à leurs devoirs.

Au bout de deux heures, le jeune homme avait finis son travail pour la semaine à venir et pensait à la retenue que ses deux amis était en train de faire.

-Si on allait les rejoindre, proposa t-il à Hermione.

-Rusard nous verrais !

-Pas si on a la cape d'invisibilité, et puis de toute façon, il ne reste jamais dans la salle des trophées, il y passe de temps en temps, pour s'assurer que l'on nettoies bien toutes les coupes, mais la plus part de la nuit, il fait le tour du château avec Miss teigne.

-D'accord, on y va, va prendre la cape, je t'attends ici.

Harry monta dans le dortoir des garçons, et pris la cape qu'il avait hérité de son père lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un morceau de parchemin avait été déposé sur son lit. Le sorcier s'approcha, et reconnu immédiatement la carte des Maraudeurs que Maugrey Fol Œil, qui était en réalité Bartémius Croupton Junior, lui avait prit l'an dernier. Il se saisit de la précieuse carte et descendit rejoindre Hermione qui l'attendais.

-Croupton ne te l'avais pas emprunté ? demanda t-elle en indiquant la parchemin que son ami avait dans la main.

-Si, mais Dumbledore a dut la retrouver dans la malle qui contenait les affaire personnel de Maugrey.

-Sûrement, en tout cas c'est une chance que tu l'es récupéré, elle nous sera bien utile ce soir.

Harry approuva, et les recouvrit tout deux de la cape d'invisibilité. Il sortir de la salle commune et commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs de l'école. Le cœur de Harry battait tellement fort qu'il avait peur que Hermione ne l'entende. Etant obligés de se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour être recouvert entièrement par la cape, il sentait le souffle de la jeune fille sur son cou et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui donnait des picotements dans les bras, et faisait se tordre ses entrailles. Hermione semblait aussi affecté que Harry par la situation et se ne cessait de se mettre des mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Le jeune homme n'eu plus aucun doutes, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie, malgré toutes ses réticences. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant la salle des trophées où Ron et Laura faisaient leur retenue. Harry poussa discrètement la lourde porte et entra dans la pièce, Hermione et lui, toujours cachés par la cape d'invisibilité. Ils purent voir Ron, qui rougissait légèrement, tout en s'approchant de Laura qui le regardait, perplexe.

-Il faut que je te parle…

-De quoi ?

Laura semblait se douter de ce que son ami allait lui annoncer, mais faisait comme si de rien n'était.

-On ferais mieux de partir, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Hermione.

-Oui…

Mais les deux adolescents restèrent sans bouger, à observé la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, tout en sachant qu'ils ne devrait pas être là.

-…Je, je vais t'avouer que la première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis méfié de toi, j'ai pensé que tu était peux être une Evil…

-Une Evil…moi ?

-Oui, je sais que ça peux paraître idiot, mais, lorsque l'on n'as pas confiance en certaine personne, on invente n'importe quoi comme prétexte pour trouver quelque chose de mal en eux… 

-…

-Enfin, bon, au départ je n'avais pas beaucoup d'estime pour toi, mais petit à petit, j'ai appris à te connaître et maintenant…maintenant, dès que je te vois, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, lorsque tu croise mon regard, j'ai l'impression que mon estomac se tord, j'ai des frissons qui me parcourent tout le corps…et, je me suis rendu compte que…que je t'aimais. J'en ai parlé avec Harry, et il m'a poussé à te le dire le plus tôt possible, mais je lui ai répondus que j'attendrais le bon moment, alors j'ai pensé que ce soir il était temps. Si je te dis ça, c'est pas parce que je m'attends à ce que tu partages mes sentiments, c'est juste que…que je me sens libéré d'un poids maintenant que je te l'ai dit, je pouvais plus garder ça pour moi, et il fallais que je sache si tu me considérais comme un ami, ou plus…

Ron regardait Laura, et Harry put voir que celle si avait les larmes aux yeux, et semblait heureuse.

-Moi aussi, Ron…moi aussi je t'aime.

-C'est vrai !

-Oui, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, j'avais pensé à toutes les situations possible, mais jamais je n'avais imaginé que tu pourrais me faire une déclaration aussi touchante, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureuse.

-Je crois que je peux imaginer.

Le jeune homme avait un grand sourire et avait visiblement oublié qu'il était en retenue, ce en quoi Harry ne pouvait le blâmer, il en aurais fait tout autant, si il s'était trouver dans une situation similaire. Une main lui saisit alors le bras, le sortant de ses pensées, et l'entraînant hors de la salle.

-Je crois qu'on en a assez vus, lui dit Hermione, si jamais Ron découvre qu'on a assisté à sa première déclaration d'amour, il va nous tuer…

-C'est sur, j'en ferais autant à sa place.

-Alors comme ça Ron t'en avais parler ? 

-Ne prends pas cet air étonné, je suis persuadé que Laura t'as avoué les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Ron. 

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue. 

Les deux sorciers c'étaient remis en route pour retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et discutaient avec enthousiasme de l'évènement auquel ils avaient été témoins.

-Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'ils se soient enfin avoué leur attirance l'un pour l'autre, je m'étonne encore que tu es réussis à persuadé Ron de dévoiler ses sentiments à Laura, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dit, mais c'était efficace.

Soudain un bruit métallique se fit entendre derrière eux, ils se retournèrent, mais firent face au vide.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Hermione.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Harry regarda le carte des Maraudeurs et vit qu'un point était apparus et que la personne se tenait devant eux, à la place du vide.

-Harry,…c'est Tommy Honaker… 

Aussitôt que Hermione eu prononcé ses paroles, le point disparut de la carte aussi soudainement qu'il y était apparut.

-On s'en va ! 

Ils pressèrent le pas et se retrouvèrent devant le tableau le la grosse dame qui libéra le passage en les réprimandant d'une voix ensommeillée.

Harry rejeta la cape et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, l'air pensif.

-Tu crois que Honaker avait une cape d'invisibilité lui aussi ? demanda Hermione en rompant le silence qui c'était installé dans la pièce.

-Sûrement, mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment a t-il put ne pas apparaître sur la carte, elle montre toute les personnes, invisibles ou pas…

-Il n'as déjà pas put se rendre incartable, ce sortilège ne marche que sur des bâtiments, pas sur des êtres vivants. 

-C'est impossible ? Mais alors comment as-t-il fait ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais à présent, on est sûr que cet homme n'est pas normal, après tout, pourquoi se balader la nuit dans les couloir du château, et, qui-plus est, pourquoi se rendrait t-il invisible si il avait le droit d'être au château, si c'était la cas, il aurait eu le droit, comme tout les professeur, de se balader dans Poudlard, ou, et quand bon lui semble.

-Oui, c'est étrange mais je comptes bien découvrir ce que ce Tommy Honaker cache, et dès que je le saurais, il aura intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Les trois jours qui précédaient la fête d'Halloween étaient passé à une vitesse phénoménale, Ron avait raconté à Harry ce qui c'était passé le samedi soir, bien que le sorcier le sache déjà, il n'avait rien dit, de peur que Ron le prenne mal et qu'une dispute éclate entre eux. Harry avait donc écouté patiemment, et eu même le récit de ce qui était arrivé après que Hermione et lui soient partis. Le nouveau couple c'était donc dévoilé au grand jour le lundi matin au petit déjeuné, où ils étaient arrivés main dans la main, entraînant, de ce fait, des murmures dans toute la salle. Harry et Hermione, quand à eux, n'avait pas mis leurs deux amis au courant de ce qui c'était passé lors de leur sortie nocturne, cela aurais entraîné des questions gênantes, sur le fait qu'ils aient été dehors à une heure si tardive, et ils auraient dus avoué qu'ils avaient assistés à la déclaration de Ron, ce qu'ils voulaient absolument éviter. 

Le banquet d'Halloween allant commencer dans quelques minutes, les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Une fois arrivé là bas, Harry eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir les citrouilles évidées, les vols de chauves-souris et les plats délicieux disposés sur les tables, qu'une gosse main le prit par l'épaule.

-Harry, il faut que je t'emmène avec moi, ordre de Dumbledore.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, aucun, mais il faut que tu vienne avec moi, tu rejoindra tes amis après.

Le jeune homme suivit donc le garde chasse hors du château, et ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt Interdite. Harry se demandait pourquoi Hagrid le faisait sortir du château à huit heure du soir, l'entraînant, qui-plus est, en direction de la forêt Interdite. Se pouvait t-il que l'espion de Voldemort, soit le demi-Géant, en qui Harry avait tant confiance, il trouvait l'idée absurde, jamais Hagrid ne se rangerais du côté du mal, il était trop gentil pour ça, et il avait prouvé à maintes reprise, son aversion pour le mage noir. Et pourtant… 

Harry sortit de ses pensées, et remarqua qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, il aperçut alors une grande silhouette, il semblait que le gardien des clefs, en est fait autant, car il se dirigea vers la personne, qui ne bougeait toujours pas et qui semblait les attendre. Harry reconnu alors l'homme que se tenait devant lui, c'était Albus Dumbledore. Il croisa le regard du puissant sorcier, et y décela une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux de son directeur. Harry allait parler, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna, et ce qu'il vit alors, le cloua sur place.

****

**_Bon, ben voilà, c'est fini, j'ai mis assez longtemps à le taper celui la, mais bon, faut pas m'en vouloir. Pour le prochain chapitre, je n'es pas commencé à l'écrire. Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et s'il vous plaît, des rewiews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

****


	8. Revenants

**8. Revenants**

**Note de l'auteur :** **_Alors, voilà le chapitre 8 PART 1, et je tiens à m'excuser si il y a des fautes, mais j'avais pas le courage de relire, et de corriger, alors désolée !!!! Je sais pas si la suite arrivera bientôt, parce que je l'ai pas écrit, et que, comme je prends les idées au fur et à mesure que j'écris le texte, et ben j'ai des idée, mais je sais pas comment les raccrocher les unes aux autres…Et en plus, en ce moment, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'écrire, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis pas motivée (aïe, aïe, aïe). Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive alors que je suis en vacances, si j'avais eu envie d'écrire, j'aurais beaucoup avancer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, ça m'énerve !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( bon, je crois que j'ai mis assez de !!!!!!!!!!!, mais bon, j'adore les !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, bon, maintenant ça suffit, faut que je répondes aux rewiews.) Au fait, vous avez vus, j'ai réussis à faire un résumé !!!!!_**

****

**Zorette (Potter) **_Je peux juste t'appeler Zorette et pas mettre ton nom de famille puisque je te connaît ?__Et__Oui, je t'ai reconnus, j'ai même ta signature, en géant, sur mon classeur de latin. c'est vraiment sympa de me laisser des rewiews !!!! Et si, c'est très marrant de coupé mes chapitres, en tout cas, ça l'est pour mo !!!!!!i Et voilà, maintenant que Océane a arrêtée ses menace, tu arrive et tu m'en écrit !!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et non, je n'appellerais pas Maya, parce que je sais que tu la connaît, et je sais que tu sais comment elle est, et que tu sais qu'elle ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, mais chut, faut pas le dire. Bon, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop embrouillée avec mes : je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais, que tu sais que je sais…bon, je vais arrêter, parce que là, c'est moi qui m'embrouille._

_Et si tu veux mon mai, tu clique sur « Malissandre » marqué en haut à gauche !!!!_

**Et si Maya lis ça, quelle lise ses mail !!!!!!!!!! C'est Zorette qui demande ça !!!!!!!!!!**

**Pops **_Puisque tu mettra ta fic, que si j'insiste beaucoup, et ben…je vais beaucoup insister…alors, t'as intérêt à mettre ta fic sur ce site, sinon…vaut mieux pas que tu saches. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, pour que tu la mette, faudrait peut-être que je te la rende. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je te la ramènerais au prochain cour de peinture, c'est à dire dans deux semaine, et j'en profiterais pour t'expliquer comment la mettre sur le site, ou plutôt, je t'imprimerais la page du site qui explique comment faire !!!!! Et merci pour avoir écrit que la suite était super bien, ça fais plaisir !!!!_

**Océane Potter **_Et ben, tes parents y sont pas sympas de t'avoir obligé à avoir une conscience, surtout que tu t'entends pas très bien avec elle, du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai, en passant, je lui dit bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, vu que lorsque j'écrit ce mot, c'est la nuit !!!! Alors comme ça, tu ne me menace plus, c'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas recommencer, comme tu l'as dit !!!! _

**Emrah Potter **_Houlà, je suis assailli par tes rewiews, bien que ça ne me dérange pas ( phrase écrit précipitamment), et pour la fin de mon chapitre, si je l'ai fini comme ça, ben, c'est parce que j'avais envie !!!!!!!!!!!! Mais bon, je pense pas avoir été trop méchante, parce que j'aurais pus attendre beaucoup plus longtemps pour mettre la suite, pour dire la vérité, j'avais prévus de la mettre une ou deux semaines après la publication de la fin du chapitre 7 !!!!!!!! Et pour le fais que tu n'arrive plus à écrire correctement, je peux pas dire si c'est à cause de ta prof, parce que je la connaît pas, mais c'est peu-être une épidémie qui s'abat sur l'Europe, parce que moi aussi j'arrive plus à écrire !!!!!!!!!!!!! Et pour ton message que tu ma envoyée, c'était gentil de ta part de m'avoir prévenu, d'ailleurs je t'ai répondu, mais bon, si ça marche, tout va bien !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Said **_Dis moi, est-ce que par hasard, tu aimerais les « a », parce que tu en a mis exactement 36 dans ton message, pfiou, je me suis fait ch*** (censuré) à les compter !!! Et si tu veux savoir ce que Harry vois, en ben faut lire ce chapitre. Pour finir, je suis contente que tu aime ma fic !!!!_

**Agadou **_Voilà le prochain chapitre !!!!!! Et ça me fais plaisir que tu trouve ma fic super !!!! _

**Fleur **_Et oui !!!!! J'ai toujours été cruel !!!!!!!!!!!!! Non, je plaisante !!!!!!! Et voilà la suite !!!!!! Et tu vois, je vous es pas trop fais patienter !!!!!!!!!!! Et pour savoir ce qui se passe…(suspense) lis ce chapitre !!! Bon, je sais, ce que je viens de marquer, c'était pas un grand suspense !!!!!!! _

**Ca y est j'ai fini de répondre à vos rewiew, alors je vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**8**

**Revenants**

Deux personnes s'avançaient vers lui. L'une d'elle était une femme avec de longs cheveux auburn et des yeux d'un vert brillant, remplis de larmes par l'émotion. A côté d'elle se tenait un homme, grand, mince, avec des cheveux noirs en batailles. Et qui, tout comme Harry, portait des lunettes. James et Lily Potter se trouvaient devant leur fils, qui était trop abasourdit pour pouvoir parler.

-C'est impossible, parvint-il à articuler, je suis en train de rêver, et je vais bientôt me réveiller, c'est ça ?

-Non Harry, tu ne rêve pas, nous sommes réellement de retour…

Le jeune sorcier regarda sa mère qui venait de lui parler d'une voix douce, remplit d'émotion. Bien sur, il avait déjà entendue cette voix, mais c'était dû aux Détraqueurs, qui rappelaient à Harry, les pires moments de sa vie, à savoir, la mort de ses parents, il entendaient donc leurs voix crier, mais cette fois-ci, ça n'avait rien de comparable, une douce chaleur c'était répandus dans son corps, lorsqu'il avait entendu sa mère parler. 

-Alors, c'est vraiment vous…vous êtes revenus ?

-Oui, Harry, on est de retour.

Le sorcier se jeta alors dans les bras de ses parents, qui le serrèrent contre eux. Des larmes de joie coulaient à présent sur le visage du jeune garçon, celui-ci n'osant croire à sa chance.

-On ne te quittera plus jamais, lui murmura son père au creux de l'oreille, je te le promets.

-Je…je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment avez-vous fait pour revenir à la vie ? Je croyais qu'il était impossible de ressusciter les morts…Mais si vous êtes de retour, alors Cédric aussi, non ?

-Du calme Harry, intervint le directeur, je vais t'expliquer tout ça, mais avant, nous allons tous nous rendre à mon bureau, où nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. Hagrid, je pense que vous pouvez aller assister au banquet, mais surtout, ne parler de ce qu'il se passe à personne, pas même à Minerva.

-Et, est-ce que vous pourriez dire à Ron, Hermione et Laura de ne pas s'inquiéter ?

-Bien sûr, et na vous en faites pas, Monsieur le Directeur, je ne dirais rien.

-Merci beaucoup, Hagrid. Bien, il est temps de rentrer, car je suis sûr, Harry, que tu as des tas questions à me poser.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à son protéger, et il partirent tous en direction du château, Harry, entouré des bras de ses parents.

Arrivé dans son bureau, Dumbledore fit apparaître quelques chaises supplémentaires, sur lesquelles, les Potter s'assirent.

-Alors, Harry, que veux tu savoir ?

Le jeune homme ne savait par où commencer, il décida donc de poser la questions qu'il s'était posé en premier.

-Et bien, je me demandais, comment vous aviez fait, pour ramener mes parents à la vie, vous m'aviez pourtant certifié qu'il était impossible de faire revenir quelqu'un d'entre les morts.

-A vrai dire, c'est assez compliqué, je m'étonne moi même, d'avoir pensé à vérifier une hypothèse comme celle-la, mais lorsque tu m'as décrit ce qu'il c'était passé, lorsque tu as forcé ta baguette à se battre contre celle de Voldemort, j'ai eu comme un pressentiment qui ma incité à vérifier si mon idée valait la peine d'être essayée.

-…

-Lorsque l'on meurt, notre âme monte au ciel, c'est du moins ce qu'il se passe si on décède d'une mort naturelle. Mais si jamais, quelqu'un nous lance un Avada Kedavra, alors notre âme va dans la baguette de notre meurtrier, et y est enfermée, normalement, pour toujours. Dans ces cas là, l'âme devient, comme je te l'ai dit l'an passé, un écho. Mais, il arrive qu'une baguette est une sœur, et si elle la rencontre et que leurs propriétaires les forces à s'affronté, alors il se passe le Priori Incantatum. Et, les écho, passe d'une baguette à l'autre.

-Si je comprends bien, lorsque la remonté des sortilèges a eu lieu, les écho de mes parents, sont passé de la baguette de mes parents à la mienne.

-C'est exactement ça. Et, il existe une formule, qui fais sortir de la baguette, le dernier sort que son propriétaire a lancé.

-Oui, Amos Diggory la utilisé sur ma baguette magique, lors de la finale de le coupe de monde de Quidditch, il faut prononcé quelque chose du genre, Prior Incantato.

Soudain, Harry réalisa.

-Attendez une seconde ! Cette formule ne sert t-elle pas à produire une remonté des sortilèges, mais sur des baguettes qui n'ont pas besoin d'être sœurs ?

-En effet…

-Tu es très intelligent, le complimenta son père, tout comme Lily.

Son fils lui adressa un grand sourire, qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

-Pour revenir à notre sujet, intervint Dumbledore, il existe un sortilège dérivé de celui qu'a utilisé Amos Diggory, et qui permet de faire sortir les échos de la baguette, je l'ai donc utilisé pour faire passé les échos de ta baguette à la mienne.

-Mais quand ?

-Lorsque tu était à l'infirmerie, je t'ai emprunté ta baguette et j'ai lancé le sort.

-…

-Mais, pour faire revenir à la vie l'écho d'une personne, il fallait le faire sortir de la baguette, j'ai alors utilisé le sort du Priori Incantatum, et lui faire boire une potion très difficile à préparer, et cela dans les douze heures qui suivaient l'apparition de l'écho. Et depuis les vacances, le professeur Rogue essayait de trouver les ingrédients qui se trouvaient dans cette potion, et une fois qu'il ai parvenu à tous les réunirent, il a commencé la préparation de la potion.

-C'est donc grâce à Rogue que mes parents sont de retour ?

-Au professeur Rogue, Harry, et oui, il a joué une grande part dans l'opération.

-Donc, une fois que le professeur Rogue eu finit la potion, vous avez fais sortir les écho et vous leur avez fait boire la potion ?

-Oui, on avait alors amené les corps, que l'on avait conservés grâce à un enchantement, les échos sont redevenus des âmes, et sont allé dans les corps qui correspondaient.

-C'est vraiment compliqué !

-Je t'avais prévenus.

-Mais si vous avez ramené mes parents, vous avez dû aussi faire revenir, le moldu, Bertha Jorkins et…Cédric.

-En effet…

-Vous les avez ramené à la vie eux aussi !

-Oui.

-Alors Cédric est vivant ! Mais où est-il ?

-Le professeur Rogue l'a emmené auprès de ses parents bien, maintenant je vais vous laissez seul, je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Le directeur joignit le geste à la parole, et partit de son bureau, laissant Harry fasse à ses parents.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment, et j'ai imaginé tout ce que j'aurais pus vous dire, mais maintenant que vous êtes devant moi, j'arrive pas à dire tout ce que je ressens…

-Alors ne dit rien, fit Lily.

-Par contre, il va falloir que tu nous raconte tous ce qui c'est passé depuis notre mort, et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tous raconté, dit James avec espièglerie, ta mère et moi avons quatorze ans à rattrapé.

-Tu as dû devenir un vrai Maraudeur, avec Sirius à tes côtés…

-Sirius ? Mais…vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? demanda Lily inquiète.

-…Après votre mort, Sirius à été accusé d'être votre meurtrier, et d'avoir tué Petitgrow, il a donc passé quatorze ans à Azkaban…

-Peter est mort ! s'exclama James.

-Oui…mais ça n'est pas Sirius qui a tué Queudver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu n'as donc pas compris…celui qui vous a trahi, c'est lui…

-Non, c'est impossible !

-Bien sûr que si ! C'était votre gardien des secrets, et lui seul a put dire à Voldemort où nous habitions ! Et puis, comme me l'a dit Sirius, il a toujours rechercher la compagnie de personnes plus fortes que lui…

Un instant de silence s'installa dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lily et James devaient assimiler tout ce que leur fils venait de leur dire, Et Harry savait parfaitement qu'il était difficile de se faire à l'idée qu'une personne en qui l'on avait confiance nous avait trahis. 

-Tu veux dire que mon meilleur ami a été enfermé dans cette prison pendant toutes ces années…alors qu'il était innocent, fit James en rompant le silence. 

-Oui.

-Mais alors chez qui est tu allé habiter ? demanda Lily.

Harry eu un rire sans joie et répondit :

-Chez les Dursley.

-Tu es allé habiter chez ma sœur ! Mais elle déteste tout ce qui a, de près ou de loin, un rapport avec la magie !

-Je peux confirmer…

Harry raconta alors sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante, ainsi que l'arrivée des lettres et de Hagrid, qui avait fait basculer sa vie en lui apprenant qu'il était un sorcier.

-Je sens que nous allons devoir aller rendre une petite visite à ta sœur, dit James en direction de sa femme.

-Je crois aussi…

-Je pourrais venir avec vous ?

-Je te rappelle que tu as cour, et de toutes façon, je refuse que tu retourne un jour chez ma sœur.

-Et pour tes affaires, nous les récupérons en allant chez eux.

-Ca tu vas avoir du mal, j'ai toutes mes affaires à Poudlard.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as réussi à empaqueter tous tes effets personnels dans ton coffre.

-Euh,… tu sais, j'ai pas grand chose à moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons vite remédier à ça, lança son père en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir, commença Lily, comment as-tu réussit à survivre face à Voldemort ? Il as essayé de te tué, non ?

-Essayé, c'est le mot juste.

-Que c'est-il passé ? et qu'est ce que tu as sur le front ?

-Ce qu'il c'est passé, c'est que Voldemort as essayé de me tué, mais lorsque le sortilège de la mort m'as atteint, il a, en quelque sorte, rebondit et ai allé droit sur son propriétaire qui as disparut, mais l'Avada Kedavra, m'as laissé cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

-…

-Depuis cette nuit-là, je suis devenus célèbre dans le monde entier, mais je ne dit pas ça pour me venter, ajouta précipitamment Harry.

-Ca doit être dur à supporter, compatit Lily.

-Oh, tu sais, avant que Hagrid m'ai appris que j'était un sorcier, je n'est pas été confronté à la célébrité, le problème c'est que j'ai pris ça en pleine figure à onze ans et c'est pas facile tout les jour. Les gens que je rencontrent fixent mon front, veulent me serrer la main, il y en a même qui veulent me prendre en photo et que je la leur dédicaces, quand je dis ça, c'est surtout les frères Crivey.

-Et les journalistes…

-Ne m'en parle pas, l'année dernière, j'ai été entraîné dans le Tournois des Trois Sorciers malgré moi, et Rita Skeeter, une journaliste, a écrit n'importe quoi sur moi, et je peux te dire que, même si tu essais de ne pas y prêter attention, les remarques désobligeantes des autres énerve beaucoup, mais le pire c'est que cette vieille pie, et là j'essaye d'être polie, c'en est pris à Hagrid et Hermione !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle as dit sur eux ?

-Pour Hagrid, elle a dit la vérité, elle a écrit que c'était un demi-géant, mais le problème c'est que pour les sorciers c'est une mauvaise chose, alors vous imaginé la réaction des gens…Et peu de temps après que l'article soit paru, on la rencontrée lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au Lard et Hermione la un peu insulté, enfin, c'était pas vraiment des insultes mais Rita Skeeter n'as vraiment appréciée, elle a alors écrit que Hermione était, comme dit Mrs Weasley, une gourgandine, une mangeuse d'hommes si vous préférés, elle a écrit que Hermione me trompait avec Victor Krum, le plus jeune attrapeur à jouer dans une équipe nationale.

Devant l'air perdu de ses parents il ajouta :

-Dans son première article, Skeeter avait écrit que Hermione était ma petite amie.

-Et elle l'est, demanda son père.

-…Non, c'est ma meilleur amie.

-Je disais à peu près la même chose de Lily…

-Oui, mais c'est pas pareil !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que…je sais pas moi, mais c'est pas pareil !

-En tout cas, intervint Lily, ton histoire avec cette journaliste est vraiment trop compliqué, tu ma toute embrouillée. Mais au début de ton histoire tu as dit que tu avais participé à un tournois malgré toi, mais si tu ne voulais pas le faire, pourquoi as tu été obligé d'y participer.

Harry soupira et se mit à raconter toute l'histoire. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il fut content d'avoir pus raconter ce qui lui était arrivé à ses parents. Ses parents, jamais il n'avais pensé qu'il les aurais en face de lui, vivants, bien sûr, il avait déjà imaginé cette situation, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était impossible, mais maintenant ils étaient devant lui et le regardaient avec des visages inquiets. Ces visage qu'on les parents lorsqu'ils apprennent que leur enfant à faillit se blesser, ou pire encore…mourir.

-J'en es marre de tout ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi que ça arrive, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Voldemort veut me tuer, mais pourquoi ? Je ne le sais même pas ! La communauté des sorciers est persuadé que je suis spécial, mais non, je suis comme tout le monde ! Quant est-ce qu'ils vont le comprendre ça ?

-Nous sommes désolé de t'avoir laissé seul, avec une vie comme ça à gérer, lui fit Lily.

-Ca n'est pas de votre faute, c'est celle de Voldemort, pourquoi des gens comme lui existe, franchement, il faut être dérangé pour tué des millier de personnes innocentes, juste par pur plaisir ! Pourtant, c'était quelqu'un de normal avant. Mais un jour il a décidé de se venger de son père qui l'avait abandonné en le tuant, et à cause de ça, à présent c'est un monstre cruel et sans pitié, on ne peux même plus le qualifier d'Homme, c'est plutôt un démon !

-…

-Si on arrêtait de parler de ça, proposa Lily, tu pourrais plutôt nous présenter tes amis.

-Oui, on à vraiment hâte de les connaître tu sais.

-Oui, on n'a qu'a y aller maintenant, en plus si on entre tous les trois en même temps dans la grande salle, ça risque d'être très divertissant, on va créer l'évènement de l'année.

-Mais, les journaux apprendrons que nous somme de retour, et je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée…

-Oh, allez Lily, Harry a raison, ça sera amusant, et de toute façon, les journalistes en entendrons bien parler un jour où l'autre.

-D'accord…On y va.

-J'ai hâte de voir le tête de Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry en sortant du bureau.

-Ce n'est pas le fils de Lucius Malefoy par hasard ? questionna James.

-Si, pourquoi ? Tu le connaît ?

-Malheureusement oui. Il faisait partit de la bande à Rogue lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

-Ah…il est très proche de Voldemort, tu sais.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, mais comment est son fils ?

-Drago Malefoy ? C'est un Serpentard, il est arrogant, crétin…c'est un vrai fils à papa. Parce qu'il descend d'une longue lignée de sorciers et que ses parents sont riches, il se croit tous permis, il traite les enfants de moldus, de Sang de Bourbe, et ceux qui n'ont pas autant de d'argent que lui, il les insulte. On est ennemi depuis le premier voyage du Poudlard Express, on se déteste. Le professeur Dumbledore m'as dit que tous les deux, on était comme Rogue et toi, ce qui m'énerve le plus chez lui, c'est ses manière de gosse de riches. Pour conclure, se sera un parfait petit mangemort.

-D'après ce que tu viens de dire, il a l'air d'être comme son père.

-J'ai déjà rencontrer Lucius Malefoy plusieurs fois et je peux t'affirmer que c'est tout son portrait.

Les trois Potter s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient arrivés devant les portes de la grande salle et s'apprêtaient à entrer.

Harry inspira à fond, et poussa une des lourdes portes. Les trois sorciers s'avancèrent dans la salle qui fut plongée dans le silence.

A la table des professeur, Dumbledore et Hagrid arboraient de grands sourires, tandis que le reste des enseignants avaient l'air abasourdis. Du côté des élèves, la même réaction se lisait sur leurs visages. Peu à peu des murmures s'installèrent dans la grande salle, s'élevant comme un essaim d'abeilles. Harry entraîna ses parents vers la table des Gryffondor, et se dirigea vers ses amis.

Laura et Hermione le regardaient s'approcher avec un grand sourire. Ron, quant à lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte. 

-Tu veux avaler les mouches, Ron ? le nargua son meilleur ami.

-Non…je suis juste…un peu surpris, fit-il en refermant la bouche.

-Un peu beaucoup si tu veux mon avis, annonça Laura.

-…Oui, mais c'est peut-être un peu normal ! Après tout, les morts ne sont pas censés revenir à la vie !

Harry s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, et lança un regard appuyé à son ami.

-Papa, maman, hou là, ça fais bizarre, c'est la première fois que je dis ça.

-Et nous c'est la première fois qu'on l'entends, fit Lily en souriant.

-Oui…bon, je vous présente Ron Weasley, sa petite amie, Laura Black…

-Tu es la fille de Sirius ? interrompit James.

-Euh…oui.

-Et toi, commença Lily, tu dois sûrement être Hermione.

Cette dernière acquiesça et lança à Harry un regard interrogatif.

-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ! continua la mère du sorcier.

C'est à ce moment là que les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Lupin arrivèrent.

-Rémus ! 

James étreignit son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quatorze ans.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqués, toi et Lily !

Il lâcha James, et pris ensuite Lily dans ses bras.

-Mais comment avez-vous réussis à revenir ?

-Je crois que Albus est le mieux placé pour répondre à ta question…

Tandis que ses parents discutaient avec les autres sorciers, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et constata que tous le monde les regardaient. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de Cho.

-Je reviens, dit-il à ses amis.

Il se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle, et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Tes parents sont revenus ! Tu dois êtres heureux !

-Oui…Mais toi aussi tu vas l'être.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

-…Si, mais ça serais trop beau pour être vrai.

-Donc, si je te dis que Cedric est vivant, tu ne me croira pas.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est vraiment…qu'il est…

-Oui !

Cho se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est merveilleux, mais où est-il ?

-Il est allé voir ses parents.

-Oui, c'est logique. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de le voir !

-C'est compréhensible !

Harry posa alors son regard sur Hermione, qui était en grande discussion avec Lily Potter.

-Dis donc, fit une voix à son oreille, tu sera pas amoureux, par hasard ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Cho qui le regardait avec un grand sourire narquois.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est ma meilleure amie !

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit… 

-Bon, je dois y aller.

-Et, que je change vite de sujet !

-Mais pas du tout, protesta Harry, bon salut.

-Oui, c'est ça, au revoir ! fit cho en rigolant, tandis que le sorcier partait rejoindre ses parents.

**Bon, ben voilà, c'est terminé, il est pas très long, et la suite, je ne pense pas que vous l'aurez de sitôt !!!! Je sais que je vais me répéter, mais je suis vraiment pas motivée, alors par pitié, des rewiew, bien que je n'ai pas à me plaindre vu que vous m'en avez déjà laissé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca allait, je paraissais pas trop désespérer ? Surtout lorsque j'ai utilisée le mot pitié !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*************************************

**Note de l'auteur**** : Voilà, la suite du chapitre est là, je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à le taper ( plus de deux semaines), mais comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre, je suis plus trop motivé, ce qui ne veux pas dire que je vais arrêter d'écrire la fic, il en est hors de question, je l'ai commencé, alors je la finirais, et même si je n'est plus envie de l'écrire, ce qui n'est pas le cas, et j'espère, ne le saura jamais, je continuerais pour ceux qui lise ma fic ! Bon, je préviens tout de suite, je vais faire une pause dans l'écriture de mon histoire, alors c'est le dernier chapitre que vous aurez avant longtemps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon break ne sera pas trop long, enfin je l'espère, juste pour vous rassurer, la première fois que j'ai fait une pause elle a durée un an, mais bon, c'était exceptionnel, et cette fois-ci, je ferais une pause d'un mois, sauf si je reçoit assez de rewiews, qui me demande de mettre la suite plus vite, alors là, j'essayerais, je promet rien, de mettre la suite assez rapidement. Sachant que si je fais une pause de un mois, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas sur le site avant environ deux mois ! Bon, maintenant je réponds à vos rewiews qui mon fait Très plaisir :**

**Emrah Potter **_Faut pas pleurer, j'ai jamais dit que tu me mettais trop de rewiews, au contraire, lorsque j'ai vu tout tes rewiews, ça ma fais vachement plaisir. Alors ne te gène surtout pas pour recommencer !!!!!!!! Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plus, mais surtout ne sois pas triste, je t'en supplie, sinon, c'est moi qui pleure !!!!!!!_

**Fleur **_Alors comme ça, au début tu croyais que Voldemort était derrière le retour de Lily et James, comme beaucoup de personnes, mais finalement, t'as changé d'avis et tu as bien fais, car, non, Voldemort n'y est pour rien, c'est juste que j'adore les fics où les parents de Harry reviennent !!!!! Et oui, le Survivant tombe amoureux de sa meilleure amie…A part ça, j'adore tes fics, je les trouve vraiment…comment dire…fabuleuses !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Ryan **_Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plais, et oui, je continue, Ah, et merci pour ton bravo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Juliepotter **_Je suis ravie que tu trouve ma fic super !!!! Oui, je continue, et je suis contente que tu trouve mon dernier chapitre touchant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Marie **_Tu voulais la suite, et la voilà !!!!!!!!!! Et savoir que tu trouve que mon histoire est l'une des meilleurs fics que tu est lus, me touche beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part de me dire ça !!!!_

**Océane Potter **_alors, à nous deux…Premièrement, la prochaine fois, enferme mieux ta conscience, sinon, elle va encore s'échapper, un conseil, vérifie qu'elle ne sache pas ouvrir les portes. Je dis ça parce que quand j'enferme mon frère, qui a trois ans, dans une pièce, il ressort, parce qu'il sait ouvrir les portes, et maintenant, ma sœur_

_( un an et demi), arrive à les ouvrir elle aussi, donc, plus moyen d'enfermer les deux monstres !!!!!!!!!!! Deuxièmement, oui, j'ai continué, et je suis ravie de savoir que tu m'adore, t'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque, lol. Est-ce que tu as reçut mon mail, où j'ai mis les adresses des sites d'images, si tu ne la pas reçut, envoie moi un mail, mais comme j'ai changer d'adresse, je te donne la nouvelle : malissandre@msn.com / Oh, j'allais oublier, « Bonjour la conscience d'Océane, est-ce que tu sais ouvrir les portes ?» !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Lyra.b **_Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'arrêter !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Zorette **_C'est gentil de ta part de dire, que mon dernier chapitre est génial. Et, tout comme Fleur, tu trouve que c'est trop beau le retour de James et Lily, et ben, c'est comme ça, et pas autrement !!!!!!!!!! Alors, comme je ne me suis pas dépêchée pour écrire la suite, tu vas me faire la tête, sous quelle forme géométrique ? personnellement je préfèrerais en rond, ça ressemblera un peu plus à la forme originale !!!!!!!!!! Et comme j'ai pas écris la suite avant le rentrée, t'as pas besoins de faire mes devoirs bien que ça m'aurais arrangé !!!! Et au faite : JE NE RESSEMBLE PAS A HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et pour la descendance avec Voldy, tu peux toujours chercher, tu trouvera pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Maya **_Tu veux qu'on t'explique ce qui se passe, ok, mais ce qui se passe quoi et de rien pour le rewiew, c'est bien normal !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et pour la déclinaison, je peux rien faire pour toi, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes, c'est juste la conjugaison que je connaît, après, pour la déclinaison, j'arrive pas à le retenir, mais la prof m'as dit de l'écrire, comme ça je la retiendrait mieux, alors essaye !!!!!!!!!!!_

**Pops **_Ben, toutes les deux, on c'est parlée à la peinture, donc…Au fait, pour le mot fan, tu crois pas que c'est un peu trop !!!! Mais je suis hyper contente que ma fic te plaise, et la tienne tu la mets quand ??????????????_

**Sarah **_Alors, j'ai remercié, Maya, je l'ai fait au moins trois fois !!!!!!!!!!! Merci d'avoir dit que j'écrivait super bien, et comment sait-tu que je connaît tous les livres par cœur ??? Remarque, tu sais, c'est normal, si tu les avais lu huit fois chacun, je crois que tu les connaîtrais par cœur toi aussi, mais je ma demande toujours comment tu as fait pour le savoir !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et pour Harry qui avoue ses sentiments pour Hermione, ça sera à peu près dans deux où trois chapitres, vers les fêtes de noël !!!!!!!!!!! Je suis contente que tu trouve Laura mignonne !!! Et je suis aussi super contente que tu trouve que se soit bien que les parents de Harry soient de retour !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Max **_Tiens, tiens tiens, qui est-ce qui m'as laissé un rewiew ??? hein Max !!!!_

_Alors comme ça c'est trop long, remarque, c'est normal, si tu prend en cour de route, et t'as vu comme je suis gentille, je te rajoute de la lecture !!!!!!!!!! Et pour le courage, je vais en avoir besoin !!!!!!! A mardi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Bon voilà, j'ai fini de répondre aux rewiews, alors…Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Résumé des chapitres précédents__ :_

_Lors de leur rentré à Poudlard, Harry, Ron et Hermione, font la rencontre de Laura Black, la fille de Sirius, et elle deviens, très vite amie avec le trio. Même si, au début, Ron, est méfiant, envers la jeune fille, il tombe rapidement sous son charme, et lui avoue ses sentiments, qui sont heureusement, réciproque. Harry, quand à lui ,commence à considérer Hermione, comme un peu plus que sa meilleure amie. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort prépare un complot contre le Survivant, qui soupçonne Tommy Honaker (un nouveau personnage), d'être un espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et la mort de Peter Petitgrow réduit à néant, les chances de voir un jour Sirius libre. Mais, le jour d'Halloween, James et Lily Potter font leur retour dans le monde des vivants…_

-Qui était la jeune fille à qui tu parlais ? demanda son père.

-Cho Chang, la petite amie de Cédric Diggory.

-Tu l'aimes encore ? questionna Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers son amie qui le regardait intensément.

-…Non, plus maintenant, répondit-il en rougissant, tandis que ses parents échangeaient un regard entendu.

C'est alors que Dumbledore se leva, et attendit que le silence se fasse dans la grande salle.

-Chers élèves..., et professeurs, comme vous avez put le remarquer, Lily et James Potter sont…vivants, je vous expliquerais volontiers comment ce miracle, car c'en ai un, est arrivé, mais ceci prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous coucher, car il est déjà tard et que même si demain n'est pas un jour de cours, il vous faut prendre un peu de repos. Le banquet est donc terminé, et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sur ce, les élèves se levèrent et prirent la route de leur tours respectives, tandis que Harry, Laura, Ron et Hermione restèrent quelques temps à discuter avec les professeurs et les parents de Harry.

-Maintenant que vous êtes de retour, fit Dumbledore, il va falloir prévenir le ministère de la magie, et je suis sûr que la presse va écrire des articles sur vous.

Ces dernières paroles furent suivit d'un signe d'exaspération de la part de Harry, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de ne pas aimer les journalistes, après tout, j'ai eu de mauvaises expérience avec l'une d'entre eux ! C'est donc compréhensible que je trouve ça énervant !

-Tu sais Harry, intervint le professeur Lupin, tout les gens de sont pas comme Rita Sketter, il y a des journalistes qui sont justes envers les personnes dont ils parlent dans leurs articles.

-Je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas confiance.

-C'est tout à fait normal, mais ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien, continua le directeur, maintenant il est temps d'aller se coucher, Lily, James, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, et vous pouvez venir aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses quatre élèves.

Le petit groupe suivit donc Dumbledore à travers les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard et arrivèrent dans le corridor menant à la tour des Gryffondor. Ils passèrent devant le tableau de la grosse Dame, qui ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut Lily et James, mais n'entrèrent pas dans la salle commune, ils continuèrent leur chemin et au bout de quelques minutes, s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois d'érable où diverses courbes sculptées, s'entrecroisaient donnant à l'entrée un aspect chatoyant, créant un étrange contraste avec les murs de pierres grises et froides. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les Potter, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Laura. Harry fut ébloui par la beauté de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. C'était une salle spacieuse, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. De larges fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière du dehors, et de grandes tentures Rouges ornées d'un lion doré, les encadraient. Sur l'un des murs de la pièce se trouvait une immense bibliothèque à plusieurs niveaux avec des escaliers à spirale menant aux différents étages. En jetant un discret coup d'œil à Hermione, Harry put voir que son amie regardait les centaines de livres d'un air émerveillé. Le jeune sorcier reporta ensuite toute son attention sur la salle où il se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, de magnifiques fauteuils entourait une petite table en bois d'acajou. Vers l'autre bout de la salle, à l'opposé de Harry, une porte ouvrait sur une autre pièce qui, semblait-il, était une chambre à coucher. Les appartements, étaient éclairé, en plus des fenêtres, par une cinquantaines de bougies qui flottaient dans les aires, pareilles aux chandelles de la grande salle.

-C'est magnifique ! s'extasia Lily Potter.

-Ceci, commença Dumbledore, étaient, autrefois, les quartiers privées de Godric Gryffondor.

-Vous-voulez dirent que nous nous trouvons là où le fondateur de notre maison a été, il y a de cela quelques siècles ?

-En effet miss Granger, et tous les livres que vous voyez là, appartenait à Gryffondor lui-même.

-Et, on peut les lires ?

-Bien entendu !

-Mon rêve vient de se réaliser !

-Ah oui ? Et c'était quoi ? Avoir de la lecture jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

-Tu as tout compris ! mais c'est que tu deviens intelligent, mon cher Ron !

Harry était sûr que ses deux amis avaient oubliés la présence du directeur, car en temps normal, ils n'auraient jamais osé faire des plaisanteries devant Dumbledore. Quoique Ron en eu été capable, Hermione, n'aurait jamais eu une telle pensée, elle respectait bien trop le directeur. 

-Bien, fit se dernier, je vais devoir vous laisser.

Il passa la porte, se retourna, puis rajouta à l'adresse des parents du Survivant :

-Je suis ravi que vous soyez de retour, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux…

Harry ne compris pas vraiment le sens des dernières paroles de Dumbledore, mais ne fit rien paraître, et les oublia aussitôt que son mentor partit, le laissant seul, lui et ses amis, en compagnie de James et Lily.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et restèrent dans le silence, ne savant pas par où commencer.

-Alors comme ça Sirius a une fille, fit James, il ne doit pas être au courant…

-Il l'est maintenant, intervint Harry, du moins, depuis quelques mois, mais comment a tu sus qu'il ne savait rien ?

-Et bien lorsque Eloïse est partie, Nous ne savions pas qu'elle était enceinte, et Sirius n'as pas dû la revoir depuis.

-Vous vouliez dire que vous connaissiez ma mère ?

-Oui, c'était une de mes plus proches amies, fit Lily, d'ailleurs, qu'est-elle devenu ?

-…Elle est morte.

-Oh, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…

-C'est normal, mais ne vous inquiété pas, je me suis habituée à sa mort, alors vous n'avez pas besoins d'être désolée, rassura Laura en faisant un sourire triste.

Ron passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Maintenant que nous somme là, annonça James, nous allons pouvoir témoigner, et…prouver l'innocence de Sirius.

Laura releva la tête et regarda l'adulte avec espoir.

-Ca veut dire que…que…

-Que tu vas pouvoir aller vivre avec ton père, fini Hermione. 

Un sourire éclaira la figure de la jeune Black tandis que son amie prononçait ces mots.

-En parlant de Sirius, intervint Ron, il n'est pas au courant que vous êtes revenus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais demain, on pourrais aller le voir, sans le prévenir, bien entendus, proposa Harry, je pense que ça lui fera de bonnes surprises, le retour de mes parents et le fait qu'il va pouvoir être réhabilité.

-C'est une excellente idée ! Mais tu as oublié une bonne nouvelle.

-Et, laquelle ?

-Ron et moi ! Après tout, il a l'air de d'apprécier Ron, et je suis sa fille, alors il sera obligatoirement ravis, d'apprendre cette nouvelle !

-Je sens que demain sera une journée très divertissante, fit Hermione.

-Il va aussi falloir prévenir mes parents que vous êtes revenus, ils m'en voudront à mort, si je ne leurs dit rien, et qu'ils apprennent la nouvelle par la presse.

-Mais savez-vous au moins où Sirius se trouve ? demanda Lily.

-Bien sûr, il est à Pré-Au-Lard, dans une grotte. 

-Alors c'est parfait ! Mais maintenant jeune gens, il se fait tard et il est temps d'aller au lit, après tout, comme la dit Hermione, demain sera plein de divertissements.

-Oui, nous allons y aller, Ron, Laura, Vous venez ?

Ces deux derniers se levèrent et suivirent Hermione hors de la salle. Le silence s'installe de nouveau dans la pièce pas un silence gêné, bien au contraire, c'était un silence remplis d'émotions, que les mots n'arrivaient pas à décrire Harry et ses parents n'avaient pas besoins de se parler, ils échangeaient de simples regards des regards qui voulaient tout dirent.

-Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller moi aussi, fit Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, et, avec un grand sourire dit :

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

-Pour nous aussi, c'est le meilleur moment que l'on est vécu, à part peut-être ta naissance, mais c'est à peu près pareil.

-Si tu le dis ! Bon…bonne nuit !

Ses parents s'approchèrent de lui, et l'étreignirent chacun leur tour.

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

Le jeune sorcier fut réveillé par les doux bruits du petit matin il ouvrit les yeux. Un rayon de soleil lui caressait le visage. Il prit ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Les formes floues qu'il distinguait quelques secondes auparavant se transformèrent aussitôt et le décor du dortoir des garçons de cinquième année lui apparut plus nettement.

Harry repensa à son rêve, le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit là. Ses parents étaient revenus pour toujours, et Sirius allait pouvoir être libéré. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Le jeune homme était déçut, il aurait voulut que se soit la vérité mais c'était impossible, il le savait bien. Et pourtant, le doute s'empara de lui. Tout ça lui avait parut si réel il avait besoins de savoir. Et l'une des personnes qui étaient apte à lui dire, si oui ou non, les évènements de la veille étaient bien réels se trouvait dans le lit voisin. Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement, tira les rideaux du lit à baldaquin et vit la tête rousse de son meilleur ami dépassée de sous les couvertures apparemment, le rouquin dormait profondément. Harry se demanda si il valait vraiment la peine de réveillé son ami, juste pour l'une des élucubrations que son cerveau avait inventé durant la nuit et il décida finalement de faire sortir son ami du lit.

-Ron, chuchota t-il, Ron, réveille toi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, marmonna le dormeur.

-Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

-Et ça ne peux pas attendre… je te signale que je faisais un rêve très intéressants, il y avait Laura et moi, on était à Venise, sur une des gondole, seul, et…

-Et ?

-Et ensuite tu m'as réveillé.

-Ah…

-Bon, fit Ron en se redressant sur son lit, maintenant que j'ai les idées à peu près claires, tu voudrait pas me poser ta question, à cause de laquelle, je précise, tu m'as sortit de mon rêve.

-Et bien ça va te paraître bizarre, mais j'ai rêvé que mes parents étaient de retour et en me levant j'ai eu l'impression que ça c'était vraiment passé et je voulais savor si c'était vrai, parce que ça paraît si étrange.

-Mon vieux, j'ai le regret de te dire que Rita Skeeter avait raison, ton cerveau est endommagé, ta vraiment la mémoire courte.

-…

-Bien sûr que tes parents sont revenus idiot !

-Alors ça n'était pas un rêve ?

-Non.

-Merci mon dieu ! Oh, et en parlant de rêve, le tien n'avais pas l'air très intéressant.

-Parle pour toi, tu verra lorsque tu auras un petite amie, dès qu'elle fera partit de tes rêves, tu les trouvera passionnant. Tiens, d'ailleurs, on va devoir avoir une petite discutions sur toi et une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas pour le moment. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu verra bien. Bon, maintenant que je suis réveillé, j'ai faim.

Harry regarda son ami et vit, à l'air qu'il avait, qu'il était on ne peux plus sérieux. Il éclata donc de rire sous le regard interrogateur de Ron.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne changera jamais, on dirais que ta seule préoccupation dans le vie est de manger.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! 

-Prouve moi le contraire.

-…

-J'attends.

-Bon, d'accord, la nourriture a une place très importante dans ma vie.

-Ca je le savais déjà.

-Oui, bon, on peux arrêter de parler de ça et descendre, je suis sûr que tes parents t'attendes.

-Oui.

Harry et Ron, prirent leur douche , s'habillèrent et partirent en direction de la grande salle, qui était assez vide, car, étant en congé, la plupart des élèves faisaient la grasse matinée. Les deux sorciers allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, où leur deux amies les attendais.

-Alors, vous avez passé une bonne nuit, s'enquit Laura.

-Oh, oui, du moins jusqu'à ce que Harry me réveil !

-Pourquoi l'as tu réveillé ? Tu sais très bien que Ron adore dormir !

-Hermione…

-Quoi ?

-Tais toi ! Si notre plus grande célébrité…

-Tu redit ce mot encore une fois, Ron, et je te jure que tu vas te retrouver avec la même tête que Malefoy, lorsqu'il est venu nous voir dans le Poudlard Express, à la fin de l'année dernière, fit Harry en lançant à son ami un regard meurtrier.

-…D'accord, mais pour en revenir à la discutions, Harry m'a réveillé, parce qu'il voulait que je lui confirme que ce qu'il c'est passé hier était bien réel.

-C'est normal, intervint Hermione, après tout, si tes parent étaient morts et que tu les voyait revenir au bout quatorze ans, tu ne penserais pas que c'est un peu…étrange.

-Si.

-Pour changer de sujet, à quand allons-nous voir mon père ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que mes parents vont demander à Dumbledore la permission d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard, et s'il est d'accord, nous irons sûrement vers midi. 

-Il sera d'accord, fit Ron.

Il continuèrent donc de discuter, tandis que la grande salle se remplissait peu à peu. Les parents de Harry arrivèrent ils dirent bonjour aux quatre adolescents, les prévinrent que Dumbledore leur avait donné quartier libre pour la journée et ils décidèrent donc de partir après le déjeuné. Puis ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, en compagnie de Rémus Lupin.

-…Mes amis, s'écria Ron en se tournant vers Harry, entraînant tout les regards dans sa direction.

-Pardon ? demanda son ami.

-Mes amis et ma famille sont plus important que la nourriture.

-Ah…tu en a mis du temps à trouver ta réplique, ça fait déjà une demie heure que je t'ai posé la question.

-Il vaut mieux tard que jamais.

-Oui, c'est certain…

-Au fait, fit Hermione, Laura et moi avons fini de lire le livre sur Voldemort.

-Tu as prononcé son nom ! s'exclama Ron, depuis quand arrives-tu à le faire ?

-Environ une semaine, mais là n'est pas la question Maintenant que nous avons fini de lire le livre, c'est à vous de le faire, d'ailleurs il est très intéressant.

-Si tu le dit, fit Ron en prenant le livre que Hermione lui tendais.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laura, accompagnés des Potter et de Rémus Lupin, étaient en route pour Pré-Au-Lard. Harry avait pensé à aller chercher, aux cuisines, de la nourriture pour son parrain, qui ne pouvait pas manger à sa faim. Arrivés au Village, les adolescent, parés de leurs capes, qui les protégeaient du froid de novembre, conduirent les plus vieux vers la grand-rue, puis continuèrent leur chemin vers la sortie du Village. Ils se trouvèrent alors dans une allée sinueuse qui les mena dans une campagne luxuriante. Dans cette partie du village, les maisons se faisaient moins nombreuses et leurs jardins plus grands. Il marchèrent en direction de la montagne qui dominait Pré-Au-Lard. Arrivée devant une clôture que le groupe enjamba, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants.

-Maintenant, il nous faut monter jusque la haut, fit Ron, ce qui prend facilement une demi-heure, et en plus, c'est très fatiguant.

-Il y aura Buck, il faudra faire bien attention à s'incliner devant lui, fit Hermione, toujours pratique.

-Non, Buck est caché chez moi, dit Rémus.

-Ca me rappelle, commença Harry, qu'il n'était pas avec Sirius la dernière fois que nous somme allé le voir !

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi ?

-Oh, vous savez, on a présenté Laura à son père, donc on n'a pas fait très attention à ce qui nous entourait.

-Oui…

Sur ce, il se reprirent la direction du pied de la montagne. C'était un terrain couvert de pierres et de rochers et les promeneurs furent bientôt hors d'haleine. Comme l'avait prédit Ron, pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils escaladèrent un sentier tortueux et escarpé. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher, car la courroie du sac dans lequel il avait mis la nourriture, lui meurtrissaient l'épaule, comme la première fois où il était venus, l'an passé, voir Sirius. James, voyant les difficultés qu'avait son fils, prit le sac et adressa à Harry, un sourire paternel.

Arrivés vers le sommet de la montagne, ils aperçurent une étroite fissure dans la roche.

-C'est là que Sirius se cache, chuchota Harry.

-Bon, alors, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laura, vous entrerez en premier, vous annoncerez à Patmol l'heureuse nouvelle comme quoi sa fille a un petit ami, puis j'arriverais, et après je ferais signe à James et Lily pour qu'ils entrent à leur tour, c'est d'accord ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et les jeunes sorciers entrèrent dans la grotte.

Sirius était adossé contre une des parois en pierres de son refuge, il lisait le dernier exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier Lorsqu'il vit les adolescents entrer, il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers eux.

-Que faites-vous là ? Vous ne devriez pas être à Poudlard ?

-Dumbledore nous as donné notre journée pour que l'on puisse venir te voir, le prévint Harry.

-Ah…

-Au fait, Papa…

-Oui ?

-On voulait te dire quelque chose…

-…

-Alors voilà, Ron et moi…on sort ensemble.

-Félicitation ! Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Rémus arrive.

-Lunard ! s'écria Sirius en étreignant son vieil ami.

-Comment va-tu ?

-Bien, même si maintenant je sais que je ne pourrais pas être libre…

-Tu sais, Patmol, il ne faut jamais désespérer, fit une voix.

Sirius se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise.

-C'est…non, c'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'êtes pas…

-Je crois que tu t'embrouille là.

-James, je…je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Toi et Lily êtes vraiment de retour ?

-Bien sûr , et on ne va pas partir de sitôt, on est revenus pour toujours !

Les deux amis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis que les autres personnes présentes dans la grotte les regardaient en souriant.

-Et, commença Lily, sais-tu ce que notre retour signifie ?

-Je crois savoir…

-Tu vas être réhabilité Sirius !

-Décidément, cette journée va de surprises en surprises !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on la fait exprès, fit Harry.

-Tu dois être très heureux maintenant que tes parents sont revenus !

-Ca tu peux le dire !

-Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils, annonça Sirius en se tournant vers Lily et James, après tout ce qu'il a surmonté, il garde la tête froide, et dieu sait que la vie n'as pas été facile avec lui !

-Sirius, tu pourrais arrêté de parler comme si nous n'étions pas là !

-Mais bien sûr Harry.

-Attention, le garçon le plus célèbre du monde a parler, il faut l'écouter et faire ce qu'il dit !

-Ron, tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dis ce matin.

-Oui.

-Ca tiens toujours.

-…Oui, mais j'ai dit célèbre et pas célébrité !

-Peut-être, mais se sont deux mots de la même famille !

-Attention, Harry, tu va finir comme Hermione.

-Hé, s'injuria cette dernière, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.

-Et bien, j'ai déjà assez d'une meilleure amie qui est une « Je sais tout », alors je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir un deuxième.

-Très drôle !

-Mais j'était on ne peux plus sérieux.

-Quant est-ce que vous allez au ministère ? demanda Harry à ses parents.

-Normalement Dumbledore doit y aller demain, nous irons donc avec lui, répondit Lily.

-Et je pense que vous allez devoir venir avec nous, intervint Rémus, après tout, Hermione, Ron et toi, êtes les dernières personnes à avoir vu Sirius avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

-Vous voulez dire que nous allons devoir témoigner ? demanda Hermione avec enthousiasme.

-En effet.

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, fit Ron, on fera de notre mieux pour prouver ton innocence.

-Ca me touche beaucoup.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour toi.

Les huit sorciers continuèrent à discuter toute l'après-midi, profitant pleinement de toutes ses retrouvailles, et attendant avec impatience le lendemain, qui allait marquer un tournant dans leur vie. 

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? ****Rewiewé S .V.P.**

**Bon, comme je l'ai dit dans mon premier message, en haut de la page, ce chapitre était le dernier avant longtemps, alors pour me motiver, des rewiews S.V.P !!!!!!!!!!!**

** je sais, je me répète, mais à force, vous devriez avoir l'habitude, non ? **

**Bon, alors comme je suis gentille, je vais vous dire certaines choses qui vont se passées dans le prochain chapitre, alors ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir, ne lisez pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * * 

* * * *

* * * * *

* * * * * *

* * * * * * * 

* * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * *

**Vous êtes encore là, d'accord, mais ne dites pas que je ne vous aurez pas prévenus :**

**-Il y aura le procès de Sirius.**

**-La presse va écrire un article sur le retour des Potter ( ben oui, quoi, ils sont célèbres, comme leur fils, alors un évènement comme leur retour sur Terre ne va pas passé inaperçu ).**

**-Cédric va apparaître.**

**-Voldemort, va changer ses plans à cause du retour des Potter.**

**-Un personnage va mourir.**

**-Harry va culpabiliser.**

**Voilà, je ne vous en dit pas plus, parce que j'en ai déjà trop écrit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rewiews S.V.P !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (J'adore les points d'exclamations)**


	9. Liberté, Quidditch, et Tristesse

**9. Liberté, Quidditch, et Tristesse**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bon, finalement, ce chapitre vous l'aurez eu plus rapidement que prévu, parce que j'ai pas fais de pause, j'avais trop hâte de l'écrire, et du coup, ça m'a re-motivé et vos rewiew aussi !!!!!!!! Je suis trop contente. Alors, ce que vous allez lire, c'est la première partie du chapitre 9, et je tiens à préciser que ça va être le plus long de tous les chapitres que j'aurais écris jusqu'à présent. D'habitude, mes chapitres, font 11 pages, si ça n'est plus, et là, rien que la première partie, elle fait 8 pages, donc, il risque d'être long à écrire !!!!!!! Il sera publié en 3 parties !!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors maintenant, je réponds à vos rewiews :**

**Pops **_Je suis re-motivée, et contente que tu ne m'ai pas passé de savon mercredi !!!!! Et je suis aussi super contente que tu es mis ta fic, même si elle est pas sur Harry Potter, elle est génial, comme quoi, y a pas que Harry Potter dans la vie ( J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui dise ça). En tout cas, j'ai hâte que tu mette la suite !!!!!!!_

**Emrah Potter **_C'est pas grave pour les rewiews !!!!!!! Et j'espère que si tu as lu le chapitre précédent il t'as plus !!!!!!!!!! Et puis tu pense qu'il allait être excellent, ça me fait chaud au cœur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!!!!!_

**Océane Potter **_Nous revoilà face à face (enfin, façon de parler), J'espère que ça va pas trop barder !!!!!!! Et ta conscience qui se donne un nom, trop drôle, remarque, faut dire qu'elle en a choisis un joli !!!! Et quant tu lui demande si elle n'as pas subit de lavage de cerveau, t'es sûr qu'elle en a un ??????????? Ma pauvre, Lizzie t'as fait manger de la langue de bœuf, BERK !!!!!!!!!!!!! Et, si je sais combien c'est dur de patienter, parce que moi aussi je lis des fics, et que moi aussi je souffre, sniff_

_ ( Musique dramatique, et tout sombre dans le noir, mais soudain, un rayon de lumière vient m'éclairer, et montre au spectateurs, ma posture tout aussi dramatique que la musique). Mais, je pense pas être trop cruel avec vous, y a des fics, et ben, ça fais trois mois que 'attends leurs mis à jours, alors t'imagine si je faisait ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Zorette **_Tu dis que mon chapitre est super, mais je suis s^pur que tu l'avais pas encore lu, lorsque t'as marqué le rewiew !!!! Et pour la suite des aventures de Parry Hotter, et ben, je te les écrirais dans un mail, et je continuerais mes ch'tit pubs !!!!!_

**Eveda95**_ J e suis super contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'adore avoir de nouvelles personnes qui mette des rewiews !!!!! Et pour les mots qui manque, je suis désolée !!!! Je ne m'en rends compte, qu'une fois que j'ai mis mon chapitre sur le net !!! J e sais ce que tu vas penser, je pourrais relire, mais franchement…j'ai vraiment pas le courage !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais pour l'idée du retour des Potter, il y a pleins d'auteurs qui font ça !!!!!!!!!!! Et Harry va avouer ses sentiment à Hermione aux alentours de noël, et si toi tu as hâte qu'ils s'embrasse, moi, j'ai hâte de l'écrire, parce que c'est vraiment un couple que j'adore !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et pour un match entre Potter, je vais en faire un, mais pas tout de suite, il va d'abord y avoir le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, et franchement, écrire un match, c'est ce que je redoute depuis le début, mais bon, faut pas que je désespère !!!!_

**Azulie **_ne t'inquiète pas, je continue, c'est hors de question que j'arrête, et puis, finalement, j'ai pas fais de pause !!!!! Et voilà la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**JuliePotter **_C'est vrai , La tête de Sirius était trop drôle à imaginé, je me suis bien amusée en écrivant le passage !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis contente que tu es trouvé ça drôle !!!!!!!!!!! Et ravie que tu trouve ma fic génial !!!!!!!!!!!_

**Ashley Potter **_Ca me fais plaisir que tu me laisse un rewiew, j'adore avoir de nouvelles personnes qui m'en laisse !!!!!!!!!! Oui, je continue, et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Marie **_Je me dépêche !!!!!! Et je suis ravie que tu trouve mon dernier chapitre super !!! J'espère que ça sera pareil pour celui là !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Fleur **_Contente que tu adore ma fic !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oui, c'est à cause de la personne qui va mourir que Harry va culpabiliser, c'est logique !!!!!!!!!!!! Et tu sais, je suis cruel, mais je ne vais pas te dire qui va pourrir, ça sera dans le deuxième partie de ce chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fais attendre trop longtemps, finalement, j'ai pas fait de pause !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et pour les compliments, c'est normal, puisque c'est vrai !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et non, je n'écris pas mieux que toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Sarah **_Ravie de savoir que je te fais rire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et je ne me rend même pas compte des allusions que je fais !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et non, pas de honte sur toi, parce que moi aussi ça fais un moment que je les ai pas relu les livres, ça doit bien faire au moins 5 mois !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai bien dit au moins !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà le procès !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et oui, patiente un peu, tu vas les voir ensembles, Harry et Hermione !!! Et comme toi aussi tu aimes les !!!! et ben je t'en mets quelques un pour la route : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Bon, je crois que ça suffit )_

**Allez lire les fics de Fleurs, de Maya, de Emrah Potter et une nouvelle qui est pas si nouvelle que ça, « Harry Potter et l'étrangère venu d'ailleurs », par Zorette. **

**9**

**Liberté, Quidditch, et tristesse**

-Laura ! Sors de là !

-J'arrive dans une minute !

-Ca va faire près d'un quart d'heure que tu me dis ça !

Harry était dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année, et essayait de faire sortir Laura de la salle de bain, où elle s'était enfermé depuis des heures. Avant Harry, Hermione puis Ron, avaient essayés de faire sortir la jeune fille de la pièce sans succès.

-On va être en retard, et si on l'est, Sirius ne pourra peut-être pas se faire réhabiliter ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Tu dit n'importe quoi, même si nous ne sommes pas à l'heure, le procès aura lieu, Dumbledore à prévenu Fudge pour mon père.

-Oui, et il a accepté que Sirius sois jugé, et il vaut mieux ne pas être en retard pour ne pas le contrarier ! A moins que faire attendre le ministre de la magie t'amuse !

-Tu es trop neveux, Harry, détends toi, on gagnera le procès, c'est obligé !

-Non, justement, ça se vois que tu ne connaît pas Fudge, il est très borné !

-…

-Bon, Laura tu sors ! Nom d'un chaudron, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette salle de bains !

-Je me prépares, après tout, si nous gagnions le procès, mon père sera libre, et je veux être parfaite ce jour là.

-Laura, on va à un procès, pas à une soirée mondaine !

-Qui te dis qu'après il n'y en n'aura pas une.

Harry inspira lentement pour se calmer, puis s'assit sur le lit de Hermione, qui était le plus proche de la salle de bain.

Au bout de dix minutes, Harry se releva, sa plaça en face de la porte et s'écria :

-Laura, si tu ne sors pas de là tout de suite, je te jures que même Sirius ne te reconnaîtra pas !

Harry avait dût crier beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé, car le murmure des conversations, provenant de la salle commune s'évanouit, laissant place au silence. Harry imagina facilement les Gryffondor s'arrêtant de discuter, et tournant leurs têtes en direction des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles., pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'un des dortoirs.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître Laura. La jeune fille était habillé d'un haut noir aux manches évasées, un pantalon de même couleur qui descendait sur des bottes à semelle compensée et par dessus tout ça, Laura avait enfilée une longue veste vaporeuse qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans une queux de cheval, mais ses quelques mèches rebelles étaient toujours devant ses magnifique yeux noirs qu'elle avait souligné avec du crayon. Sur ces paupières, Laura avait déposé du fard argenté, et sur ces lèvres, du rose qui, au soleil, avait de légers reflets bleu.

-Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai dit que nous allions à un procès et pas à une soirée…j'était sérieux !

-Ecoute, mon père va sûrement être libre, c'est un évènement important pour moi…

-Pour moi aussi !

-Laisse moi finir, c'est important pour moi, et mon père, et je veux qu'il garde une belle image de moi pour ce jour là.

-Ca je l'avais déjà compris, mais tu a vu le temps que tu as passé dans la salle de bain ! Attends une minute…tu ne va pas essayer de corrompre le juge, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée, il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse !

-En tout cas, tu peux être sûr, que dès que Ron va te voir, il ne va pas en revenir.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fais ça, pour mon père oui, mais aussi pour mon Ronny !

-Ronny ! s'esclaffa Harry.

-Quoi, c'est mignon !

-Façon de parler.

Laura ignora la dernière réplique de son ami, et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Et bien, dépêche toi, je te signale que nous allons être en retard si tu ne te presses pas un peu, fit la jeune fille en sortant du dortoir.

-Je vais la tuer ! s'exclama Harry, en suivant Laura dans les escaliers.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, le jeune homme put voir que, comme il l'avait imaginé, tout les Gryffondor regardaient dans sa direction.

-Tu t'es un peu énervé, Harry ? ironisa Fred Weasley.

-Oui, ben essaye un jour de faire sortir une fille de la salle de bain, et tu verra que toi aussi tu fera comme moi !

-T'as pas tords…

-En tout cas, Laura, tu es…magnifique !

-Merci Ron, toi au moins tu me comprends, pas comme mon cher Harry, que je considèrent comme mon frère, mais qui, heureusement, ne l'est pas réellement, sinon je n'ose même pas imaginé, si nous habitions dans la même maison, il s'énerverait très vite, puisque le matin, je passe beaucoup de temps à la salle de bain. 

-Au fait, Harry, tu n'as pas honte de hurler sur ma Laura…

-Oh toi, Ronny, ferme la !

-Comment connaît tu ce surnom ?

-Et bien Laura ne sais pas tenir sa langue.

-Tu sais, Harry, intervint Hermione, Laura sais garder un secret beaucoup mieux que tu ne le penses.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard, tandis que le sorcier les regardait d'un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas vraiment les paroles de son amie.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, fit Ron à Harry, mais tes parents et Lupin, nous attendent.

-Oui, on va y aller, alors.

-Souhaitez-nous bonne chance, dit Hermione aux Weasley, qui, la veille, avaient étés mis au courant de l'innocence de Sirius.

-On va croiser les doigts, assura Ginny.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laura sortirent donc de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le hall, où les adultes les attendaient.

-Le professeur Dumbledore ne vient pas ? s'enquit Laura.

-Il est déjà au ministère, il y a accompagné ton père, répondit Lily.

-Et comment allons-nous nous y rendre ?

-En Magicobus, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de passagers à cette heure là.

Ils partirent donc à Pré-Au –Lard, où ils appelèrent le véhicule qui vint les chercher et les emmena au ministère de la magie.

Lorsque Harry descendit du Magicobus, il se retrouva devant une grande bâtisse blanche, à colonnades, avec de larges escalier en pierres, qui menaient au bâtiment. De chaque côté des marches, deux statues de Griffons semblaient monter la garde, Harry jura même avoir vu l'œil d'une des statues, le suivre. Les sorciers pénétrèrent dans le ministère ils arrivèrent dans un immense hall au sol carrelé de mosaïques, aux murs de pierres dorées, et au un plafond voûté, décoré de peintures mythologique.

Harry suivit ses parents dans le hall, où des dizaines de portes s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur des sorciers faisant des vas et viens entre les différents bureaux. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Laura , les Potter et le professeur Lupin montèrent un escalier de marbre, et arrivèrent au premier étage. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry, qui se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin lui indiqua une porte portant un écriteau Harry y lut : « Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu ».

-Ca n'est pas le département ton père ?

-Si, et il travaille aujourd'hui, comme tout les jours, pour dire la vérité, ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas envoyer de lettre à maman, pour la prévenir du retour de tes parents.

-Ton père travaille ici ? demanda James qui avait écouté la conversation.

-Euh…oui.

-Et bien nous avons encore une demi-heure avant le procès, alors nous pourrions allez lui rendre une petite visite, il faut d'ailleurs que Lily et moi le remercions.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien ta famille c'est occupée de Harry pendant plusieurs été !

-Oh, mais vous savez, c'est normal, après tout, c'est comme si Harry faisait partit de la famille.

Les paroles de Ron, réchauffèrent le cœur de Harry, qui considérait aussi les Weasley comme sa famille, pas de la même manière que ses parents, mais il pouvait facilement dire que la famille de rouquins était plus proche de lui que les Dursley qui, pourtant, était davantage sa famille que les Weasley.

-De toute façon, intervint Lily, nous souhaiterions rencontrer le père du meilleur ami de notre fils, alors nous allons entrer dans se bureau, et si Mr Weasley a trop de travaille, nous le laisserons tranquille.

Sur ces paroles, la mère de Harry frappa à la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit sur Arthur Weasley qui sembla surprit.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je savait que vous étiez de retour, mais vous voir là devant moi…

-C'est tout naturel.

-…Mais entrez donc, ma femme, Molly, est avec moi.

Les sorciers entrèrent dans le bureau, où le mère de Ron était assise. Le rouquin gémit légèrement avant de se cacher derrière Harry, ce qui ne fut pas une brillante idée, vue que Ron était plus grand que son ami.

-Mon chéri, commença sa mère, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

-…Oui, bien sûr, fit précipitamment Ron, euh…tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Oh…pour rien !

Harry entendis, dans la voix de son ami, qu'il était soulagé.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir, Ron , mais ça n'est pas la fin du monde, tu ne nous as pas prévenus du retour de James et Lily Potter, c'est normal, ça ne fait que trois jours et tu n'as sans doute pas eu beaucoup de temps.

-Oui, c'est ça !

-Bien…alors Harry, fit Mr Weasley, tu ne fais pas les présentations ?

-Oh…oui, bien sûr ! 

-…

-Alors, voici le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Rémus Lupin, mes parents, et…Laura.

Lorsque Harry avait présenté la jeune fille, un grand sourire c'était formé sur ces lèvres Ron décida donc d'intervenir.

-Laura est ma petite amie !

Harry fut surpris que son ami soit si direct avec ses parents, il avait pensé qu'il leur annoncerais la nouvelle avec un peu plus de tact.

-…c'est merveilleux ! Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux !

La mère de Ron avait vraiment l'air enthousiaste, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas Laura, elle paraissait très contente pour son fils.

Arthur Weasley entama alors une discussion avec les parents de Harry, qui remercièrent les Weasley de s'être occupé de leur fils pendant les étés.

-C'était tous naturel, et Harry est si charmant, fit Mrs Weasley, c'était un plaisir de l'avoir avec nous.

L'heure du procès arriva, et les sorciers durent quitter les Weasley et se diriger vers la salle où devait avoir lieu le jugement. Ils montèrent plusieurs étage, et se retrouvèrent devant une porte grise. Ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle plongée dans la penombre, et dénuée de toute fenêtres, avec pour seul éclairage, la lueur que projetaient les torches enflammées, fixées aux murs. Harry reconnu immédiatement cette salle c'était dans cette même pièce qu'il avait atterrit l'année précédente, lorsque qu'il s'était penché trop près de la Pensine de Dumbledore.

Il avait alors cru que la salle ce trouvait dans un sous-sol, à cause du manque de fenêtre, mais non, elle se situait au dernier étage de l'immense bâtiment qu'était le ministère de la magie. Au centre de la pièce, il vit un fauteuil aux bras qui dotés de chaînes. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas asseoir Sirius la-dedans ? 

Harry et les autres sorciers allèrent s'assoirent au sommet des bancs étagées en gradins, installés le long des murs. Peu à peu, la salle à l'atmosphère sinistre et menaçante se remplis de sorciers Harry aperçut plusieurs magiciens tenant des plumes et des parchemins sans doutes des journalistes.

Au bout d'un moment, la salle, extrêmement silencieuse fut remplis par une dizaines de personnes, laissant de nombreux gradins vident.

C'est alors que Harry entendis des bruits de pas la porte située dans le coin opposé de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, Dumbledore, et Sirius qui était escorté par deux Aurors. 

Dans la Pensine, Harry avait vu les prisonniers, se faire accompagner de Détraqueurs, mais à présents que ces _choses_ s'étaient rangées du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela n'était plus possible.

Les deux Aurors assirent Sirius dans le fauteuil, tandis que les chaînes, étincelant soudain d'une lueur dorée, s'enroulaient d'elles-mêmes autour de ses poignets.

Pendant ce temps, Fudge et Dumbledore avaient prient place sur les bancs de devant.

-Sirius Black, commença le ministre d'une voix sonore, vous êtes accusé, de trahison envers la commutée des sorciers, d'avoir renseignez pendant un an Vous-Savez-Qui sur la famille Potter, et ensuite tué Peter Petitgrow. Mais Dumbledore, ici présent, affirme le contraire, et à l'aide d'autre témoins, il va essayé de prouver votre innocence.

Au bout d'une heure, le directeur avait bus du Veritaserum, et avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur Sirius.

-James Potter, appela Fudge.

A ce moment là, les personnes présente dans la salle se retournèrent toute en murmurant à leurs voisins des paroles incompréhensibles. En effet, le retour de Potter n'avait pas encore été annoncé, et les sorciers présents dans la salle ne les avait pas vu, ils étaient donc effarés de voir Lily et James Potter vivants. Harry aperçut que les plumes des journalistes glissaient à toutes vitesse sur les parchemins, chacun tenant à avoir le meilleur article possible.

James s'avança donc en direction de Fudge qui tenait dans sa main un verre remplis de potion de vérité. Le sorcier le prit et le bu d'un seul trait, puis attendit que le ministre lui pose des questions.

-Est-ce vrai que votre meilleur ami Sirius Black était votre gardien du secret ?

-Il l'a été pendant quelques temps, mais il nous as ensuite convaincu, Lily et moi, de prendre Peter. Il nous disait que jamais Voldemort ne soupçonnerais Peter d'être notre gardien.

-Vous voulez dire que Petitgrow était votre gardien du secret avant votre mort ?

-Oui.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent Se pouvait-il que Sirius Black soit innocent ? Le ministère de la magie aurait donc commis une grave erreur ?

Une fois que l'interrogatoire de James fut fini, se fut au tour de Lily de passer devant Fudge. Elle raconta, à quelques détails près, la même chose que son mari et retourna s'asseoir. Le tour de Rémus, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'allait pas tarder à arriver. 

Le ministre de la magie pris son parchemin, et s'apprêtait à annoncer un nom, lorsqu'un événement étrange se produisit Le monde tourbillonna tout autour de Harry, qui sentit la terre se dérober sous ses pieds, la sensation lui rappela vaguement celle éprouvée lorsque que l'on se déplaçait en Portoloin. Aussi soudainement qu'il avait disparut, le monde réapparut aux yeux de Harry. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui Toutes les personnes au procès étaient à ses côtés. Harry laissa son regard dériver sur le paysage. Il était dehors, une nuit de pleine lune, dans un immense parc qui lui semblait familier C'est alors qu'il aperçut trois silhouettes se rapprocher, elle semblaient courir après quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Un rayon de lune perça les nuages et éclaira le tête de la première personne. C'est alors qu'il compris Lui, ses amis et toutes les personnes présentent au procès, étaient retournées dans le passé, le soir de sa rencontre avec Sirius Black La nuit où il avait appris toute la vérité sur la mort de ses parents.

Les sorciers regardèrent donc l'étrange scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Ron se faisant emporter par un chien au pelage noir, Harry et Hermione, frappés par le saule cogneur, le sang coulant sur le visage de Harry et sur l'épaule de Hermione, Pattenrond se faufilant entre les branche de l'arbre et posant ses pattes sur le nœud d'une racine à la base du tronc, puis les deux jeunes sorciers descendant dans le passage secret. Et encore une fois, le paysage sembla être aspiré et tout devint noir Lorsque le monde réapparut, ils se trouvait dans la cabane hurlante Ron recroquevillé sur le sol, se tenant la jambe, ses amis s'approchant de lui. Ron mettait en garde Harry, puis la porte de la pièce se referma, laissant apparaître Sirius Black.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de revivre les événement qui s'étaient déroulés, il y a de cela deux ans, les sorciers se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la salle de procès. Ils échangèrent des regards, restant extrêmement silencieux, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre Sirius Black, le présumé mangemort, responsable de la mort des Potter, l'homme qui avait passé douze ans de sa vie à Azkaban, était innocent.

Fudge était sortit de la salle en compagnie de Dumbledore, dès que les deux sorciers reviendraient, le verdict tomberais. Mais Harry n'était pas inquiet, il savait que, maintenant que le ministre avait vécu la nuit où il avait rencontré son parrain, il était impossible de prouver la culpabilité de Sirius, toute les chances était de son côté, et Fudge ne pouvait certainement pas ignoré ce qu'ils avaient tous vus, il était borné, oui, mais pas au point de contredire une dizaines de sorciers. Au bout de dix minutes, Le ministre de la magie et le directeur de Poudlard firent leur retour et se placèrent au milieu de la pièce. Fudge s'avança vers le fauteuil où Sirius était assis, et défit les chaînes qui le retenait.

-Je vous prit d'accepter, Mr Black, toutes mes excuses qui, je pense ne seront pas suffisantes, par rapport à ce que nous vous avons fait subir, alors que vous étiez innocent.

-vous voulez dire que je suis libre ?

-En effet, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes réhabilité.

A cette annonce, James et Rémus se levèrent d'un bond, et allèrent se jeter dans les bras de leur ami, sous l'œil amusé de Lily. Quant à Harry, il sentit des larmes de joies arriver dans ses yeux, mais il ne fit rien pour les retenir.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur Laura La sorcière plaurait elle aussi, et Harry ne pus s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque.

-Fait attention, Laura, ton maquillage va finir par couler !

-Arrête de dire ça ! Fit son amie en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, et puis de toute façon, c'est du maquillage magique, qui ne coule pas, même si on pleure.

-Ah, d'accord, tu avais donc tout prévus !

-Qu'est ce que tu crois !

-…

-Ca te dis qu'on aille rejoindre mon père ?

-C'est quand tu veux !

Les deux sorciers descendirent des gradins et se précipitèrent sur Sirius, qui les accueillit les bras ouverts, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Félicitation, murmura Harry à l'oreille de son parrain.

Ron, Hermione, Lily et Dumbledore vinrent les rejoindre et les effusions continuèrent sous les flashs de appareils photos de la presse.

Une fois les réjouissances terminées, les journalistes approchèrent et interviewèrent Sirius, mais surtout les Potter, tandis que Fudge avait pris Harry à part.

-2coute, Harry, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit l'année dernière, mais vois-tu, je ne voulais pas croire au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'ai essayé de trouver une excuse pour démentir ce que tu disais…

-Vous voulez dire que maintenant vous me croyez ?

-Oui, et j'ai été idiot de ne pas l'avoir fais avant, par ma faute, les géants et les détraqueurs ont rejoins Tu-Sais-Qui, et de ce fait, les mangemorts retenus à Azkaban ce sont échappés…tout ça, parce que je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face.

-Je vous pardonnerais si vous me promettez de faire tout ce qui es en votre pouvoir, pour protéger les sorciers et les moldus. 

-Je te le promet…

-Alors vous êtes pardonné.

Sur ce, Harry retourna aux côtés de ses parents, et écouta les questions des journalistes.

-Mr et Mrs Potter, comment se fait-il que vous soyez parmi nous ?

-Je pense, commença James, que Dumbledore est mieux placé pour répondre à cette question.

-Et qu'avez vous ressentit, lorsque vous avez appris que votre fils était une célébrité ?

-Attention, Harry va s'énerver, il a entendu le mot célébrité ! s'exclama Ron, tandis que son meilleur ami lui lançait un regard meurtrier, lequel fit disparaître le grand sourire que faisait Ron.

Ils passèrent alors quelques temps à répondre aux questions des journalistes, prendre des photos, puis repartirent à Poudlard.

_…mais lorsque nous leur avons demandé comment était l'au-delà, voici leur réponse :_

_Pour dire la vérité, nous ne nous souvenons pas, avoua James Potter, je pense que les gens, là haut, nous on fait oublier, pour que l'on ne divulgue pas ce qui s'y passe, de tel sorte que l'équilibre du monde reste le même._

_L'équilibre de monde ?_

_Oui, si les sorciers pouvaient savoir ces qu'ils deviennent après la mort, cela créerais un déséquilibre, le monde ne serait plus le même._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer…_

_Ca n'est pas grave, et êtes-vous fier de votre fils ?_

_Quels parents ne seraient pas fier de leur enfants, fit Lily Potter._

_Oui, mais il faut dire que votre fils est une véritable légende vivante !_

_Ca n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'est pas un garçon comme les autre. Comme tout adolescent de quinze ans, il se demande s'il va réussir son BUSE, si tel ou tel professeurs va lui donner une retenue, et j'en passe. Harry est peut-être célèbre, mais c'est aussi un être humain, qui mérite un tant sois peu de respect, j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé avec Rita Skeeter, l'an passé, et je trouve ce qu'elle a fais inadmissible !_

Hermione était dans la grande salle, en train dans lire à voix haute, l'exemplaire spécial qu'avait sortit la Gazette du sorcier, en l'honneur de la liberté de Sirius et du retour des Potter. Autour d'elle, plusieurs Gryffondor étaient pendu à ses lèvres, buvant chacun de ses mots.

C'était le soir du procès, les élèves de Poudlard étaient attablé, et commentaient les évènements de la journée.

C'est alors que Dumbledore se leva Le silence se fit aussitôt.

-Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, qu'un élève, qui nous avait quitté il y a quelques mois, va faire son retour ce soir même…Veuillez accueillirent chaleureusement…Mr Cédric Diggory !

Et tandis que les portes s'ouvraient sur le Pouffsoufle, la grande salle explosa sous les exclamations de joies des élèves. Cédric, au lieu d'aller vers la table de sa maison, se dirigea vers celle des Gryffondor et se posta devant Harry, sous les regards des autres étudiants qui s'étaient tût pour pouvoir suivre l'échange entre les deux sorciers. 

-…Je…merci, lâcha Cédric.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'était normal…

-Normal ! Harry, tu a risqué ta vie pour ramener mon corps auprès de mes parents, et tu dis que c'est normal…tu es trop modeste, et je suis désolé de te contredire, mais non, ça n'est pas normal, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier, alors si tu as besoin d'un service un jour…n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y penserais, fit Harry avec un sourire.

-Mais j'y compte bien, répondit Cédric en lui rendant son sourire.

-Bien…je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Cho, on dirais qu'elle commence à s'impatienter !

Cédric suivit les parole du sorcier, et alla rejoindre sa petite amie, qui se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurs.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, dans la gaieté générale, puis il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Les élèves montèrent donc dans leurs salles communes. Celle des Gryffondor se vida peu à peu et Harry s'apprêtait à monter dans le dortoir lorsque Ron l'en empêcha.

Le sorcier lui fit signe de s'assoire tandis que son ami lui lançait un regard étonné.

-Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié que nous devions avoir une discussion sur toi et une certaine personne ?

-Ah oui, qui ça ?

-Tu ne vois pas de qui je pourrais bien parler ?

-Non.

-Et si je te dis que c'est une fille qui est dans notre classe, qu'elle s'appelle Hermione, et que c'est notre meilleure amie ! Ca ne te dis toujours rien !

-Ah, si…

-Tant mieux, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé entre vous deux.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu peux arrêter de mettre des « ah » au début de toutes tes phrases !

-Si tu veux.

-Bien, alors maintenant, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Mais…il n'y as rien.

-Ecoute, j'ai peut-être l'air idiot, mais ça n'est pas vrai…

-Façon de parler.

-…Je t'ai entendus, mais ça n'est pas grave. Moi, je sais ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai l'impression, que toi, tu ne t'ai pas encore rendus à l'évidence.

-De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?

-Harry, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire…

-Le sorcier soupira mais céda.

-D'accord, j'avoue, je crois que je commence à la considérer comme un peu plus qu'une amie.

-J'en était sûr, c'était si évident !

-Tant que ça ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis ton meilleur ami, et tout ce qui te concerne ne m'échappe pas, surtout lorsque mes deux meilleurs amis sont impliqués dans l'histoire.

-De toute façon, je suis certain que ça n'est pas réciproque, alors…

-Une personne m'a dit, un jour, de me lancer, et que si je ne le faisait pas assez rapidement, quelqu'un pourrais le faire à ma place. Sur ce, Ron se leva, et monta se coucher, laissant Harry seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

**Voilà, c'était la première partie du chapitre neuf, qui sera en trois partie !!!!! **

**Dans la prochaine, il y aura le premier match de Quiddich de la saison, et écrire un match, c'est se dont j'ai le plus peur !!!!! Aïe, aïe, aïe !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Et j'ai un petit service à vous demander !!!!!! Ca serais super sympa que tout ceux qui lise ma fic me laisse un rewiew, juste pour voir le nombre approximatifs de gens qui lisent mon histoire, merci d'avance !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

*************************************

****

****

**Note de l'auteur :**** Voilà, j'ai mis la suite plus tôt que je ne le pensais !!!!!! Une semaine d'attente au lieu de deux, c'est pas beau la vie, hein !!!!! Bon, alors cette partie est plus courte que les autre, elle fais que 4 pages !!!! Mais bon, alors là, c'est le match de Quidditch, et je préviens, il est pas très long, y fait que 50 lignes !!!! Et deviner quoi, ce que je redoutait le plus d'écrire (Le match de Quidditch), et ben, j'ai trouvée ça géniale à faire, c'était super de voir le match se dérouler en même temps que je l'écrivais, enfin, c'était génial de l'écrire, mais pour le résultat final…c'est pas vraiment ça, moi y me plait pas trop, mais bon, ça peu aller ,alors…Sinon, Sismille voulait savoir mon âge, et ben j'ai 13 ans, enfin 13 ans et demi, enfin presque, j'aurais 13 ans et demi à Noël, enfin…ouais, si je les aurais à Noêl, enfin les demi, ça compte pas trop, et si vous voulez tous savoir, je suis né en Juillet, comme Harry Potter et comme Daniel Radcliffe !!!!!!!!!**

**Bon, maintenant je vais répondre aux rewiews !!!!!!!**

**Elava **_Merci de m'encourager, et je suis contente que tu m'ai laissé un rewiews, ça ma fait très plaisir, surtout sachant que tu n'en laisse presque jamais !!!!_

**Sismille **_Alors comme ça ma fic est…EPOUSTOUFLANTE, personnellement ,je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais si tu le pense, ça me fait plaisir, enfin, plaisir est un mots bien trop faible !!!! Je continue, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter, alors tu n'auras pas besoin d'essayer de me retrouvé, mais si tu essai, je vais t'aider un peu, j'habite en France, à Lyon !!!!! Et comme toi aussi tu aimes les points d'exclamations, et ben : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon, ça suffitpour les « !!! » donc, tu trouve Ron, con, c'était le but, au début, mais maintenant, j'en est assez qu'il soit si con, ça me Soule, mais de toute façon, les évènements qui vont se produirent vont le faire redevenir…normal !!!!!! Donc, ne t'inquiète pas !!!!!!! Et pour mon âge, et ben, je l'ai dit dans la note de l'auteur !!!!!_

**Patmol 666 **_Voilà la suite, et oui, je suis re-motivé, et fière de l'être !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!!!!_

**Sarah **_Toi t'es contente que Sirius soit libre !!!!! Ravie pour toi !!!!! Et pour qu'ils soit ensemble, il faut attendre noël, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le chapitre où ils se mettent ensembles, c'est le prochain, j'ai bien dit CHAPITRE et pas PARTIE DE CHAPITRE !!!! et tu voie, je me suis magné !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Océane et Pharianne **_Vous vouliez la suite, et ben la voilà !!!!!!!!!! je suis contente que vous trouviez ma fic super !!!! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !!!!!! _

**Agadou **_Et oui, y a Ron qui intervient dans mon couple préféré !!!!!! Comme tu l'as écrit : c'est pas trop tôt !!!!!!!!!!!!! et la suite…la voilà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Pops **_J'ai bien dormis vendredi soir, surtout en sachant que je n'aurais pas à me lever tôt le lendemain, non, c'est vrai quoi, j'ai bien failli m'endormir à mes cour Vendredi, et je crois pas que ça aurais plu aux profs !!!!!!!!!!!!! Pour ta fic, elle est super !!!!!!! Voilà, tu vas voir, ou plutôt lire le match de Quidditch !!!!!!! et pour la dédicace d'en bas, tu n'y est pas, mais c'est normal, tu y sera pour la prochaine partie, tu comprendra pourquoi lorsque je t'expliquerais à la peinture, alors surtout, ne m'en veux pas, parce que t'auras une dédicace, même qu'elle sera rien que pour toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Dracolutin **_J'adore ton pseudo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il est bien trouvé !!!! Et pour la suite, ben…tu l'as !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Fleur **_Tu trouve que c'est pas sympas de ne pas vous dire qui meurt, et bien attends de voir la fin du chapitre !!!!!!!! Pour le chapitre 10 de ta fic, je l'ai lue et je le trouve fantastique !!!! J'adore ta fic, elle est vraiment super !!!!!!! Mets vite la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et c'est toi que est vraiment trèèès douée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Zorette **_Pour le paquet, je l'avais pas fait exprès, mais j'ai remis le chapitre et il est lisible à présent !!!!!!! Et sans avoir eu besoin d'utiliser Word !!!!!!!!!!! devine quoi…j'ai enfin atteints les 100 pages, je suis troooooooop contente !!!!!!!! Et tu vois, je t'ai mentit, j'ai pas mis la suite dans 3 ans, mais en une semaine…miracle !!!!!! Pour Harry et Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que ça serais à Noël, alors un peu de patience !!!!!!!! Pour les pompes, j'aurais pas besoins, puisque je vais les changer !!!!!!!!!!! et oui, je sais dans quelle forme géométrique tu vas ma faire la tête, puisque oui, je lis mes mails !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Ashley Potter **_Merci pour ton rewiew, tu sais, quant on en laisse un, y a pas besoins d'avoir de questions !!!!! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic cool !!!!!!!!!!!_

**Mimi **_Tu attendais la suite, et la voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira !!!!!!_

**Océane Potter **_Tu as une drôle de façon d'écrire « Magnifique », Mais bon, ça donne un certain style !!!!!!!!! J'adore ta conscience, elle devient de plus en plus intelligente !!!!! Enfin, façon de parler parce que pour avoir un cerveau transparent…faut le faire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors comme ça tu es une de mes plus ferventes (avec un « e » et pas un « a ») admiratrice, ça me touche beaucoups, snif…vraiment…snif…ça me fait très plaisir…snif !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon je me suis remis de mes émotions ( j'ai fais très vite comme tu as pus le constater) pour dire bonne nuit à ta conscience, et j'espère que mon chapitre te plaira !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Fran_Fran **_Extraordinaire ? Wahou !!! Je savais pas, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouve ma fic génial, et voilà la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Emrah Potter **_C'est pas bien de pas s'identifier !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mais bon, c'est compréhensible, puisqu'il était 11 heures du soir !!!!! Je crois que j'aurais fais pareil !!!!!!!!!! La suite et là, et moi j'attends toujours le prochain chapitre de ta fic !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Voilà, alors dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai commis une erreur impardonnable…lorsque j'ai conseillé des fic, j'en ai oublier une, et je m'e, suis rendus compte, mais trop tard…Honte à moi !!!! Bon, alors le fic n'as rien a voir avec Harry Potter, mais elle est génial !!!!!!!!!! C'est « » de Pops, elle se trouve dans la catégorie fantaisie, au lieu de prendre book, ben vous prenez fantaisie, aller la lire, elle est super !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Alors, je dédie ce chapitre à :**

****

**-Emrah Potter, qui a été ma deuxième rewieweuse !!!!**

**-Océane Potter, qui me fais bien rire avec ses rewiew, surtout lorsqu'elle me menace !!!!!!!!!**

**-Fleur, parce que j'adore sa fic et qu'elle a hâte de savoir qui est le mort !!!!!! **

****

**voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si il et cour, et je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ne m'avais jamais laissés de rewiew, et quy l'on fait pour mon dernier chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!! **

*************************************************************************

****

La deuxième semaine de novembre avait commencée, et le premier Match de Quidditch de la saison, opposant les Gryffondor aux Serpentard, allait bientôt avoir lieu. Harry, à l'aide de Fred et Georges, entraînait son équipe plus durement que Olivier Dubois ne l'avait jamais fais. Le soir, les joueurs revenaient dans leur salle commune, épuisés, trempés de sueur mais contents Ils étaient ravis de leur résultats, au fil des jours, leurs progrès ne cessaient d'augmenter, et devenaient de plus en plus flagrants. Tout le monde attendais le match avec une impatience non dissimulée. Chacun avait entendu parler de l'amélioration des Gryffondor, que tout le monde, à part les Serpentard, considéraient déjà comme la meilleure équipe de Poudlard. Harry attendais la prochain rencontre avec appréhension En effet, il allait jouer, pour la première fois, devant ses parents, et il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de son père qui, paraît-il, avait été un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Sirius aussi allait être présent, après tout, ce match serait le premier que jouerais sa fille, il ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.

Le jour de la rencontre, Harry se réveilla tôt et descendit dans la grande salle, où Malefoy prenait son petit déjeuné à la table de sa maison. Le Serpentard lança un regard meurtrier que Harry préféra ignorer. Les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent sur les chaises disposées aux côtés de leur capitaine.

-Alors, commença Harry en s'adressant à Laura, tu es prête ?

-Plus que jamais, nerveuse, mais contente !

-Tu ferais mieux de manger un peu.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi qui ne touche pas à ce qui est dans ton assiette.

-Olivier me faisait la même chose.

-Olivier ?

-Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine, il a fini ses études il y a deux ans, il joue maintenant dans l'équipe de réserve du Club de Flaquemare.

-Ah…

Le reste du petit déjeuné se passa joyeusement, les autres élèves étaient arrivés et discutaient du prochain match, la plupart étant pour Gryffondor.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se leva et fit signe au reste de son équipe. Ils sortirent de la grande salle, sous le regard perçant des Serpentard, et les acclamations des autres maisons.

Arrivé au terrain de Quidditch, Harry put constater que le sol était parfait pour le décollage et que les conditions météorologiques ne gênerais absolument pas. Le temps était clair, mais la visibilité n'était en aucun cas diminuée, car les nuages cachait le soleil. 

L'équipe entra dans les vestiaires et changèrent leurs uniformes scolaires pour la robe de Quidditch, rouge et or, les couleurs des Gryffondor.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, fit Harry, faites de votre mieux, si vous vous débrouillez aussi bien qu'aux entraînements, alors la victoire est assurée.

La rumeur des conversations, parvinrent aux oreilles des membres de l'équipe, leur indiquent que le publique était arrivé et qu'il s'installait.

-C'est l'heure, fit Harry en regardant l'horloge accrochée sur l'un des murs du vestiaires, bonne chance !

Le sorcier laissa passer son équipe devant lui et les suivit. La sortie vers le stade se rapprochait, et Harry vit que son père l'attendait, appuyé négligemment contre le mur. Lorsqu'il vit son fils approcher, il se redressa et le regarda en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas pus venir te voir avant que tu parte pour le stade, alors je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'a t'attendre là.

-Tu as bien fais.

-Hermione m'as apprit que tu avais été accepté dans l'équipe pendant ta première année et des dizaines de personnes m'on raconté tes exploits et m'on dit que te voir voler était vraiment…incroyable, à les entendre tu es un véritable prodige.

-Ils exagèrent, fit Harry légèrement gêné.

-On m'avais dit que tu réagirais comme ça.

-On ?

-Ron, Hermione…Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore as dit ça !

-Oui, il a l'air de bien te connaître.

-…

-Bon, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, je crois que tous le monde t'attends ! Bonne chance !

-Merci…

Harry regarda son père partir, et, se rappelant soudain qu'il avait un match à joué, partit en courant en direction du terrain.

Les exclamations du publics devinrent plus bruyante, lorsque Harry apparut. Devant lui, l'équipe des Serpentard toisait celle des Gryffondor, il alla se placer en face de Malefoy, qui était devenu, lui aussi capitaine de son équipe.

-Voici la fabuleuse équipe des lions, enfin au complet ! s'exclama Lee Jordan, l'ami des jumeaux Weasley, et commentateur des matchs, Avec comme poursuiveurs…Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, et une nouvelle recrue…Laura Black ! les batteurs…Fred et Georges Weasley ! Le nouveau gardien…Daniel Rod ! Et enfin, le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe, notre véritable légende vivante…Harry Potter !

Lee, qui avait présenté l'équipe de Gryffondor avec un entrain sans pareil, enchaîna sur les Serpentard d'une voix morne.

Une fois les équipes présentés, Mrs Bibine s'avança sur le terrain, portant un coffre, volumineux, en bois. L'arbitre posa son fardeau au sol, et regarda les joueurs.

-Je veux que se match soit joué avec fair-play ! Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main !

Harry s'avança vers Malefoy et il se serrèrent brièvement la main.

-Bien, que le jeu commence !

La sorcière donna un coup de pied dans le coffre, qui s'ouvrit, libérant les deux Cognards et le Vif d'or, et pris le Souafle pour ensuite le lancez dans les air, octroyant un coup de sifflet.

Les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent alors, commençant le match.

-Katie Bell, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare du Souafle, annonça le commentateur, elle passe à Spinnet, mais le balle est interceptée par Adrian Pucey qui se dirige vers les buts de Gryffondor, il tire et mar…non, Rod, dans un plongeon spectaculaire, parvint à bloquer le Souafle et le renvoi à Spinnet qui passe à Black ! Laura vole, les buts sont devants elle, et ELLE MARQUE ! 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor !

Des exclamations de joie explosèrent dans les gradins supporters de l'équipe, tandis que les Serpentard se lamentaient.

-Le Souafle est repris par Henderson, de Serpentard, mais un Cognard lancer par Fred Weasley, le fais lâcher la balle qui est aussitôt récupérée par Black, qui passe à Bell, laquelle se dirige vers les buts, avant de lancer le Souafle à Spinnet qui tire et MARQUE !

Pendant ce temps, Harry survolait le stade, faisant des loopings lorsque son équipe marquait, attendant que le Vif d'or soit en vue. Le sorcier lança un coup d'œil à Malefoy Celui-ci le suivait de près, calquant sa trajectoire à celle de Harry. Ce dernier, lassé d'avoir son ennemi derrière lui, fit une accélération fulgurante, sachant pertinemment que le balais du Serpentard n'arriverais pas à suivre. Harry, qui ne savait plus qui gagnait le match, descendit vers Georges.

-A combien en est on ?

-Il y a 30 à 20 en notre faveur…

Il s'interrompis au moment ou l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse tira et marqua.

-Rectification, nous somme maintenant à égalité…excuse moi, je dois aller sauver Katie d'un Cognard.

Harry regarda Georges donner un coup de batte sur le Cognard, qui prit la direction du gardien, Bletchley, qui ne put arrêter le tir de Katie.

C'est alors, qu'il aperçut le Vif d'or qui volait près du genoux du gardien des Serpentard. Il fonça en direction des buts, et vit que, devant lui, Malefoy aussi avait aperçut la petit balle. Mais l'éclair de Feu de Harry étant plus perfectionné que le Nimbus 2001 du Serpentard, il n'eu aucun mal à le distancer. Dans les gradins, tous les spectateurs étaient captivés par l'action des deux attrapeurs et encourageaient leur préféré, le nom de Harry étant beaucoup plus entendus que celui de Malefoy. Le Gryffondor était tellement concentré sur son but, qu'il ne vit pas les deux Cognard foncer sur lui, et eu juste le temps de remonter en chandelle avant que l'impacte n'est lieu. Profitant de cette diversion, le Vif d'or c'était échapper, laissant Harry irrité de n'avoir pu l'attraper.

Pendant encore vingt minutes, le match se déroula sans que le Vif d'or ne soit de nouveau en vu. Gryffondor menait le jeu de 90 à 70, et chacun attendais avec impatience que les attrapeurs aperçoivent la balle en or. Malefoy suivait toujours son adversaire se près, ce qui agaçait énormément Harry, qui décida de jouer un tour au Serpentard. Harry descendit soudain en piqué tandis que Malefoy, croyant qu'il avait aperçut le Vif d'or, le suivit, sans se douter de la supercherie. La terre se faisait de plus en plus proche, mais Harry ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, il entendis les cris de peur que les spectateurs poussais, tandis qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Au dernier moment, il remonta, pendant qu'un bruit sourd lui indiquait que Malefoy venait de s'écraser sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le Vif d'or qui volait un peu plus en hauteur. Harry se pencha sur son balai, et accéléra, allant de plus en plus haut Il arriva à hauteur du Vif, sentit un Cognard passer juste au dessus de sa tête, puis tendis la main, qui se referma quelques secondes plus tard, sur la petite sphère dorée.

Le sifflet de Mrs Bibine retentit alors, marquant la fin du match.

-Et Gryffondor gagne, 240 à 70 ! hurla Lee Jordan, fou de joie, dans le porte-voix magique.

Harry eu juste le temps de se retourner avant qu'une demi-douzaines de silhouettes écarlate ne lui foncent dessus. Ses six coéquipiers hurlèrent leur joie.

-Si on joue tout nos matchs comme ça, fit Fred, On est sûr de remporter la coupe de Quidditch !

L'équipe de Gryffondor atterrit sur le sol, et furent rejoins par tout leurs supporters qui vinrent les acclamer.

Harry et Laura se détachèrent du groupe et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis et familles, qui les attendaient un peu plus en retrait.

-C'était…fabuleux, s'exclama Ron, Laura, tu joue très bien ! Et toi Harry, premièrement ta atrrapé le Vif d'or, mais ça, on a l'habitude, et deuxièmement, tu as ridiculisé Malefoy, il va être vert de rage lorsqu'il va se réveiller et apprendre qu'il s'est fais avoir par une de tes feinte !

-Se réveiller ?

-Oui, il s'est évanoui lorsqu'il a percuté le sol, et franchement, bien que l'on est l'habitudes de tes prouesse, Hermione et moi avons bien crus que tu n'allais pas pouvoir remonter.

Tandis que Sirius, Ron et Hermione félicitaient Laura pour son premier match, Harry se tourna vers ses parents, et pus voir que les yeux de son père brillaient de fierté.

-Bravo, tu es vraiment très bon ! s'exclama sa mère, mais ne me refais plus jamais peur comme tu l'as fait lorsque tu as piqué vers le sol !

-Promis, sauf si je me vois dans l'obligation de ne pouvoir faire autrement pour gagner un match.

-Tu es bien comme ton père, toujours près à risquer sa vie rien que pour un stupide match.

-Stupide ?

-Oui, stupide, un simple jeu ne vaut pas la vie de quelqu'un.

Les paroles de sa mère, rappelèrent à Harry son premier match contre Cédric, il avait ce jour-là, fait une chute d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres, et sans l'intervention de Dumbledore, il serait sûrement mort à l'heure actuelle.

-Tu as raison, mais lorsque je joue au Quidditch je me sent tellement bien…j'adore voler.

-En tout cas, intervint James, sache que je suis très fier de toi, tu m'as impressionner !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, tu es vraiment doué, les autres avaient raison.

-Attends de voir les réels capacité de ton fils, James, il n'as pas encore donner le meilleur de lui !

Harry se retourna et vit Dumbledore marcher vers eux, en compagnie du reste de l'équipe, et de sept autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas

-Félicitation pour le match, je crois que Mr Malefoy va s'en souvenir longtemps.

-Je l'espères bien !

-Je n'en doutes pas un seul instant.

Le directeur se tourna alors vers les sorciers qui l'accompagnaient, et les présenta à l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Voici l'équipe des Tutshill Tornados, qui a assisté au match, et qui, comme vous le savez, vous _sponsorise._

Ils firent donc connaissance avec les membres de l'équipe professionnelle, avant de repartirent en direction du château, où les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle commençaient déjà à se rendrent.

Arrivé devant les portes du grand hall, un attroupement c'était formé, empêchant les nouveaux arrivant de passés, les élèves de devant, criant des paroles qui ne parvenait pas aux oreilles de Harry. Ce dernier, suivit de ses amis, se fraya un passage pour pouvoir voir la cause de se remue ménage. Arrivé en première ligne, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, et il fut incapable de bouger, il cru que tout son monde allait s'écrouler, peu à peu, les personnes présentes à ses côtés disparurent, pour ne laisser devant son regard, que le message lui étant destiné, écrit sur le mur, et le corps sans vie, d'une personne qu'il connaissait très bien.

**Voilà, c'est fini, je sens que vous me détestez à cause de ma fin, surtout Fleur qui veux le nom du mort, ou de la morte depuis que j'ai dis qu'il y allais en avoir un !!! Surtout Fleur, ne t'énerve pas, et ne te défoule pas sur ton ordinateur, sinon, tu risquerais de la casser, et tu pourrais plus écrire ta fic, et tu pourrais pas non plus savoir qui est la personne décédé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Rewiew S.V.P !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*************************************

**Note de l'auteur**** : Me revoilà, j'ai pas été trop méchante, ou sadique, comme disent certaines personnes !!!!!!! Je vous mets la suite du chapitre après une semaine d'attente, alors que je comptait attendre deux semaines !!!!!!!! J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, je vais voir « Harry Potter et le chambre des secrets » avec Maya et Zorette, c'est trop cool !!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon, pour en revenir à ma fic, vous allez enfin savoir qui est mort !!!!!**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

****

**Geneviève **_J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais attendre trop longtemps !!!!!! Et si je me hisse en tête de tes fics préférée, ça me fait plaisir, mais je pense que je vais perdre ma place, parce qu'il y a des fics **beaucoup** mieux que la mienne, ça je peux te l'assurer, d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu' à l'heure où tu lis ce message, je suis déjà descendu de ton classement !!!!! Et pour ta fic, j'ai hâte que tu l'écrive, alors fais vite !!! Alors comme ça, toi aussi tes cours de maths sont ennuyants, bienvenue au club, déjà que je supporte pas cette matière !!!!!! Et la prof, est…disons…butée dans son genre, on lui dit qu'elle va trop vite, qu'on comprends rien, mais elle veut rien savoir, simplement parce qu'on et une classe Europe, on doit être meilleurs que les autres !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Enfin bon, **je hais les maths**, et le mot est faible !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et je suis persuadé que ta fic sera génial !!!!! Elle sera même meilleure que la mienne, ne dit pas le contraire, je suis voyante, dans le genre Trelawney, sauf que je dis pas n'importe quoi !!!!!_

**Zorette **_Respire…c'est ça, bien profondément…tu vois, je l'ai mis la suite…Sinon, je suis trop contente, dans neuf heures on est au cinéma, devant Harry Potter 2, 'est trop génial !!!!!!! J'ai trop hâte, sinon, c'est quand la suite de ta fic !!!! J'attends toujours, et si tu la mets pas rapidement, c'est moi qui exécute toutes les menaces que tu m'as lancées !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Majandra **_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas savoir qui est le mort, mais rassure toi, ça ne peux pas être Hermione parce qu'elle était avec Harry !!!! Je sais que t'adore les Harry / Hermione, et dans le prochain chapitre, et ben y va enfin commencer, du moins si tout vas bien !!!!!! Sinon, je trouve ta fic vraiment super, mets vite la suite, please, parce que moi aussi j'adore les Harry / Hermione !!!!!!!!_

**Pharianne **_Pour le mort, tu vas savoir qui c'est dans ce chapitre !!!! J'espère qu'il te plaira !!!!!_

**Océane **_Je sais que ça se fait pas de faire une fin comme ça, mais bon…j'avais envie !!!!!!!! J'espère que tu as réussis à attendre !!!!!! Sinon, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu aime ma fic !!!!!!!!!!!_

**Pheniamon **_Hou là, ta liste est assez longue, et ben, je crois que tu vas me : « scouic » comme tu dis !!!!!! mais déjà, ça pouvais pas être ses parents, puisqu'ils étaient avec lui !!!! Ni Sirius, puisque lui aussi était avec le groupe !!! Mais pour savoir qui c'est…t'as qu'à lire !!!!!!!_

**Pops **_T'es énervé contre moi, sniff !!!!! Mais, en effet, je fais mes fin comme je veux (rire sadique et cruel) !!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est normal d'avoir fais de la pub, j'adore ta fic, mais pour mon dernier rewiew, j'ai pas pu mettre un long message parce qu'il y a eu un problème !!!!!!! Désolée, mais je me rattraperais au prochain !!!!!! _

**Patmol 666 **_Attends un peu avant de commettre ton meurtre, sinon, tu vas aller en prison, et tu pourras pas lire la suite des fics que t'aimes !!!!!!! Mes fidèles lecteurs qui m'aiment tant ? J'était pas au courant, lol !!!!!!! Pour que se soit une fille…tu verra !!!!!! Merci pour ton « bon courage » ça m'a motivé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Mystikal **_Oui c'est ton premier rewiew, et ça me fais très plaisir que tu m'en laisse !!!!! ne t'inquiète pas, je continue !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!!!_

**Océane Potter **_Et ben, t'était en pleine forme lorsque tu m'as écrit ton rewiew !!!!!!!! Lizzie, je continue !!!! J'espère, Océane, que tu ne t'ai pas fait déchirer par ton father (désolé, mais j'adore l'Anglais !!!) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et merci Lizzie pour ton « bonne chance » !!!!!!!!!!!_

**Ccilia **_Contente que tu aime ma fic !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!!_

**Agadou **_J'espère que t'as tué personne !!!!!! et sache une chose, j'ai toujours été sadique !!!!! C'est pas bien de dire des gros mots !!!!!!! C'est moi que vais te botter les fesses !!!!! T'as raison, c'est aucune personne de ta liste, mais bon, ça tu le savais déjà !!!!! J'espère que tu ne pleura pas, j'en suis même sûr, parce que j'arrive pas à faire passer les émotions que je ressens lorsque j'écris, et ça, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le faire !!!!!!! Ca me rassure que tu trouve mon match de Quidditch bien, et j'avais prévenus qu'il était court, mais t'as raison, on peux pas dépasser J.K.Rowling, après tout, c'est une virtuose cette Anglaise qu'on adore tous !!!!!!!!!!!! Et, j'ai le malheur de t'appren,dre que…oui…je suis ignorant, lol !!!!!! Non je plaisante, du moins, je crois !!!!! Oh mon dieu, tu me fais douter de mon état d'intelligence, t'as pas honte, je sais que je suis dans une classe Europe, mais bon…on sais jamais, y se sont peut-être trompé dans les résultat de mon « concoure d'entrée », comme dirais mon prof d'histoire, moi j'appellerais plutôt ça un test d'aptitude !!!!! Tiens, en parlant de mon prof d'histoire, c'est fou comme il peut rendre l'histoire de France ennuyante, tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, je parle de Binns, je précise, parce que si t'es ignorante toi aussi, lol !!!!!!_

**Miss-Black **_Désolée, de na pas avoir mis le nom du mort dans le chapitre précédant, mais j'avais envie d'être sadique !!!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que je ne t'ai pas trop fais attendre !!!!!! Et non…je n'es pas de bon sens !!!!! Ca me fais plaisir que tu aime mon dernier chapitre, malgré la fin cruel !!!! _

**Pomfresh **_Merci pour tes félicitation, pour le mort…il va falloir lire ce chapitre !!!!!!_

_Tu veux lire la suite, et bien je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps !!!!!!_

**Sarah **_Comment je peux finir un chapitre comme ça ? C'est simple, tu cherche un moment où il y a du suspense, et tu coupe !!!!! C'est bête que tu déteste ça, parce que je vais en faire d'autre, mais pas pour le moment, du moins, je crois pas !!! Mais je peux pas dire, parce que j'ai pas encore écrit la suite, mais si je trouve un endroit où c'est..disons…un peu sadique de couper, et ben je le ferais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai mis le prochain chapitre !!!!!! Mais non, faut pas stresser pour ça, moi je stresse pour la sortie du tome 5, j'en ai marre d'attendre !!!!!!! Encore heureux qu'il y ai des fics pour nous faire patienter !!!!! _

**Juliepotter **_Je sais que c'est pas une fin !!!! Mais je l'est fait exprès, rein que pour vous embêter !!!! Je suis contente que tu trouve mon dernier chapitre super, et j'adore la dernière phrase que t'as marqué dans ton rewiew !!!!_

**Fran_Fran **_Je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic géniale !!!! Et ça me fait plaisir ce que tu as dit sur mon dernier chapitre !!!!! Et la suite est là !!!!_

**Fleur **_Mais…je suis cruel !!!! Et oui, j'ose te dire de ne pas t'énerver !!!!! Non, ne perd pas ton sang-froid !!!!!! Si tu peux lire ce message, c'est que ru n'as pas casser ton ordi…ça me rassure, sinon, t'aurais pas pus finir ta fic, et je t'aurais tuer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et ben, t'as été obliger d'attendre, mais à présent, tu vas savoir que est le mort !!!!!! C'était pour te faire plaisir que je t'es fait une dédicace !!!!_

**Mikael is good **_Dits moi, est-ce que tu aime l'anglais, moi j'adore !!!! Si je dit ça, c'est par rapport à ton pseudo !!!!! Et ben, t'as du vocabulaire quand il s'agit d'insulte, enfin, des gentille insultes, parce qu'elles étaient pas très méchantes, lol !!!! J'adore ton : « Bachi-Bouzouke » !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et ben si, je vais encore fumer mes fin, comme tu dis, quoique, on peux pas dire que la fin de ce chapitre est pas sympa, au contraire !!!!!! pour ton P.S : c'est simple, Fanfiction, c'est un mot assez long, donc, on a pris le « fic », de fiction !!!!!! et c'est plus court, mais on peux toujours dire une fanfiction, ou alors une histoire, ou bien une story, ou une fiction, enfin, bon, il y a plain de manière de dire une fanfiction, et le mot fic en fait partie !!!!!!_

**Emrah Potter **_Encore une fois je tiens à m'excuser !!!! Pour la dédicace c'était normal !!!!! Et pour ta fic, ben j'ai lu la suite est c'est super !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu l'inspiration que tu avais retrouvé !!!! Et non, je vais dire la même chose que dans mon mail, mais ton prénom n'est pas de la merde, c'est juste que ça peux faire garçons et filles, et j'ai crus que…enfin tu sais !!!! Mais je m'excuse !!!!!! J'était vachement gêné, mais je vais arranger ça, tu vas voir !!!!! Merci d'avoir dit que j'écrivais bien pour mon âge !!! Même si je ne le pense pas !!!!!_

**Je dédie ce chapitre à :**

**-Emrah Potter, qui a été mon deuxième rewiewer ( excuse moi, encore une fois )**

**-Pops, qui me motive tout les mercredi, et qui, je trouve est une fille super !!!!!!**

**-Zorette, ben oui, ma p'tite Zorette préféré, j'allais pas t'oublier quand même, en passant, j'ai trop hâte d'être ce soir !!!!**

**-Maya, qui est ma meilleure amie, et que j'adore !!! **

**Voilà, bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***************************************************************************

****

**fin du chapitre précédent :**

Arrivé devant les portes du grand hall, un attroupement c'était formé, empêchant les nouveaux arrivant de passés, les élèves de devant, criant des paroles qui ne parvenait pas aux oreilles de Harry. Ce dernier, suivit de ses amis, se fraya un passage pour pouvoir voir la cause de se remue ménage. Arrivé en première ligne, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, et il fut incapable de bouger, il cru que tout son monde allait s'écrouler, peu à peu, les personnes présentes à ses côtés disparurent, pour ne laisser devant son regard, que le message lui étant destiné, écrit sur le mur, et le corps sans vie, d'une personne qu'il connaissait très bien.

***************************************************************************

Harry détourna son regard, et entreprit de lire le message inscrit en lettres vertes.

_Alors Harry, que pense-tu de mon petit cadeau, je suis certain qu'à l'heure qu'il est tu dois me maudire pour ce que j'ai fais. Comme tu le sais, cet homme est la deuxième personne victime de mon retour, et je te promets, Potter, que ça n'est pas la dernière. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire souffrir, je sais que perdre des gens qui son cher est une dur épreuve pour tout le monde, mais encore plus pour toi. Alors attends toi à éprouver beaucoup de peine. Je pourrais te tuer toute suite, mais ça ne serais pas assez cruel, je te ferais souffrir, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus. Comme tu m'as fait souffrir pendant treize ans. Tu me paiera tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer, mais se seras au prix de la vie de tes amis. J'ai appris que tes parents étaient de retour depuis peu, dommage qu'un mort vienne gâcher ton bonheur. Mais rappelle toi d'une chose, _

_Harry Potter…nous nous retrouverons._

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry tourna son regard vers ses deux meilleurs amis, eux aussi avaient lu le message, mais si la peur c'était emparée d'eux, ils ne le montraient pas, ils restèrent aux côtés de leur ami, le protégeant des regards accusateurs des autres élèves. Tous pensaient que c'était sa faute. Ils ne comprenaient pas que Harry souffrait plus qu'eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils ne voulaient pas. 

James prit son fils par l'épaule et, suivit de Lily, Sirius, Ron, Hermione et Laura, partit en direction de ses appartements personnels qui avaient, autrefois, appartenus à Godric Gryffondor.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, les sorciers étaient beaucoup trop peinés, pour pouvoir parler. Ils venaient tous de perdre une personne qui leur était chère. Harry regarda ses amis, son parrain, ses parents, tous pleuraient, tous…sauf lui. La douleur était bien trop profonde, et les larmes ne venaient pas. C'était de sa faute, tout était toujours de sa faute. La mort de sa mère, car si elle ne l'avait pas protégés, elle aurait vécu pendant les treize années passées, le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Cédric, et enfin… la mort de Remus. L'homme qui lui avait apporté tant de soutient lors de sa troisième année, celui qui lui avait appris à faire un Patronus, qui l'avait secourus de la colère de Rogue, qui avait été, avec Sirius, son seul vrai lien avec ses parents. Le sorcier qui, pendant la majorité de sa vie, avait du supporté le poids d'un lourd fardeau, qui avait dû prendre sur lui le regard dégoûté, effrayé des personnes qui connaissait son secrets. Parce qu'il était un Loup-Garou, il avait dû suivre le chemin que les autres sorciers avait tracé pour lui, ne pas trouvé de travail, supporté les rumeurs le concernant. Remus Lupin était le seul qui avait vraiment pu comprendre Harry…le jeune sorcier qui était le Survivant, que tout le monde voyait comme leur sauveur, celui qui était censé détruire le Mage Noir, tout ces gens qui avaient, comme pour Remus, décider de son destin.

Cette nuit-là personne ne parla, les sorciers allèrent se coucher sans un mots, retournant dans leurs dortoirs. Harry, lui, resta avec ses parents, et s'endormis sur le canapé, dans les bras de sa mère, pendant que son père, les yeux perdu dans le vague, se remémorait ses année à Poudlard, les blagues qu'il avait faites avec les Maraudeurs, le soir où il avait découvert que Remus était lycanthrope.

Harry sentit une main qui caressait ses cheveux indisciplinés. Son contacte était doux et reposant. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit les yeux, et vit le visage de sa mère qui le regardait tendrement. 

-Ca va ?

-…non.

-Ecoute Harry, ça n'est pas ta faute si Remus est…s'il est mort.

-Si, c'est entièrement ma faute, comme pour Cédric…

-Ne dis pas ça, tu n'y peux rien, le seul coupable est Voldemort, pas toi.

-Comment va papa ?

-Il se sent comme une personne qui a perdu l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

-…Voldemort va s'en prendre à l'un de vous.

-Sûrement, et je veux que, lorsque ce jour arrivera, tu sois fort.

-J'essayerai, mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

-Tu crois que Sirius et papa m'en veulent ?

-Non, puisque ça n'est pas ta faute.

Harry s'apprêtait à parler, mais sa mère l'en empêcha.

-Tu n'as rien pu faire, Harry, il ne faut pas que tu culpabilise, Voldemort n'attend que ça, alors que ça n'est pas vrai !

Harry acquiesça, mais continua à pensé que tout était sa faute, après tout, si Voldemort ne cherchait pas à l'atteindre, rien de tout ça ne serais arrivé.

Le reste de la journée se passa mal pour Harry, partout où il allait, les regards accusateurs des autres étudiants, le suivait, seul les Gryffondor lui restaient fidèles, ainsi que certains Poufsouffle, et Serdaigle dont Cho faisaient partie.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Harry marchait dans les couloirs en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Laura, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Draco Malefoy qui les regarda avec un sourire malveillant.

-Vous traînez toujours avec Potter à ce que je vois, l'avertissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne suffit donc pas ! Vous tenez tant que ça à vous faire tuer !

-Au moins, Harry a des amis fidèles, pas comme toi, répliqua Hermione.

-Et bien Potter, tu n'es même plus capable de te défendre tout seul, il faut que ta sois disant meilleur amie te protège, comme c'est touchant.

Tous s'attendaient à ce que Harry rétorque une remarque cinglante, mais il ne fit que regarder Malefoy avec des yeux dénués d'expression, puis passa son chemin sans rien dire.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, où il fut rejoins par ses amis, Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu et regarda les flammes dansée dans l'âtre de la cheminée. 

Mais le jeune sorcier fut sortit de ses pensées par le professeur McGonagall, qui entra dans la salle commune. Le professeur s'approcha des quatre Gryffondor de cinquième année, et les regarda gravement.

-Je suis venus vous annoncer que les obsèques se dérouleraient Mercredi.

Trois jours. L'enterrement aurait lieu dans trois jours.

-Les personnes présentes, feront parties d'un cercle très restreins, et la cérémonie se déroulera à Cemetery Sorcerers, l'endroit où tous les sorcier de Grande Bretagne se font enterrer, vous serez donc dispensé de cour mercredi matin, car il faudra partir aux environs de dix heures.

-…

-Bien, ne vous coucher pas trop tard, sinon vous ne serez pas en forme pour les cours de demain.

Les quatre Gryffondor furent surpris que leur professeur de métamorphoses leurs fassent preuve de tant d'attention délicates, elle qui était, la plupart du temps, sévère. 

Harry décida de suivre le conseil de McGonagall, et partit dans son dortoir. Il se mit en pyjama, et monta dans son lit où il s'endormit aussitôt.

-Lucius !

-Oui maître.

-Apporte moi donc le grimoire qui se trouve sur la table, là-bas.

-Bien sûr maître.

Un homme aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, alla prendre un ouvrage poussiéreux et ancien, puis l'apporta à un autre homme qui était assis dans un fauteuil, un verre remplis d'un liquide rouge à la main.

-M…Maître, puis-je avoir l'audace de vous demandez…

-Que veux-tu savoir Lucius ?

-Pourquoi avoir changer vos plans d'origine ?

-Je ne les ai pas totalement changer, vois-tu, le retour des Potter as rendus Harry heureux, chose que je m'efforce d'empêcher. Et puis, j'ai découvert ce grimoire, qui va m'être très utile.

-Mais maintenant que Vous avez tué le Loup-Garou, le ministre va être au courant de votre retour…

-Cela ne change rien, Fudge a finalement décidé de croire Potter, et il allait prendre des précautions, alors autant montré que je suis de retour.

-Et…n'avez-vous pas peur que les Potter…

Le mangemort ne pu terminer sa phrase car il fut coupé par Lord Voldemort.

-Le seul Potter que je craignais il y a treize ans, était James, mais à présent, je sais la vérité, ce n'est pas de lui dont parlait la légende, mais de son fils, le célèbre Harry Potter, je n'ai donc rien à craindre de Potter Senior.

-…

-Tu te demande sûrement en quoi cet ouvrage va m'être utile, n'est-ce pas ? C'est simple, il y a dans ce grimoire des formules de Magie Noire très complexes, et grâce à elles, je vais pouvoir faire revenir mon autre moi.

-…Votre autre vous, que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tu comprendra en temps voulus, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Poudlard va, sous peu, retrouver des temps sombres, plus aucuns élèves où professeur ne sera en sécurité, mais je m'attends à ce que Harry Potter trouve très vite la solution à la malédiction qui s'abattra sur sa chère école, après tout, il y a déjà fait face. 

Après ces dernières paroles, aucun des deux hommes ne reparla, seul le bruit des pages tournées, de l'ancien grimoire venait troubler le silence qui c'était abattus sur la pièce.

Enfin, Voldemort arrêta de feuilleter l'ouvrage, parcoura la page sur laquelle il avait arrêté son regard, puis sa bouche se tira en un sourire malveillant.

Dans son dortoir, Harry venait de se réveillé. Il ne se souvenait que d'une seule et unique phrase, mais il était persuadé d'avoir rêvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune sorcier appuya sa tête, douloureuse, sur les oreillers, puis pensa à la phrase dont il avait gardé un souvenir.

« Mais je m'attends à ce que Harry Potter trouve très vite la solution à la malédiction qui s'abattra sur sa chère école, après tout, il y a déjà fais face. »

Qu'avait vraiment voulut dire Voldemort par là ? Quelle malheurs Poudlard allait encore 

subir ? 

Harry venait à peine d'apprendre le mort de Remus, et il fallait déjà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres complote autre chose.

Le jeune sorcier compris alors que son ennemi ne lui laisserai pas de répit, que, comme l'avait clairement dit le message, il ferais tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire souffrir. Harry fut alors prit d'une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Mais il se retint, il ne fallait pas qu'il cède. Depuis la veille, le Survivant avait décidé que rien ne pourrais plus jamais l'atteindre, il s'était formé une carapace, et aucune personne ne pourrais la franchir.

Le mercredi matin arriva trop vite au goût de Harry. Ce jour là, le jeune homme se leva tôt et descendit dans la salle commune en attendant ses amis. Ces derniers avaient beaucoup pleurés, et ne comprenaient pas la réaction de Harry.

Au bout de quelques heures, Ron descendit en compagnie des autres garçons de cinquième année, tandis que la salle se remplissait peu à peu d'étudiants qui se préparaient à aller en cours.

Lorsque Laura et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour, les quatre sorciers partirent en direction de la grande salle, où ils prirent leur petit déjeuné en silence.

Harry regardait les élèves partirent en cours, lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet de Cho. Le jeune homme lui sourit faiblement puis détourna les yeux Puis, en ayant assez, il se leva, quitta la grande salle et sortit dans le parc. De lion, Harry vit Hagrid donner son cour à une classe de troisième année. Le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch. Arrivé là-bas, il s'apprêtait à prendre son balai et voler un peu, mais il se rendit compte, qu'il n'avait pas envie. Même le vol n'arrivait plus à le distraire, ses pensées étaient constamment tourné vers Remus et Voldemort.

L'heure de l'enterrement arriva, et Harry, alla rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle. Lorsque Dumbledore fit son entrée, tout le monde se retourna, et attendit que le directeur donne des explications.

-Bien, nous allons prendre un portoloin qui nous emmènera directement à Cemetery Sorceres.

Harry se sentit mal à l'idée d'utiliser de nouveau ce moyen de transport qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

-Veillez, s'il-vous plaît vous rapprocher.

Chacun avança dans la direction du vieux sorcier, qui sortit de l'une de ses poches une montre cassée à plusieurs endroits. Harry posa un doigt sur l'objet, les autres personnes faisant de même, tandis que le directeur commençait le compte à rebours.

Harry ressentit alors une secousse, au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds quittèrent la terre ferme, et il sentit les coups de coude de ses amis, qui étaient à ses côtés. Puis, le sol se matérialisa de nouveau, et Harry se retrouva dehors, dans un endroit ressemblant vaguement à un cimetière moldus. Le sol était recouvert d'une sorte de fumée blanche, qui arrivait jusqu'au cheville, et le ciel était d'un bleu si profond qu'il semblait irréel.

Le jeune sorcier suivit Dumbledore à travers un chemin qui semblait se formé de lui même, ayant, de chaque côtés, les sépulcres familiale des nombreux sorciers décédés. Ils passèrent devant le caveau de la famille Weasley, où les ancêtres de Ron reposaient, puis devant celui des Potter, mais ne s'y attardèrent pas. L'endroit était extrêmement calme, il y régnait une atmosphère paisible.

Le petit groupe arriva enfin à l'endroit où ce déroulait la cérémonie, près du tombeau de la famille Lupin. Dans un cercueil, placé devant l'entrée, reposait Remus Pâle comme jamais, les traits détendus, l'ancien professeur semblait dormir, la seule différence, était qu'il ne se réveillerais plus jamais. Les nouveaux arrivants, étaient les premiers, et ils attendirent les autres personne en silence. Mais à la grande surprise de Harry, seul une jeune femme arriva De taille moyenne, le teint presque aussi pâle que Remus lui-même, les cheveux d'un blond cendré, les yeux bleu, elle semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré.

Dès que Lily l'aperçut, elle se précipita vers la sorcière, dont les yeux furent remplis de larmes. Le deux femmes s'étreignirent.

-Lauren ! Ca fait si longtemps !

-Quatorze ans Lily…quatorze longues années.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta présence me fait du bien.

-…

-Quand as-tu appris pour Remus ?

-Le lendemain de son décès…pourquoi, est-ce que, lorsque vous revenez enfin à la vie, James et toi, il faut que Remus meurt ? Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle, nous aurions put retrouver le bonheur d'autre fois, mais le destin en a décidé autrement…

-Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais il faut s'y faire…

-Je sais, mais c'est si difficile.

Après ce court échange, la cérémonie commença, diriger par Dumbledore. Ce dernier raconta les années que Remus avait passés à Poudlard, sa rencontre avec ses amis, leur aide précieuse face à son statut de Loup-Garou. Puis il passa le reste de la vie du Maraudeur en revu, sous l'oreille attentives des personnes présentes. Une fois le discours fini, James et Sirius, soulevèrent le cercueil de leur ami à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, le posèrent l'emplacement prévus, et la dalle de la sépulture se referma dans un bruit sonore. Harry sortit du caveau, et James, dernier, en referma la lourde porte. Avec un dernier regard pour le sépulcre, Harry et les autres sorciers repartirent pour Poudlard, accompagné de Lauren.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry à son père.

-Lauren ? C'est la meilleure amie de ta mère, elles se sont connu à Poudlard, elle était aussi dans Gryffondor.

-Ah…et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait personne de la famille de Remus.

Le jeune sorcier vit passer une lueur de douleur dans les yeux de son père.

-Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu n'est pas obliger.

-Tu as le droit de savoir.

-…

-Et bien, alors qu'il n'avait que six ans, Remus vivait dans un village sorciers, et à cette époque, le hameau où il habitait était en émoi, parce qu'un Loup-Garou rodait dans les parages. Chacun avait peur, les habitant s'enfermaient à double tour, ayant la crainte de se faire attaquer. Puis un soir, le loup à attaquer la maison de Remus, bien entendu sa famille avaient lancer des charmes pour bloquer la porte, mais ça na pas suffit. Le Loup-Garou a réussit à entrer, et il a tué toute la famille de Remus, sauf lui, il a été gravement blessé, et s'en est sortit vivant, mais…au prix de devenir lui même un Loup-Garou. C'est depuis cette nuit là que la vie de Remus avait changer, il était non-seulement devenu une créatures détesté de tous, mais il avait aussi perdu sa famille, sa seul famille.

Harry fut bouleversé par les paroles de son père, jamais il n'avait pensé que Remus n'avait plus de famille, il n'avait pas non plus, pensé aux raisons pour lesquelles son ancien professeur était devenu lycanthrope, et maintenant qu'il savait, il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance. La seul pensée de ce qu'avait dut ressentir le Maraudeur lors de cet évènement était insupportable.

Harry passa donc le reste de la journée, dans des pensée encore plus sombres qu'avant.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Harry prit donc sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir. La salle commune était faiblement éclairé par une lueur rougeâtre provenant des braises qui se consumaient encore dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Dans l'un des fauteuils, Laura dormait paisiblement. Harry lui lança un dernier regard, avant de sortir de la pièce. Il jeta la cape sur lui et se dirigea vers la plus haute tour du château La tour d'astronomie.

Etrangement, il ne rencontra aucun professeurs sur son chemin. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le sorcier arriva au pied de la tour. Il s'engouffra dans le escaliers qui menaient à son sommet et commença à monter les nombreuses marches. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva devant une porte en bois. Il l'ouvrit, se glissa dehors, puis se débarrassa de sa cape. Il sentit aussitôt la caresse du vent sur sa peau. Fermant les yeux pour savourer pleinement la sensation, il s'avança jusqu'aux créneaux. Arrivé vers le bord, il rouvrit les paupières et fit promener son regard sur la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite, qui se détachaient du ciel grâce à la lueur que la lune projetait. Il posa ses yeux sur le bel astre de la nuit. C'était la pleine lune. Si Remus était encore en vie, il aurait été, en ce moment même, dans la cabane hurlante. Harry sentit des picotement dans parvenir à ses yeux, et laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait vu le corps sans vie de son professeur. Il pleura comme jamais il ne l'avais fait auparavant, évacuant la tristesse qu'il avait accumuler durant ces quelques jours.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Voldemort lui faisait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il tuer un innocent ? Harry connaissait les réponses à ses questions, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le faire souffrir…il avait réussit. Et d'après le message que le mage noir avait laissé sur la mur du hall, Remus n'était que la deuxième victime d'une longue liste. Voldemort voulait tuer Harry, mais avant ça, il fallait qu'il le fasse souffrir. Le jeune sorcier regarda au pied de la tour. Entre lui et le sol…le vide Si noir, si attirant. Harry n'avait qu'à sauter, et il serait libéré de tous les fardeaux qu'il sentait peser sur ses épaules. Il n'avait qu'à se jeter dans le vide…et tout serais fini. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne pouvait laisser ses amis, son parrain, ses parents…Pour eux, pour eux Harry ne sauta pas. Il resta là, à regarder la noirceur de la nuit.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !!!! Et vous avez vu, ma fin était pas en suspense cette fois-ci !!! Le prochain chapitre, ça va être le premier noël de Harry avec ses parent, et comme c'est noël, le Harry / Hermione, vas commencer, du moins, normalement !!! Je suis incapable de vous dire quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre va être sur le suite, parce que j'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, mais je vais m'y mettre au plus tôt, promis !!!!! Pour Lauren qui est la meilleure amie de Lily, je mettrais leur rencontre dans ma prochaine fic, ainsi que l'histoire de Remus !!! Attendez, c'est vrai que je vous avais pas prévenus, dès que j'ai fini cette fic, je vais faire une suite, ça sera un love/hate entre Lily et James, j'ai déjà commencée à écrire des idées de blagues, et des personnages, mais si vous avez des idées pour les blagues, vous pouvez me les proposer dans un rewiew !!!!!!!! ****Merci d'avance !!!!!**

**REWIEWS, PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Noël chez les Potter

**10. Noël chez les Potter **

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bon, ben, je vais pas vous écrire un message trop long, parce que j'ai pas vraiment le temps…Ce début de chapitre est assez court, il fais que 4 pages, mais c'était sois je le mettait maintenant, et comme il est à présent, soit je le mettait après les vacances, et il aurait pas été bien plus long, donc…Sinon, désolé pour avoir mis tant de temps, mais y faut absolument que j'ai de bonnes notes si je veux partir faire mes études en Angleterre dans 2 ans et demi !!!!!!!!!!**

**J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes !!!!! Joyeux noël en retard, et bonne année en avance !!!!!**

**Disclaimer**** : Rien ne m'appartient, à part Laura, Tommy Honnaker…et tous les personnages qui sont cité dans cette fic, et pas dans les livres de HP, Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.**

**Majandra **_Voilà la suite, au bout de…assez longtemps !!! Quant au plan de notre Voldi préféré (enfin, façon de parler) et ben…tu verra…Je t'enverrais un, mail pour te dire si c'est ça ou pas !!! Pour le Harry/Hermione, c'est pas encore dans cette partie, mais dans l'autre !!! Sinon, de savoir que tu m'as mie dans tes histoires favorites me fait vraiment TRES plaisir, toi aussi tu est dans les miennes !!!!_

**Ccilia **_ La suite ?? La voilà !!!_

**Pheniamon **_T'es malheureuse ? Non, faut pas !!! Et si ça peux te rassurer, non, ça ne m'amuse pas de rendre les gens malheureux, quoique, lol, tu viens de me donner des idées !!!! Pourquoi Remus ? Et ben, à vrai dire je sais pas, au début j'hésitait entre…pour dire vrai, je me rappelle plus entre qui j'hésitais, honte à moi !!! Enfin bon, au début j'hésitais entre plusieurs personnes, et c'est finalement tombé sur Remus !!! Pour Harry…Tu verras !!!!!! Au faite, je suis pas quoi ? Si c'est gentille, quelle question, bien sûr que je le suis, lol !!!! Et si c'est Sadique et cruel, ben..je le suis aussi !!!!! _

**Fleur **_C'est vrai que c'est triste, j'aimais bien Remus !!! Mais bon, c'est la vie, et oui Harry va être triste, heureusement qu'il y aura…à ton avis ????? Pour ce que Voldemort a en tête, tu verra, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !!! C'est bon, l'école va mieux !!!! ouf !!! Merci pour tes encouragements !!!! Et pour la disparition de Rita Skeeter, tu verra bien…Et oui, ton chapitre m'as plus, maintenant, je vais lire le dernier que t'as mis !!!!!_

**Agadou **_Tiens, toi aussi tu préfère la fin du dernier chapitre ?? T'as pleuré, je suis désolé, mais bon si c'était pas beaucoup !!!! remarque, si t'étais pas seule, c'est compréhensible !!! Tu te sens pas coupable ??? Et ben je suis fier de t'avoir découverte ignorante toi aussi !!! Lol !!!!! _

**Sarah **_…Oui…je suis sadique !!!!! Toi aussi t'as pleuré !!! Décidément !!!! Alors comme ça tu est rester devant ton ordi…j'aurais fait la même chose, aïe !!!! Ma sœur de un an et demi viens de tomber dans les escalier, je te dis pas le bruit que ça fait…Surtout maintenant qu 'elle pleure, et mon frère qui me fait : « Elle est tombée dans les escalier (bis) »_

_Enfin bon…Pour le Hp/Hr, et ben c'est pas dans cette partie, mais dans l'autre !!! et je suis contente que tu attende la suite « fort » comme tu dis !!!!_

**Zorette **_Ma p'tite Zorette préféré !!!! Devine quoi, dans 2 ans et demi, je pars faire mes études en Angleterre, quand j'ai dit ça à Maya, tu sais ce qu 'elle ma dit…non ? et ben elle m'as sortit : 3tu vas peut-être rencontrer Daniel, et tu devenir amie avec lui, lorsque j'ai lu ça, j'ai éclater de rire !!!! Et si, je suis sadique, parce que ce chapitre, j'ai attendu longtemps pour le mettre, remarque, faut dire que je l'avais pas fini !!! Et c'est pas vrai, je suis pas cruel, snif !!! _

_Pourquoi tu crois que je vais arrêter ??? Sinon, ben voilà la suite !!!_

**Patmol 666 **_Tu m'as dit de me dépêcher pour le chapitre 15…je crois que t'as pas dû être contente lorsque tu as lu mon mot à la place du chapitre !!!! Et…tu vas me tuer (dit d'une petite voix) ??? Sinon, ben, le voilà mon nouveau chapitre !!!!!!_

**Pops **_Wahou, t'es pas en panne d'adjectifs, toi !!!! Pour la dédicace, c'était normal !!!! Et, ta fic, devant moi, c'est pas ridicule, arrête de dire ça, c'(est pas vrai, tu veux la preuve…t'as des rewiews, si ta fic était nul, t'en aurais pas !!!!!_

_Alors, tu vois !!!! Pour Ron, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre !!!!! Alors comme ça, Ron est ton perso préféré !!! Moi, je sais pas, c'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais il y a un truc chez lui qui me déplais !!!! J'ai quand même hâte que tu mette ta fic sur Ron, et aussi la suite de ta fic !!!!! Moi aussi, je te fais de gros bisous, et à la rentrée !!!_

**Pharianneh **_Pour Remus, moi aussi je trouve ça dommage, mais bon, je devais faire mourir quelqu'un, et c'est tombé sur lui !!! et oui, ça le libère de sa lycanthropie !!! Pour que Harry arrive ç faire face à toutes les épreuves que Voldemort lui impose, la seule chose que je vais lui donner, c'est le soutient de sa famille et de ses amis !!! _

**Sphax**_C'est pas grave si t'as pas mis de rewiew avant, puisque tu l'as fait maintenant !!!! Ca me fais plaisir que tu trouve ma fic !!!! Pour le bon courage, merci, parce qu'en ce moment, j'en ai besoin !!!!!_

**Emrah Potter **_A toi, le seul et l'unique…Emrah !!!!! Alors C'est gentil de me dire que mon chapitre était parfait, mais je ne pense pas, les chapitres d'Alohomora sont parfait, mais pas les miens, bien que j'aimerais !!! Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu le pense !!!! Et oui, malheureusement, mes études passes avant tout !!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et que tu mettra la suite de ta fic bientôt !!!!_

**Pomfresh **_Ouais, c'est triste pour Lupin, mais bon…et oui, ça crie vengeance !!!! Et pour la passion amoureuse, t'as raison, Harry en a bien besoin !!!! Merci pour tes encouragement pour mes cours, j'en ai besoins, enfin, c'est pas que j'ai pas une mauvais moyenne, J'ai 15,21, mais j'ai fait mieux, et IL FAUT que je fasse mieux, si je veux partir faire mes études en Angleterre dans 2 ans et demi !!!!!! Chose que je veux ABSOLUMENT !!!!!!!!!_

**Océane Potter et sa conscience Lizzie **_Un don pour dramatiser le pur bonheur ? J'espère que Lizzie n'est plus malade !!!! Merci pour ton « bonne chance » !!! Comment j'ai pue le tuer ? C'est facile, je me suis assise devant mon ordi, j'ai réfléchi à comment tourné ma phrase, et j'ai écrit, quoique, pour la mort de Remus, j'ai fait assez de retouches !!!!! Je te retiens pas plus longtemps, de peur que ton père te tue, moi c'est ma mère qui me fais ça !!!_

**Ada **_Et oui, mes notes chutais, c'était pas à cause de ma fic, mais parce que je consacrais pas assez de temps au travail !!! Donc, j'ai dû travailler plus, et du coup, j'avais moins de temps pour ma fic !!! Non, je n'ai pas fais une orgie de Star Academy, personnellement, j'aime pas trop, c'est plutôt le truc de ma mère !!!! Tu voulais la suite, et ben tu l'as, même si elle est pas très longue, je l'avoue !!!! Tu est en exams ??? Pardon pour la déprimes, et pour les morts…il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre, mais après…_

**Océane et Pharianne**_ Merci de m'avoir prévenus pour la suite !!!!!_

**Dhhhhhhjuollfzf **_T'as pas de pitié, mettre un nom pareil, c'est hyper dur de le remarquer, lol !!!!!! C'est vrai que mes rumeurs ressembles à J.K Rowling ? Ca me fait plaisir !!!!!_

**Natachatte **_Tu sais que tu est conne ma p'tite Lucie !!!!!!!!!_

**Anonyme **_Voilà la suite, pleure pas, sinon, moi aussi, snif !!!!!!!!_

**Maya **_Ma meilleure amie à moi !!!!! Je vais me répéter, mais je savais ce que ça voulais dire I Hope !!! Mais bon, on s'en fiche un peu, pour l'Angleterre, faut pas pleurer, on se reverra !!! Et puis, ça sera pas long !!!! Quant à ta fic, pourquoi tu arrête, tu m'as toujours pas donné une bonne raison !!!! Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!!!_

**Arwen potter **_ Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon mail, oui, j'aime bien le Seigneur des Anneaux, mais je préfère largement Harry Potter !!!!! Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouve ma fic superbe !!! Mets vite la tienne !!!! Par contre, j'ai pas bien compris ce que tu voulais dire par « le côté psychologique » de ma fic !!! Je sais je suis ignorante, comme me dit Agadou !!!!!!! _

**Je dédie, encore une fois, ce chapitre à Maya, qui est ma meilleure amie, et qui est triste, parce que je vais aller habiter en Angleterre dans 2 ans et demi, alors voilà, pleure pas, comme tu m'as dit !!! Et puis, ça sera pas long, et tu restera ma meilleure amie, quoiqu'il arrive, OK !!! J'essayerais de t'appeler dès que je rentre de Vendée, c'est à dire Mardi !!!! Je te fais d'énormes bisous, et sois pas triste parce que ça me fait de la peine, surtout de savoir que j'en suis la cause !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**10**

**Noël chez les Potter**

Depuis la mort de Remus, les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, étaient assurés par le professeur Rogue qui, malgré la mort de son collège, était particulièrement heureux de son nouveau poste. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée car à peine une semaine après sa nomination provisoire, le professeur Dumbledore avait reçut Lily dans son bureau, et lui avait proposé d'occupé l'ancien poste de son ami. La sorcière avait acceptée, à la grande fureur de Rogue qui convoitait la fonction depuis des années.

James et Sirius, avaient repris leur travail d'Aurore, qu'ils occupaient avant les tragiques évènements qui c'étaient passées, il y a de cela quatorze ans. 

Harry, quant à lui, s'était créé un masque de marbre qui ne laissais paraître aucune de ses émotions. Le jeune homme n'avait plus pleuré depuis le soir où il était allé à la tour d'astronomie. C'était seulement lorsqu'il était en compagnie de ses amis qu'il se relâchait un peu Se laissant aller à leurs plaisanteries, leurs problèmes insignifiants…

La veille des vacances de noël, tous les élèves assistaient au repas dans la bon humeur, la plupart ne pensant plus aux événement qui s'étaient déroulés à la suite du dernier match de Quidditch.

Les Gryffondor étaient en pleine discutions, lorsque James et Lily arrivèrent à leur table et se postèrent devant leur fils.

-Tu as préparé tes bagages, j'espère, fit la mère de Harry.

-Mes bagages…mais, quels bagages ?

-Ceux, dont tu va avoir besoin si nous rentrons chez nous pour les vacances.

-Chez nous ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Nous rentrons chez nous pour noël.

Harry regarda ses parents étonné. Jamais il n'avait passé de vrai noël en famille. Et les mots que sa mère avait prononcés Chez nous. Deux mots banals, pour n'importe quel personne, mais qui, pourtant, avait apporté au jeune sorcier une douce chaleur. Une onde de bien être. Il avait une maison, où lui et ses parents habiteraient, ensemble. Une phrase qui, pour Harry, signifiait bien plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Les deux mots étaient signes qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre en compagnie de ses parents. Il allait enfin avoir une vrai famille.

-Harry, tu réponds !

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et posa son regard sur son père qui le fixait, attendant visiblement une réponse.

-Excuses moi, mais je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu m'as demandé…

-Pas entendu, hein, rigola James, je pense que, _je n'ai pas écouté_, serais plus…juste.

-…euh…oui.

-Je te disait simplement que, vue ta tête, tu n'étais pas courant que nous partions, et que, par conséquent, tu n'avais certainement pas préparé tes affaires.

-Tu as tous compris !

-Mais pourquoi as-tu eu l'aire si étonné que nous passions noël chez nous ?

-C'est simplement que je n'ai pas l'habitude de passer les fêtes en dehors de Poudlard, et puis…je croyais que notre maison avait été détruite la nuit où Voldemort à disparue ?

-Elle l'était, mais la magie fait des miracles ! C'est fou tout ce que l'on peut reconstruire lorsque l'on est sorcier. 

-Et, ajouta James, toute la maison n'avait pas été détruite, seulement une partie.

-Bon, nous devons y aller ! Oh, et mon chérie, fit Lily en s'adressant à Harry, n'oublie pas de préparé tes affaires !

-Oui, fit le sorcier feignant d'être exaspéré, tout en regardant ses parents sortirent de la grande salle.

Harry entra dans le dernier compartiment du train, et s'assis aux côtés de ses amis. Le train démarra dans un léger tressautement, puis le paysage commença à défiler sous les yeux des adolescents.

-Où vas-tu passer noël ? Demanda Hermione à Laura.

-Chez mes grands-parents, en France, comme à chaque vacances, mais la différence entre les autres année, c'est que cette fois-ci, il y aura mon père, et toi ?

-Chez moi avec mes parents !

-Ma famille et moi, intervint Ron, nous allons partir en Roumanie, Bill c'est trouvé une petite amie, et il s'est installé avec elle, on va donc passer les fêtes de noël avec eux.

-Tu ne nous avait pas prévenus pour ton frère !

-Tu sais, Harry, Bill change de copine tout les mois quoique, vue comme il parle de son Emma, dans les lettres qu'il nous envoie, ça a l'air d'être l'amour fou, enfin bon, on verra bien sur place !

Les quatre sorciers continuèrent donc de parler jusqu'à ce que le train parvienne à la gare de King's Cross, où ils rejoignirent James, Sirius et Lily, qui descendaient du train en même temps qu'eux.

-Vos parents vous attendent du côté moldus ? demanda Sirius à Ron et Hermione.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent, passèrent la barrière séparant les deux mondes, suivit du reste du groupe.

Une fois la barrière passée, les sorciers cherchèrent les Weasley et les Granger, qu'ils trouvèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Les sorciers s'approchèrent, et Mrs Granger serra Hermione dans ses bras, tandis que Harry sentit une pointe de jalousie s'emparer de lui Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de la mère de son amie. Le femme regarda sa fille dans les yeux, et prit un air triste.

-Ma chérie, ton père et moi n'allons pas pouvoir passer noël avec toi.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Nous avons une conférence très importance, sur les visites dentaires Tout les dentistes d'Europe vont devoir adopter une nouvelle méthode envers leur patient.

-Je comprend, ça n'est pas grave…

Harry vit sur son visage, que Hermione ne pensais pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Nous pourrions peut-être la prendre avec nous pendant votre absence, proposa Lily Potter après avoir échangé un regard avec son époux.

-Vous savez, nous allons partir pendant un peu plus de deux semaines, et nous ne serons sûrement pas de retour pour la rentrée.

-Ca n'est pas un problème, Hermione est une jeune fille si gentille, ça ne nous dérangerais absolument pas de l'accueillir chez nous et de la conduire au Poudlard Express le jour de la rentrée, après tout, nous devons bien amener Harry…

-Quand dit-tu ? demanda Mr Granger.

-Je serais ravie de passer les fêtes avec vous ! Fit Hermione en direction des Potter.

-Alors tout est réglé, quand pourrons nous aller la chercher ?

-Nous partons vendredi matin.

-Et bien, nous pouvons venir prendre Hermione le jeudi soir, dans cinq jours.

-C'est d'accord, merci pour ce que vous faites.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi !

-Bon, nous allons devoir partir, annonça Mr Granger, au revoir et bonne fêtes !

-A vendredi ! cria Hermione à Harry qui lui fit un signe de la main.

-Dis donc, commença Ron, qui s'était approché de son ami, tu vas passer les vacances, seul avec Hermione...

-Pas seul, il y aura mes parents !

-Peut-être, mais j'espère que tu vas profité des jours qui viennent pour lui avouer tes sentiments.

-J'essayerais, mais je ne te promets rien, je n'ai pas envie de briser notre amitié.

-Je suis certain que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Si tu le dis.

-Ron ! Cria Mrs Weasley qui commençait déjà à partir.

-J'arrive Harry, je te souhaites bonne chance.

-Merci.

Ron alla rejoindre sa famille, et, avant de disparaître de la vue de Harry, se retourna, et lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

Harry, James et Lily sortirent sur le parking de la gare, et allèrent vers leur voiture. Ils chargèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre, et montèrent dans le véhicule. James démarra, et les trois sorciers partirent en direction de leur maison. Au bout d'une heure de route, le trajet prit fin, et la voiture arriva dans un petit village de campagne isolé.

Par la vitre, Harry aperçut, en haut d'une sorte de falaise, surplombant le hameaux, un énorme édifice de pierre. Sans aucun doute, les propriétaires de cette battisse devaient posséder une petite fortune. 

A la grande surprise de Harry, son père dirigea la voiture en direction du chemin qui serpentait entre la végétation dense, que formaient les nombreux arbres qui menaient jusqu'au sommet de la falaise. La voiture emprunta donc la route, la clarté se faisant plus sombre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le véhicule arriva de nouveau sur un terrain plat, et sortit du couvert des arbres, redonnant à Harry, une visibilité plus net. Les Potter arrivèrent devant un grand portail en fer forgé, qui s'ouvrit de lui même pour laisser passer le véhicule.

Ce que Harry vit alors, dépassait toute son imagination Devant lui se tenait un grand parc plein de verdure, une route en gravier, qui partait dans plusieurs sens, et à trois cent mètre de là, une énorme bâtisse à plusieurs étages. De larges escaliers de pierre menait à une grande porte en bois, avec un heurtoir ayant pour modèle une tête de lion. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée, et Harry en sortit, restant ébahi devant sa nouvelle habitation, qui le changeait sans aucun doutes de la maison des Dursley.

-Alors, commença son père, comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle maison ?

-Tu appelles ça une maison ! Personnellement, je dirais plutôt…un grand manoir, ou un petit château, mais certainement pas une maison !

James et Harry partirent dans un débat sous le regard amusé de Lily. Une fois leur discutions terminé, ils rentrèrent leurs bagages dans, le manoir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry découvrit un immense Hall, au sol qui, comme le ministère de la magie, était carrelé de mosaïques. Devant le jeune sorcier, un grand escalier de marbres permettait d'accéder au étages. A droite, une porte ouverte, laissait entrevoir une cuisine, où s'affairaient quelques Elfes de maison. En face, à la gauche de Harry, deux grandes portes en bois, pareil à l'entrée, menaient à un immense salon, où un feu ronflait dans une cheminée. Devant l'âtre, sur un tapis rouge, dormait une petite boule de poils à rayures grises et blanches.

-C'est Michka le chat de la famille, il est très gentil et il adore qu'on le câline, en revanche, il est un peu gourmand, annonça Lily.

-Un peu, s'exclama son mari, cette bestiole est un vrai ventre à patte !

-Il n'a pourtant pas l'air bien gros…

-Ca, Harry, c'est une de ses particularités, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il ne grossis jamais ! Et fais attention, ta mère est dingue de cet animal, elle serais capable de tuer si jamais il lui arrivais quelque chose…

-Là tu exagères, James !

-…Seulement un peu.

Cette remarque lui valut un des coussins du sofa, que Lily lui envoya dans le ventre, mais que le sorcier rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

Harry regarda ses parents se chamailler Il ne les avait pas vraiment imaginé comme ça, du moins, pas sa mère. Il avait cru qu'elle était une sorcière du genre Hermione, toujours à la bibliothèque, le nez dans les livres, très pointilleuse sur les règlements. Alors qu'au contraire, Lily avait l'air d'être assez amusante.

Cette nuit là, Harry s'endormit, pensant à la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à lui. Voldemort voulait encore le tuer, mais à présent, il avait l'appuis, en plus de celui de ses amis, de ses parents Le jeune sorcier était bien décidé à vaincre celui qui l'avait privé de bonheur pendant les neuf années avant son entrée à Poudlard, là où il avait rencontré tout ses amis. Ron, qui avait été son véritable premier ami, celui qui avait toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère, et qui n'était jamais le dernier à s'amuser, Hermione, la jeune fille avait pris une grande importance dans le vie de Harry ces derniers mois. La petite fille sage, pour qui il ressentait, autrefois, des sentiments presque fraternel, s'était transformé en une belle jeune fille, toujours prête à aider son prochain, violant des dizaines de règlements, et pour qui il avait une affection toute particulière. Il l'aimait, il en avait conscience, et il ferais tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas perdre son amitié, qui était si chère à ses yeux. Venait enfin Laura, la sorcière qu 'il avait rencontré en ce début d'année, la fille de son parrain. Il la considérait comme sa sœur, lui qui était enfant unique, il avait toujours rêver d'avoir un frère où une sœur à qui parler lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Et Laura était arrivé, et Harry avait finalement eu, au bout de toutes ses années passées, une personne qu'il considérait vraiment comme sa famille. Il y avait bien eu Sirius, mais c'était différents, il ne pouvait pas tout dire à son parrain, et puis, le sorcier était sans cesse en fuite, Harry ne l'avait vue que trop rarement. Mais maintenant, tout avait changé, il avait enfin une vrai famille, et des amis en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance. Le sorcier était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, malgré la blessure secrète, dû à la mort de Remus, qu'il gardait enfouie au plus profond de lui, ne faisant transparaître aucune de ses émotions.

**Voilà pour cette première partie !!! Je sais que c'est court, mais bon…Dans la prochaine partie, il y aura la suite de la description de la maison de Harry, c'est à dire sa chambre et le jardin, ou plutôt le parc, du moins, c'est ce qui est prévus pour le moment !!! Il y aura aussi l'arrivé de Harry, et enfin…Le Harry/ Hermione, que plein de personnes attendes depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas Majandra, franchement, je crois que tu est la plus grande fan de ce couple !!!!!! Faudra que je te fasse un diplôme et que je te l'envoie à ton adresse e-mail !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REWIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

****

*************************************

****

**Note de l'auteur**** : Me revoilà, avec une partie de chapitre un peu plus longue que le dernière fois, il fais 7 pages alors que l'autre n'en faisait que 4 !!! Alors dans cette partie, il y a surtout de la romance !!!! Et enfin, le Harry/ Hermione !!!!! Et Harry rougit TRES souvent !!!!!!! Quoique, Hermione aussi !!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**BONNE ANNES A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Merci au rewiewers, c'est vraiment gentil de me laisser des rewiews, ça m'encourage !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Surtout d'en avoir 150 !!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Sarah**_ Non, Hermione et Harry n'était toujours pas ensemble dans le dernier chapitre, mais à partir de maintenant, ça change, je suis trop contente, j'en suis enfin arriver au H/Hr !!!!!!!! Et oui, c'est vrai que Harry à tout pour être heureux, surtout après cette partie, à part la mort de Remus !!!! Mais si les parents de Harry n'avaient pas été de retour, je ne crois pas que j'aurais fait tenir Harry face à la mort de Lupin !!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!!!_

**Meli-lulu **_Oui, je continue, et voilà la suite !!!!_

**Olivier **_Tiens, tu es de retour !!!!! Ca m'as fait vachement plaisir de lire un nouveau rewiew de toi, après tout, tu as été mon tout premier rewiewer, ça s'oublie pas !!!!!!_

_Et oui, il y a 16 nouveaux chapitre, enfin, si tu lis ça, ça veux dire que maintenant il y en a 17 de plus !!!! Alors comme ça tu as dévorer mes chapitres, lol, ça me fait plaisir, enfin, j'espère que tu n'as pas prit une indigestion !!!! C'est vrai, t'aime bien mes descriptions, et tu les trouve pas chiantes à lire, tant mieux alors, ça me rassure !!!!_

_Pour les nouvelles de Harry, et ben en voilà, mais il ne va pas vraiment draguer Hermione, il et bien trop timide pour ça !!! Enfin, quand je dit timide, c'est quand y veux !!! Je suis contente d'avoir eu un nouveau rewiew de toi, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!!_

**Amali **_Je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic super, et oui, je continue !!!_

**Océane Potter **_Magnifique ? Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougire !!!! Pour la suite, ben…la voilà !!!! Par contre, t'es méchante avec ta conscience, dire que malheureusement, elle n'est plu malade, quoique, j'aurais fait pareil !!!! Vous adorez mon histoire toutes le deux ? Ca y est, je rougis !!!!! Tiens, toi aussi ta mère et pire que ton père !!! Pff, les parents, tous les mêmes !!!! Et moi aussi j'espère pouvoir aller faire mes études en Angleterre !!!!_

**Pomfresh **_Et oui, j'avais prévenus, que le dernier chapitre était court, mais bon, celui là moi, tu verra !!!! Alors Hermione va arriver, dans ce chapitre !!!! Pour les soirée romantique, pas au pied du sapin, et pas tout de suite, malheureusement !!! Je sais ce que tu va dire : « mais, je croyais que le H/Hr était dans ce chapitre ? » et ben oui, mais qu'à…tu verra !!!!_

_Pour le GB, et ben je veux faire des études de lettres, tout ce qui est littérature et langues !!!!!! Ouais, je suis trop contente d'aller étudier dans le pays de J.K.Rowling, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a donner le goût de l'Anglais !!!!!!_

**Zorette **_C'est vrai, je t'étonnerais toujours ? Ravie de la savoir !!!!! Oui, l'Anglais, c'est toute ma vie (Geste théâtral), Enfin, presque !!!! Ma vie, c'est Harry Potter !!!!!!! Je suis contente que tu trouve mon chapitre super !!! Et j'avais prévenus qu 'il serais assez court !!! La suite, la voilà !!!!! Tu peux m'aider à bosser mes maths, en plus du Latin ? T'as le droit d'insulter les profs, surtout lorsque l'on a les même !!!! Pour l'inspiration, ben, si tu veux tout savoir, le dernier chapitre, j'était pas très inspirée, c'est pour ça qu'il était aussi court !!! Mais bon, celui là je me suis éclater à le faire !!!!! Au fait, je vais mettre quoi ? Pour la nouvelle année, pourquoi prendre de bonnes résolutions, quand on est parfaite comme moi !!!! Lol, non, je plaisante !!!! Ne dépérit pas, voilà la suite !!! Et j'ai hâte de te revoir au collège !!! Je te fais de gros bisous, en attendant de se voir Lundi au bahut !!!!!_

**Océane et Pharianne **_Alors, Océane. Voilà la suite !!!! Harry qui va se confier ? Je sais pas, je n'y est pas encore réfléchit !!! Et pour faire revenir Remus, désolé, mais je ne crois pas que je le ferais, de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas. Tu vas me dire : « Mais, tu as bien fait revenir les Potter et Cedric ! » Oui ? je sais, mais leur âmes étaient passé de la baguette de Voldemort à celle de Harry, et tant qu'ils ne se battent pas ensemble, et qu'il n'y a pas de Priori Incantatem, et bien…Pas de Remus, et lors de leur combat, et ben...tu verra !!!!! Sinon, pour que Harry devienne un Animagusn, j'y ai penser au début de ma fic, mais finalement, je ne le ferais pas !!!!!_

**Pops **_C'est vrai, tu trouve la maison chouette ? Moi aussi, du moins, comme je l'imagine, c'est le manoir de mes rêves !!!!! T'as eu un ordi !! Cool, tu va pouvoir avancer ta fic !!!! Pour ton deuxième chapitre, je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais je vais le faire, c'est que en ce moment j'ai pas vraiment le temps !!!! La suite est là, tu n'auras donc pas à devenir diabolique !!!!!_

**Ccilia**_ Toi aussi tu sais ce que c'est de devoir travailler au détriment des fic !! C'est trop énervant !!! Sinon, j'adore toutes tes fics et tes traductions, surtout pour les traduction, « Un nouveau commencement » et Pour tes fics, «Harry Potter et son autre passé » ainsi que sa suite !!!!! voilà, alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!_

**Sphax6 **_Et oui, t'as mis trois mots au lieu d'un, bien que ça ne me dérange aucunement !!!!! Merci pour ton « Bonne chance pour tes exams » et merci de croiser les doigts le jour j, mais c'est que l'année prochaine, je vais devoir passer le brevet, plus mon diplôme Européen !!!! Quoique, pour le diplôme, j'ai déjà passer l'épreuve d'Histoire - Géo, l'an, passé, et…je l'ai réussis !!!_

_Bon, j'arrête de t'embêter avec mes histoires et je te laisse lire le chapitre !!!!_

**Andra **_Et oui, tu as réussi a rattraper tout le monde, félicitation !!!! Excellent ? Ca me fait plaisir que tu dise ça !!!! Moi non plus je ne suis pas patiente !!! Alors voilà la suite, et j'ai hâte de lire celle de ta fic !!!! Non, je ne lâche pas !!!!!_

**Ptitte-folle **_Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, et pour le H/Hr, ben, lis et tu saura !!!!_

**Maya **_Pour la dédicace, c'est normal !!!!! Moi aussi je t'écrirais !!!! Pour le manuscrit, rêve pas !!! Toi aussi TU SERA TOUJOURS MY BEST FRIEND !!! Malgré les disputes !!!!! Pour ta fic, j'ai vue que tu avais repris, je suis contente !!!!!! Au fait, je sui désolée, mais mardi, j'ai pas pu t'appeler, j'essaye jeudi !!!! _

_Big Kiss xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ( t'as vue tout les zibous que je te fais !!!)_

**Ccilia Johnson **_Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais que tu est bête ? Pas du tout !!! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que je suis dans tes auteurs favoris !!! Voilà la suite de ma fic !!! pour ta fic, je vais la lire, mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas eu le temps, mais je vais le faire promis !!!!!_

**Ayleen **_Ma cousine adorée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je t'adore !!!!!!!! ( T'as vue ma super phrase !!!) !!!!!!!!!!!!! Je sais que tu as désespérée, j'ai remarquer hier, pour le jour de L'an !!!!! Et ben non, je changerais pas ma fin, et je la mettrais au péril de ma vie, lol !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'as pas intérêt à me faire de la pression !!!!! C'est à dire du chantage !!!!! Et Non, je changerais pas ma fin…na !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla l'esprit embrumé, il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de réaliser où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme tendis un bras et prit ses lunettes, qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet. Il écarta les draps de soie rouge et se leva. La chambre était une vaste pièce aux murs rouges, avec de grandes fenêtres. En face du lit, une baie vitrée donnait sur un petit balcon surplombant le parc qui entourait la demeure des Potter. Au sol, un grand tapis rouge masquait le bruit de ses pas. Harry se dirigea vers une porte située à quelques pas de son lit. Il entra dans une salle de bain carrelée de bleu. Le sorcier ôta son pyjama et alla dans la douche. Il ouvrit les robinets, et fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, tout en pensant à la venue de Hermione Le jeune homme se demanda comment il allait faire pour dire à la jeune fille ce qu'il ressentait. Une fois qu'il eu prit sa douche, Harry s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle de séjour, où ses parents étaient déjà attablés.

-Tu as bien dormis, mon chéri ? demanda gentiment Lily.

-On ne peut mieux, mon lit est vraiment confortable, et je trouve que ma chambre est magnifique !

-Nous avons entendus dire que tu adorais la salle commune de Gryffondor, alors nous avons pensé que nous pourrions décorer ta chambre dans le même style.

-…Merci, fit Harry, touché par tant d'attention Lui que l'on avait traité comme un moins que rien pendant dix ans, comme de la vermine, il avait enfin des parents qui l'aimaient.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à explorer le manoir, qui offrait de nombreuses pièces, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. En fin de journée, le jeune sorcier qui n'avait plus vu Hedwige depuis son arrivée, la veille, commença à s'inquiéter.

Il sortit dehors, dans l'espoir de trouver sa chouette. Le soleil se couchait, répandant dans le ciel des lueurs rougeâtres. Harry prit le chemin de graviers et se dirigea derrière la maison, là où le parc s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. De loin, Harry aperçut une tour de pierres. Se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien servir Il continua son chemin, se rapprochant de l'édifice. Au fur et à mesure que le sorcier avançait, des bruits d'ailes et des hululements se faisaient entendre. Arrivé devant la haute tour, Harry passa la porte et entra. Il leva les yeux et vit une dizaine de hiboux, se réveillant peu à peu. Des os de rougeurs gisaient sur le sol, parmi la paille et les excréments des volatiles. A sa gauche, Harry vit plusieurs pots d'encre, des plumes et de parchemins, posés sur une table. A sa droite, un passages sans porte menait à des escaliers en colimaçon. Harry entreprit de gravir les marches, il arriva alors sur le toit de la tour. La vue était magnifique, derrière lui, le manoir des Potter, devant, la grande étendue verte composant le parc. Le jeune homme put voir au loin, un terrain de Quidditch et un lac. Le décors lui rappelait vaguement les alentours de Poudlard, en plus petit. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hedwige sortit par l'une des fenêtre de la tour, sans vitre, et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard la chouette s'envola, la couleur de ses plumes contrastant étrangement avec la noirceur de la nuit. 

Le jeudi après-midi, James et Harry allèrent chercher Hermione. Arrivés devant une modeste maison, les sorciers descendirent de la voiture et l'adolescent alla sonner. La porte s'ouvrit sur une ravissante jeune fille qui n'était autre que Hermione. Lorsqu'il aperçut son amie, Harry sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda le sorcier aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Très bien, surtout maintenant…

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspend, regardant Harry les yeux brillants. Les deux adolescents restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que :

-Hum…

James et les parents de Hermione regardèrent leurs enfants, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est beau l'amour à votre âge, fit Mrs Granger.

-Mais pas du tout, dit précipitamment Harry.

-Tu dit n'importe quoi, maman !

-Vous savez tout les deux, Lily et moi disions la même chose, et regarder nous maintenant…nous sommes marier et avons un fils de quinze ans.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de rougir violemment.

-Bon, je part chercher mes affaires.

-Je vais t'aider.

Harry suivit Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre. La pièce était assez grande, une immense bibliothèque remplis de livres, sur l'un des pans du mur, un lit sous une fenêtre, et un bureau enseveli sous les parchemins.

-Alors…c'est ta chambre.

-Euh…oui.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

-Où sont tes bagages ?

-Oh ! Euh, au pied de mon lit, Fit Hermione en montrant plusieurs sacs.

Harry se dirigea vers le lit , prit les bagages, et sortit de la chambre, suivit de Hermione. Cette dernière dit au revoir à ses parents, tandis que son ami chargeait les dans le coffre de la voiture. Une fois les adieux terminés, James, Harry et Hermione partirent en direction du village où habitaient les Potter. Le jeune homme, pour tenir son amie, s'installa à l'arrière, aux côtés de celle-ci. Pendant le trajet, les trois sorcier parlèrent de choses et d'autres, riant aux blagues de James, profitant des connaissances de Hermione et parlant de Quidditch

Après une heure de route, ils arrivèrent. Harry vit Hermione ouvrir de grand yeux. Il suivit le regard de la jeune fille et constata que la sorcière regardait le manoir, en haut de la falaise. 

- A qui appartient cette demeure ?

- Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, fit Harry avec un sourire.

- … Ne me dis pas que tu habites ici !

- D'accord je ne te le dirais pas.

Hermione lui donna, gentiment, une tape sur l'épaule.

- Arrête, c'est génial ! Tu dois être vraiment heureux. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour habiter dans un manoir comme celui-là ! 

- Mais… tu vas y habiter, du moins pendant quelques semaines.

- Oui…

-On arrive, annonça James.

En effet, la voiture venait de sortir du couvert des arbres, et passa devant la grille. Le père arrêta le véhicule devant le perron. Les trois sorciers sortir de la voiture et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Harry déposa les bagages de Hermione dans le hall et la conduisit dans le salon où Lily était en train de lire sur le canapé, près de la cheminée. Lorsque la femme vit l'amie de son fils, elle se leva et alla la saluer. 

Après le dîner, les deux jeunes sorciers montèrent aux étages, et Harry mena Hermione à sa chambre, et laissa les affaires de la jeune fille au pied de son placard. 

-C'est magnifique ! s'exclama la sorcière.

Harry regarda Hermione en souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste que tu a l'air si…joyeuse.

-Je le suis, c'est tellement beau et grand ici, tu as vraiment de la chance.

-…Je sais.

-Et…où est ta chambre ?

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Harry sortit dans le couloir et entra par la porte en face de la pièce de Hermione. La jeune fille arriva à son tour et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-C'est…

-Oui ?

-…Magnifique !

-Tu te répètes un peu là, Hermione.

-Ca n'est pas ma faute, mais c'est tellement…

-Magnifique, proposa Harry, un sourire en coin.

Cette petite remarque lui valut son coussin dans la figure.

-Là, on est en train de faire comme mes parents, tu sais ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ma mère a fait la même chose à mon père, le premier jour des vacances.

-Ah oui ?

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre, que Hermione lui lança un autre oreiller.

-Et bien, tu ne te défends pas ? demanda la sorcière.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et riposta commença alors, une grande bataille de polochon entre les deux amis qui riaient aux éclats.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les adolescents, épuisés, se laissèrent tomber sur le lit de Harry. Reprenant leur souffle.

Soudain, se rendant compte de l'endroit où il étaient, Harry et Hermione se relevèrent d'un bond et se regardèrent, gênés.

Je…euh, balbutia la jeune fille.

Harry sentit alors une force invisible le pousser vers Hermione, tandis que son amie faisait de même. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et rougir, n'osant pas se regarder.

-…entrez, fit Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Elfe de maison.

-Lasty est venue apporter des couvertures à Harry Potter, fit la créatures d'une voix haut perchée.

-Euh, merci.

Lasty déposa la tas sur le lit du sorcier, et sortit sans rien dire de plus. Harry s'attendit à ce que Hermione fasse une remarque à la vue de l'Elfe, mais elle n'en fit rien. Risquent un coup d'œil son amie, le sorcier put voir que la jeune fille était trop gênée pour penser à la S.A.L.E.

-Bien, fit-elle au bout d'un moment, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Harry regarda Hermione sortir, s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit, dit-il à haute voix.

Le sorcier soupira, se mit en pyjama, et monta dans son lit, restant les yeux grands ouverts, regardant le plafond de sa chambre.

Le samedi matin, au petit déjeuné, Lily annonça à Hermione et Harry, qu'ils iraient faire leurs achats de noël sur le chemin de traverse.

-Comment va-t-on s'y rendre, demanda Harry, craignant la réponse.

-Avec la poudre de cheminette.

-Oh non.

-Ca ne va pas ? Questionna Lily.

-La première fois que j'ai utilisé& cette fichue poudre, je me suis retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Et….

-Et tu ne saura pas la suite.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-…Parce que j'ai pas envie de le dire.

-Tu es bien comme ton père toi, fit remarquer Lily en soupirant, et en plus tu en es fier, rajouta t-elle en voyant un sourire s'installer sur les lèvre de son fils.

-Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? demanda James qui venait d'arriver, avoir le grand, le beau James Potter comme père, c'est un immense honneur. Au fait Harry, si tu veux, on passera à la boutique de Quidditch.

Le père et le fils partirent alors dans une grande discutions sur le sport favoris des sorciers.

-Ah, les hommes ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être agaçants Mais que ferait-on sans eux ! Soupira Lily en direction de Hermione, qui sourit la remarque.

Un peu avant midi, les Potter appelèrent les deux adolescents, qui descendirent aussitôt.

-Vous êtes prêt . Demanda James.

-mais…on ne mange pas ? Questionna Harry.

-On prendra notre repas au Chaudron Baveur.

Sur ces mots, James fit apparaître, à l'aide de sa baguette, un feu ronflant dans la cheminée.. Lily s'empara alors d'un petit sac de velours noir, dans lequel se trouvait de la poudre de cheminette.

-A toi l'honneur, Hermione.

La jeune fille prit une poignée de poudre et s'avança dans l'âtre.

-Chemin de Traverse ! Fit distinctement Hermione, qui disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes verts.

Harry se demanda comment son amie savait se servir de la poudre, elle qui n'en avait jamais utilisée. Il se dit donc qu'elle avait dû lire la marche à suivre dans un quelconque livre.

-Vas-y, Harry.

Le jeune homme plongea la main dans le sac et s'avança à son tour, sans oublier d'ôter ses lunettes et de les mettrent dans sa poche. Il suivit le même procédé que Hermione et disparut.

Le jeune homme vit défiler devant ses yeux, une centaines de cheminées. Cette succession d'image, lui donnant mal au cœur, l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Il heurta soudain le sol dans un bruit sourd Il avait oublié de mettre les bras en avant pour amortir sa chute.

-Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Euh…oui.

-Tu devrais te relever, tes parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver, et si tu reste en plein passage…

Harry se releva péniblement et remis ses lunettes sur son nez Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était au Chaudron Baveur.

Peu de temps après, James et Lily avaient rejoins les deux adolescents, et les quatre sorciers étaient attablés, mangeant leur repas tout en discutant.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils sortirent dans la petite cour, derrière le pub. Lily sortit sa baguette et tapa sur l'une des brique du mur, qui dissimulaient l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Les pierre se séparèrent alors, formant une arcade, laissant passer les nouveaux arrivants.

-Nous allons d'abord aller à Gringotts, annonça James.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la banque des sorciers et tandis que James et Lily allèrent chercher de l'argent dans leur coffre, Harry resta en compagnie de Hermione, qui échangeait de l'argent moldus contre celui des sorciers.

Lorsque les parent de Harry revinrent, leur bourse pleine de Gallions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent, et de Noises de bronze, le petit groupe sortit dehors.

-Bien, maintenant du balais, fit Lily en direction de James et Harry, laissez-nous entre filles ! On se retrouve dans une heure chez Florian Fortarôme !

-Donne-nous au moins de l'argent !

Lily sembla jauger son mari du regard, et remis une bourse à son fils.

-Je te le donne plutôt à toi, Harry, je pense que tu sera plus raisonnable que ton père.

Ce dernier fit semblant d'être vexé, et entraîna son fils le plus loin possible des deux sorcières.

-Bon, si nous allions acheter des cadeaux à nos demoiselles préférés.

A cette remarque, Harry rougit légèrement, repensant à la scène du soi de l'arrivée de Hermione.

-Il y a une boutique qui vends des bijoux un peu plus loin, reprit James.

-Des bijoux ?

-Oui, mais pas comme ceux que porte les moldus, ceux des sorciers son ensorcelés.

-D'accord, allons jeter un coup d'œil à ce magasin.

James conduisit Harry jusqu'à la boutique, dans laquelle ils entrèrent par une porte vitrée. Il régnait dans la pièce, une atmosphère sereine, un calme reposant, mais l'on sentait peser dans l'air, de trace de magie ancestrale.

Harry n'aurait sut dire pourquoi il avait ressentit cette magie, il savait juste qu 'elle était présente.

Le magasin était divisé en plusieurs sections, selon le genre de sort qui se trouvait sur les bijoux. Harry se dirigea vers celle des sort de protection, et regarda les bracelets et les colliers. Le sorcier se dit qu'il était temps qu'il se jette à l'eau, qu'il avoue à Hermione ses sentiments. Et il avait trouver le bon cadeau à lui offrir pour ça. Harry prit une chaîne en or, au bout de laquelle, un pendentif en forme de cœur était accroché. Une plaque en cuivre, déposer sur le rayon où avait été mis le collier, indiquait les propriétés du bijoux.

_« Lorsque le danger approche de la personne qui porte se collier, il se met à briller d'une couleur rouge, et dégage un douce chaleur. » _Lut Harry.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la caisse, où un vieux sorcier mis la chaîne dans un étui de velours, qu'il enveloppa de papier cadeaux. Harry paya, et attendit que son père est trouvé un cadeaux pour Lily. Une fois que ce fut fait, les deux sorciers sortirent de la boutique et marchèrent en direction du magasin de Quidditch.

Arrivés là bas, ils ne virent rien de nouveau, et décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller rejoindre Lily et Hermione à la terrasse du glacier.

-Au fait, papa…

-Oui ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais toujours pas quel est ton métier.

-Oh…je suis Auror, Harry, le chef des Auror, et Sirius est mon bras droit.

-Alors c'est pour ça que Voldemort voulait te tuer, mais pas maman ?

-Pas vraiment, ça à joué un rôle, mais il y avait autre chose, sinon, il n'aurait pas essayé de te tuer toi aussi.

-Quelle autre chose ?

-Tu comprendra plus tard, tu n'es pas encore prêt à apprendre la vérité Harry. Mais je te promet qu'un jour, tu saura tout, et ce jour risque d'arriver beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le pense.

Harry fronça les sourcil. Il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses, surtout sur son passé.

Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car son père et lui était arrivés chez Florian Fortarôme.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans la bonne humeur, et, le soir, ils rentrèrent tous au manoir, épuisés par leur journée.

Le lundi matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il vit par la fenêtre, des millions de flocons de neige tomber du ciel, recouvrant les terres de la demeure des Potter, d'une épaisse couche de neige. Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, il vit Hermione, sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Cette dernière lui sourit et s'approcha.

-Joyeux noël !

-Joyeux noël à toi aussi, fit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

-On descend ?

-Oui.

Arrivé dans le salon, les deux adolescents virent que les parents de Harry y étaient déjà, et qu'ils les attendaient.

-Vous avez fait la grasse matinée, pour un jour de noël !

-Pourquoi, quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Harry.

-Il est dix heure et quart.

-Bon, assez parler, allons plutôt ouvrir les cadeaux, fit James, les yeux brillants.

Lily fit la distribution, et Harry commença par le cadeau de Ron. Il le déballa et découvrit une boite contenant un assortiment de friandises en tout genre.

-C'est bien le genre de Ron d'offrir des cadeau comme ça ! fit Hermione, qui avait reçut la même chose.

Harry continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Laura lui avait offert un kit pour nettoyer le baguette magique, Sirius un livre de sort et enchantement, et Hagrid, un album, remplis au début, de photo de lui, Ron et Hermione, et vers la fin, Laura apparaissait elle aussi. Harry montra l'album à Hermione, qui le regarda.

-Ca me rappelle tant de chose de voir toutes ses photos !

-Oui, ça fait bizarre…

-Tenez, c'est pour vous, fit Lily, en tendant un paquet cadeau à chacun des adolescents.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit le sien, il découvrit un énorme livre sur le Quidditch.

-C'est le guide officiel, avec ça, tu est sûr de tout savoir sur ce sport, lui dit James à l'oreille.

-Merci ! Fit Harry à ses parents qui sourirent.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, qui était elle aussi en train d'ouvrir son cadeau. La jeune fille eu, elle aussi un livre.

-C'est une nouvelle édition de « L'histoire de Poudlard », annonça Lily, je l'ai feuilleter, et il et très complet, on peux même dire qu'il est parfait ! L'auteur parle même des Elfes de maison.

-Oui, j'en avais entendu parler et je voulais absolument me l'acheter, mais je croyais qu'il n'était pas encore sortit, merci beaucoup, Mr et Mrs Potter !

-Appelle-nous Lily et James et tutoie nous, lorsque tu nous vouvoie, ça me fait me sentir vielle ! 

-Euh…d'accord, merci encore !

Une fois l'ouverture des cadeaux terminé, Harry et Hermione montèrent se changer dans leur chambres respectives. Le jeune homme s'habilla, et décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et en ressortit le cadeau pour Hermione. Il resta là, un moment à observer le paquet, en sentant un nœud se former dans son ventre. Lorsque, enfin, il se décida à sortit, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et se trouva face à Hermione. Il resta quelques instant figer sur place, avant de se ressaisir.

-…Entre.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas en avant, tandis que Harry fermait la porte, pour ensuite se retourner vers son amie.

-Je voulais te donner ton cadeau, fit celle-ci en lui tendant une boite.

Harry la prit et l'ouvrit. Il fut alors étonner d'y trouver une montre sorcier. Elle indiquait l'heure, et l'endroit où des personnes se trouvaient.

-Tu peux mettre les personnes que tu veux sur les aiguilles rouges, il y a la notice dans la boite.

-Merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, je me suis rappeler que depuis la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu n'avais plus de montre, alors, dès que j'ai vu celle là, j'ai pensé à toi.

Les deux sorciers restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, avant que Harry ne se décide.

-J'ai acheté ça pour toi…

Hermione prit le cadeau et commença à l'ouvrir, tandis que le cœur de Harry battait tellement fort qu'il avait peur que son amie ne l'entende.

La sorcière finie enfin de déballer le papier, et ouvrit l'écrin. Elle sortit le collier de la boîte, et le regarda avec des yeux émerveillés.

-Il est magnifique, Harry, merci.

-C'est un collier ensorcelé, si tu le portes, dès qu'un danger t'approche, il se met à briller et il répand de la chaleur.

-Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tu l'a choisi., et…le cœur, c'est pourquoi ?

-Ah, ça…

Harry sentit le nœud de son estomac se resserrer. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Ca, c'est…c'est parce que…parce que je t'aime.

-Tu…tu quoi ?

-Je t'aime. Maintenant, si tu ne veux plus me parler, je comprendrais, parce que je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu partages mes sentiments, mais il fallait que ça sorte, j'en avais assez de le garder pour moi, Harry s'était mis à parler précipitamment, sans regarder Hermione. Mais s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu qu'elle souriait.

-Harry…

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit le visage souriant de son amie.

-…Il est hors de question que j'arrête de te parler, d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.

-Mais…

-Laisse moi finir, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que…je t'aime aussi.

Harry n'eu pas le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle information, que les lèvres de Hermione s'étaient déjà posées sur les siennes. Se remettant de sa surprise, le jeune homme répondit au baiser de la sorcière, qui entoura ses bras autour de son cou, pendant que lui même plaçait ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, l'attirant plus près de lui.

Harry n'avait rien connu de pareil, les lèvres de Hermione étaient si douces Même dans ces rêves les plus fou il n'avait pas imaginer ressentir cette sensation indescriptible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se séparèrent et reprirent leur souffle.

-Hermione ?

-oui.

-Voudrais-tu me faire le privilège d'être ma petite amie ?

-Mais avec plaisir !

Harry prit alors la chaîne des mains de la jeune fille et la lui attacha au cou, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Voilà pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, en tout, il y en a trois !!! La prochaine, ça sera le bal !!!!!! J'espère que le passage où Harry avoue ses sentiments à Hermione à été à la hauteur de vos espérances ( la fille vraiment très inquiète) !!! Oh, et, je sais que vous vous en foutez, mais bon, j'ai envie de le mettre…sur Word, j'en suis à 116 pages !!!!**

**REWIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

*************************************

****

****

**Note de l'auteur ****:  Coucou, je suis de retour, avec la troisième partie de chapitre, qui, pour vous dédommager de l'attente, fais 11 pages sur Word !!!! Bon, alors tout d'abord, je vous préviens que même si ce chapitre est surtout de la romance, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il est TRES IMPORTANT pour le reste de la fic !!!!! Alors lisez bien !!!! Enfin, si vous ne voulez rien manquer, sinon, ben vous avez qu'à survoler !!! Sinon, pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'aime pas Cho, vous avez eu chaud ( sans mauvais jeu de mots), parce que au départ, j'avais écrit ma fic en faisant un H/C, mais, après mûr réflexions, des fautes d'inattentions, je suis arrivé à la conclusion, que j'allais faire un H/Hr !!! Vous avez vus, j'ai fait des rimes en « o » et en « ion » !!!!! Pour ma part, moi, j'aime bien Cho, elle ne me dérange pas !!!! Au fait, vous avez vu !!!!!!!!  Le TOME 5 sort le 21 JUIN dans les pays anglophones !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon, c'est pas en France, mais c'est déjà ça !!!!! En plus, y a des extraits sur le net, y sont court, mais bon, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est déjà ça !!!!!!! Bon, je crois que ma note de l'auteur dure assez longtemps, donc…place aux réponses de vos rewiews qui m'ont fait TRES, TRES, TRES, TRES, TRES, TRES, TRES, TRES, plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci, vous m'avez fait passer le cap des 200 rewiews !!!! Merci, Merci !!!!**

**Emrah Potter  **_Et si, j'ai lus les massage de la pétition, lol !!!!! Mais non, t'es pas very nul, la preuve, t'as réussi à alignés des mots dans ma langue préféré !!!! Moi j'adore l'anglais, et j'ai 17 de moyenne général dans cette matière, je suis contente !!! Tu sais, si tu veux faire des progrès en Anglais, fait comme moi, lis des fics dans cette langue ou alors lis des livres, moi je les Harry Potter et Anglais, avec un bon dico sous la main, c'est pas trop dure !!!!! Pour les parents, t'as tout à fais raison !!!! moi aussi j'ai expliquer ce que je voulais faire à mes parents, mais…ma mère, et bien…à vrai dire, j'ai l'impression de travailler pour elle et pas pour moi !!!!! Quand tu dis que tes parents n'ont plus aucune autorité sur toi, c'est à dire ? Il te laisse faire ce que tu veux ? Il ne s'occupe plus de tes affaires ? Tu te sens un peu…délaissé ? En tout cas, t'as de la chance de bien t'entendre avec tes parents, j'aimerais bien en dire autant, mais ils sont toujours en train de se disputer, et à la fin, ça retombe sur moi, mais ils  vont se séparer à la fin du mois normalement !!!! Tant mieux !!! C'est pas que je suis contente, non, au contraire, je suis triste, mais, ça sera mieux comme ça !!!!! Et non, tu me faisais pas chier avec tes histoires, ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un d'autre de ses problèmes !!!!! Sinon, ça se voit tant que ça que j'étais sur les nerf lorsque j'ai mis mon message qui expliquait le problème avec ma mère !!! Et t'inquiète pas pour les fautes, j'en ai rien à faire !!!!!_

**Ccilia Johnson  **_C'est vrai ? Mon chapitre était l'un des meilleurs ? Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, moi aussi c'est l'un de mes préférés !!!!! Tu trouve que ma fic est agréable à lire ? Merci, ça me fait plaisir !!!!! Quand tu dis, pas de questions complexes de la part des perso, c'est à dire ? C'est vrai que ma fic est amusante et divertissante ? Si oui, et bien…merci !!!!! La suite, la voilà !!!!!! Alors pour ta fic, je l'ai lue, et wahou !!!! Elle est super !!!!! J'adore, alors mets vite la suite, quoique toi, tu nous fais pas trop attendre !!!!!!!  Pour toi, écrire, c'est comme une drogue ? Ben c'est comme moi alors !!!!!  Oui, c'est inhumain ce qu'elle ma fait, snif, mais maintenant, c'est passé !!! Pour son adresse, vaut mieux pas que je te la donne, premièrement  parce que ça servirait à rien, vue qu'elle va jamais sur le net, et deuxièmement, parce que ça aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses !! Mais je suis contente de savoir que tu aurais été jusqu'à t'expliquer avec ma mère, rien que pour que je revienne, je t'adore !!!!!_

**Ccilia  **_Merci, d'adoré toujours autant, ça me fait plaisir !!! Bien s^pur que tes fics me plaises, elles sont si…géniales !!!!!! Toi aussi tu aime la modestie de James ? Y me ressemble, lol, non, c'est pas vrai !!!!!! La suite, ben…la voilà !!!!! Ma mère, elle me fait vraiment la vie dure !!! Elle me râle dessus tout les jours, elle peux pas s'en passer !!!! Et puis, même si j'ai des notes acceptables, elle ça lui suffît pas, elle veut que j'ai que des 20/20, et elle veut que j'ai minimum, 16 de moyenne générale !!!!! Tant mieux si tu as attendu, parce que je suis de retour, ça va, cette fois, la punition n'as pas durer longtemps, j'ai réussis à convaincre ma mère de la lever !!!! Je me suis accroché, et pour écrire sur papier, je le fais quand je suis pas chez moi, j'ai tout un cahier remplis de pages de ma fic, et aussi de passages qui vont arriver plus tard, j'ai même la fin du dernier chapitre sur mon cahier !!!! J'ai aussi le début de l'épilogue sur mon ordi, ainsi que la fin, mais pas le milieu, lol !!!!!! Merci d'avoir été avec moi, ça me fait plaisir !!!!!!_

**Watery 136   **_Non, c'était pas un nouveau chapitre, mais je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir tuer !!!! Voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre !!!! Non, je n'ai pas abandonnée, et pour dire la vérité, j'en serais incapable !!!! Et, Salut, lol !!!!!_

**Liseuse **_Voilà la suite !!! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par continue à traduire ???????? Sinon, je suis ravie par ton enthousiasme !!!!!_

**Jess-Chang   **_Tu aime ma fic ? C me fait plaisir !!! Pour ma mère, elle m'as laissé revenir, c'est vrai que c'était pas sympa ce qu'elle ma fait, mais bon…J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!_

**Pam Phenixia Potter   **_Oui, j'ai écrit en cachette !!!! Je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic géniale !!!! Oui elle est vache ma mère !!!! Me revoilà sur FF.net !!!!!!_

**Chen ( alias Sarah)  **_Etre puni à cause de l'école, oui, ça déprime, et ça donne encore moins envie de travailler qu'avant, en gros, c'est pas une solution, surtout que j'ai 15, 21 de moyenne générale, alors, c'est pas juste !!!!!!!! Oui, elle est revenu sur sa décision, parce que en Français, j'ai eu 18/20 !!! Et moi aussi je suis contente que Harry et Hermione soit ensemble !!!!!! Pour la suite, t'as bien fait d'espérer parce que la voilà !!!!!!  Oui, pour le net, c'est affreux !!! Pour ton « bon courage » je te remercie, parce que, comme tu l'as dis j'en ai eu besoins, mais maintenant, la crise est passée !!!!!!!!!_

**Lol   **_Pour moi, 15 de moyenne c'est bien, mais bon, pas pour ma mère !!! Oui, t'as raison, c'est une baron sadique, lol !!!!! Pour écrire en cours, non, j'arrive pas à me concentrer, et puis, je préfère écouter, parce que comme je suis en 4° Europe, c'est un peu plus difficile Qu'en, 4° normal !!!! Mais, j'écris en étude, ou chez moi !!!!_

**Maya   **_Bon, je suis désolé pour la dispute, mais je te jure que j'en ai marre, je sais c'est pas de ta faute, mais…En tout cas, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi !!!! Ca me fait plaisir !!! Et n'oublie pas que, malgré les disputes, tu est toujours ma meilleure amie !!!!! J'espère que ça s'arrangera entre nous deux !!! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, c'est moi qui te fais la tête, mais c'est parce que j'en ai vraiment marre de tu sais quoi !!!!_

**Pops   **_T'as vue ça, plus d'ordi, c'est la mort, surtout plus de net !!!!!! Oui, j'ai pus lire tes rewiews !! Merci pour tes gros bisous, moi aussi je t'en fais pleins !!! Je t'en fais des tonnes, même que tu vas ployer sous leurs poids, lol !!!Merci pour ta proposition, mais maintenant, c'est bon, je peux les mettre moi même, mes chapitres, vue que…Je suis de retour !!!!!!!!!!!_

**Sumiré   **_Et oui Harry et Hermione ont conclue, mais rassure toi, je suis de retour avec ma fic !!! Et Harry et Hermione n'en ont pas fini avec vous !!!! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aime ma fic !!!! Tu n'auras pas à attendre des mois !!!! C'est gentil de me soutenir !!!! Même si c'était pas sérieux d'écrire en cachette, et ben, je l'ai fait quand même !!!!!_

**Fleur   **_Moi n'ont plus je vois pas où était le problème, mais bon, c'est passé, alors…Oui, ma mère a changée d'avis, et je reprends ma fic !!!!_

**Zorette   **_Bon, ben toi, tu as été la première à savoir que j'était puni, d'ailleurs, je me souviendrais toujours de ta réactions, lol !!!! Oui, écrire, c'est toute notre vie, c'est dur de s'en passer !!!! Même si quelques fois, on en a marre, on a pas envie d'écrire, c'est parce qu'on a pas d'inspiration sur la coup, maos lorsque ça reviens, et que tu peux pas écrire, c'est affreux !!!! Te tue pas, je tiens à toi !!!!!! Et je sais que c'est pas bien d'aller sur le net en cachette, mais je peux pas m'en passer !!!  Oui, c'est cool d'être malade, comme ça je peux écrire !!! Toi aussi tu me manquais !!! Et j'était pas allongée pépère sur mon canapé, mais assise devant mon ordi en train de taper !!!! Oh, et merci pour tes : « Vive Malissandre » !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Et pourquoi je suis timbré ???????????????????????????????????????????????_

**Elsa   **_Je suis en 4° Europe !!! Sinon, finalement, je suis plus puni, donc, ben, on est de retour, moi et ma fic !!!! Je suis contente de savoir que tu la kiffais !!!!!_

**Julie Potter**_   Ca va, j'ai gardé la tête froide, enfin…pas sur le coup, mais après !!! Merci pour ton soutien !!!!!_

**Meli-lulu   **_c'est bon, je ne me suis pas découragé !!!! Et oui, j'ai pu continuer, tu ne serais pas la future Mrs Trelawney ? Non, pas d'insultes, quoiqu'elle est marrante !!!! Moi je l'aime bien !!!! Pour prendre soins de moi, ben j'aurais bien voulu, mais apparemment, j'ai mal fait, vue que je suis tombée malade, mais c'est bien, parce que comme ça, vue que je suis pas aller au collège, ben, j'ai pus continuer ma fic !!!! _

**Sphax6   **_Wahou !!! Toi, t'as pas l'air content que ma mère es fait ce qu'elle a fait ( oui, je l'appelle de nouveau ma mère) !!!! Non, j'ai pas fait de pétition, mais Maya voulait en faire une !!!!! T'as la moyenne, c'est déjà ça, moi, j'en connais qui l'on même pas !!!!! en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes mots ( SCANDALE, INHUMAIN !!!), lol, c'était exactement ce que je pensais !!!!!_

**Eil   **_Tu l'as lu en une journée !!!!!!!!!! Wahou !!! Ca me fait plaisir !!!! Elle sont pas vraiment dur, mes études, le problème, c'est que je suis paresseuse côté travail !!! Mais pourtant, J'ai 15,21 de moyenne, ce qui est pas trop mauvais !!! Je ne me suis pas découragé et ma mère est revenue sur sa décision !!! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié ma fic !!!_

**Klozz   **_Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouve ma fic bien !!! Pour la maison, si tu parle de celle des Potter, non, elle a pas vraiment de secrets !!!_

**Dracolutin**_   Et si, c'était possible !!!! C'est vrai que de ne pas pouvoir lire les livres HP c'est de la tortures, mais bon, ça me faisait pas grand choses, parce que, vue le nombre de fois que je les ai lue, je connais pratiquement chaque détails par cœur !!!! Le pire, c'était de ne pas avoir le net !!!! Et, j'ai repris ma fic, et personnes ne m'en empêche !!!!_

**Mimi   **_Même si j'était privée de net, j'écrivais quand même, et maintenant, je met un nouveau chapitre !!! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic !!!!!_

**Patmol666   **_Bonne année à toi aussi !!! Toi aussi t'as eu de la neige !!!! Dommage que tes profs ne soit pas arrivé en retard !!! Voilà la suite de ma fic !!!!! _

_ ****_

**A tout les rewiewers, merci encore une fois pour m'avoir fait passer le cap des 200 rewiews, lorsque j'ai commencé ma fic, je ne m'attendais même pas à en avoir 50, alors en avoir plus de 200, c'est…9a fait vachement plaisir !!! Merci aussi pour le soutient que vous m'avez tous apporté pendant ma punition, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous me soutenez !!!! ****Thank you, very much !!!!!!! I'm really delighted  !!!!!!!!!!  ****( désolé, mais, j'adore l'Anglais !!! )**__

**Comme dit Zorette, Petit coup de pub**** : **

**Allez lire, si ça n'est pas déjà fait, « Le retour d'Harry Potter » Par Majandra, c'est une fic super bien écrite et hyper intéressante !!! Lisez là, et laissez pleins de rewiews à Majandra, parce qu'elle les mérites !!!!!!!**

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à**** :**

**-Majandra : Je voulais te dédicacé la partie d'avant, mais j'ai oublié, sorry !!! Donc, celui là, il est pour toi, parce que tu adores les Harry / Hermione !!!!!!!!! et que tes rewiews me font toujours aussi plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Fin du chapitre précédent_****_ :_**

-Hermione ?

-oui.

-Voudrais-tu me faire le privilège d'être ma petite amie ?

-Mais avec plaisir !

Harry prit alors la chaîne des mains de la jeune fille et la lui attacha au cou, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Lorsque, enfin, les deux sorciers descendirent rejoindre les parents de Harry pour le repas, il s'était écoulé beaucoup de temps, et James et Lily avaient, apparemment, compris la cause de ce retard. En effet, à l'entrée des adolescents, ils avaient affiché un grand sourire remplis de sous-entendus.

-Vous avez reçut une lettre de Poudlard, tout les deux, fit Lily comme si de rien n'était.

-De Poudlard ? S'étonna Harry en prenant le courrier que sa mère lui tendait.

Le jeune homme décacheta l'enveloppe et lut :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

   Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

   Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

   Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

   Cher Mr Potter,

   En raison de la nouvelle année qui va bientôt commencer, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, a décidé d'organiser un bal pour tout les étudiants de Poudlard, à partir de la quatrième année.

   Si vous désirez vous rendre à cette soirée, qui se déroulera le 31 Décembre, nous attendons votre hibou, nous confirmant votre choix.

Le Poudlard Express partira à 11 heures, le 29 Décembre, à partir de la voie 9 ¾.

Minerva McGonagall

           Directrice-adjointe

Harry remit la lettre dans son enveloppe, la posa sur la table à manger, et s'assit devant son assiette. Tandis que Hermione, qui avait déjà finit de lire, parlait du bal avec Lily.

-Alors, vous voulez y aller ? Demanda James.

Harry échangea un regard avec sa petite amie et acquiesça.

-Les professeurs ont le droit d'inviter leur conjoins, fit la mère du jeune homme avec un sourire, ce qui veux dire, James, que tu vas m'accompagner à cette soirée.

-Dansez avec toi…belle soirée en perspective !

-Je prends ça comme un oui.

-Ah ! Parce que j'avais le choix, je pouvais refuser ?

-Trop tard !

-De toute façon j'aurais accepté, et puis, je dois me rendre à Poudlard, alors…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Maintenant que Fudge a annoncé publiquement, le retour de Voldemort, le ministère prend toute les précautions possibles pour protéger les sorciers, et c'est pour cela que plusieurs Aurors, dont moi, seront placés au château, pour protéger les élèves d'une éventuelle attaque.

-Ah…Pour changer de sujet, il faudra penser à envoyer un hibou à Poudlard pour prévenir que nous allons au bal, rappela Harry.

-On pourra le faire cet après-midi, proposa Hermione.

-Oui.

Le reste du repas se passa entre les rires et les discutions animées. Et lorsque Harry et Hermione sortirent de table, il était déjà quatorze heures. Au moment de passer la porte du salon, James et Lily les arrêtèrent.

-Au fait…félicitation pour vous deux !

Les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent et sourirent aux parents de Harry, avant de partir en direction de la volière.

-On ne va pas pouvoir utiliser Hedwige pour envoyer la réponse, elle est partie en Roumanie apporter une lettre à Ron.

-Ca n'est pas grave, vu le nombre de hiboux que tes parents possèdent, nous auront largement le choix…voilà, j'ai fini !

Hermione tendis à Harry, l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre pour Poudlard, puis regarda les volatiles présents dans la tour.

-Alors, lequel prend t-on ?

-Le plus rapide.

-C'est à dire…

-Uranie.

-Tes parents ont donné à un hibou, le nom d'une muse Grec ?

-A une chouette plus précisément, et ils en ont donné à plusieurs hiboux, en tout, neuf, comme le nombre de muses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma mère est passionné par la Grèce ancienne.

-Ah…

-Viens, je vais te montrer les oiseaux, qui portent les noms des muses.

Hermione suivit son petit ami jusqu'au centre de la salle, et leva les yeux dans la direction que lui indiquait Harry.

-Là, il y a Calliope, à sa gauche, c'est Clio, ensuite, il y a Erato, Euterpe, Melpomène, Polymnie, un peu plus loin, c'est Terpsichore, Thalie, et enfin Uranie.

-C'est elle le plus rapide que vos possédez ?

-Après Hedwige, oui.

-Et, est-ce qu'elle est aussi intelligente que ta chouette préférée ?

-Non, aucune chouette ou hiboux n'est plus astucieux que Hedwige !

-Si tu le dis !

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

-Hum…peut-être, mais il te faudra beaucoup de persuasion pour me faire avouer ce que j'en pense.

-Ah, oui ?

Hermione fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, et regarda Harry s'approcher lentement d'elle, avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

-Alors, tu avoue ?

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Très bien, alors tu l'auras voulue !

Le sorcier embrassa de nouveau Hermione, mais cette fois, plus passionnément. 

-Et maintenant ?

-…

-Hermione ?

-…D'accord, j'avoue, tu as raison, aucun hiboux n'est plus intelligents qu'Hedwige.

Harry eu un sourire triomphant.

-Je savais que j'avais de bon arguments.

-Tu parle d'arguments ! Ca n'était pas juste, tu étais parfaitement conscient que je n'était pas insensible à ton charme !

-Bon, allons envoyer la lettre, fit Harry.

Le jeune homme appela Uranie, laquelle vint se poser sur son épaule.

-On va monter ses escaliers ? Questionna Hermione.

-Oui, tu  verra, la vue est magnifique de là-haut !

Harry commença à gravir les marches, suivit de la jeune sorcière. Arrivés à l'extérieure de la tour, les deux adolescents s'approchèrent du bord, puis Harry attacha la lettre à la patte de la chouette.

-Apporte ça à Poudlard.

Dans un battement d'ailes, le volatile s'envola, et parti en direction du nord.

Hermione s'avança vers son petit ami, et passa un bras autour de sa taille, tandis que Harry faisait de même. Hermione rompit le silence et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Je suis contente que tu m'es dit ce que tu ressentais à mon égard, murmura t-elle.

-Moi aussi, Hermione…moi aussi.

Les deux adolescents restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce que Hedwige apparaisse, lançant un hululement sonore. La chouette vint se poser sur l'avant bras de Harry, qui s'était écarté de Hermione, et tendis sa patte.

-On dirais bien que Ron a répondu à ma lettre.

-Ouvre vite, il doit sûrement te parler de la Roumanie !

Le sorcier obéit à la jeune fille, et entreprit de décacheter l'enveloppe, avant de lire à haute voix.

_Salut, Harry et Hermione ( je crois qu'en ce moment, tu es chez les Potter)_

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi, super !!! La Roumanie est un pays assez chouette, Hermione, tu serais ravie d'être là, tu ne peux pas savoir toutes les légendes, sur les sorciers, que les Roumains ont inventés ! Je vous remercie pour les cadeaux que vous m'avez envoyez !!! Ils sont vraiment supers !!! Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Laura ? Si la réponse est non, elle vas bien, et elle est très heureuse de passer les fêtes avec Sirius !! Si je sais tout ça, c'est parce qu'elle est moi nous nous écrivons tout les jours !!! Les hiboux que nous utilisons reviennent de leur voyage, épuisés !!! Il faut dire qu'il y a assez de distance entre la France et la Roumanie !!!! A part ça, j'ai rencontré Flitwick…Oui, vous avez bien lus !!!! Ma famille et moi avons dîner avec lui dans un excellent restaurant !! Vous devez sûrement vous demandez  ce que notre professeur d'enchantements faisait en Roumanie !!! Et bien c'est simple, vous ne devez pas être au courant (Oui, Hermione, même pas toi), mais Flitwick est un enchanteur très réputé !! Le ministre Roumain, a fait appel à lui pour protéger le ministère, grâce à différents sort que Flitwick nous a dit lors du dîner, mais dont je n'ai plus aucun souvenirs, désolé, Hermione !!!!! Et, heureusement que le ministre a fait appel à quelqu'un pour protéger le ministère, parce qu'à peine deux jours après que notre professeur est terminé de lancer tout les sort nécessaires, le gouvernement s'est fait attaquer par des mangemorts venu d'Angleterre !!!! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils recherchaient, mais apparemment, ils on trouver la cause de leur venue !!!! Plus un détail qui ne fait que renforcer nos soupçons, quelques heures avant l'attaque, j'ai visiter le ministère, et devinez qui était là…Tommy Honaker !!!! Qu'avait-il à faire ici, on se le demande bien !!! Surtout avant que les mangemorts ne rappliquent !!! Je ne vous dit pas toute la panique que ça à causé !! Le seule aspect positif dans cette histoire, c'est que nous avons maintenant une preuve de plus pour faire accuser Honaker, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très crédible. Sinon, on a enfin rencontré Emma, la petite amie de Bill. Elle est très gentille. Je crois bien que mon frère est trouver chaussure à son pied !!!! Au fait, vous avez vu !!!! Il va y avoir un bal pour le jour de l'an !!! J'ai demandé à Laura, dans une lettre, si elle voulait bien m'accompagner, et elle a acceptée !!! Et vous deux, avec qui allez-vous y aller ? J'espère, Harry, que tu as dit à  tu sais quoi, à Tu-Sais-Qui _

_( pas V…) !!!!!! Bon, je dois vous laissez, je vais manger !!! On se voit le 29 décembre !!!!_

_Salut,_

_Ron_

Harry replia la lettre de son ami, et la remis dans l'enveloppe.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus aucun doute sur la culpabilité de Honaker !

-Oui…Mais, que crois-tu que les mangemorts soit allés chercher en Roumanie ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais pour avoir fait le déplacement, ça devait être quelque chose d'important.

-Il faut absolument parvenir à retrouver Honaker, et cela, dès notre retour à Poudlard, déclara Hermione.

-Je veux bien, mais comment va t'on s'y prendre ?

-Ca…je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Les quatre jours les séparant du 29 décembres passèrent plus vite que Harry ne s'y attendait, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà dans sa voiture, en direction de King's Cross.

-Que fait-on pour Ron et Laura ? demanda Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Et bien, on les mets au courant pour nous deux ou pas ?

-Laissons-les un moment dans le doute, tout en agissant comme un couple, et ils se rendrons bien à l'évidence.

-…C'est une bonne idée !

-Je sais.

Arrivés à la gare, les Potter et Hermione allèrent chercher des chariots pour y déposer leurs bagages et se dirigèrent ensuite en direction de la voie 9 ¾. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée à l'un des murs bordant la barrière qui séparait le monde moldu de celui des sorciers. 10 heures 45. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que le Poudlard Express ne parte. Harry et Hermione traversèrent la barrière et se retrouvèrent sur la voie à partire de laquelle le train partait. Une fois que les deux adolescents furent passés, bientôt suivit par Lily et James, ils cherchèrent Ron et Laura dans les différents wagons du convoi. Arrivés au dernier, Harry et Hermione trouvèrent enfin leurs amis, qui étaient en grande conversations sur leurs vacances. Lorsque les deux sorciers virent la porte du compartiment, ils cessèrent de parler, et accueillirent leurs amis.

-Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, s'enquit Laura.

-Excellentes ! Et vous deux ?

-C'était super, fit Ron. 

-Je me suis bien amusée, moi aussi, reconnu Laura.

Soudain, un détail frappa Harry.

-Euh…Ron, je viens de penser à quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Tu as passé tes vacances en Roumanie, là où habite ton frère…

Le rouquin acquiesça et lança à Harry un regard signifiant qu'il ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

-…Mais, je croyais que Bill était en Egypte.

-Oh, ça…c'est simple, tu sais que mon frère travaille pour Gringotts, et bien lorsqu'il était en Egypte, c'était parce que son patron l'avait envoyé en mission là-bas. Mais depuis les vacances, il était revenu en Angleterre, vu qu'il avait finit se qu'il avait à faire au pays des chats…

-Le pays des chats ? s'étonna Laura.

-C'est comme ça que Ginny a appelé l'Egypte.

-Ah…

-Enfin bon, tous ça pour dire que maintenant, la patron de Bill l'a envoyé en Roumanie, et c'est là-bas qu'il a rencontré Emma.

-Est-elle gentille ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, très, et Bill est dingue d'elle…je crois bien qu'il va s'installer avec elle, et rester en roumanie.

-Ca te rends triste ?

-Un peu oui…Bill a toujours été là pour moi, par exemple, vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous est raconté l'histoire dans laquelle Fred et Georges avaient métamorphosés ma peluche en araignée.

-Oui, je m'en souvient vaguement, fit Harry.

-Et bien, c'est Bill qui lui as redonné sa forme original, et puis, il m'as toujours défendus face aux autres.

-Oui, mais tu le verra quand même, fit Hermione pour rassurer Ron, ça n'est pas parce que ton frère va habiter dans un autre pays qu'il va oublier sa famille, je suis sûr qu'il viendra vous voir souvent, après tout, l'Angleterre est son pays natal, et puis, tu es son frère, il est donc obligatoire que tu es une grande importance dans sa vie

-Oui, tu as raison…merci Hermione.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, après tout, je ne fais que dire la vérité !

-Au fait, Harry, commença Ron en se tournant vers son ami, est-ce que…

Le rouquin lança un coup d'œil suggestif en direction de Hermione, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur son compagnon.

Ce dernier ignora la remarque, et s'installa sur la banquette faisant face à Ron et Laura, où il fut rejoins par sa petite amie. 

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, les deux amis du nouveau couple n'avait toujours rien remarqués, et, tandis qu'ils étaient sortis dans le couloir pour aller chercher des friandises, Harry et Hermione en discutèrent.

-Ils sont aveugles où quoi ! s'exclama Harry, même Neville qui est passé tout à l'heure à remarqué que nous étions ensembles !

-Je crois que nous allons devoir passer au solutions radicales, fit Hermione, adressant un sourire séducteur au jeune homme.

-Ce qui veux dire ?

La sorcière n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Laura, ses cheveux brun et soyeux, virevoltants derrière elle arriva, bientôt suivit par Ron, les bras chargé de bonbons.

Une fois assis, les deux adolescents commencèrent à piocher dans la tas de friandises.

-Chi vous en voulez, allez y, ne vous chêné pas, fit Ron, la bouche pleine.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-En gros, il as dit que vous pouviez vous servir, expliqua Laura.

-Ah…non merci, déclara Hermione à l'adresse de Ron.

Puis, en ayant assez de voir que ses amis n'avaient toujours pas remarqués sa relation avec Harry, la jeune fille prit la main du jeune homme et l'attira tout près d'elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Harry, d'abord  trop surpris pour répondre au baiser, se laissa prendre au jeu et rendit la ferveur. Lorsque, au bout de quelques minutes, le baiser prit fin, le sorcier, tout en reprenant son, souffle, étudia le visage de ses amis.

Laura, les yeux brillants, avait un grand sourire, tandis que Ron, prenant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir, avait la bouche grande ouverte Puis, lentement, le même sourire qu'affichait sa petite amie se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Alors finalement, tu lui as dit.

-Je t'ai dit que j'essaierai, et je l'ai fait !

-Remarque, intervint Laura, on aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt, après tout, tu as un magnifique collier autour du cou, Hermione.

La jeune fille saisit le pendentif que Harry lui avait offert, et le serra entre ses mains, tout en souriant.

-Tu vois, Herm', je t'avais dit qu'il était raide dingue de toi !

-Attends une minute, Laura, tu était au courant que 'mione…

-T'aimais ? Bien sûr que je le savais, tu t'attendais à quoi !

-Tu te rappelle le jour du procès de Sirius, fit Hermione, lorsque je t'ai dis que Laura savait très bien garder un secret ?

-Oui.

-Et bien c'était de ça que je parlais !

-Je comprend mieux tes paroles maintenant.

-De toute façon, repris la fille de Sirius, je suis persuadée que Ron savait tout, lui aussi, n'est-ce pas Ronny !

-Euh, oui, fit le rouquin en rougissant à l'entente de son surnom.

-Au fait, où est Sirius, il ne reste pas à Poudlard avec mon père, pour la sécurité des élèves ?

-Si !

-Pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu, fit Harry.

-C'est parce que, dès notre arrivé, il est allé directement dans le wagon réservé au adultes.

-Dommage, j'aurais voulu le remercier pour son cadeau de noël.

-Tu le fera tout à l'heure.

-Oui…Au fait, pour ta lettre, Ron, tu as vu Honaker environ combien de temps avant l'attaque ?

-Aux alentours d'une ou deux heures, je ne peux pas te dire exactement le temps qui s'est écoulé entre ma visite du ministère et l'attaque, je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais, il ne s'est pas passer beaucoup de temps.

-Tu n'as pas une idée de ce que les mangemorts ont bien pu voler ?

-Non, ou peut-être que…

-Quoi ?

-Les services les plus touchés sont ceux des Aurors, des langues de plombs et d'autres domaines réservés à la magie noir.

-Ceux qui veux dire que les agents Roumains avaient sûrement en leur possession quelque chose dont Voldemort a besoin, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que c'est !

-J'ai entendu mes grands parents parler de quelque chose, commença Laura, il paraîtrait que les Aurors Roumains auraient découvert un livre de magie noir très avancé, et qu'ils le gardaient précieusement dans une section farouchement gardée, de leur ministère, c'est sans aucun doute ce livre que les mangemorts voulaient.

-Laura, tu es un génie ! S'exclama Ron.

-Je sais, on me le dit souvent !

-C'est vrai ? Fit Hermione impressionnée.

-En fait…non, mais ça n'est pas grave.

Arrivé à Poudlard, les nouvelles se propagèrent vites, et bientôt, tout les élèves présent au château, à peu près tout les étudiants au dessus de la troisième année, furent au courant que Harry et Hermione sortait ensembles. 

Les deux jours qui séparaient les sorciers du jour du bal passèrent vites, entre les batailles de boules de neiges, les fous rires et les recherches sur le livre que les mangemorts avaient volé. Quelques heures avant que la soirée ne commence, Ron et Laura se baladaient dans le parc, tandis que Harry et Hermione étaient installé près du feu, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, lorsque Lavande et Parvati arrivèrent.

-Je suppose que vous allez au bal ensemble, tout les deux.

-Bien sûr, fit Hermione.

-Fait attention, Harry pourrait te laisser tomber pour aller discuter avec Ron, comme il l'a fait pour moi, l'année dernière.

-Oh, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, ça ne te suffit pas !

-Non.

-De toute manière, Parvati, ça ne te regardes absolument pas, et je suis sûr que, si Harry est partit en te laissant en plan, c'est parce que tu n'était certainement pas de bonne compagnie, c'est vrai, qui voudrait d'une fille aussi poseuse que toi ?

-Hermione Granger, je ne te permet pas !

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Parvati lança à Hermione un regard noir, et partit sans demander son reste.

-On peux dire que…tu l'as remis à sa place !

-Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais la laisser dire des sornettes à ton sujets ?

-Et bien, se ne sont pas vraiment des sottises, je suis réellement parti dehors avec Ron.

-Oui, mais tu avais une bonne raison.

-Laquelle ? 

-Fuir ta partenaire, fit Hermione comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Harry se mit alors à rire, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la mort de Lupin.

-…Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux.

-C'est grâce à toi, mais…même si je me remets de du décès de Remus, y penser me fait toujours autant souffrir.

-Je sais…Bon, je vais devoir te quitter !

-Pardon ?

-…Oh, non, pas te quitter…rompre, mais je vais devoir aller me préparer !

-Tu me rassure.

-Si il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu sache, Harry, c'est que je t'aimes beaucoup trop pour que tu me file entre les doigts, murmura Hermione au creux de l'oreille de son petit ami.

La jeune fille déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de disparaître en direction de son dortoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Laura furent de retour de leur promenade, et la sorcière  monta directement rejoindre Hermione, alors que le rouquin se laissa choir sur un fauteuil aux côtés de Harry.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles, pourquoi ont-elle besoins d'autant de temps pour se préparer !

-Ca, c'est un des nombreux mystère de la nature.

Ron tourna son visage constellé de tache de son, vers son ami et le regarda d'un air ahuri.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh….rien, laisse tomber.

-C'est la chaleur qui doit te faire délirer !

-Si tu le dis.

Au bout d'une heure, les deux garçons, suivit de leur camarades de dortoir partirent se préparer.

-Regarde Harry, c'est la robe que Fred et Georges m'ont acheté, fit Ron en arborant une superbe tenue d'un bleu vif.

-Elle est vraiment…magnifique.

-J'ai remercié mes frères, mais maintenant, c'est toi, que je doit remercier.

-Quoi, bien sûr que non !

-Si, après tout, c'est toi qui as donné l'argent aux jumeaux, et je suis persuadé que c'est toi aussi, qui leur a dit de m'acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée.

-…

-J'en était sûr.

-De toute manière, je suis certain que Fred et Georges auraient pensé à t'en acheter une neuve.

-Peut-être, ou peut-être pas…on ne le saura jamais, en tout cas, Harry, merci, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami comme toi.

-Moi aussi je suis chanceux de t'avoir.

Harry était de retour dans la salle commune, attendant que Hermione sorte de son dortoir et vienne le rejoindre. Au bout d'un certain temps, le sorcier entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et des pas, lents, descendre les escaliers.

Il vit alors Laura, paré d'une longue robe d'un blanc immaculé, aux liserés de couleur or, ornant la bas des manches de la tenue.

Les cheveux de la jeune fille, élégamment relevés dans une coiffure compliquée, étaient raides avec des reflets roux, et les habituelles mèches rebelles, qui constituaient une partie du charme de Laura, étaient toujours présentes devant son regard.

Ses yeux avaient été souligné d'un léger trait de crayon noir, rendant son regard plus profond et mystérieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sur ses paupière, un fard bleu avait été déposé, et ses lèvres étaient colorés du même rouge à lèvre que celui qu'elle portait lors du procès de Sirius.

Laura finit de descendre les marches, et laissa apparaître à la vue de Harry, une vision enchanteresse.

Hermione, parée d'une longue robe bleu nuit aux manches évasées et à fines paillettes argentées, qui rendait la tenue pareil au ciel constellé d'étoiles, avait un sourire parfait et radieux sur le visage, dont les yeux avaient étés, tout comme Laura, souligné de crayon, et habillés d'un fard à paupières orange à pailleté. La jeune sorcière avait les lèvres de couleur pêche, et des dents d'une blancheur incroyable, sans doute dû au fait d'avoir des parents dentistes.

Les cheveux de Hermione, contrairement à l'année précédente, avaient étés ondulés et cascadaient librement sur les épaules de la jeune fille, n'étant retenues sur les côtés, que par de simples petites barrettes. Seules deux courtes mèches échappaient, placées presque devant les yeux de la sorcière, à l'emprise des attaches. Aux poignets de la jeune fille, étincelaient des bracelets en or, assortis au collier que Harry lui avait offert, qu'elle portait bien en vue sur sa peau pâle.

-Tu…tu es vraiment…époustouflante, fit maladroitement le jeune homme.

A cette remarque, Hermione sourit de plus belle et s'approcha de Harry.

-On ne m'avait jamais dis ça auparavant !

-Alors je suis le premier ?

-Oui.

-Je prendrait ça comme un grand honneur.

-Tu es plutôt séduisant toi aussi !

Le sorcier, habillé de son ancienne robe verte, rougit à l'entente des mots de sa petite amie, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu rougis…ça te rends encore plus mignon.

-Dis moi, Hermione, je ne te savais pas comme ça !

-Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de moi, saches le !

-Mais, je compte bien les découvrir.

-Si on descendait, interrompis Ron.

Les quatre adolescents suivirent le conseil du rouquin, et partirent en direction de la grande salle, dont les portes étaient encore closes, ne s'ouvrant qu'à huit heures précises. Les élèves, trépignant d'une impatience non dissimulée, formait une masse compacte dans le hall. Lorsque enfin, l'heure arriva, les lourdes portes de chênes s'ouvrirent, laissant place aux étudiants.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle, il découvrit que, comme l'année précédentes, les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacé par une centaines d'autres plus petites, éclairé par des lanternes, où une douzaines de personnes pouvaient s'asseoir.

Le plafond magique, la réplique exacte du ciel, affichait ce soir là, un ciel d'un noir d'encre, où des millions d'étoiles luisaient. La vue était la plus belle magie que le monde connaisse, et pourtant, le spectacle n'était aucunement dû à un quelconque tour de passe passe, mais à la simple beauté de la nature. Sous ce ciel magnifique, s'entrecroisaient des centaines de de guirlandes de gui et de lierre.

Les murs de la grande salle avaient été recouverts de paillettes dorées, qui étincelait de mille feu, à la lueur des lanternes.

-T'as vu ça, murmura Ron à l'adresse de son meilleur ami, les paillettes sont à l'honneur ce soir !

-C'est parce que ça va être la nouvelle année.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Les deux jeunes homme, accompagnés de leurs cavalières, s'installèrent à une table, où ils furent rejoins par Cedric et Cho.

Lorsque cette dernière arriva, Harry remarque que Hermione l'avait observé d'un œil critique, avant de regarder son petit ami pour voir sa réaction.

-Tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dis, murmura le jeune homme, je n'aime plus Cho, d'ailleurs, je ne crois pas l'avoir vraiment aimé un jour !

-Je sais, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est toi que l'aime, un point c'est tout, Cho est une amie, au même titre que Cedric, rien de plus !

-On peux s'installer avec vous ?

-Pour sûr ! fit Ron d'un air enjoué.

Les deux nouveau arrivants s'installèrent donc sous le regard rassuré de Hermione.

-Tu vois Harry, que j'avais raison la dernière fois, dit Cho.

-Du quoi veux tu parler ?

-De toi et Hermione, je t'avais dit que tu l'aimais, et…j'avais raison.

-Peut-être, mais je ne m'en était pas encore rendu compte lorsque tu me l'as fait remarquer, à vrai dire, c'est toi qui m'as fait réfléchir.

-Si je comprends bien, Cho, coupa Hermione, je dois te remercier.

-Pourquoi ? 

-Parce que, sans toi, je serais toujours là à me demander si Harry partage mes sentiments, alors…merci !

Cho lui fit un sourire rayonnant, et elle partirent toute deux dans une discutions, tandis que Ron et Laura était…occupés.

-On est les délaisser de cette soirée, toi et moi, Harry, fit Cedric en riant.

-Je crois bien, oui !

-Je suis content pour Hermione et toi, tu mérites une fille comme elle.

-Ca, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, Harry, mais, ça n'est pas ta fautes si Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour et tue des gens !

-Sans mon sang, il ne serait pas là.

-Tu sais très bien que si, Dumbledore m'as tout raconté, et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas utilisé ton sang, il aurait prit celui d'une autre personnes.

-Oui.

-Bien, maintenant, on arrête de parler de ça, parce que ce soir est un jour de fête, bien que certaines nous est abandonnés, fit Cedric en haussant la voix.

Peu de temps après, tout les élèves avaient manger, et Dumbledore, qui avait fait installé une scène, fit venir Celestina Moldubec, qui entama une chanson assez rythmé.

Laura entraîna alors le pauvre Ron sur la piste de danse, et commença à se trémousser, bientôt suivit par plusieurs personnes, dont Cedric, Cho et Sirius qui avait invité McGonagall à danser.

-Tu veux peut-être aller rejoindre les autres, proposa Harry.

-Non, ça ira, je préfères attendre un morceau un peu plus lent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Au bout de plusieurs chansons, la chanteuse entreprit de jouer un slow, et le jeune homme tendit sa main à Hermione, qui la prit sans hésiter. Les deux adolescents, rejoignirent la piste de danse où plusieurs couples étaient enlacés.

Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie, qui plaça les siennes autour du cou de son compagnon, et se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Les deux amoureux commencèrent alors à sa balancer lentement, au rythme de la musique.

De loin, Harry vit ses parents danser ensemble James croisa le regard de son fils et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant que plusieurs personnes ne se placent entres eux, les empêchant de se voir.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la musique. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, plus rien ne lui importait, il n'y avait plus que Hermione et lui, seul, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une fois la chanson finie, Harry eu du mal à revenir vers la réalité, et se laissa guider par Hermione, qui les emmena vers la table où des boissons étaient disposés.

La jeune fille servit un verre de jus de citrouille à son petit ami, pour ensuite s'en prendre un pour elle-même.

La fraîcheur de la boisson fit du bien à Harry, car la chaleur de la grande salle devenait insupportable.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu, proposa Hermione, tu m'as l'air d'avoir un peu chaud, et je t'avouerais qu'un peu d'air frais me ferais, à moi aussi, le plus grand bien.

-On va dans le parc ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Les deux sorcier sortirent donc dehors, où là décoration était la même que l'année précédente. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, et restèrent là, à savourer la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

C'est fou, fit soudain Harry, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, ce bal ressemble vraiment à celui de l'an passé, mais, je le trouve beaucoup mieux !

-Peut-être parce que, cette fois-ci, nous y allons avec la personne que nous aimons.

-Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

-Harry ?

-Hum…

-Je t'aime.

Le sorcier se tourna vers sa compagne et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se séparer d'elle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Harry avait passé une excellente soirée, qu'il avait pourtant trouvé, de trop courte durée, mais toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin. Dans tout les cas, le sorcier n'était certainement pas fatigué comme Ron, qui, dès son arrivé au dortoir, s'était endormit sur son lit.

Le jeune homme, n'étant pas exténué comme son ami, avait alors décidé de faire une petite balade nocturne, et c'est comme cela que, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se baladait dans les couloirs du château. Il se trouvait présentement, dans le corridor d'où l'on avait accès aux cachots, lorsqu'il entendis des pas provenir de l'escalier qui descendait à la salle commune des Serpentard. Oubliant que personne ne pouvais le voir grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se cacha dans le renfoncement d'une statue, et attendit de voir qui pouvait bien venir de cette direction à cette heure là.

Les pas se faisaient de plus e plus proches, et le jeune sorcier vit une silhouette qui finissait de monter les escaliers. Une fois dans la couloir, un rayon de lune passant au travers d'une fenêtre éclaira l'individu.

C'était Tommy Honaker.

Harry lâcha un cri de surprise qui, malheureusement, ne passa pas inaperçus aux oreilles du sorcier.

-Qui est là ?

Harry ne répondit pas, espérant que Honaker parte.

-Je sais que vous êtes là, quelque part !

Harry vit avec effroi, l'homme se diriger vers sa cachette et mettre un bras en avant, sa main se refermant sur le tissu qui protégeait le Survivant. Honaker tira d'un coup sec, et la cape tomba à terre, aux pieds de Harry qui était maintenant visible.

-Mr Potter…que me vaut, l'honneur de votre présence ?

-Je..euh, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai donc pensé à sortir dans les couloirs du château.

-Il est pourtant tard, vous devriez être en train de dormir, et…

-Que faites-vous à Poudlard, interrompit Harry.

-Ce la ne vous regarde absolument pas, et vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre dortoir, Mr Potter, il se passe de drôles de choses ici, la nuit.

Honaker s'en alla, laissant le jeune sorcier qui se demandait ce qu'avait bien voulut dire le sorcier.

Harry repartit en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, tout en réfléchissant au dernières parole de Honaker.

« C'est un mangemort après tout, il doit sûrement savoir ce que Voldemort prépare, mais ça veux dire que la Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi le plan dont il parlait dans mon rêve…Il voulait faire revenir son ancien lui, mais de quoi…une minute, son autre lui, ça ne serais pas…Si, bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt ! Un malheur auquel j'ai déjà fait face…Voldemort a trouvé le moyen de rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, et de se faire revenir sous la forme qu'il avait à ses Seize ans, c'est à dire sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor ! »

**Alors, c'était comment ? J'espère que vous avez appréciez, parce que je me suis tuer pour le finir aujourd'hui, et tout ça, rien que pour vous !!!!! Je vous jures, aujourd'hui, je devais ranger ma chambre, parce que c'est…y a pas de mot pour la décrire, mais je vais en mettre un quand même, c'est le capharnaüm !!!!!!! Donc, je devais ranger ma chambre, et je l'ai même pas fait, je suis rester enfermé dans ma chambre à écrire cette patrie de Chapitre !!!!! Même que j'y suis resté si longtemps, que mon père il croyais que je rangeait ma chambre, et ma mère, quand elle a vue que non, ben…elle m'as pas privé de net, je vous rassure, sinon, je serais pas là, mais elle m'as passé un savon !!!!! Bon, je vous laisse !!!!! REWIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. La Chambre Des Secrets

**11. La Chambre des Secrets**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Me revoilà, après une longue panne d'inspiration, et assez longtemps d'absence, mais c'est pas ma faute !!! C'est à cause de ma mère ( encore ), parce qu'elle avait pas payé la note de téléphone, et que du coup, on nous a coupé la ligne, ce qui veut dire, plus d'Internet !! Ahhhh, c'était horrible !!! Trois semaines sans le net !!!!!!!! Surtout que, le jour où je peux aller sur le net avec le collège, et ben j'étais malade !!!!!!!! Pour vous donner une idée, en ce moment je tousse à m'en faire sortir les poumons, si je dis ça, c'est surtout pour Maya, parce que je lui fait le même coup au téléphone ( avec le portable, si vous vous demandez comment j'ai pu téléphoner !!!) !!!! N'est-ce pas ma p'tite Maya, t'étais dégoûté lorsque je te disais cette phrase et que je toussais !!!!!! Ce début de chapitre m'as pas l'air bien long ( il fait que neuf pages), mais faudra vous en contenter, parce que j'ai été très longtemps en panne d'inspiration, je restait bloquer devant ma page blanche, c'était affreux !!!!! Bon, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, enfin, si je dis ça, c'est surtout parce que je sais vraiment plus quoi dire, donc, je passe aux réponses au rewiewers, là, je sais quoi dire !!!!!!**

Emrah Potter _C'est vrai ? mon message t'a fait plaisir ? Alors je suis contente !!!!! Pour l'entente avec mes parents, pour te donner un exemple, là, ma mère est en train de me prendre la tête, tu va voir qu'avant se soir, je vais être de nouveau privé de quelque chose, enfin bon, j'ai l'habitude !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve !! Ca fait même pas cinq minutes que je suis connecté, et elle me répète « Ca y est, t'es déconnecté ? (argh !!!!) Comme si on pouvais faire des tonnes de trucs en 5 minutes, non, mais c'est vrai, quoi !!! J'ai à peine eu le temps de lire un de mes mails !!!!!! Et je sais que c'est pour moi qu'il le font, mais est-ce que me râler après toute la journée c'est pour mon bien ? J'en ai vraiment ras le bol !!!! De toute façon, plus tard, je vais aller habiter en Angleterre, et comme ça, je serais pas trop près d'eux !!!! Et puis aussi parce que j'adore les Anglais, lol !!!!! Tu me faisait la morale ? Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué !!!!!! T'as formater ton ordi ? Pourquoi ? En tout cas, c'est sûr que ça doit être chiant de ne plus avoir accès à ses fichiers !!!! Une heure du matin !!!!! C'est vrai que tu n'es pas un enfant model, mais je te rassure, moi non plus, loin de là !!! Ca nous fais au moins un point commun, lol !!!!! Merci pour les compliments !!! Et je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre est été l'un de tes préférés !!!! Je continue d'écrire, et toi ???? C'est quand que je pourrais lire la suite de ta fic ????? Pourquoi tu dis que ton Anglais est pas bon ? C'est pas vrai !!!!! Sinon, je ne crois pas que tu sois content, vu que mon chapitre arrive environ deux semaines après le dernier, et pas le week-end d'après !!!!! Sinon, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je suis dans tes auteurs favoris !!!!! Merci beaucoup !!!!!!! Regarde la dernière réponse aux rewiew, c'est encor pour toi, sauf que je l'ai écrit une heure après la première !!!!!!_

**Mimi **_Et oui, je suis de retour !!!!!! Et en pleine forme !!!!! Moi aussi je suis contente !!!!!! Pour la suite, je crois que je t'es déçus, vu que ce chapitre arrive avec…un peu…enfin beaucoup de retard !!!!! Mais j'espère bien ne pas trop te faire attendre pour la suite !!!!_

**Pops **_C'est trop bien ??????? N'exagères pas !!!!!!! Si ça peux te rassurer, moi aussi je suis contente d'être de retour sur le net !!!!! Pour la suite, ben, je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas fait vite !!!!! Moi aussi je te fais d'énormes bisous, ou plutôt de Big Kiss xxx !!!!!!_

Mystikal _Ca me fait plaisir que tu pense que se soit super !!! Pour le fait que Honaker soit mystérieux, c'est fait pour !!!!!!!! Je continue…pas très vite, je te l'accorde, mais je continue !!!!!!_

****

Majandra _Wahou !!! Tu adores tant que ça ? Et ben, t'as du vocabulaire, pour dire des synonymes de super !!!!! Pour la dédicace, c'était normal, tu la mérite !!!!! Ainsi que pour le coup de pub, parce que ta fic est vraiment génial !!!! Je dirais même plus…fabulous !!!! Toi aussi t'es sensible ? Bienvenue au club !!!!! Merci de me dire que j'écrit bien, mais toi aussi !!!!!! Et, oui, j'ai le droit de retourner sur le net !!!!! Moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous, des Big Kiss, et…des…des gros poutous, non, ça fait peut-être un peu trop…je sais pas moi, un peu trop quelque chose !!!!!!_

Chen _T'es contente que je sois de retour ? Moi aussi, lol !!!! Oh oui, c'était très dur, mais en effet, maintenant c'est passé !!!!! Tu trouves que Harry et Hermione sont mignons tous les deux ? Je suis contente, moi j'aimerais bien qu'ils soit ensemble dans les prochain tome, mais bon, on verra bien !!!! Pour la suite, j'ai mis du temps !!!!! Oui, ma chambre est rangé, du moins…elle l'était encore il y a cinq jours !!!!!!_

**Elsa **_C'est vrai ? Mes chapitre sont mieux les uns que les autres ? Je suis contente que tu penses ça !!!! Ca me fait TRES plaisir !!!! Moi aussi je suis contente de ne plus être punie !!!!! Pour la suite…la voilà !!!!!_

Watery 136 _Je suis contente que tu trouve super, mon dernier chapitre, ou ma fic !!! Et non, je suis plus punie, lol !!!!!! Merci pour ton encouragement !!!!! Et voilà la suite !!!!!_

**Sumiré **_Mon dernier chapitre était mignon ? Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu pense ça !! Personnellement j'adore les Harry / Hermione, quoique j'aime aussi les Harry / Cho, d'ailleurs je crois que je l'ai déjà dis, mais c'est pas grave, je voulais mettre Harry et Cho ensemble, au début, mais finalement, ben…non !!!!!! C'est normal d'avoir répondu à ta rewiew, c'est la moindre chose que je puisse faire, puisque en plus de lire ma fic, tu me laisse des commentaires sympas, alors répondre à ça, c'est vraiment le moins que je puisse faire, parce que de lire vos rewiews, à tous, ça me redonne du courage !!!! Merci pour tes encouragement, et je te fais de Big Kiss xxx !!!!!!!_

**Martin **_Pour la grosseur du texte, je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, mais c'est pas de ma faute ( du moins, je ne crois pas), j'ai mis la même police et la même taille de texte que d'habitude, mais sur le site, ça fait plus gros qu'avant, j'espère que pour ce chapitre, ça ne fera pas la même chose !!!!! Pour ton avis à propos du début ( qu'il soit plat), je suis entièrement d(accord avec toi, tu as toute mon approbation !!! Je n'arrive pas à commencer et à mettre tout de suite de l'action, et ça fait plat, ainsi que les répliques, le texte, et tout le tra, la, la !!!!! Une géniallissime fin ? Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ? Enfin, si tu le pense, ça me fait plaisir !!!! La fin vous laisse perplexe ? Cool ( la fille déjà pas sadique, on me l'à assez répété pour que je le sache !!) La suite, la voilà, et j'essaye, je dis bien essaye, de continuer sur cette voie !!!! En tout cas, merci pour tes commentaires qui mon vraiment fait très plaisir !!!!!!_

Sphax 6 _Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !!!!! Pour le fait que ma chambre ne soit pas pire que le tienne…je ne parierais pas là dessus !!!!!! La suite, là voilà, et j'ai eu besoins de courage, parce que j'avais vraiment plus d'inspiration, enfin, si j'en avais, mais je ne savais pas comment formuler mes phrases, et amener au vif du sujet !!!!!!!_

Fleur _Superbe ? Merci !!!! Moi aussi je suis contente d'être de nouveau là !!!! Je suis aussi ravie que tu trouve que mon dernier chapitre était bien !!!! Moi aussi je trouve que Harry et Hermione vont bien ensemble, et j'espère qu'ils le seront dans les vrai tomes !!!! La fin est bizarre…tant mieux !!!! La suite est arrivé, mais je n'es pas fait très vite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toi aussi tu écrit vraiment bien, et tu as intérêt à mettre la suite de ta fic, rapidement !!!!! Parce que tu nous fait trop patienter !!!!!_

**Patmol 666 **_Tu adore le Harry / Hermione ? Moi aussi, j'adore en lire, et aussi en écrire , lol !!!!! Pour la suite, comme tu as pu le remarquer, je ne me suis pas vraiment dépêcher, mais bon, j'avais des circonstance atténuantes !!!!!! Donc, maintenant, la voilà !!!! Ce que je faisait, ben…j'avais pas d'inspiration, et en plus, on nous avais coupé le net !!!!!!! Mais pas de panique, je suis revenue !!!! Et, si, c'est bien de se faire désirer, quoiqu'il ne faut pas le faire trop longtemps !!!! Et non, tu n'y peux rien si je ne me dépêche pas !!!! Mais pour me faire pardonner, et ben…t'as qu'as regarder plus bas !!!!!!!_

**Océane Potter et Lizzie **_Tu adore ? Ca ma fait plaisir !!!!! T'es jalouse ? Lol, la bonne blague !!! Et non, je ne suis pas meilleur que toi, qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ????????? Pour Lizzie, moi aussi je lui passe le bonjour, et je la remercie pour ses encouragements !!!!! Une virtuose de l'écriture HP ? Ca y es, je rougis, je t'avais pourtant prévenue la dernière fois que si tu continuais, j'allais rougir, et ben voilà !!!!! Pour les extraits de HP 5, sois tu vas sur Magécrivain, je crois que tu connais, ou bien tu vas dans rechercher, et tu tapes, Bloomsbury, et tu prend le site officiel, parce que ce sont les éditeurs de J.K. Rowling !!!! Pour commander le tome 5, en Anglais, tu vas sur le site de Bloomsbury, et tu passe ta commande!!!!! Où alors, si tu habite en France, tu va chez Decitre, un magasin de livres, dès la sortit du tome 5, et tu l'achète, parce que là bas, il y a le livres en toutes langues, c'est là où j'ai acheté les 4 tomes de HP en Anglais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà !!!!!!_

**Maya **_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mets ce rewiew à cause d'un ennuie ???? Si t'en avais pas eu, tu m'en aurais pas laissé ? Contente de savoir que mon dernier chapitre était bien !!!_

**Cérendy Potter **_Je suis contente de savoir que tu adore mon histoire, ça me fait plaisir !!!! Et je suis aussi contente de savoir que tout se tient debout !!! Pour la suite, là voilà !!!!! En passant, j'adore ton pseudo !!!!!!_

**Morgane **_Je ne lâche pas, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et oui, je continue !!!!!!_

Isa _Je continue sur ma lancée !!!! Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouve ma fic bien !!!!_

Zorette _Moi aussi je t'adore !!! Euh…oui, tu m'avais déjà dis « Vive Malissandre » une bonne cinquantaine de fois au moins !!! Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'es plus, et voilà la suite !!!!_

**De nouveau pour Emrah **_Au secours, je vais péter un câble, ça fait plus d'une heure que ma mère ne cesse de me répéter : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je ne veux plus JAMAIS entendre cette phrase !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est tout !!!!!!!!! La je reprends ta réponse, un quart d'heure plus tard, et pourquoi ? Parce que je viens de réentendre LA phrase !! Ahhhhhhhhh je vais me tuer !!!!!!! (euh…prends pas mes derniers mots au sérieux, je tiens quand même à la vie !!!!! )_

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire…J'EN AI RAS LE BOL D'ÊTRE MALADE DEPUIS TROIS SEMAINES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ce chapitre est pour : 

**-Patmol 666, parce qu'elle me met plein de rewiews sympa ( comme tout le monde, je vous rassure) et qu'elle attends la suite depuis assez longtemps, même qu'elle me demandais où j'étais passé, lol !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Petit rappel**** : N'oubliez pas ce qu'as dit la vendeuse du magasin, lorsque Harry et Hermione sont allés à la ménagerie de Pré-Au-Lard pour acheter le cadeau de Laura, elle avait révélée des choses au Survivant !!!!!**

**Et encore une fois, rappelez-vous de la disparition de Rita Skeeter !!!!!!! Oh, et encore une chose,…ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences…elles sont souvent trompeuses, vous n'avez qu'à regarder Quirrell, où encore, Maugrey fol Œil**,** les personnes en qui vous avez le plus confiance, peuvent être de celles qui vous tournent le dos, comme Ron avant le première tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.**

**11**

**La chambre des Secrets**

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla, ayant la ferme intention de parler de sa découverte à ses amis. Le jeune homme s'habilla, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la Glace à l'Ennemi que Hagrid lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et qu'il avait accroché sur le mur, à côté de son lit. Les formes qui apparaissaient dans le miroir devenaient plus net qu'avant, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Harry distingua vaguement une silhouette, floue, au milieu de la brume qui constituait l'intérieur de la glace La forme était assez grande, sombre et semblait effrayante. Derrière elle, semblait glisser un énorme serpent aux yeux jaunes. Un basilic.

Harry détacha son regard du miroir et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était vide. Le bal ayant eu lieu la veille, tous les étudiants étaient encore endormis. Tous, sauf lui.

« Comme d'habitude, pensa amèrement le sorcier, quand est-ce que les problèmes que cause Voldemort cesseront-ils de me préoccuper ? »

Harry, qui ne s'attendait à aucune réponse, fut surpris d'entendre une voix, enfouie quelque part dans son esprit lui donner la réplique.

« Lorsqu'il sera mort »

Cette voix…c'était la même qu'il avait entendue le jour où Laura avait retrouvée Sirius.

« Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura définitivement disparut, tu seras libéré de tout les tourments qui te hantes depuis tant d'années, continua la voix,…une fois qu'il ne représentera plus aucun danger pour le monde, alors tu n'aura plus à porter sur tes épaules le lourd fardeau qui ta été incombé…à moins que la seule solution pour que Voldemort disparaisse, soit de donner ta vie…Tu dois suivre ta destiné, Harry Potter, quoi que tu fasses, ta vie est déjà tout faite, tu dois parcourir le chemin que tes ancêtres ont tracé pour toi, il faut que la légende se réalise, et personne, tu m 'entends…personne ne pourra contrer l'inévitable. »

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et regarda qui l'avait sortit de ses pensées.

-Colin, que fait tu là ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fais un cauchemar, j'ai rêvé que Denis, mourrait…Je pense que tout les grands frères font ce genre de rêve, après tout, on tiens tous aux personnes de nos familles, surtout à ses frères et sœurs.

-Surtout à eux ?

-Oui, ça va te paraître étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que des frères et sœurs sont reliés psychologiquement, je sais que c'est idiots, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser ça.

-…Tu as changé.

-Oui, tout le monde me le dis…je pense que ce qui c'est passé lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers m'as fait prendre conscience de la réalité, et m'as fait mûrir.

-Il n'y a aucun doutes sur ce fait, tu es incontestablement plus mature.

-Merci.

-C'est rien, euh…Colin ?

-Oui…

-Dis moi, maintenant que tu es plus…réfléchit, tu vas arrêter de me prendre en photo, n'est-ce pas ?

Le quatrième année partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire, qu'il eu dû mal à contrôler.

-…Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je crois que j'ai compris que c'était agaçant pour toi, néanmoins, je ne peux rien te promettre pour Denis, je pense qu'il va continuer à te pourchasser.

Cette fois, ce fit au tour de Harry de rire.

-Dis moi, commença Colin, visiblement inquiet, tu me pardonnes pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je veux dire, je t'ai souvent mis dans l'embarras devant les autres élèves, et puis, je te suivais à peu près partout, toujours avec mon appareil photos autour du coup, alors…

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Colin, c'est vrai que ça m'énervais un peu, même beaucoup pour dire la vérité, mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulus pour des choses insignifiantes comme celles là, j'ai bien d'autres problème pour me vexé à cause de ça, et puis…c'était amusant de te fuir en me cachant un peu partout dans le château.

-En parlant de ça, tu dois avoir de bonnes cachettes, parce que je ne t'ai jamais trouvé, et pourtant, ça n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

-En tout cas, Colin, sache une chose, si jamais un jour tu a un problème et que tu n'as personne à qui parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ?

-Oui, merci, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça.

Les deux sorciers continuèrent de parler pendant toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que les étudiants ne commencent à se lever.

Harry sentit alors une paire de bras lui entourer les épaule, et entendit une douce voix lui parler dans le creux l'oreille.

-Es-je rêvée, ou tu parlait avec Colin ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, se retrouvant face Hermione.

-Tu as bien vu…il n'est plus le petit garçon simplet et collant.

-Oui, j'avais remarquée !

-Ou sont Ron et Laura ?

-Laura s'habille, mais pour Ron, je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, je ne vais pas espionner les garçons dans leur dortoir, les voir se changer n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, quoique…si c'étais toi, je ne dirais pas non, fit Hermione avec espièglerie.

Harry haussa les sourcils et préféra changer de sujet.

-Dans combien de temps arrives les élèves qui n'ont pas participés au bal ?

-Le 5 janvier, qui est un dimanche, et on reprends les cours le lendemain.

-Dans cinq jours, ça veut dire que Voldemort va bientôt passer à l'action, murmura le jeune homme, plus pour lui que pour sa petite amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Fit cette dernière, inquiète.

-Je t'expliquerais tout lorsque Laura et Ron nous auront rejoins.

Hermione sembla déçut, mais ne protesta pas Elle n'eu, d'ailleurs pas à patienter bien longtemps car leurs amis firent leur apparition quelques minutes plus tard, l'air joyeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux, vous faites une tête d'enterrement ? s'étonna Ron.

-De me dites pas qu'il y a de nouveau un mort, supplia Laura, prenant elle aussi une expression inquiète.

-Non, rassura Harry, du moins…pas encore.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Hermione, qui voulait savoir se que son ami cachait.

-Et bien, après la mort de Remus, j'ai fais une rêve, et Voldemort disait à Lucius Malefoy qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir son ancien lui, et que Poudlard allait recouvrer des temps sombres, et il a aussi dit que je ne devrai pas avoir trop de mal à trouver la solution à la malédiction qui va frapper l'école, car j'y ai déjà fait face Et pendant assez longtemps je dois dire, je n'ai pas vraiment compris les paroles de Voldemort…jusqu'à hier. Après le bal, j'ai pris ma cape d'invisibilité, je suis sortit dans les couloir du château, et je me suis retrouvé vers les escaliers qui mènent à la salle communes des Serpentard, lorsque j'ai entendu des bruit de pas, je me suis donc caché, et j'ai vue Honaker remonter des cachots. Malheureusement, je me suis fait repérer. Il a commencé par me demander ce que je faisait en dehors de la tour de Gryffondor à une heure pareil, mais je l'ai interrompu et lui ai demander ce que, lui, faisait à Poudlard, il m'as répondu que ça n'était pas mes affaires, et que je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon dortoir, parce que les couloirs, la nuit, n'étaient pas sûr ses temps-ci.

-Honaker t'as dit ça ?

-Oui, et lorsque j'était en chemin pour la salle commune, j'ai réfléchit à ce qu'il m'avait dit, après tout cet homme est sûrement un mangemort, il doit donc savoir ce que son maître prépare et je me suis rappelé de mon rêve, j'en ai déduit que Voldemort voulait faire revenir Tom Elvis Jedusor, c'est à dire lui, à seize ans, et qu'il allait rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Et pour confirmer mes soupçons, ce matin, quand je me suis lever, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai regarder la Glace à Ennemi que Hagrid m'avait offert à mon anniversaire, et j'ai vue une silhouette flou, mais qui se rapprochait, et à ses pied, une forme longiligne avec deux grands yeux jaune, ce qui était sans doute le basilic.

-Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, fit Hermione, si jamais Voldemort parvient à ses fins, il n'y aura bientôt plus d'enfants de Moldus à Poudlard !

Les autres se regardèrent gravement et acquiescèrent. Au bout d'un moment, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuné dans la grande salle, et partirent ensuite en direction du bureau du directeur.

Arrivés devant la statue du griffon, Harry prononça le mot de passe, et, suivit de ses amis, il pénétra dans les quartiers privés de Dumbledore.

Hermione et Laura, qui n'étaient encore jamais venues dans ces lieux, s'émerveillèrent à la vue d'un spectacle aussi grandiose qu'était les appartements du directeur.

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau et patienta quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme vienne ouvrir et fassent entrer les quatre sorciers.

-Et bien jeunes gens, que me vaut cette visite ?

-A vrai dire, nous sommes là pour vous annoncer une…mauvaise nouvelle.

-Continue, fit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien, tout a commencé lorsque j'ai fait un rêve…

Harry partit alors dans un long récit, refaisant le même discours qu'il avait tenu à ses amis un peu plus tôt le matin, omettant volontairement de parler de Tommy Honaker. Lorsqu'il eu finit, le jeune homme put voir que le directeur de Poudlard avait l'air très inquiet, une expression ancré sur son visage, creusant ses traits.

Harry se rendit alors compte que Dumbledore était vieux Très vieux. Le jeune homme se surprit même à penser au jour de la mort de son mentor. Après tout, c'était un vieil homme, et qui, même étant sorcier, allait devoir mourir un jour. La vie était faite ainsi, les gens naissaient pour mourir ensuite. La pensé de quitter le monde des vivants, aller vers l'inconnu pouvait effrayer, mais rien ne pouvais changer le cour de la vie, rien à part la pierre philosophale, mais celle-ci avait été détruite à la fin de la première année de Harry, après que Voldemort eu essayé de s'en emparer pour retrouver son corps, et retourner au pouvoir. Et à présent, rien au monde ne pouvait empêcher la mort, à chaque seconde, l'âme d'une personne partait pour l'au-delà, et la vie était donnée à un nouvel être. Pour qu'une étoile s'éteigne, il fallait qu'une autre s'allume, les humains devaient mourir, certains, plus jeunes que la plupart des personnes, d'autres plus vieux. La vie pouvait apporter autant de bonheur que de malheur, elle pouvait donner quelque chose d'extraordinaire, tel que l'amour des personnes de notre entourage, mais pouvait aussi le reprendre, entraînant souvent les larmes, les cris, et le désespoir, parfois même le trou noir, ne plus savoir quoi faire, perdre toute notions du temps, se laisser emporter par le désarroi, ne penser à rien d'autre qu'a ce que la vie nous a pris. Ne plus penser aux autres personnes qui veulent nous aider à surmonter cette dure épreuve L'union fait la force, un proverbe qui, en général, est employé dans le sens de vaincre un ennemi, mais qui peut tout aussi bien correspondre à l'aide des autres personnes, lorsque l'on et perdu en plein accablement, que l'on nage dans des eaux noires, d'où l'on ne peux sortir seul, mais uniquement avec l'aide de quelqu'un L'aide des personnes que l'on aimes et qui nous aiment en retour. Les personnes que la vie nous a laissée. Il ne faut jamais négliger ses amis, sa famille, on a toujours besoins d'eux, mêmes si parfois, des altercations viennent assombrirent les relations que l'on partages avec eux, il ne faut jamais laisser partir les personnes que l'on aimes, seul la mort peux le faire, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que l'on se rend compte de l'importance que les gens peuvent avoir dans notre vie, seulement lorsque la mort les a emportés au loin, pour ne laisser en nous, que le souvenir de ces personnes. Mais, un simple souvenir fait vivre un être, tant que l'on ne l'oublie pas, il restera toujours vivant dans notre cœur Une phrase typique, mais qui, pourtant, est pleine de réalité et de bon sens.

-Voldemort a donc l'intention de rouvrir la chambre, fit Dumbledore au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Oui, mais on a une chance de pouvoir l'arrêter à temps, intervint Ron, après tout, nous savons où se trouve l'entrée.

-Réfléchit un peu, s'exaspéra Hermione, Voldemort n'est pas si idiot que ça, il sait très bien que nous connaissons l'emplacement de la chambre, ce qui veut dire qu'il l'à obligatoirement changer d'endroit, mais il reste à savoir où…

-Poudlard est bien trop grand, et recèle bien trop de secrets, que moi même je n'es pas tous percé à ce jours, pour que nous trouvions l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mette son plan à exécution, annonça le directeur.

-Si je comprend bien, nous n'avons aucune chance de connaître le nouvel emplacement de la chambre, repris Hermione.

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête, en signe d'affirmation.

-Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à regarder les élèves se faire attaquer, sans rien faire d'autre que de savoir comment tuer l'auteur des crimes, mais en ne pouvant pas, simplement parce que ce château est trop grand ! fit Ron avec colère.

-J'en ai bien peur oui, soupira le directeur.

-Alors c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Sur ces mots, le rouquin sortit du bureau, sous les regard étonnés de ses amis, qui vinrent le rejoindre, après avoir salué le professeur Dumbledore.

-Ron, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit de parler comme ça au directeur ! S'offusqua Hermione.

-Ecoute, la dernière fois que la cette fichue Chambre a été ouverte, j'ai faillis perdre ma sœur, et mes deux meilleurs amis, alors si tu crois que je vais rester là à regarder le même scénario se reproduire encore une fois, tu te trompes !

-Je sais que tu as peur pour les gens à qui tu tiens, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce qu'a dit Dumbledore est véridique, Poudlard est un endroit insondable, où n'importe quel endroit peut être anormal, et peut abriter la Chambre des Secrets, et en chercher l'entrée serais une tâche vouée à l'échec, Ron, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à baisser les bras devant la difficulté, mais cette fois-ci, rends toi à l'évidence, nous n'avons absolument aucune chance de trouvé la cachette du Basilic, le château est bien trop immense, il nous faudrait des années, peut-être même des siècles pour l'explorer de fonds en combles.

-Et la carte des Maraudeurs, elle peux nous indiquer l'endroit de la Chambre.

-Non, intervint Harry, Voldemort vient juste de changer son emplacement, et puis je suis sûr que les Maraudeurs n'ont pas découvert le tiers de Poudlard, je suis prêts à parier que la carte ne montre pas tout les passages du château, et si tu veux une preuve, je vais t'en donné une La première Chambre des Secrets ne figurais pas sur la carte, et pourquoi ça ? Parce que les Maraudeurs ne l'avait pas découverte, Hermione à raison, il nous faudrait des siècles pour découvrir les moindres secrets de Poudlard, si encore, cela est possible, et Sirius, Remus, mon père et Peter n'ont eu que sept année pour fouiller le château, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'ont pas dû créer une carte très fiable, bien sûr elle est pratique, et elle montre beaucoup de pièces, mais franchement, est-ce que tu crois réellement que Poudlard ne renfermes que les sept passages secrets que la carte indique ?

-…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, mais si ça peux te rassurer, j'irais parler à mon père tout à l'heure.

-Oui, je préfèrerais.

-Au fait, Harry, dit soudainement Laura, pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de Honaker à Dumbledore ?

-On s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas lui en parler, il a déjà assez de soucis, et avec ce que l'on vient de lui dire, ça lui rajoute encore un poids de plus, alors inutile de l'inquiéter, et puis, de toute manière, je suis sûr qu'il est déjà au courant pour Honaker, Dumbledore sait toujours tout, de plus, la si sécurité de Poudlard a été renforcé, ça n'est pas pour rien.

-Oui…en tout cas, nous avons bien avancés sur le cas de Honaker, à présents, nous sommes sûr que c'est un Mangemort, et il a l'air assez proche de Voldemort, fit Hermione.

-C'est peut-être son bras droit, proposa Ron.

-Je ne crois pas, non, ce qui me paraît étrange, c'est qu'il n'était pas présent lors du retour de son maître…

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Harry vit que Ron et Laura lui avait prêtés plus d'attention, et il sut que ses amis brûlaient d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il décida alors de raconter tout l'histoire, encore une fois, il revivait toutes les horribles scènes d'une des nuits qui avait changé sa vie, qui l'avait fait prendre conscience du danger qui était omniprésent.

-Tu savais déjà ce qu'il s'était passé, Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.

Harry vit que le rouquin avait l'air blessé, car son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas parlé en premier. Le jeune homme s'en voulu alors de ne pas avoir raconté l'histoire à Ron plus tôt. Après tout, il était son meilleur amis, et lui, que faisait-il, il lui cachait des choses, il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, Harry ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos de sa baguette et du lien qu'elle avait avec celle de Voldemort, ni du choix du choixpeau magique. Et en plus de ça, après le discours que lui avait tenu la vieille dame de la ménagerie de Pré-Au-Lard, il avait douté de la fidélité de Ron, il avait pensé qu'il pourrais le trahir Et il s'en voulait pour ça. Tout au long de cette année, il n'avait fait que douté de Ron, lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, à part lors du début de sa quatrième année Peut-être était-ce cause de cela qu'il n'avait pas eu entièrement confiance en son ami Peut-être parce que Ron avait été jaloux de lui, et qu'il l'était sûrement encore. Mais serait-il prêt à prendre le mauvais chemin, juste pour ne plus être dans l'ombre ? Non, Ron n'était pas comme ça, il ne pouvait pas devenir Mangemort pour de telles futilités, et il avait prouvé à mainte reprises son aversion pour tout attrait de la magie noire.

-Tu disais donc qu'il n'était pas présent lors du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit Hermione, faisant sortir Harry de sa torpeur.

-Oui, ça ne peux donc pas être son bras droit.

-C'est sans doute une nouvelle recrue, intervint Laura.

-Je ne crois pas que Voldemort confie une mission d'une aussi grande importance que de surveillé Poudlard à un nouvel arrivant, je crois plutôt qu'il aurait prit un Mangemort plus ancien, qui aurait plus d'expérience, d'ailleurs, on ne peux pas dire que Honaker soit très discret.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas, fit Ron, songeur, pourquoi Honaker nous a t-il aidé lorsqu'au cour de Flitwick, les sortilèges sont partis dans tous les sens ?

-Toute personne sensée serait intervenue si elle avait été confrontée à une telle situation !

-Les Mangemort ne sont pas sensés, Hermione !

-Il le sont beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, déclara Laura.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien, fit précipitamment la jeune fille.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Laura avait-elle dit ça, surtout que la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ces paroles comme elle venait de le faire.

L'après-midi venu, Harry décida d'aller parler à son père, comme il l'avait promis à Ron. Arrivé devant la porte en bois, Harry frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

James était en train de lire un livre, assis sur le canapé, mais le referma aussitôt qu'il vit son fils.

-Harry ! Alors, as-tu passé une bonne soirée hier, en compagnie de Hermione ?

-Excellente, et toi ?

-Magnifique, et comme d'habitude, ta mère était parfaite.

Harry sourit Son père aimait passionnément sa femme, cela ne faisait aucun doutes.

-Que lisais-tu avant que je ne te dérange ?

-Premièrement tu ne me dérange pas et deuxièmement, c'est un livre que j'ai trouvé dans l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque.

James montra le livre à son fils qui vit qu'un lion était gravé sur la couverture.

-Est-ce que ce bouquin parle du l'héritier de Gryffondor, demanda Harry, intéressé.

-Oui…pourquoi, fit James devenant soupçonneux, tu as découvert qui s'était ?

-Non, c'est Hermione qui s'occupe de chercher de se côté là.

-Et elle a découvert l'identité de l'Héritier ?

-Je ne crois pas, annonça Harry, non, sans remarquer l'expression déçut qu'affichait son père.

-Dis moi, tu ne pourrais pas me le prêter ?

-Le livre ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, si ça peux t'aider pour ta recherche, fit James en tendant l'ouvrage à son fils.

-Merci !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Maman n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle est dans son bureau, je crois qu'elle prépare ses prochain cours, pour la rentrée.

Harry s'assit dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils, et observa son père se déplacer dans la pièce avec attention.

-On dirais que tu connais bien cet endroit !

-Oui, j'y suis déjà venu, il y a de années, lorsque j'était encore étudiant à Poudlard.

-Et, que faisait-tu ici ?

-Ah, ça…

James n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Lily entra dans la pièce.

-Harry, que fais-tu là ?

-Je venais.. .passer le bonjour.

-C'est gentil de ta part de venir voir tes vieux parents, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais prendre une douche !

-On dirais Hermione.

-Pourquoi ?

-Non rien, oublie ça.

-Comme tu veux, mais dis moi, tu n'était pas, _réellement _venu juste pour dire bonjour.

-Pas exactement, non.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

-Et bien, en fait…

-N'en dis pas plus je viens de comprendre !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, mais après tout, c'est normal que tu te poses des questions là dessus, alors n'est pas peur et demande moi tout ce que tu veux.

-Et bien, je voulais savoir…tu sais, lorsque vous étiez encore élèves à Poudlard, vous n'avez pas…

-Bien sur que non, nous étions trop jeunes pour ça, tu sais, Harry, il faut prendre son temps pour ce genre de choses, et ne le faire que lorsque l'on est vraiment prêt.

-…Mais…de quoi tu parles ? demanda le jeune homme qui ne comprenais pas ce que voulais dire son père.

-Et bien, maintenant que tu as une petite amie, je comprends que tu te poses certaines questions, en plus de ça, tu as quinze ans, et c'est l'âge où l'on pense à ce genre de choses, mais je te le redis, il ne faut pas se précipité, ça peux changer toute une vie, tu sais.

Harry se mit alors à rougir lorsqu'il comprit de quoi son père voulait parler.

-Mais pas du tout…enfin, je veux dire oui, tu as raison, mais…

-Mais, quoi ? Tu sais, c'est tout à fait naturel de penser à ça, surtout pour un garçon de ton âge.

-Papa !

-Oui ?

-Ca n'est pas de ça, dont je voulais te parler.

-…Ca n'est pas de ça que tu voulais…

-Non.

-Ah…et que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Je voulais savoir si, lorsque vous avez inventé la carte des Maraudeurs, vous avez visitez tout le château, dans lequel cas, elle serait complète, mais je pense plutôt que la carte ne l'est pas, car c'est impossible de découvrir tout les secrets de Poudlard en sept ans.

-En effet, ça n'as absolument rien à voir avec…

-Papa !

-Pardon, j'était en train de m'égarer, alors que disais-tu ?

-Pour faire simple, je te demandais si la carte montrait tout les passages du collège.

-Non, elle ne montre pas tout les couloirs, ou les secrets, seulement ceux que nous, les Maraudeurs, avons découvert.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, bien, je vais y aller, fit Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à passer la porte lorsque la voix son père l'arrêta.

-Au fait, Harry, si jamais tu as besoins de parler de…enfin tu vois…n'hésites pas à venir me voir.

-J'y penserais oui, bien que je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire.

-On ne sait jamais !

-Si tu le dis, bon je dois y aller, passe un bon après-midi !

-Merci, toi aussi.

Harry sortit donc de la pièce, les joues rouges, et, le livre de son père sous le bras, se dirigea vers la salle commune, où Laura, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient.

Le jeune homme trouva ses amis en grande discutions autour de plusieurs sortes de pierres ovales qui étaient dispersées sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient assis.

-Ah, parfait, tu es revenu ! s'exclama Hermione,…mais, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?

-Un livre que j'ai emprunté à mon père, il paraît qu'il parle de l'héritier de Gryffondor, ça t'aidera peut-être à le trouver.

-Sûrement, merci, Harry, fit Hermione en prenant l'œuvre que le sorcier lui tendait.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

-Pendant un cour d'Arithmancie, le professeur Vector nous à appris à utiliser les runes nordiques, et à déchiffrer leurs interprétations traditionnelles, alors Laura et moi voulions vous montrez le procédé, et en même temps, voir ce que la vie nous réserve.

-Je croyais que tu détestais la divination, et que ça n'était, pour toi, que des inventions complètement idiotes, qui ne servent à rien d'autre qu'à effrayées les pauvres gens.

-Le tirage des runes, Harry, n'est en aucun cas comparable aux élucubrations de cette vieille folle de Trelawney, l'Arithmancie et la divination, ont certes, des points communs, mais leurs résultats n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre L'Arithmancie, est beaucoup plus sûr.

-Ce qui me paraît étrange, insista Harry, c'est que tu es la première à te moquer des boules de cristal et de la lecture dans les feuilles de thé, alors que l'Arithmancie n'est rien d'autre qu'une méthode de prédiction de l'avenir, fondée sur les noms et les nombres. C'est juste une ancienne forme de divination.

-Peut-être, mais au moins, l'Arithmancie ne consiste pas à interpréter des images tremblotantes ou à donner un sens à des gribouillis. Elle s'appuie sur des principes très stricts et sur le calcul mathématique.

-Exactement le genre de casse-tête qui passionne Hermione, chuchota Ron à Harry.

Le jeune homme allait rajouter quelque chose, lorsque l'un des miroirs de la salle commune, proche de la table de quatre amis, tomba à terre et se brisa en milles morceaux, répandant de éclats de verres sur le sol, aux pieds des jeunes sorciers.

-Comment se fait-il que cette glace soit tombée, s'étonna Ron, elle m'avait l'air pourtant bien accrochée au mur.

-Il y a une différence entre _avoir l'air_, et _être_ bien accroché…

Tandis que ses meilleurs amis entamaient une dispute, eux qui avaient pourtant promis d'arrêter de sans cesse se quereller, Harry tourna le regard vers Laura qui était figée sur place, le visage pâle.

-Que t'arrive t-il ? demande le jeune homme, alarmé, ce qui arrêta sur le champ, la dispute de Ron et Hermione qui attendirent la réponse de la sorcière.

-Tu ne connais donc pas les superstitions liées au miroirs, Harry ?

-Non, pourquoi, c'est mal ?

-On dit que, lorsque qu'un miroir tombe du mur, quelqu'un mourra bientôt.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes, à cause d'une simple superstition ?

-Pour toi, Harry, ça n'est peut-être qu'une simple superstition, mais moi j'y crois, et tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis sur ce point là, quelqu'un va trouver la mort, et avec la Chambre des Secrets qui va bientôt être réouverte, je donnerais ma main à couper que le Basilic sera derrière tout ça.

-…

-Bon, alors…on s'y met à se tirage de runes ! proposa Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Hermione remit les pierre dans le sac qui les contenaient, puis les mélangea. Elle les étala ensuite sur la surface plane de la table, puis, fermant les yeux, en piocha trois au hasard, pour ensuite les aligner, et rouvrir les paupières.

-La rune de gauche représente le passé, celle du milieu, le présent, et celle de droite, le futur, annonça la jeune fille en montrant les différentes pierres du doigt.

Hermione regarda un instant les runes, en silence, avant de reprendre la parole.

-La passé…la rune du bouleversements.

-C'est sans doute ce qui c'est passé il y a quatorze ans, annonça Laura, l'attaque de Voldemort, sa disparition, la mort de James et Lily, et la célébrité de Harry, bien des vies ont changer cette nuit là, je pense que le mot bouleversement est assez fort pour évoquer les évènements qui se sont produits.

-Oui…alors, la rune du présent est celle de la puissance.

-De la puissance ?

-Oui, Harry, de la puissance.

-Tu crois que ça veut dire que Voldemort gagne des pouvoirs ?

-Je pense oui, mais si c'est le cas, et ça l'est sans aucun doutes, ça n'est pas très bon signe !

-En effet, tout redeviendrais comme avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne soit détruit, ça serais affreux, mes parents m'ont toujours dit que j'avais de la chance de ne pas avoir eu à affronter l'époque où le Seigneur des Ténèbres régnait, que grâce à Harry Potter, à ce moment là, je ne te connaissait pas encore, le monde en était débarrassé, et qu'il fallait que je sois heureux de ne pas avoir connu tous les temps sombres que ce monstre à causé.

-T'es parents sont des personnes sages, Ron, fit Laura.

-Comme tout les parents !

-Non, regarde autour de toi, et tu te rendra compte que bien des gens portent un masque, qu'il ne dévoilent rien de leurs véritables personnalités, ils font semblant d'être la sagesse incarné, alors qu'en réalité, ils ne sont rien. Tes parent eux, sont sincères, ils montrent ce qu'ils sont vraiment, et pour cela, je les admires, alors que je ne les ai vue qu'une fois dans ma vie, mais pourtant…

-…Pourtant tu leurs fais confiance, finit Harry.

-Oui.

-J'ai eu la même sensation que toi la première fois que je les ai rencontrés.

-Mais, tes parents aussi, Harry, sont des gens de confiance, protesta Ron.

-Ca n'est pas pareil, mon père et ma mère me cachent des choses, je le sais bien Ils croient que je ne m'en doute pas, mais c'est si évident…Il n'y a qu'a regarder ce que je sais de mon passé…rien. Je n'est même pas la moindre idée de qui sont mes grands-parents…est-ce que mon père a des frères et sœurs, c'est à peine s'il me parle de son travail.

-C'est vrai que ta vie est étrange, entourée de secrets tous plus sombres les uns que les autres, c'est du moins l'impression que donne Dumbledore, à ne rien vouloir dévoiler…Bien, alors à la dernière pierre, le futur…cette rune représente le signe de l'éclaircissement, ce qui veux dire, je pense, que dans quelques années, peut-être même dans quelques mois, la vérité sera dévoilée, les questions auxquelles nous ne pouvons pas répondre, trouverons leurs réponses.

-J'aimerais bien, soupira Harry, et le plus rapidement possible, ça serait parfait…

Je sais ce que vous vous demandez par rapport au passage où James et Harry ont une petite discutions, mais non, cette fic restera en PG13, et ne passera pas en R !!!! Je ne comptait pas du tout faire une scène comme ça avec James, l'idée m'est venu en écrivant, j'ai soudain eu envie de mettre un petit quiproquos ( faut dire que je peux difficilement ne pas y pensé, vu qu'en ce moment, je doit lire L'avare, de Molière, et que notre cher Jean-Baptiste Poquelin adorait les quiproquos !!!), et montrer que les parents, mettent, parfois, les pieds dans le plat !!!!! C'est vrai quoi, des fois, les adultes sont…comment dire…oh, je sais pas moi !!!!!! 

Sinon, pour le passage où je parle de la vie et de la mort, j'espère que ça vous a plus, parce que j'ai vraiment voulu montrer quelque chose. 

Personnellement, j'ai perdu mon grand père à l'âge de six ans, et un an après, j'ai perdus ma cousine, elle est morte d'une maladie du cœur que les médecins ne connaissaient pas, et je ne crois pas qu'il la connaisse à ce jour et pourtant elle était jeune. C'est arrivé comme ça, elle est tombé malade, et avant même de s'en apercevoir, elle n'était plus là. Comprendre que la personne qui est morte ne sera plus jamais là, ça fait mal, très mal, surtout si on tenait énormément à elle. Pour se remettre de la mort de quelqu'un, il faut accepter la mort, et ça, c'est la chose la plus difficile. Surtout lorsque l'on est jeune, et qu'on ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi la mort existe. C'est difficile de comprendre. Je trouve que c'est injuste…mais c'est comme ça, on ne peux rien faire contre la mort Bien sûr l'espérance de vie augmente ces dernières années, mais il y a encore des cas particuliers, la preuve, ma cousine n'avait que neuf ans, elle avait toute la vie devant elle, mais elle n'as pas put en profiter. Ceux à qui la même chose est arrivé comprendrons, remarquez, même ceux à qui ça n'est pas arrivé, mais c'est pas pareil, du moins, je ne pense pas. 

Enfin bon, je suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie, mais j'ai encore une chose à vous dire : « Profitez des personnes qui sont à vos côtés avant que la mort ne viennent les prendre…ou vous prendre. ». Cette phrase est peut-être un peu dur, mais elle est véridique, tous le monde meurt un jour, et personne ne sais quand. Peut-être que demain, l'un d'entre nous aura un accident et…

La vie est danger, mais elle vaut la peine d'être vécu.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai vraiment peur de mourir, de ne pas savoir ce qui m'attends, je trouve ça affreux.

**Sinon, pour continué sur une note un peu plus joyeuse…le tournage du troisième film HP à dû, ou va commencer !!!!!! Et en plus de ça, la date de la sortie Anglophone du Tome 5 approche !!!! Vous penser qu'on l'aura quand en France ? Peut-être en Novembre, j'espère plus tôt, mais bon, faut le temps de traduire, et d'imprimer le livres en plein d'exemplaires, et de les distribuer dans les différent points de ventes, et tout le train, train habituel !!!!! Enfin bon, on a bien réussis à patienter à peu près deux ans, alors on peux bien attendre encore quelques petits mois !!! Remarquez, je sais pas vous, mais moi, je trouve que les derniers mois d'attentes sont les plus durs !!!!!**

**Bon, allez, je vous laisse, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, pour la suite, va falloir encore attendre un peu !!!!!**

**REWIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bon, ben…voilà la suite !!!! Et…c'est tout !!!**

**Pour une fois c'est assez court mon message !!! Ah non !!!! J'oubliais, vous avez vu ?????,, Le tournage du film 3 à été interrompus, car le Poudlard Express a pris feu !!! Et c'était pas un petit incendies !!!!!**

**Disclaimer ****: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que vous n'avez jamais lus dans les livres HP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fleur **_Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre !!! Le passage sur la vie et la mort t'as plu ????, tant mieux alors !!!!!!!!! Tu ne sais pas si tu a vraiment peur de mourir ? Moi si, je le sais très bien, mais, maintenant, j'y pense plus trop !!!!! Toi aussi ça te fait peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il y a après la mort !! Ben, moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai peur de mourir !!! Mais tu as raison, c'est comme ça, et on ne peux rien y faire !!!! Et comme tu l'as dis, il faut profiter de la vie !!!! Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne radotes pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sinon, tu m'as dit que tu mettrais un peu de temps pour écrire la suite de ta fic, mais…je l'ai lus !!! ( le fille qui saute partout, comme une folle, tandis que son frère et sa sœur la regardent d'un air de dire « elle est conne où quoi ?) !!! Et il est génial !!! J'ai pas encore eu le temps de te mettre un rewiew, mais je vais le faire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Magic Dream **_Je suis contente que mes nouveaux chapitres t'es plu !!! Pour ta fic, ben…je l'ai lu, et je la trouve génial !!!! Mais ça, tu le sais déjà !!!!! Franchement, elle super !!! J'ai hâte que tu mettes la suite !!!! Alors, pour ton nom de fiction, nom, je t'avais pas reconnue !! Mais dès que j'ai vu le nom Geneviève…là, je t'ai tout de suite reconnue !!!! Big Kiss xxx_

**Dominc Potter **_Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic !!! Merci beaucoup de me dire qu'elle est excellente !!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!!!_

**Océane et Oyne **_Merci d'aimer ma fic !!!! Pour Laura en Mangemorte…tu verra !!!!!!!!! ( rire sadique) !!!!!!!!!!!! Pour ton idée, j'y avais pas vraiment penser, mais c'est à voir !!!! Sinon, dans ce chapitre, tu va voir que Harry va être très mal en point !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Patmol 666 **_Pour la dédicace, c'est rien, lol !!!! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé mon passage sur la vie et la mort, ça me fais plaisir !! Je ne sais pas si ceux qui n'ont jamais eu à affronter la mort peuvent comprendre, ils peuvent sans doutes imaginer les sentiments, mais, pas les ressentir !!!!!!!! Oui, la mort d'une copine doit être très dure !!! J'en rêve parfois, enfin…c'est plutôt un cauchemar !!! je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Maya, où une autre de mes amies mourraient…Tu as raison, la vie et le plus beau cadeau qui soit, je le pense aussi !!!!! Et bien, je peux te dire que ton quart d'heure philosophique t'as très bien réussis !!!!! sinon, pour le fait que ma mère soit folle…non, mais par contre, elle est peut-être le diable, qui sait ? Parce que franchement, on m'annonce que ma mère c'est le diable, ben…je sui pas étonné, lol !!!!!!!!_

**Wynzar **_Tu as lu ma fic d'un bout à l'autre, et tu l'a trouves excellente ?? Ca me fait plaisir !!!!!!!!!! Et oui, 15 de moyenne c'est pas suffisant pour ma mère !!! Enfin, bon, les parents…( prend un air consterné) !!!!!!!!! Tu te demande combien c'est quand je travail ? Ben, je sais pas vraiment, parce que je me casse pas trop la tête !!!!! je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, après tout !!!!!!!!!!!!! Je travail pas trop, et j'ai des notes qui passes, alors !!! Enfin, quand je serais au lycée, faudra que je bosse !!!! Et non, je n'ai pas du courage, pour écrire plein de pages, mais de l'inspiration !!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol !!!!!!!!!!!!! Pour ta fic, dès que tu la publie, tu me préviens !!! Que je la lise !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Oyne **_Tu trouve que l'histoire avec la Chambre fait répétitif ? Ben, tu as cas ne pas lire ce chapitre, et le tour est joué !!! Sinon, je suis contente de savoir que tu aime ma fic !!!_

**Sophieukc **_Tu trouve que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination ? Ben…je te crois alors, lol !!!!! Tu aimerais me poser de question mais tu préfère pas !!! de toute façon, si tu me les avait posés, je t'aurais répondu, oui, mais pas très clairement, que ça reste flou !! Ou alors, je t'aurais pas répondu à certaines questions, si j'avais pensé que ça te gâcherais toute la fic !!! En tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu aime ma fic !!!! Merci pour tes encouragements !!!!!!!!_

**Sumiré **_Tu as trouvé mon message touchant ? Ca me fait plaisir alors, parce que c'était le but !!!! Pour le fait que Harry soit tué…tu verra !!!!! Peut-être que oui, mais…peut-être que non !!!! tu serais triste ? Moi aussi ça me ferais de la peine, mais tu sais, j'ai aussi eu de la peine à faire mourir Remus, mais je l'ai fais quand même !!!!! Merci pour le compliment !!!!_

**Pops **_Ciouciou ma Pops préférée !!!!!!!!!! je te dis encore merci pour le test !!! Mais passons !!!!! J'espère que ton bac blanc de français c'est bien passé !!!!! J'ai pensé à toi le jeudi matin !!!! Pour ton un mot, je crois que tu vas devoir apprendre à compter !!! lol !!! Parce que t'en a pas mis un, mais trois !!! en tout cas, tes rewiews me font toujours aussi plaisir !!!!!_

**Océane Potter **_C'est pas grave si tu m'as pas rewiewé !!! Par contre, c'est pas bien d'avoir copier la signature de son père !!!!!_

**Cérennedy Potter **_et oui, j'aime ton pseudo, c'est vrai quoi, il est super beau !!!! Je suis contente que tu n'es pas changé d'opinion sur ma fic !!!! lol !!!!! T'as bien aimé la conversation entre Harry et James, tant mieux alors !!!! Voilà la suite !!!!!_

**Emrah Potter **_Tiens, voilà my very…dear Emrah…quand je te disais que se truc te collerais à la peau, lol !!!!!!!! Merci d'avoir dis que ce chapitre était excellent, enfin, d'avoir écrit, pardon !!!!! Pour ne pas avoir mis de rewiew avant, ben…puisque c'est ça, je te parle plus ( le fille qui tire la langue) !!!! Non, je plaisante, je te parlerais toujours !!!! Je suis contente que tu ai trouvé mon passage sur la vie et la mort intéressant !!! et non, je fais pas d'excellente phrases, toi en revanche, si !!!!! Je peux te l'assurer !!! lol !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci pour ton bravo !!!!! J'en ai fini avec l'Avare, il est pas mal !!! enfin, je dis ça, mais, je l'ai pas vraiment lu, mais plutôt regarder !!! lol !!!!!!!!! Mais chut, faut pas le dire !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu lis le médecin malgré lui et le malade imaginaire ? Bonne chance !!!!!!!!!! Ou plutôt Good Luck !!!!!!! Ou encore gutes Glück!!!!! Moi aussi j'écoute la chanson !!!!! et sache une chose…tu ne m'ennuiera jamais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Andra **_Je suis contente que tu es trouvé mon chapitre super bon !!!!!!!! tu as aimé la scène de James et Harry ? Tant mieux !!!!! Pour Maya et moi, non, tout va pour le mieux !!!!!!!!!!!!! Et je sais très bien que les amies sont plus importantes qu'on ne le crois !!!!!! Et Maya, je ne vais pas la lâcher de si tôt !!!! lol !!!!!!!!! J'espère qu'on pourra se parler sur msn un de ces quatre !!!!_

**Pauline Snape **_Je suis contente que ma fic te plaises !!! Pour les chapitre, je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, il y a une semaines, ils étaient encore dans le bon ordre !!! Mais je vais arranger ça !!! Pas de panique !!!!!!!! sinon, moi je trouve que tu es clair quand tu t'explique, enfin…j'ai tout compris !!!!_

**Petit message pour mon Suisse préféré, qui se reconnaîtra, enfin, j'espères, lol :**

What have I got to do to make you love me

What have I to do to make you care

What do I do when lighting strikes me

And I awake to find you're not there?

What do I do to make you want me

What have I got to do to be heard

What do I say when it's all over ?

And sorry seems to be the hardest word.

It's sad! so sad!

It's a sad sad situation

And it's getting more and more absurd

It's sad! so sad!

Why can't we talk it over ?

Oh it seems to me 

Sorry seems to be the hardest word

What do I do to make you love me

What have I got to do to be heard

What do I do when lightning strikes me

What have I got to do ?

What have I got to do 

When sorry seems to be the hardest word ?

**Ben en fait, c'est pas un si p'tit message que ça !! lol !!!!!**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire !!!!!!**

Les cours avaient repris depuis bientôt deux semaines, sans qu'aucun incident ne soit survenu. Harry commença alors à douter. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait-il autant de temps pour mettre son plan à exécution ? Peut-être savait-il que son rival était au courant de son projet, et il voulait laisser croire qu'il ne tenterais rien.

Mais le jeune homme attendait, inquiet pour les étudiants de Poudlard, qui eux, ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde du complot qui se préparait à leur insu.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laura s'étaient rendus dans les toilettes des filles, lesquels abritaient Mimi Geignarde, pour être certains que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets avait bel et bien changée de place. Leurs soupçons avaient alors étés confirmés, lorsqu'en regardant sur l'un des robinets où, auparavant, un serpent était tracé, ils réalisèrent que la gravure avait disparue.

Les sorciers avaient alors commencés leurs recherches dans tous le château, afin de découvrir le nouvel emplacement de la chambre. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus les adolescents d'espéraient de trouver, l'entrée qui menait au repaire du Basilic.

Des heures, des jours Des semaines passèrent, sans que la moindre trace le chambre ne soit découverte, mais Harry, Hermione, Ron et Laura persistaient dans leurs fouilles, gardant une lueur d'espoir, malgré le manque d'indices.

C'est alors, qu'un après-midi pluvieux, alors que Harry et Ron revenaient d'une de leurs recherches, il virent Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, à l'autre bout d'un couloir dans lequel ils venaient de s'engager.

Le Survivant, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir une altercation avec son ennemi, entraîna le rouquin dans l'ombre d'une statue représentant un vieux mage à la barbe rivalisant avec celle de Dumbledore. Une fois dérobé à la vue des deux Serpentard, ils attendirent que les sorciers passent leur chemin, chose que les adolescents ne firent pas.

-Allez, Drago, supplia Pansy, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je sais que quelque chose d'anormal se prépare, je ne suis pas idiote tu sais ?

Ron, entendant cette remarque, avait commencé à ricané, mais s'était aussitôt arrêter, lorsque le coude de Harry s'était enfoncé dans ses côtes, le coupant de tout envie de rire.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de marquer son retour, en rouvrant la Chambre des Secrets, soupira Drago, maintenant ne me pose plus de questions, et arrête donc de me suivre partout !

-Les enfants de moldu vont donc de nouveau être attaqué ?

-Il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne plus me poser de questions !

-S'il te plait !

-Bien sûr que les Sang de bourbes vont se faire attaqués, et cette fois, je peux te certifier qu'il y aura des morts !

-J'espères bien que Granger fera partie des victimes, depuis qu'elle sort avec le célèbre Harry Potter, elle se croit tout permis ! Comme si les Sang de bourbes valaient mieux que les sang pur, de toute manière, elle n'a rien a voir avec une vrai sorcière, on voit tout de suite à quel rang elle appartient ! Je ne vois pas ce que Potter lui trouve !

-Jalouse, Pansy ?

-Moi ? Et de quoi ? De cette sorcière de pacotille ?

-Tu as tout compris !

-Je pourrais peut-être savoir pourquoi ?

-Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué le petit manège, auquel tu joue depuis ton entrée à Poudlard !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

-Ah, oui ? Laisse moi te rafraîchire la mémoire. En publique, tu insultes Potter, tout comme moi, mais la différence, c'est qu'en secret, tu l'admires, tu es folle de ses sois-disant beaux yeux vert, tu l'aimes, et tu enrages de voir qu'il apprécie Granger plutôt que toi.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées Drago, je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui passe des heures à regarder la photo de cet imbécile, je vise beaucoup plus haut !

-Tu parviens peut-être à berner tes amies, et tout les autres Serpentard, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi ! N'oublies pas que nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a plus de dix ans, personne ne peux mieux te connaître que moi ! Déjà petite, tu rêvais de rencontrer le Survivant !

-De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça peux faire, puisque, quoique je fasse, je finirais avec toi. C'est notre destin Drago, et on ne peux rien y faire, depuis que nous sommes enfants, nos parents ont décidés que plus tard, nous nous marierons, remarque, tant qu'à faire, je te préfères à un autre, de ce côté là, je n'es pas trop à me plaindre.

-Parle pour toi.

-Pardon ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Si tu le dis…Mais dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où est l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais de toute façon, ça ne te servira à rien de le savoir, puisqu'il faut que tu es une aptitude à parler Fourchelangue si tu veux parvenir à y entrer.

-Tu ne risque donc rien si tu me le dis…

-Très bien, soupira encore une fois le blond, mais si je te le dis, promets moi que tu arrêteras de me coller !

-C'est d'accord.

-Bien, alors…

Harry se redressa, et se pencha en avant pour mieux entendre, car Drago avait baissé la voix, de peur que quelqu'un ne surprenne sa conversation, et avec raison, constaté que, non loin de là, ses deux pires ennemis écoutaient ses paroles avec une attention toute particulière.

-…Tu-Sais-Qui a déplacé l'emplacement de l'accès de la Chambre dans notre salle commune.

-Tu veux dire que l'entrée est sous notre nez, mais où ?

-La salle de bains du dortoir des garçons de cinquième années.

-Dans ta pièce ?

-Tu as tout compris…maintenant, laisse moi respirer, et ne t'avises pas de tout répéter à tout ton petit groupe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux être très discrète lorsque je le veux.

-Si seulement tu pouvais l'être tout le temps, ça m'épargnerais bien des ennuis !

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, bien, je te laisses, après tout, nous avons fais un marché…bonne journée.

-Oui, c'est ça, marmonna Drago en s'éloignant, alors que son amie avait disparue à l'autre bout du couloir.

Une fois sûr que les deux Serpentard ne reviendraient pas, Harry et Ron sortirent de leur abri, et commencèrent à marcher en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor, tout en parlant de leurs découvertes.

-Tu te rends compte, s'exclama le rouquin, l'air effaré, Parkinson a flashé sur toi !

-Ron, nous venons d'avoir la réponse à toutes les questions que nous nous posons depuis des semaines, et tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est à Parkinson !

-Non, mais arrêtes, tu as entendu Malefoy aussi bien que moi, cette fille est dingue de toi…ça me donne la chair de poule.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspéré.

-Ce qui compte, ça n'est pas de savoir sur qui Parkinson a jetée son dévolu, mais plutôt de trouver un moyen pour parvenir à entrer dans le dortoir des Serpentard de cinquième années, sans, bien sûr, se faire prendre.

-…Je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire, bon, d'accord, on a un avantage, on sait où se trouve leur salle commune, mais après, il faut encore se débrouiller pour trouver le mot de passe.

-…

-Je sais, d'ailleurs, je m'étonne de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !

-Et quelle est ton idée ?

-Dumbledore.

-…Je vois où tu veux venir, Ron, mais il est hors de question que le directeur sache où est l'entrée.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Si tu ne me donnes pas de bon arguments, je te promets que je vais voir Dumbledore.

-Ecoutes, si Voldemort a mis ce plan en place, c'est pour m'atteindre, et depuis la nuit où il est venu chez moi, il y a de cela 14 ans, nous sommes en quelque sorte relié tout les deux, et ça ne doit pas être pour rien Alors, maintenant…c'est entre lui et moi.

-Mais Harry, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

-J'ai bien réussis à le vaincre lors de notre deuxième année…

-Oui, mais maintenant, il est plus puissant, ce qui signifie sûrement que Tom Elvis Jedusor, va l'être aussi.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer, j'y vais seul, et si au bout de deux heures je ne suis pas revenus, alors tu préviens quelqu'un.

-Une heure et demi…si au bout d'une heure et demi tu n'es toujours pas de retour, alors je dit tout.

-Très bien, mais il reste encore à savoir comment pénétrer dans la salle commune, fit Harry.

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il faut que l'on trouve le mot de passe.

-Ca n'est pas un problème, après un cour de potion, on se cache sous ma cape d'invisibilité, et on suit Malefoy et toute sa petite bande, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille dans leur salle, et comme ça, on aura le mot de passe.

-Admettons que ton plan marche, comment comptes-tu entrer dans leur pièce, avec tous les Serpentard autour de toi, car, même avec ta cape, le risque que tu te heurtes à l'un d'entre eux est immense.

-Il faut donc trouvé un moment où ils ne sont pas dans leur salle commune.

-A part pendant les cours, je ne vois pas, et je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que tu sèches les heures de classe, les professeurs se poserais bien trop de questions, et en plus, tu aurais des tas d'ennuis ! 

Harry était tout à fais d'accord avec son ami, et il n'avais pas envie, s'il sortait vivant de la Chambre des Secrets, de passer le reste de l'année à récurer les trophées de Poudlard. Soudain, une évidence le frappa en plein visage.

-Mais bien sûr !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron, étonné.

-La semaine prochaine, il y a un match de Quidditch opposant les Poufsouffle aux Serpentard, et ces derniers seront tous au stade, donc, je pourrais entrer dans leur salle commune sans aucunes difficultés !

-Oui…mais, est-ce qu'on préviens Hermione et Laura ?

-Non, elles ne ferais que s'inquiéter, et connaissant 'Mione, je suis persuadé qu'elle irais tout raconter au Directeur.

-C'est vrai, dès qu'il s'agit de la vie d'un de ses amis, elle est prête à tout.

-Comme nous tous, je crois…

-Oui, tu as raison, encore une fois.

-Mais, j'ai toujours raison ! 

-Ca c'est toi qui le dis…alors, on fait ce qu'on a prévus, jeudi, on suit les Serpentard, on entend leur mot de passe, et samedi, tandis qu'ils jouent leur match, tu t'introduis dans la salle de bains des cinquième années !

-Oui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu va faire une fois en face de Tom Elvis Jedusor ?

-J'aviserais au moment voulut.

-C'est ça le problème avec toi, Harry, tu réfléchis après avoir agis.

-Ca m'as toujours réussis, alors…

-Peut-être, mais un jour…tu risques d'y laisser ta vie.

Les deux sorciers ne purent continuer leur conversation, car ils étaient arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Ils dirent donc le mot de passe, et allèrent rejoindre leurs petites amies qui discutaient avec entrain.

Le semaine passa vite pour Harry, entre les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch, les soirées passées auprès de ses parents. Ron et lui avaient, comme prévus, suivit Malefoy et sa bande, à la suite d'un cour de potion, et avaient récupérer leur mot de passe. Puis, le samedi était arrivé, et le jeune homme était en route pour la salle commune des Serpentard, d'où, peut-être, il ne ressortirait jamais. Arrivé devant un mur nu et humide, Harry prononça le mot de passe 

( « Jeux du sort »), puis entra par une porte de pierre dissimulé dans le mur. Il arriva alors dans une longue salle souterraine, aux murs et plafonds de pierres brutes. Aucun Serpentard n'étaient présents, ils étaient, comme l'avait prédit Harry, tous allés au match.

Le jeune homme monta des escaliers, situés sur la gauche de la pièce, puis s'arrêta au cinquième palier. Deux portes, une seule menant au dortoir des garçons. Harry pensa que les chambres avaient dû être disposées comme dans la tour de Gryffondor, et décida donc d'entrer dans la pièce de gauche.

Il se retrouva dans un dortoir au tentures vertes et argentées. Tous les lits étaient fait impeccablement, et les malles, alignées aux pieds des différents lits, étaient toutes fermés, mais paraissaient assez coûteuses. Un seul détail montrait que cette pièce n'était pas un dortoir de garçons Une robe, apparemment très moulante, accrochée à une fenêtre.

-Je ne pense pas que Malefoy porte ce genre de chose, commenta Harry à haute voix, un sourire sur les lèvres, imaginant son ennemi affublé de cette tenue, quoique…

Le sorcier sortit de la pièce, et prit la porte d'en face. Comme dans la salle précédente, le dortoir était décoré aux couleurs des Serpentard, et plusieurs lits à baldaquins étaient alignés, ayant, à leurs pieds, des malles pareils à celles de la chambre des filles. Ne s'attardant pas plus sur le somptueux décor, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dans laquelle il entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme avança près des lavabo, et les examina attentivement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait Le dessin d'un petit serpent, gravé sur le tuyau de l'un des robinets.

Comme il l'avait fait, lors de sa deuxième année, Harry remua la tête de droite à gauche, se donnant l'impression que le serpent était bien vivant, bougeant à la lueur des chandelles.

-Ouvre-toi, murmura t-il.

Un étrange sifflement sortit de sa bouche, et le lavabo se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche, et tourna sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, il bascula et disparu, laissant place à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Le Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration, puis se glissa dans le tuyau qui menait aux profondeurs de Poudlard, avant de se laisser tomber. Harry eu l'impression que la descente ne finirait jamais, lorsqu'il fut projeté sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre.

-Lumos, lança Harry, après avoir sortit sa baguette.

Une douce lumière vient éclairer l'obscurité du tunnel, et le jeune sorcier commença à avancer, pataugeant dans les flaques d'eau recouvrant le sol.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, Harry arriva enfin devant un mur sur lequel était gravé deux serpents entrelacés.

-Ouvrez, dit-il d'une voix sûr.

Les deux serpent se séparèrent en silence, entraînant avec eux les deux pans du mur sur lequel ils étaient gravés.

Le Survivant serra sa baguette entre ses doigts, puis franchit l'ouverture qui venait de se former devant lui.

Harry se trouvait à l'entrée de la même salle où il avait été, trois ans auparavant. Longue, faiblement éclairée, des piliers de pierres autours desquels des serpents sculptés s'enroulaient, l'immense statue de Salazar Serpentard…rien n'avait changé, si se n'est le sentiment que le Gryffondor ressentait. Lors de sa deuxième, la peur lui nouait la gorge, son cœur battait vite. Mais à présent, ça n'était plus pareil…Harry avait prit de l'assurance, il avait mûri, peut-être trop vite, mais la vie lui avait imposée des épreuves qui avaient dû le faire grandir mentalement.

Le sorcier distingua une silhouette, aux pieds de la statut du sorcier simiesque qu'était serpentard. Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry s'approcha, la haine s'emparant de lui, à mesure qu'il approchait de son ennemi. Arrivé à quelque mètre de lui, il s'arrêta, et dévisagea son rival.

Jedusor disposait de l'apparence qu'il avait à seize ans : de grande taille, les cheveux noirs, impeccablement coiffés. Il arborait un sourire froid, carnassier, et avait dans les yeux, une lueur démente.

-Te voilà enfin, Potter.

Le Serpentard avait prononcer cette phrase d'une voix trop calme au goût de son interlocuteur, qui décida de jouer au même jeu.

-Je suis ravis de constater que vous vous souvenez de moi !

-Comment pourrais-je jamais t'oublier…Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant, le garçon qui mets en échec Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant sorcier.

-Vous n'êtes et ne serez jamais le plus puissant mage qui est sur cette Terre. C'est Dumbledore le sorcier le plus puissant.

-Oui, c'est ce que ce vieux fou essaie de faire croire, mais en réalité…il n'est rien.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous peur de lui ?

-Je n'ai pas peur, moi future moi, oui, mais pas moi !

-Si vous avez peur, Dumbledore vous à toujours effrayé, et cela depuis que vous êtes étudiant à Poudlard !

-Soit, mais saches qu'à présent, le Voldemort de ton époque ne craint plus rien de cet amoureux des moldus !

-Alors pourquoi n'a t-il pas encore essayé d'attaquer Poudlard ?

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Potter, ça ne saurais tarder.

A cette remarque, Harry fronça les sourcils. Se pouvait t-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ai réussis à vaincre sa peur du directeur.

-Songeur, Harry ?

-Je ne vous croit pas ! 

-Fais comme bon te semble, mais ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenus.

-…

-Pourquoi donc, t'entêtes-tu à rester du côté de cet imbécile de Dumbledore, rejoins plutôt le côté de la magie noire…le pouvoir serait entre tes mains, tu n'aurais plus de limites, et ta force serais bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'est maintenant !

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je vous rejoigne ?

-Tu ne sais donc pas…

-Pas quoi ?

Le sourire de Jedusor s'agrandit.

-Tes parents sont de retours, et ils ne t'on même pas mis au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? s'emporta Harry.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleur personne pour te le dire, mais…

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

-C'est pathétique, tu as confiances en tes parents, Dumbledore, et tous ces gens que tu connais, alors qu'ils te cachent tout de ton passé, tu ne sais même pas qui tu es réellement.

-Qui je suis réellement ? Bien sûr que je le sais, je suis Harry Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter, je…

-Ca n'est pas de ça dont je te parles, mais de tes origines, du sang qui coule dans tes veines, de tes pouvoirs, tu ne te sers pas même du dixième de tes capacités magiques !

-Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir, alors soit vous me dites tous maintenant, soit nous arrêtons de bavarder inutilement, et nous commençons notre duel !

-Je préfères la deuxième proposition, bien que la première ne me déplaises pas, mais…j'estime que tu le découvriras par toi même, cela prendras plus de temps, mais ça rendra les choses bien plus faciles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Jedusor sortit sa baguette, s'inclina et attendit que Harry fasse de même, chose que le sorcier se refusa.

-Tu n'as donc aucune éducation.

-…

-Oh…mais c'est vrai que tu as été élevé par des moldus, il n'ont donc pas dû t'apprendre à bien te tenir !

-Je n'ai aucunement eu besoin d'eux dans ma vie, et sans vous, je n'aurais pas eu à les supporter pendant dix ans ! Dix ans d'enfer !

-Excuses-moi si je ne verses pas de larmes, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très émotifs !

-Votre humour tombe à plat !

-Oui, mais il n'est pas le seul…Expelliarmus !

Harry n'eu pas le temps d'éviter le sort, étant pris de court, et le reçut de plein fouet. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol, et il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle, contre un mur de pierre froide.

Sa tête heurta le mur, et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol, ne pouvant plus bouger. Il sentit un goût âpre s'emparer de sa bouche. Il toussa et cracha du sang. Harry avait du mal à respirer, chaque bouffée d'air était un supplice, élançait sa douleur. Le choc avait dû lui casser les côtes, et lui transpercer un poumon.

Dans un effort considérable, le Gryffondor arriva à prononcer quelques paroles, presque inaudibles, mais dont Jedusor compris le sens.

-Tu me demandes où est le Basilic ?

Le sorcier éclata d'un rire froid, sans joie.

-Il est en chasse, et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit avoir fait certains morts, peut-être dans ton entourage, qui sait ?

-Il sont au match de Quidditch, murmura Harry avec beaucoup de mal.

-Non…pas tous, mais, le serpent ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, et il t'achèvera, bien sûr, il n'as toujours pas retrouver la vue, mais il lui reste encore l'odorat et l'ouïe, et c'est amplement suffisant !

-…

-Tu te demandes sûrement comment le Basilic est revenu à la vie je ne t'expliques pas pour moi, puisque, si tu es là, c'est que tu dois déjà le savoir, mais pour le reptile…en vérité c'est très simple, lors de ta deuxième année, à la fin de notre combat, tu as donnés à Lucius Malefoy mon journal intime. Bien entendu, sur ce livre se trouvait le venin du Basilic, puisque tu y avais planté le crochet du serpent, mais ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que ce venin, mélangé à une certaine potion, fait revivre le reptile, et tout cela, à l'aide de la magie noire, tu ne peux même pas imaginer tous ce que tu aurais pus faire grâce à elle, bien sûr, tu as encor le choix, tu peux toujours te joindre à ma cause, et je te soignerais avec la magie noire…encore et toujours elle…elle résout tous les problèmes, tu n'as qu'as dire oui, et tu seras libre de tout les poids que les autres t'on infligés, rien qu'un petit oui, et tout sera fini, ou plutôt…tout commencera.

-Non…jamais de la vie.

-Alors tu mourra !

Soudain, un long sifflement se fit entendre. Le Basilic revenait de sa chasse.

-_As-tu tué des personnes ? _demanda Jedusor.

-_Oui, maître, deux sorciers._

-_Parfait, maintenant, achève donc le célèbre Harry Potter !_

Le jeune sorcier, vidé de ses forces, regarda avec horreur le long reptile glisser vers lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se défendre.

Harry vit alors une lueur verte heurté le Basilic, qui s'effondra de tous son long, manquant, de peu, d'écraser le jeune homme.

-Toi ! Hurla Tom Jedusor au sauveur de Harry, comment oses-tu faire ça ?

-Avada Kedavra !

-A la grande surprise du Survivant, Jedusor, trop étonné de l'audace du sorcier, ne fit aucun mouvement pour se protéger et prit le sort de plein fouet, tout comme Harry quelques minutes plus tôt, et tomba lourdement sur le sol, le corps inerte.

Le jeune Gryffondor commença alors à somnoler, son esprit s'embrumait. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait. Il sentit deux bras le soulever avec délicatesse, aperçut la marque des ténèbres sur l'un deux, puis sombra dans l'inconscient.

**Voilà !!!! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Bon, je vous laisse, je vais manger !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Big Kiss xxx **

**et **

**SVP DES REWIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. L'héritier

**12**

**L'héritier**

****

****

****

****

-…Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est dans cet état, Albus, je ne sais pas si il s'en sortira vivant.

-Alors espérons Pompom…espérons…

Des bruits de pas s'éloignant, une porte qui se referme, et le silence. C'est tout ce que Harry put entendre à son réveil. Il avait mal partout, chaque centimètre de son corps le faisait souffrir. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour que le jeune sorcier puisse ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à tout moment, et il ne se souvenait de rien. L'état de son esprit…le néant. Harry essaya d'émettre un son, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Il était vidé de toute force, il ne pouvait plus bougé. Son corps était pareil à du plomb. Puis lentement, le jeune homme retomba dans un profond sommeil, oubliant sa douleur, et quittant la réalité.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla pour la seconde fois, son esprit était plus clair qu'auparavant, et, bien que faisant encore mal, la douleur lancinante qui se propageait dans tous son corps avait légèrement diminuée. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, les refermant aussitôt, aveuglé par la clarté du soleil, dont les rayons passaient au travers des rideaux de la fenêtre. Une fois habitué à la lumière, le sorcier se rendit compte que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit sa mère assise sur une chaise, à son chevet, endormie, la tête reposant sur son lit. Plus loin, James, installé lui aussi sur un siège, regardait dans le vide ; Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas vu que son fils était réveillé. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune Gryffondor tendit sa main libre, pour prendre ses lunettes, que le sorcier sortit de sa torpeur.

-Harry !

Le père du jeune homme se leva d'un bond, et donna une étreinte à son fils, tandis que Lily, alerté par l'exclamation de son mari, se réveillait difficilement.

-Que ce passe t'il, James, pourquoi as-tu crié ?

Le sorcière releva la tête, et le regard vert émeraude de son fils rencontra le sien.

-Mon chéri…tu…tu es réveillé ?

-Apparemment, oui, fit James d'un ton ironique, à moins que ça ne soit qu'une illusion, dû à ton réveil trop brutal.

-Ne te moque pas, mais c'est que…je commençais à perdre espoir, après tous ce temps…

-Est-ce que je suis là depuis longtemps ?

-Environ trois semaines.

-Mais que c'est-il passé, je ne me souviens plus très bien…

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant place à Hermione, suivit de Ron et Laura.

-Harry, tu es enfin sortit du coma ! S'exclama le rouquin, alors que Hermione semblait remercier le ciel.

-Du coma ?

-Laisse moi deviner, commença Laura,…tu viens juste de te réveiller.

-Oui, mais…

-C'est évident, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé.

-Justement, qu'est-ce que…

-Heureusement que Ron était au courant de ton plan !

-Si tu le dis, soupira Harry, résigné à ne pouvoir placer un mot.

Alors que Ron, Laura, James, et Lily parlaient entre eux, Hermione s'approcha du lit de son petit ami, et s'assit à ses côtés.

-On dirait que tu ne vas pas pouvoir parler de sitôt, avec ses quatre là pour t'en empêcher…

-Pourtant, ça n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

-Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ils sont heureux que tu sois enfin de retour parmi nous.

-Je suis vraiment resté trois semaines dans le coma ?

-Oui…je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Chambre, mais lorsque Rogue t'as ramené, tu étais en très mauvais point.

-Rogue ?

Le jeune fille acquiesça et alla se blottir contre le sorcier.

-Ne me demande pas plus de détails, je ne sais pas grand chose, il faudra que tu te renseignes auprès de Ron, c'est lui qui a tout fait…Mais ne recommence plus jamais une chose pareille, Harry, tu as faillis y laisser ta vie, si jamais Rogue n'étais pas intervenu, je pense que…que tu ne serais plus de ce monde, et si jamais c'était arrivé, je ne crois pas que je l'aurais supporté.

-Oui, mais je suis là, alors inutile d'y penser.

Harry survola la pièce du regard, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur deux silhouettes, allongées sur un lit, le corps entièrement recouvert d'un drap de lin blanc. 

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie qui savait pertinemment ce qu'allait lui demander le sorcier.

-Hermione…

-Ce sont les victimes de Tom Elvis Jedusor, Harry.

-Et…qui est-ce ?

-Il y a Denis Crivey…

Le Gryffondor fermi les yeux, et inspira profondément, se remémorant les paroles de Colin.

« J'ai fais un cauchemar, j'ai rêvé que Denis, mourrait…Je pense que tout les grands frères font ce genre de rêve, après tout, on tiens tous aux personnes de nos familles, surtout à ses frères et sœurs. »

-Comment a t'il pu savoir ? murmura Harry.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien, c'est sans importance, et qui est la deuxième victime ?

-…C'est…Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolée !

-Quoi, qui est-ce, Hermione, dis le moi, je t'en supplie !

-…C'est Hagrid, Harry,…Hagrid s'est fait tuer par la Basilic.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Lily, voyant que son fils ne réagissait pas, s'approcha du lit, et lui prit la main.

-Harry, ne réagit pas comme tu l'as fait avec Remus…ne te refermes pas sur toi même, il faut savoir compter sur les autres, nous sommes là, nous pouvons t'aider à surmonter ça, tu sais !

-…

-Harry, je t'en pris…ça n'est pas bon de tout garder pour sois, tu peux pleurer, crier…ça te fera extérioriser toute la tristesse, tous le mal que tu ressens, alors fais quelque chose…

-Non.

-Pourquoi te butes-tu comme ça ?

-Je ne me butes pas, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'extérioriser un quelconque sentiment, puisque je ne ressens rien.

Les paroles de Harry n'étaient que mensonge, bien entendus, il souffrait…il souffrait beaucoup d'apprendre la mort de Hagrid. Après tout, n'étais-ce pas le garde chasse qui l'avait, en quelque sorte délivré des Dursley, en lui apprenant qu'il était un magicien. Il était celui qui lui avait fait découvrir la magie, et le monde des sorciers…son monde.

Hagrid lui avait toujours fais confiance, même lorsque Ron, l'année précédente, l'avait rejeté, lui non, il avait continué à veiller sur Harry, il l'avait aidé pour la première tache, en lui montrant les dragons, même si c'était Croupton qui le lui avait demandé, il l'avait fait.

Il avait vanter les mérites de Harry, à Rita Skeeter, qui voulais écrire un article à scandale sur le Survivant, entraînant de ce fait, la colère de la journaliste, furieuse que Hagrid ne lui ai pas dit du mal du célèbre Harry Potter. Il avait mal, c'étais de sa faute, toujours de sa faute, Voldemort avait tenu sa promesse, il avait dit qu'il ferais souffrir Harry, et c'était réussis.

Ron, connaissant son meilleur ami, et sachant ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête décida d'intervenir, en changeant de sujet.

-Tu veux peut-être savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, pendant que tu étais dans la chambre ?

Harry leva la tête vers le rouquin, et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, auquel son ami répondit.

-Je veux bien, oui, si ça ne te déranges pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerais ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Alors…par où commencer ?

-Par le début, ça me semble être une bonne idée, plaisanta James, essayant d'arracher un autre sourire à son fils.

-Bien….le samedi où tu es descendu dans la chambre, je me suis rendu au stade sans toi, mais je n'ai pas eu à expliquer ton absence, puisque je suis arrivé en retard, et que je n'ai pas pu retrouver tes parents, Hermione, et Laura Alors je me suis assis vers l'entrée, où il restait quelques places libres, mais je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas vraiment suivit le jeu Après une heure et demi, le match n'était toujours pas fini, et le temps que je t'avais laissé, pour revenir, avant d'avertir quelqu'un, était écoulé. N'ayant aucune chance de retrouver tes parents dans la foule, je suis descendu de la tribune des Gryffondor, et ai marché en direction de celle des professeurs, c'est à ce moment là, que je me suis heurté à Rogue, et comme je voulais que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne à ton aide...je lui rapidement expliquer la situation, et il est immédiatement venu à ton secours !

-Mais…comment a t-il pu entrer, après tout, seul un Fourchelangue peux ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

-Justement, je ne sais pas si tu y avait fait attention, mais, lors de notre deuxième année, si l'on a pu ressortir de la Chambre, c'est parce que le passage était resté ouvert, et ça a été le cas encore une fois cette année.

-D'accord, je comprends mieux.

-Donc, Rogue est venu te chercher, et je l'ai suivis jusqu'à la salle de bains des Serpentard de cinquième année, ensuite, il a refuser que j'aille plus loin, il m'a dit que c'étais trop risqué, il est donc descendu seul…une heure plus tard, il est réapparut, et tu étais dans ses bras, inconscient, à ce moment là, j'ai crus que tu étais…enfin tu vois, mais il m'as rassurer en me disant que tu étais toujours vivant !

-Rogue m'a sauvez le vie, et en plus de ça, il a été…agréable avec toi ? Il t'a rassurer ?

-Oui, j'ai été étonné moi aussi, mais j'étais plus préoccuper par ton sort, que par les jours de bonté de Rogue, aussi rares soit-ils !

-Oui, fit Harry en riant.

-…Ensuite, nous t'avons amener à l'infirmerie, et tandis que Pomfresh, t'auscultait, tes parents, Sirius, Laura et Hermione sont arrivés, l'air totalement paniqué, j'aurais eu plaisir à rire de leurs tête si je n'avais pas été si inquiété par les paroles de l'infirmière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ?

-Que tu ne t'en sortirais peut-être pas vivant, fit James, nous sommes entrés dans la pièce, et c'est la première chose que nous avons entendus.

Un silence s'installa alors dans la pièce, chacun pensant au derniers évènements.

-Mais, fit soudain Harry, pourquoi avez-vous gardez les corps de…de Denis, et de Hagrid, et comment se fait-il, qu'après trois semaines passées, ils soient toujours…intacts, comme s'ils dormaient ?

-Nous avons pensé, et la famille Crivey était d'accord avec nous, que Denis et Hagrid auraient voulut que tu sois présent lors de leur enterrement, c'est pour cela que nous ne les avons pas encore enterrés Quand au fait que les corps soient indemnes, c'est parce que le professeur Dumbledore a placé un sort de conservation dessus.

-…Et quand les funérailles auront-elles lieu ?

-Bien, maintenant que tu es réveillé, il va falloir organiser ça le plus tôt possible, après tout, garder le corps des morts, n'est pas un acte très…catholique.

Harry sentit une vague de fatigue le submerger Il se rallongea donc dans son lit, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la chaleur que les draps lui apportaient.

-Tu veux que l'on te laisse dormir ? S'enquit Laura.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

-Bien sûr que non, tu dois te reposer, déclara Lily.

-Nous reviendrons plus tard, annonça Hermione en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami, sous le regard attendrit des parents de ce dernier.

Le jeune homme regarda les sorciers s'éloigner, et se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie cinq jours après sont réveil Il avait été décidé que l'enterrement de Hagrid et Denis serait fait le dimanche suivant. Le jeune homme avait parlé avec Colin. Ce dernier était très touché par la perte de son jeune frère, et le fait qu'il ai assisté à la mort de son cadet en rêve ne l'avait fait se sentir que plus troublé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Peut-être étais-ce vrai Peut-être que les liens qui unissaient des frères et sœurs étaient si forts que l'un pouvait pressentir les sentiments de l'autre, ce qui allait lui arriver. Plus jeune, Harry avait vu une émission, un jour où les Dursley étaient sortit et l'avait laissé seul, sur une moldu, qui prétendait pouvoir ressentir les sentiments de sa sœur. A ce moment là, le jeune garçon n'avait pas cru un mot de ce que la femme avait dit, il avait pensé que tout cela n'était que fables et balivernes, et qu'une émission lui avait été consacrée, simplement pour faire monter l'audience de la chaîne de télévision. Mais à présent, Harry doutait, après tout ce à quoi il avait assisté depuis sa découverte du monde des sorciers, cette hypothèse ne lui paraissait pas si absurde que ça. Peut-être que les moldu étaient bel et bien reliés à leurs frères et sœurs, et ce lien devait être encore plus fort chez les sorciers. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter, après tout, il était fils unique, et n'avait donc pas à se soucier de telles choses.

Le dimanche matin, le jeune sorcier se réveilla tôt, et essaya de se rendormir, ne voulant pas affronter ce jour. Le jour des funérailles Le jour où il allait définitivement dire au revoir à Hagrid. Il y avait aussi Denis, mais ce dernier n'était pas aussi proche de Harry que l'était le garde chasse. Ne parvenant pas à retrouver le sommeil, le Gryffondor se résigna et se leva. Il posa les pieds sur le carrelage glacé, puis alla prendre une douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, entièrement paré. Il décida alors de sortir dans le parc pour se changer les idées. Le sorcier prit sa cape, et sortit du château. Le vent glacial lui fouetta le visage, aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert les lourdes portes de l'école. Au loin, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, la cabane de Hagrid semblait…morte. Oui, c'était le mot. Elle n'avait plus la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses murs de pierres. Le jardin, auquel Hagrid attachait un grand sentiment avait été, en quelques semaines, envahit par les mauvaises herbes Harry s'approcha lentement de la chaumière, puis poussa le petit portail qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Dans une cuve, à côté des marches de la maisonnette, d'où dégageait une odeur fétide, se trouvait de l'eau croupie. Harry se surprit à penser que Dumbledore devrait avoir honte de laisser la maison de Hagrid dans un tel état. C'était la fierté du demi-géant, si jamais il voyait, de là haut, l'apparence qu'avait sa cabane, il serait sûrement déçut. Harry décida que lui, et certains de ses amis, s'ils le voulaient, allaient faire en sorte que la masure soit de nouveau pleine de chaleur. Les professeurs avaient au moins, pensé à s'occuper de Crocdur, la pauvre bête devait sans doute gémir de douleur, sans son maître. 

Le jeune sorcier se mit à monter les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée, poussa la porte de la cabane du garde chasse et entra. Il promena son regard sur l'unique pièce où Hagrid avait vécu pendant des dizaines d'années. Un sentiment indescriptible envahit alors le sorcier Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tant de souvenirs remontaient en lui. Harry avança dans la pièce, et ne put s'empêcher de toucher tout les objets qui s'y trouvaient Hagrid les avaient touchés lui aussi. Il respira profondément , s'imprégnant de l'odeur qui régnait dans la cabane. Il ne pouvait pas oublier, il ne voulait pas. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de chaque détail, de tous les moments passés avec Hagrid. Il vit alors un livre, posé sur la table. Harry s'approcha et le prit. C'était l'album photo qu'il avait regardé avec le garde chasse, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vus en vie. Dans l'album, plusieurs photos de lui avaient été mises. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait eu une grande place dans la vie de Hagrid.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard autour de lui, Harry quitta la cabane, pensant encore au garde-chasse. Là où il était, le demi-géant devait être heureux, après tout, il avait certainement retrouvé son père. Cette pensé ramena Harry lors de sa quatrième année, lorsque Hagrid leur avait parlé, à Hermione, Roon et lui, de sa famille. Ils avaient alors tous trois vus le garde chasse Pleurer son père. Cela avait été un moment émouvant, qui resterait à tout jamais gravé dans le cœur de Harry. 

Une voix le fit soudain sortir de ses pensés.

-Harry, te voilà ! Dumbledore nous attends dans la Grande Salle. Nous avons rendez-vous avec lui dans dix minutes pour partir à Cemetry Sorceres.

Le jeune sorcier leva la tête en direction de Ron qui s'était arrêté en haut des marches des escaliers qui menaient au château. Harry soupira, puis, avec un regard las, s'avança vers son meilleur ami.

-Nous serons allés à ce cimetière, deux fois, en l'espace de quelques mois, pour dire adieu à trois personnes de notre entourage…Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est beaucoup ?

Le rouquin resta silencieux, sachant que Harry n'attendait aucune réponse.

-Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je me dresse contre Voldemort, et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais…Je reste là, à regarder mourir les personnes à qui je tiens.

-Harry…tu n'as pas à supporter le poids du monde sur tes épaules ! Tu n'as que 15 ans, bon sang ! Tu es jeune, et tu as toute la vie devant toi ! Alors ne laisse personne te dire ce que tu dois faire ! Ca n'est pas parce que les sorciers s'attendent à ce que tu détruise Tu-Sais-Qui que tu dois le faire ! J'avoue qu'auparavant, je faisais partis de ces personnes, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, que j'ai appris à te connaître, je me rends compte que tu es une personne normale, qui doit, bien entendus avoir certains pouvoirs assez puissants, pour être parvenus à réchapper au sortilège de la mort, et avoir mis en échec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans presque tout ses plans ! Mais tu n'en es pas moins un jeune sorcier comme tous les autres, qui n'aurait pas à devoir se rendre coupable de la mort des gens, et ne devrait avoir à trouver un moyen de détruire le plus puissant mage noir ! Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas les autres s'en occuper ? Pense un peu à toi !

-…J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas !

-Bien sûr que si tu peux ! Tu n'as qu'à mettre au placard LE Harry Potter, et enfin vivre en tant que Harry, sans cette image du Survivant !

-Ron, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! tu sais, tout comme moi, que je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! Et puis…Voldemort a commencé une sorte de duel, il y a 14 ans, et je compte bien le finir !

-Et tu serais prêt à mourir pour ça ?

-Si ça permettait d'éliminer Voldemort…Oui.

Sur ces mots, Harry entra dans le château, et, suivit de Ron, se dirigea en direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois entrés, ils virent quelques professeurs réunis, ainsi que la famille Crivey, et quelques amis de Denis. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient les parents de Harry, accompagnés de Sirius, Laura et Hermione. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'eux, et attendirent que Dumbledore arrive avec le Portoloin. Un détail frappa soudain Harry, qui se pencha vers Hermione.

- Je viens de penser…les Crivey sont des moldus…

-En effet, pourquoi ?

-Bien, ils ne sont pas sorciers, et ils entèrent tout de même leur fils à Cemetry Sorceres ? 

-Oui, comme Denis faisait partit de notre monde, alors ses parents ont décidés qu'il serait plus juste pour lui, de reposer dans le cimetière des sorciers.

-Les moldu peuvent y pénétrer ?

-C'est comme Poudlard, si tu sais où se trouve Cemetry Sorceres, alors, tu peux y entrer, bien sûr, un moldu seul ne le peux pas, il faut obligatoirement qu'il soit accompagné d'un sorcier.

-D'accord, mais encore une chose…comment Les Crivey vont-ils expliquer la mort de leur fils à leurs amis moldus, ils ne vont quand même pas leur dire que les sorciers existe ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Imagine qu'un moldu découvre que les sorciers existent…la nouvelle ferait alors le tour du monde, et le monde des sorciers serait en grand danger ! Les moldus seraient sûrement effrayé, et la chasse aux sorcières recommencerait !

-Oui, mais nous l'avons étudié avec Binns lors de notre troisième année, et le bûché ne fait rien aux sorciers !

-Harry, la chasse aux sorcières de l'ancien temps n'aura rien à avoir avec celle qui pourrait se passer à notre époque ! Avec toutes les nouvelles technologies, et puis, les  moldu ne seront pas aussi aveuglé par la peur que leurs ancêtres ! Malgré le danger qu'ils sentiront peser sur eux, ils réfléchirons à tout les stratagèmes pour nous faire disparaître, chose que les moldu du moyen-âge n'avait pas fait ! Ils avaient si peur, que seul le Bicher leur étaient venu à l'esprit ! S'ils avaient réfléchit, ils auraient sûrement trouvé d'autres façons beaucoup plus dangereuses pour nous tuer, et les sorciers auraient disparus !

-Mais regarde, il y a déjà des moldus au courant de notre existence, et ils ne le disent à personnes !

-C'est parce que les seuls qui connaissent notre monde sont eux-même des parents de sorciers, tu te doutes bien qu'ils n'iront pas crier sur tout les toits que nous existons, ils savent pertinemment que s'ils le font, leurs enfants seront sans doutes tués !

-Tu as raison, comme toujours.

-Ca me fait penser…tu te souviens, lors de notre deuxième année, lorsque toi et Ron aviez fait voler la voiture de Mr Weasley, je vous avait fait la tête, et vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi, vous trouviez que je faisait des simagrées, mais je vous en voulait car vous aviez pris le risque d'exposé notre monde, rien que le fait d'avoir prit la voiture du père de Ron aurait pu être la cause de la fin des Sorciers !

-Je comprends mieux tes raisons à présents.

Leur discutions s'arrêta, alors que Dumbledore pénétrait dans la salle, un vieux livre calciné dans une main, et un ballon de football crevé dans l'autre. Les personnes présentent dans la salle se séparèrent en deux groupes, touchèrent les  portoloins, et attendirent le départ, qu ne tarda pas à arriver. Les pieds de Harry décolèrent du sol, alors qu'une secousse se faisait sentir au niveau de son nombril. Le monde se perdit ensuite dans un tourbillon de couleurs Le jeune homme sentit de nouveau la terre ferme, et regarda autour de lui. Il était, pour la seconde fois, à Cemetry Sorceres. La même fumée blanche, se mouvant sur le sol, le même ciel d'un bleu presque irréel, les mêmes sépulcres, rien n'avait changé Rien, à part les sentiments de Harry. Lors de sa première venue, il était triste et émerveillé par ce lieu qui semblait tout juste sortit d'un livre. Mais à présent…à présent, tout lui paraissait amèrement morne. La paix qui régnait en ce lieu, sa beauté, la magie qui s'en dégageait, pour le jeune sorcier, tout était désespérément morose. Harry ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose, que le massacre qui venait de commencer s'achève. Même s'il n'y avait eu que peu de morts depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le jeune garçon se doutait que ce devait être le calme avant la tempête. La situation allait redevenir comme quatorze ans auparavant, ou pire encore. Des temps sombres se profilaient déjà à l'horizon.

Harry suivit Dumbledore et les autres personnes à travers le cimetière, pour enfin arriver à un caveau qui, apparemment, venait tout juste d'être construit. Le jeune sorcier comprit à ce moment là que l'enterrement de Denis aurait lieu en premier, suivit de celui de Hagrid, dans un deuxième temps. Harry se souvint de la première fois où il avait vu le cadet des Crivey Ce dernier était tombé dans le lac, et s'était fait repêcher par le calmar géant, il était donc entré dans la Grande Salle, trempé jusqu'aux os, avec le manteau, cent fois trop grand, de Hagrid sur les épaules. Une fois répartit, il s'était assis à côté de son frère, Colin, excité comme jamais. Colin Harry leva les yeux du cercueil qui se tenait devant le sépulcre, et regarda le jeune sorcier. Les yeux rouges, des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Il avait visiblement perdu beaucoup de poids. La mort de son frère l'avait encore plus affecté que Harry ne l'avait crut. Au bout d'un temps que le sorcier ne vit pas passer, le cercueil  de Denis se referma lentement, comme par magie, puis lévita jusqu'à l'intérieur du sépulcre. Le premier cercueil à être placer dans le mausolée de cette toute nouvelle lignée de sorciers. Le premier cercueil, où reposait un enfant de 12 ans. La porte du mausolée se referma à son tour, devant des personnes affichant plusieurs degré d'expressions. Certains en pleurs, le visage pâle comme la mort, et d'autres essayant de cacher leurs émotions, tout comme Harry.

Puis, ceux qui voulaient assister à l'enterrement de Hagrid suivirent le professeur Dumbledore jusqu'au caveau de la famille du garde chasse. Comme pour Denis, le demi-géant reposait dans un cercueil aux proportions considérables. Alors que tout les sorciers se plaçaient autour du cercueil, Harry observait le visage de Hagrid, ne voulant oublier aucun détail du garde chasse . Ses yeux noirs, pleins de chaleur, dont les paupières seraient fermées à tout jamais Son sourire, à peine visible sous sa barbe hirsute, tout comme ses cheveux, ses rides, aux coins des yeux.

Harry suivit la cérémonie, écoutant chaque phrase que disait Dumbledore sur Hagrid, se remémorant des souvenirs. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva…Une unique larme coula sur la joue de Harry, qui s'empressa de l'essuyer Le jeune homme se réprimanda intérieurement pour ce moment de faiblesse.

Puis le moment tant redouté survint, le cercueil se referma aussi lentement que celui de Denis, plongeant le demi-géant dans l'obscurité, à tout jamais, pour ensuite allé prendre place aux côtés de celui du père de Hagrid, avant que la porte de la sépulture ne se referme.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui étaient en larmes, tandis que Laura affichait un air sombre. Le jeune homme tourna son regard en direction du ciel, d'un noir d'encre, où luisaient des millions d'étoiles. Chose que Harry trouva étrange, car ils étaient partis pour Cemetry Sorceres aux environs de dix heures du matin. 

Lily, remarquant la préoccupation de son fils s'approcha de lui.

-Ici, le temps passe plus vite, c'est un phénomène que personne ne peux expliquer, pourtant, de nombreux mages se sont penchés sur la question. De plus, ce cimetière se trouve sur l'île de Tahiti, alors avec le décalage horaire…

-Tahiti ? Un cimetière anglais se trouve à Tahiti ?

-Harry…Cemetry Sorceres, n'est pas un cimetière anglais ! Dans cet endroit sont enterrés les sorciers du monde entier, c'est notre seul cimetière.

-Pourtant, il porte un nom anglais.

-Parce que c'est une langue universelle.

Le jeune garçon ne continua pas la conversation, écoutant le vent qui semblait lui parler, essayant de comprendre son doux langage. Puis il reposa son regard sur l'obscurité infinie de la nuit.

Cinq jours avaient passés, depuis l'enterrement de Denis et Hagrid La vie avait repris son cour normal. Les étudiants les plus consciencieux travaillaient de plus en plus dur, en prévision des examens de fin d'année, tandis que d'autres préféraient flâner dans le parc, profitant des derniers jours d'hiver. Les cinquièmes années, faisaient partis de ceux qui avaient le plus de travail, les professeurs désirant les instruirent du plus qu'ils pouvaient, voulant que leurs élèves obtiennent leur BUSE avec succès. Les cours devenaient plus difficiles de jour en jour, mais aussi plus captivants. En quelques semaines, les cinquièmes années avaient acquis de nombreuses connaissances, toutes aussi utiles les unes que les autres.

Ce soir là, Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle de cinquièmes, et sixièmes années étaient, comme tous les vendredis, à la bibliothèque, continuant leurs recherches d'histoire de la magie.

Harry, Ron, et Parvati, avaient beaucoup avancé dans l'exploration des pouvoirs de l'héritier, aidés par Laura, Bastien, Lavande et Daniel, lesquels s'occupaient de la légende du descendant de Gryffondor. L'aboutissement des investigations des Gryffondor, approchaient, les résultats de chaque groupe se raccordant aux autres éléments dénichés. Les jeunes sorciers apprirent que le fondateur de leur maison avait perdu ses parents, à un très jeune âge, et qu'il était le descendant de Merlin. Ce dernier, sorcier, prophète et conseiller du roi Arthur, était probablement le magicien le plus célèbre de tous les temps. Ses parents lui avaient transmis des dons particuliers. Sa mère était, selon Geoffroy de Monmouth, la fille vertueuse d'un roi, et son père, un démon ou esprit maléfique, portant le nom d'_incubus_. Merlin avait hérité, à la fois, de la bonté de sa mère, et des pouvoirs de son père. Il possédait, en outre, le don de métamorphose, et pouvait maîtriser la mer agitée, et commander aux murailles de Camelot, le château de Arthur, de faire tomber tous les ennemis qui tentaient de les escalader.

Godric Gryffondor, étant son descendant, avait reçut ses pouvoirs, et, n'étant pas aussi puissant que son  ancêtre, car il n'avait pas étudier la magie, et avait dû apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs seul, contrairement à Merlin, qui avait eu son père, décida de créer une école de sorcellerie, pour éduquer les génération à venir, et ne pas laisser la magie s'éteindre par le manque de pratique. Godric s'associa donc, aux trois autres plus puissants mages et sorcières de son époque Et c'est ainsi que commença l'histoire de Poudlard. Le château fut bâti par Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor, et Salazar Serpentard, hors de la vue des Moldus, qui, en ce temps-là, avaient peur de la magie, et faisait subir à ceux qui la pratiquait, de terribles persécutions. Les fondateurs étaient des animagus, et avaient pris comme symbole, l'animal dans lequel il se transformait qui représentait aussi leur vertu ; Le lion pour Gryffondor, le serpent, pour Serpentard, l'aigle, pour Serdaigle, et le blaireau pour Poufsouffle. Les créateurs de l'école travaillèrent donc ensemble, dans une parfaite harmonie, cela, pendant quelques années. Recherchant des jeunes gens, manifestant des dons pour la magie, et assurant leur éducation en les faisant venir à Poudlard, où chacun des fondateurs, choisissaient leurs favoris. Mais tout commença à changer, lorsque des désaccords apparurent, et qu'un conflit éclata entre serpentard et les autres. Lui ne voulant accepter que les sorciers de sang pur, tandis que les autres pensaient que tous devaient être au même niveau, étant de descendance Moldus, où non. Au bout d'un moment, une dispute, à propos de ce sujet éclata entre Gryffondor et serpentard, et ce dernier finit par quitter l'école, laissant derrière lui, la célèbre Chambre des Secrets, que seul l'héritier de Serpentard pourrait ouvrir, et ainsi utiliser le Basilic qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, pour chasser de l'école ceux qui étaient indigne d'étudier la magie. Lorsque Godric, Helga, et Rowena se firent plus vieux, une question commença à les tracasser Qui donc les remplaceraient, pour trier les nouveaux élèves, quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?

Gryffondor eu alors l'idée de doter son chapeau d'un cerveau, pour qu'il puisse, sans erreur, et avec raison, choisir dans qu'elle maison, étaient destinés les jeunes sorciers.

Godric se maria avec Rowena, et eu plusieurs enfants, mais un seul survécu, aux rude temps de l'époque. Les pouvoirs de Gryffondor, fusionnèrent donc avec ceux de Serdaigle, en une seule petite fille du nom d'Angélique, rendant la puissance de leur fille encore plus imposante que la leur. Mais adulte, cette dernière mourra, tuée par le descendant de Serpentard, qui voyait en elle, un obstacle à l'ascension de sa famille. Cependant, avant de mourir, Angélique avait mis au monde un enfant, de telle sorte que la descendance des familles de Gryffondor et Serdaigle put continuer.

Mais au bout de trois ou quatre générations, l'irréparable survint Pour la première, et dernière fois dans toute l'histoire du monde magique, un Gryffondor et une Serpentard se lièrent. Le frère de cette dernière, l'arrière arrière-grand-père de le mère de Tom Elvis Jedusor, connu sous le nom de Voldemort, coupa alors tous liens avec sa sœur. De cette union naquirent deux garçons. L'un resta célibataire, et l'autre se maria avec une certaine Clélia.

C'est à cette branche là, de l'arbre généalogique de Gryffondor, que Hermione, Aurélien, et Emma, s'étaient arrêtés, le vendredi précédent.

Puis venait la légende de l'héritier, qui n'en était sûrement pas une, puisque celui de Serpentard existait bel et bien. Cependant le groupe dans lequel se trouvait Laura ne voulait pas dévoiler ce qu'il avait trouvé, prétextant vouloir attendre de savoir qui était l'héritier, avant de laisser passer leurs résultats. Ils avaient, apparemment une petite idée, de qui pouvait être le descendant si puissant de Godric Gryffondor, mais le gardait pour eux, souhaitant confirmer leurs soupçons avant de tout divulguer.

Harry, Ron, et Parvati, avaient découvert que l'héritier pouvait utiliser la magie, sans baguette, et cela, très facilement Qu'il pouvait faire bouger les objets ou les humains, par la seule force de son esprit, qu'il maîtrisait les quatre éléments, et qu'il avait un don spécifique à ces ancêtres. Le descendant de Gryffondor a, bien entendu, tous les pouvoirs que les autres sorciers ont, mais en plus puissants. Toutefois, pour que ses capacités refassent surface, il fallait qu'il soit conscient de son statut d'héritier, et qu'il sache comment les utiliser.

Tandis que le groupe de Hermione terminait sa recherche, en essayant de compléter l'arbre généalogique du fondateur de leur maison, les autres Gryffondor discutaient de leurs découvertes.

-Maintenant que l'on a découvert que Godric et Rowena se sont marié, commença Nora, je me rends compte que ça n'est pas un hasard, si Binns nous est mélangé aux Serdaigle, et pas aux Poufsouffle, ou aux Serpentard. Après tout, leurs vies sont liées.

-En effet, approuva Daniel, mais vous rendez-vous compte que l'héritier de Gryffondor aurait dû être très puissant, rien qu'en ayant les pouvoirs de Godric, mais qu'en plus, il possède les pouvoir de Rowena Serdaigle, et ceux des Serpentard !

-Ce qui signifie, compléta Bastien, que l'héritier, est beaucoup plus puissant qu'il n'aurait dû l'être normalement.

-Vous parlez de lui comme s'il faisait partie de notre époque, mais, avec le peu que nous savons, il se peut qu'il ne soit pas encore venu au monde ! Peut-être ne verra t-il le jour, que dans les générations futures ! S'exclama Tim.

-Je ne crois pas non, intervint Laura, avec ce que l'on a découvert, Bastien, Lavande, Daniel et moi, nous sommes pratiquement certains, qu'il est déjà né !

-Je veux bien te croire, mais si vous ne nous dîtes pas ce que vous avez trouvé, on ne peut rien certifier !

-C'est encore trop tôt, Tim, annonça Bastien, mis dès que Aurélien, Emma, et Hermione, en ont fini avec leur recherche, nous vous dirons tout.

-Très bien, mais c'est assez contrariant de savoir que vous connaissez la vérité, et pas nous !

-Nous ne connaissons pas la véracité de notre piste, nous émettons juste une hypothèse basée, sur nos découvertes !

-…

Au bout de deux heures, les Serdaigle étaient repartis dans leur salle commune, et les Gryffondor continuaient leur discutions, attendant avec impatience que Emma, Hermione, et Aurélien est découvert l'héritier. Harry regarda Ron, avachis sur la table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient tous réunis. Il vit les paupières de son ami se fermer, et se rouvrir aussitôt, le rouquin essayant de lutter contre le sommeil. Ce petit manège dura pendant quelque temps, et il semblait que la fatigue allait l'emporter, lorsque soudain un cri aigu retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce, où les trois Gryffondor finissaient leur recherche.

-C'est…C'est…logique, s'écria Hermione, je me demande pourquoi nous n'y avons pas pensé tout de suite ! C'est si évident !

-Miss Granger, je vous croyais plus respectueuse des règlements ! On ne cris pas dans une bibliothèque, vous devriez pourtant le savoir !

Mrs Pince, la bibliothèque, s'était approché de la jeune fille, et la réprimandait, sous l'œil amusé de ses camarades. Etrangement, Hermione, ne faisait pas attention, à la sorcière, qui se retira, et retourna à son bureau, en lançant un regard courroucé à l'étudiante. Aurélien et Emma étaient, eux aussi, excités, et se tenaient de chaque côté de Hermine, fixant le livre sur lequel avait travaillé le groupe de Laura. Ils se levèrent, et allèrent rejoindre les autres Gryffondor, emportant avec eux, le tableau où était dessiné l'arbre généalogique Il ne restait que trois cases vide, une dans laquelle devrait être marqué le nom de l'héritier, et celles de ses parents. Harry remarqua cependant, que Hermione n'avait pas marqué le nom du grand-père de l'héritier. Il y avait seulement le nom et prénom de sa femme : Maria Taylor.

-Alors, fit Laura, vous avez trouvé ?

Hermione, lui adressa un sourire, et lui lança un regard éloquent.

-Et…qui est-ce ? Demanda Tim.

-Regarde donc le tableau, et tu le sauras, fit Hermione, tous en faisant un geste avec sa baguette magique, Nomere Ostendo !

Les cases vident se mirent à rougeoyer, et le nom de l'héritier commença à apparaître, de même que ceux de ses parents, et de son grand-père Cependant, la lueur qui se dégageait du tableau était encore trop intense, pour distinguer quoique se soit. Puis lentement, l'intensité de l'éclat diminua, et Harry put enfin voir le nom que tous attendaient de connaître depuis des mois. Seulement, ce à quoi le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas, c'était de voir son propre nom, remplir la dernière case de l'arbre généalogique.

-C'est impossible, Fit-il, vous avez dû vous tromper quelque part, parce que je ne suis, et ne serais jamais un descendant de Godric Gryffondor, et encore moins son héritier !

-Bien sûr que si, c'est possible, Harry, répliqua Hermione, c'est même tout à fait logique ! Réfléchit, Voldemort, voulait vous tuer, ton père et toi, mais pas ta mère Je pense qu'il croyait que c'était James, l'héritier, il a donc voulut se débarrasser de lui, mais ensuite, pour que la lignée des Gryffondor disparaisse, il s'en est prit à toi, qui était le dernier descendant de Godric, encore en vie, mais c'est là, qu'il a commit une grave erreur, car ça n'était pas ton père l'héritier, mais toi ! Et comme tu étais déjà puissant, à l'âge d'un an, tu as réussis à survivre au sortilège de la mort.

-'Mione, soupira Harry, ne trouves-tu pas que ton histoire est un peu tirée par les cheveux ?

-Ca n'est pas mon histoire Harry, c'est la tienne…C'est ta vie ! Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi tu avais survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, normalement, cela est impossible, et que tu sois l'héritier répondrait à toutes les questions que l'on se pose sur toi !

-Hermione, intervint Ron, Harry à raison, après tout, Dumbledore le lui aurait dit, s'il avait été cet héritier !

-Qui te dit que le directeur est au courant ?

-Dumbledore sait tout, 'Mione !

-Bien, peut-être qu'il le savait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry tout de suite !

-Et pourquoi ne lui en aurait-il pas parlé ?

-Je ne sais pas, Ron !

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous dire ce que l'on a trouvé sur l'héritier, proposa Bastien.

-Vas-y !

-Bien…tout d'abord, il faut bien distinguer la différence entre un descendant, et l'héritier de Gryffondor Un descendant fait partie de la famille de Godric, tout comme l'héritier, il reçoit certains pouvoir de Godric, alors que l'héritier lui, reçoit les pleins pouvoirs de tous ses ascendants, en plus des siens, qui sont déjà plus puissants que la normal. Un descendant est une personne comme toute les autres. L'héritier n'est pas choisit par hasard Il est choisis car il est le plus puissant sorcier de toute la descendance de Gryffondor…

-Et comment peut-on savoir que personne, dans le future, ne sera plus puissant que lui ?

-Lorsque l'on atteint un niveau de puissance, tel que celui que doit posséder l'héritier, il est difficile de faire mieux !

-Hum…

-…Bien, maintenant que la différence est faite, il faut savoir que Godric Gryffondor, était allé voir une voyante, qui lui avait prédit, qu'une dispute entre serpentard et lui surviendrait, mais que Salazar ne laisserais pas ça passer comme si de rien n'était. Et que ce dernier allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, pour monter tous ses descendants contre les descendants de Gryffondor. A l'époque, tout comme maintenant, Salazar Serpentard représentait le mal et l'engendrait Et la voyante, avait aussi prédit que viendrait son héritier, et qu'il deviendrait plus puissant d'années en années, jusqu'à atteindre sa pleine puissance, et dominer le monde Mais qu'un autre hériter, celui de Gryffondor, viendrait à naître, et qu'un jour, il le renverserait. Serpentard, qui, lui aussi était allé voir la voyante, avait eu goût de cette histoire, et l'as raconté à tous ses héritiers, qui eux même l'ont raconté à leurs enfants, et cela, jusqu'à Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce dernier était donc au courant qu'un autre héritier viendrait à lui faire perdre son pouvoir. Et comme l'a dit Hermione, il a cru que c'était James Potter, alors qu'en réalité, c'était Harry. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir été réduit à rien, qu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, mais c'était trop tard, la prophétie s'était réalisée, c'est du moins, ce qu'il a crut…jusqu'à l'année dernière. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il a du se rendre compte que sa fin n'était pas encore arriver, mais qu'elle surviendrait bientôt, s'il ne se dépêchait pas de tuer Harry. La prédiction ne s'est, en effet, pas encore réaliser, mais, je pense que ça ne saurait tarder.

-Là, Harry, commença Ron, nous sommes bien obligés d'avouer que ça ne peux être que toi.

-Dis-moi, fit Laura en direction de Harry, lorsque tu as acheté ta baguette magique, elle a bien fait des étincelles ?

-Oui.

-Et de quelles couleurs étaient-elles ?

-…Rouge et Or.

-C'est bien ce que je pensait, Harry, dans les pouvoir de l'héritier, vous avez découvert qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie, sans baguette magique, est-ce que cela t'es déjà arrivé ?

-Oui…il y a la fois ou j'ai teint la perruque de mon professeur, je me suis aussi retrouvé sur le toit de l'école…

-…

-Et une autre fois, ma tante m'avais coupé les cheveux très court, et je ne voulait pas aller à l'école comme ça le lendemain, et lorsque je me suis réveiller, j'ai constaté que mes cheveux avaient repoussés durant la nuit. Et après la deuxième année, la porte du placard sous l'escalier s'est ouverte d'elle-même, alors que je  voulais récupérer mes affaires qui y étaient enfermées.

-Normalement, tu dois aussi avoir les pouvoirs que les autres ont, mais en plus puissants…

-Oui, s'exclama Ron, tu es parvenu à faire un patronus qui a repousser plus de cent Détraqueurs, alors que tu n'avais que treize ans !

-Après, pour la télékinésie, et la maîtrise des éléments, tu ne pouvais pas t'en servir, tant que tu n'étais pas conscient d'être l'héritier.

-Et pour le don ? Demanda Harry.

-…Tu es un Fourchelangue, répondit Hermione, c'est un don, que tu as récupéré des Serpentard.

Alors il était l'héritier…Lui, Harry Potter, était un descendant de Godric Gryffondor, et héritier qui plus est. Tout cela expliquait tellement de chose. Pourquoi Voldemort voulait les tuer, lui et son père, mais pas sa mère Pourquoi il avait survécu Les étincelles, Rouges et Or qu'avait fait sa baguette. Et pourquoi, est-ce qu'il habitait à Godric's Hollow. Il avait donc du sang de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle, et de Serpentard qui coulait dans ses veines. Il comprenait mieux à présent, pourquoi le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, et pourquoi, il parlait Fourchelangue. Dumbledore lui avait dit, que c'était parce que Voldemort lui avait transmit un peu de lui-même la fameuse nuit où sa vie avait basculée. Le directeur lui avait donc mentit…Non, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, il ne devait tous simplement pas être au courant de cette histoire d'héritier de Gryffondor…Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que les Potter habitaient à Godric's Hollow, s'ils ne savaient rien de leurs parenté avec Godric Gryffondor ? Soudain, un souvenir revint faire surface dans la mémoire de Harry. Une phrase que Dumbledore lui avait dite, lorsqu'il lui avait demander, pourquoi Voldemort voulait le tuer « Hélas, lui avait-il répondu, la première question que tu me pose fait partie de celles auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Un jour, tu sauras, mais pour l'instant, chasse cette pensée de ton esprit. Quand tu seras plus grand…Je sais que tu n'aime pas ce genre de phrase…Disons plutôt que quand tu seras prêt, tu comprendras. »

Dumbledore lui avait donc mentit…Il savait sûrement pour son statut d'héritier, mais le lui avait caché pendant toutes ces années. Durant tout ce temps, Harry aurait pu s'entraîner, devenir plus puissant, et il aura eu une chance de vaincre Voldemort, mais maintenant…

-Dumbledore savait…

-Pardon ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Dumbledore, il savait que j'étais l'héritier…et il ne m'a rien dit !

-Harry, ne t'énerve pas, je suis persuadée qu'il y a une explication rationnelle, le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est d'aller voir le directeur, et d'en parler avec lui.

-…Tu as raison…je vais aller le voir dès maintenant.

-Je crois plutôt que tu devrais y aller demain, il est tout de même dix heures du soir !

-Très bien, j'irais demain, dès la première heure.

-Bien…nous devrions, peut-être aller nous coucher, proposa Caroline.

Sur ce conseil, que tous acceptèrent, les Gryffondor retournèrent dans leur salle commune, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs.

Harry, la tête trop pleine de toutes les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre, passa une nuit blanche, à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Dumbledore, sans que ses émotions ne prennent le dessus, et qu'il laisse échapper des paroles qu'il regretterait ensuite.

**Ca y est, je sais exactement le nombre de chapitres qu'il me reste !!!! Alors, j'ai encore à écrire :**

** -Le chapitre 13, dont le titre est « Connaître son ennemi » **

**-Le chapitre 14 « Laisse le vent emporter tout » **

**-Et enfin, l'épilogue !!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Voilà !!! C'est tout !! Et là, j'ai presque fini d'écrire le chapitre 13 !!! ^_^ !! C'est triste quand même !! D'un côté je suis contente, mais d'un autre…snif !! Je parie que je vais pleuré quand je vais taper le point final de cette fic !!!**


	13. Connaître son ennemi

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, Ca y est !! J'ai enfin fini !! Bon, j'ai pas le temps de vous parler plus alors…**

**Bon, pour les rewiews, j'ai un petit problème, je sais plus où commence les rewiews auxquels j'ai pas encore répondu, alors si j'en oublie certains d'entre vous, dites le moi, et je rectifierais mon erreur !!**

**Chen   **_Et oui, il est l'héritier, surprenant, n'est-ce pas !! lol !!! ^-^ !! Merci pour le compliment !!! Voilà la discutions ac Dumbledore !! j'espère que tu sera pas trop déçut, parce qu'elle est pas vraiment longue !! Et oui, je continue, même si j'ai eu quelques problèmes qui m'ont décourager !! ^-^ !!_

**Océane Potter **_Hilou, dear !! ^-^ !! Ma ch'tit Océane ( meuh non t'es  pas p'tite !! ^_^ !! ) !! Dis donc, t'as mis Lizzie au placard ou quoi ?? lol !! Bon, C'est gentil t'as compréhension face au virus !! ^-^ !! Et oui, je sais que tu m'as ajouter dans tes contact msn, parce qu'on arrête pas de se parler, et de faire des échanges d'images, et des morpions !! Lol !! C'est qui qui a gagné la dernière partie qu'on à faite ?? lol !! Tu me mets pas la tête au carré ??? __God bless you !! ^-^ !! allez, j'ai pas bcp de temps, alors on se parlera plus sure msn !! Je t'adoreuh !! lol !!!_

Hermiona292, ou Les maraudeuses ( ???)  _Ben ouais, tu m'as étriper sur msn !! ^-^ !! mais bon, tu m'as laisser en vie, alors…Comment ça, seulement parce que t'avais envie de lire la suite ??? Ca veux dire que si la fic aurait été fine, tu m'aurait tué ???Si tu répond oui, je met pas la suite *rire sadique* !! Ouais, je le savais pour tabarnak, ma correspondante me l'avait dit !! ^-^ !! Non, je vais pas me laisser influencer par le tiome 5, enfin, j'espère pas !!  Ouais, tu disais légèrement des connerie, mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime !! lol !! T'as un frère ??? Petit ?? Parce que moi j'en ai un petit, et je sais ce qu'on peux en souffrire, lol, non c'est pas bvrai, c chiant parfois, mais bon, il ets quand même sympa !!  Bon, ben je vais te laisser lire !!_ Magic Dream   _Ma Gen !! Ca va  ???Moi super !! J'ai enfin fini ce ****** de chapitre de ***** !!! Ouf !! C'est pas trop tôt !! Je Hais les virus !!! Tu voulais la suite rapidement, ben…c'était pas gagné hein ??? Merci pour les compliments !!! En passant faut absolument que je lise les chapitres de ta fic que j'ai pas lu !! Et que je te laisse pleins de rewiews !! ^-^ !! Et ouais, le tome 5 est enfin sortit !! C'est magnifique !! Il est super en pus !! ^-^ !! Bon, j'espère qu'on se verra sur msn, ou que  j'aura la réponse à ma lettre ( là c moi qui espère non ?? lol !!) Non !! Mais prend tout ton temps !! J'espère que ta rentrée c'est bien passé !! Moi c'est mercredi !! Ah non !! Tu nous fait pas la grève de la fic, tu écris la tienne, et t'as intérêt !! Attend, tu veux m'assomer avec une poêle ?? 'as pas un peu trop lu le tome 2 de Harry Potter ?? Te laisserais-tu influencer par Pétunia ??? lol !!  Allez je te laisse !!_

**Siris Potter   **_Houlà !! Toi t'es comme Hermiona, tu la veux la suite !! lol !! Ouais, je me suis fait chier ac l'histoire des héritier, mais pas autant qu'avec ce chapitre !!!! J'ai été décourager par ce virus !! Mais bon, maintenant, c'est fini, alors…Pour la confrontation, ac Dumbledore, elle est pas très longue, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !! Oui, j'ai continuer, mais pour la vitesse…^-^ !! Sorry !!! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plait !! Mirci bcp !!_

**Relena   **_Merci pour tes compliments !! je vais rougir !! ^-^ !! lol !! T'es jamais allé en Angleterre ??Ben si jamais t'y va, tu verras c'est super !! Enfin, je dis ça, moi, mais je suis pas très bonne pour donner un avis parce que même si c'était horrible je dirais que c'est super, parce que J'ADORE !!! lol !! Tu préfère l'écosse ??? C'est vrai que c'est pas mal aussi !! Sinon, en Angleterre, la première fois, j'était à Londres, et le deuxième, j'était à Baldock, c'est un village entre Londres et Cambridge !! Bon, je te laisse lire !!_

**Tiffany   **_Ouais, Harry est l'héritier de plein de personne !! ^-^ !! La discutions est pas très longue !!! Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !!_

**Darkmoon Fleur   **_Merci du compliment !! C'est vrai, j'ai bien décrit l'histoire des descendants ?? J'avais peur que ça soit un peu embrouillant !! ^-^ !! Tu va voir comment va réagir Harry et ce que va dire Dumbledore en début de Chapitre !!! Voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Ouais, j'allais être en vacance dans 16 jours, mais maintenant je reprend les cours dans 5 jours, enfin, on va dire 4 parce que là, on est samedi et il est 16 h 41, donc, la journée est presque fini !! Voilà !!_

**Patmol 666   **_Salut Toi !! Ca va ?? Moi super !! T'as reçus ma carte ???Je me rappelle plus si tu me l'as déjà dit ou pas !! ^-^ !! Si je t'envoie pus de mail, c'est parce que j'ai eu des vacances et des fin de cours très…occupé, ouais c'est le mot !! Mais je me rattraperais !! Faut vraiment que tu te télécharge Msn, comme ça on pourrais se parler en direct !!! ^-^ !! Tu reprend les cours quand ? Moi mercredi 3 septembre !! Tu va au lycée maintenant non ?? T'as eu ton brevet ??? Je suis sûr que oui !! ^-^ !!  Enfin bon, voilà la suite ( enfin !!) !! Bon, je te laisse lire !!_

**Philippe Gryffondor   **_C'est vrai que le chapitre était court !! Celui-ci, ça va mieux ?? Merci pour ce que tu as dit sur mon autre chapitre !! C'est très gentil de ta part !! Moi, je pensais plutôt l'avoir bâclé !! ^-^ !! Merci pour tout ce que tu dit !! mais Pas de panique, ma tête va pas enfler, et je ferais jamais payer pour ma fic…quoique…non !! lol !! ^-^ !! Bien, je sais pas vraiment si la magie à été avec moi, parce que vu le virus que j'ai chopper !! 9a m'as décourager de tout réécrire !!! Bonne lecture !!_

**Karotte  **_J'aime bien ton pseudo !! ^-^ !!! Comment est-ce que je veux que vous teniez si longtemps ?? Ben, je sais pas !! Mais bon, la site est là, et j'espère que t'es contente !! ^-^ !! T'as vraiment bcp attendu ??? Ca y est, j'ai dit à mon ordi qu'il était pas sympa !!! ^-^ !! Bon, je te laisse lire !!_

**Oyne   **_J'ai pas lâché, bien que j'ai été longtemps découragé !! mais voilà la suite !! Et oui, t'avais raison, ça c'est arrangé !! ^-^ !! Merci pour ton bonne chance pour mes exams !!_

**Kyzara   **_Merveilleuse ??? Merci !! ^-^ !! Moi je trouve pas, mais bon…C'est très gentil à toi de me dire ça !! J'y avait pas penser à perdre des lecteurs, mais t'as raison !! J'espère seulement que j'en aurait pas trop perdu !! Bon, ben si tu lis ça, c'est que tu t'es rappeler de ma fic !! ^-^ !!!_

**Andra   **_Et oui, c'est Harry l'héritier !! lol !! C'est pas vraiment une surprise, mais bon !! ^-^ !! Sinon toi ça va ??? Bon, ben j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre !! et tu pourra me renvoyer ton adresse par mail, parce que mes mails on été supprimé, et j'ai pas pu t'envoyer ma carte postale comme j'avais plus ton adresse !!_

**Zorette   **_Non, non, je vais pas mourir !! Tu ne me tuera pas !!! Je ne te laisserais pas ce plaisir !! Et puis tu peux parler toi !! T'as carrément laisser tomber ta fic !! Pas moi !! ah la la !! ^-^ !! Pas la peine de s'énerver !! La voilà la suite !!_

_Ton forfait, c'est un combien d'heures ? moi 50 !! C'est bon, je connais bcp de gens qui peuvent réparer mon ordi !! J'ai 3 oncles et un ami de mon père !!Plus 1 tante !! lol !!_

**Laure   **_La suite la voilà !! Et c'est bon, je ne suis pas affolé !! lol !! Sinon, merci bcp pour ton mail, il m'as fait vraiment plaisir !! __Big Kiss xxx !!!!_

**Solenia   **_Toi, commence par lire mes chapitre, après on verra !! lol !! Sinon, j'attend toujours ton mail pour me raconter ce qui c passé à mon départ avec je sais pas qui !!! ^-^ !! C'est bon, tu te souviens maintenant que je suis venu t'expliquer en personne comment on mettait un new chapter ?? T'as pas compris ac ma lettre !! C'est pas vrai ça !! lol !! ^-^ !!_

**Mareva.w   **_Voilà  la suite !! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour le compliment !!_

**Olivier1   **_Merci pour ta compréhension !! lol !! La voilà la suite !! Ouais, mes vacances étaient vraiment super !! C'est vrai que quand t'as pas tes parents sur le dos, tu peux faire pleins de choses !! lol !! T'habite au Québec ??? Ouais, alors c'est normal que tu sache pas ce qu'est le brevet ! lol !! C'est un exam qu'on passe en fin de 3° !! mais bon, ça t'aidera pas parce que le système scolaire est pas la même !! D'ailleurs je comprend rien au votre !! ^-^ !! Bon, je te laisse lire !!_

**Hermione2005   **_Toi aussi tu as aimé le tome 5 ??? C'est normal !! lol !! C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment super !! ^-^ !! Ouais, tout le monde me dit que le brevet c'est pas difficile !! Pour les sujet de cette année et les explications, c'est bon, ma cousine l'as passé cette année elle aussi !! merci quand même !! C'était très gentil de ta part de me proposer ! ^-^ !! Bye !!_

**Lynalina Malefoy   **_Salut !!! Alors, t'as lu la fic de Michael Serpent ??? Non pas encore ?? lol !! Mais non tu me racontait pas ta vie !! lol !! Toi aussi alors t'as eu le même problème !! Bon, faudra que j'aille lire tes fics !! ^-^ !!  Merci pour tes encouragement !! J'espère qu'on pourra se reparler sur msn !! Dès que t'as envie, et que j'y suis n'hésite pas !! Moi des fois je te vois, mais je veux pas te déranger alors…^-^ !!_

**Mona-Potter   **_Voilà la suite !! pas de panique !! J'espère que ça te plaira !! Alors, t'en ai ou des portes ??****_

**13**

**Connaître son ennemi**

Harry étaient en route pour le bureau du directeur, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis des années. S'en était finit du gentil, petit Harry Potter qui laissait tout passer, sans poser trop de questions. Il voulait savoir. Et les mystères qui entouraient sa vie allaient devoir être éclaircis.

Le jeune homme parcoura les couloirs, et, arrivé devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, il prononça le mot de passe, et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture qui venait d'apparaître. Parvenu devant la porte, celle-ci fut ouverte par le directeur, qui, avait su, par un quelconque moyen, la venu de son élève.

-Harry, commença t'il d'un air jovial, en lançant un sourire au jeune sorcier qui ne le lui rendit pas, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Je pense que vous le savez professeur, répliqua le Gryffondor, essayant de contrôler le tremblement que la colère infligeait à sa voix.

Dumbledore perdit son sourire, et regarda gravement le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-Tu as appris, si je ne me trompe pas, tes liens avec Godric Gryffondor.

-En effet ! Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne me m'aviez jamais dit que j'étais son héritier !

 -Je voulais te protéger, Harry.

-Me protéger ?

-Oui…j'avait peur que, si tu prenais conscience trop tôt, de l'étendue de tes capacités magique, tu ne passes du mauvais côté.

-C'était pour me protéger moi, ou le Survivant ? 

Le directeur ne sembla pas comprendre le sous-entendu de son élève, et prit un air confus.

-Harry…Tu es le Survivant !

-Ca n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Si je n'avais pas été le Survivant Si j'avais été un  héritier, sans cette cicatrice Si j'avais été Harry…seulement Harry Pas LE Harry Potter, LE Survivant…M'auriez-vous protégé ? Ou bien, vous ne l'avez fait, simplement parce que, si je me joint à Voldemort, je mets votre monde en péril ? Si cela arrivait, auriez-vous peur de ne pouvoir contrôler la situation ? Craindriez-vous de perdre la notoriété que vous êtes parvenus à acquérir ? De perdre l'estime que les gens ont placée en vous ? Dans cette histoire, est-ce le monde des sorciers et moi, que vous avez essayez de sauver…ou étais-ce vous ?

-Harry, je sais que tu es en colère après moi, ce qui est tout à fait normal, mais je suis persuadé que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis !

-Je n'est jamais été aussi sûr de mes paroles, professeur.

-S'il te plaît Harry, ai confiance en moi, comme tu l'as fait durant les années passées.

-Comment-voulez-vous que je vous fasse encore confiance, maintenant que j'ai appris que vous m'avez mentit pendant toutes ces années !

-…

-Mes parents savaient-ils eux aussi ?

Dumbledore acquiesça, l'étincelle habituellement présente dans ses yeux, s'étant éteinte lorsque le jeune héritier avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en lui.

Alors ses parents lui avaient mentit, tout comme le vieil homme qui se trouvait devant lui, regardant Harry avec affliction. Le jeune homme sentit la colère s'insinuer en lui, tel un poison, coulant dans ses veines. Le Gryffondor serra les poings, puis, lançant un dernier regard à son directeur, tourna les talons, et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry entra dans la salle commune, où et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, tout en observant le paysage, par l'une des fenêtres, perdu dans ses pensés. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers Il se retourna et vit apparaître Hermione.

-Déjà debout ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Je suis allé voir Dumbledore.

-Et…

-Et je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de toute cette histoire.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Bien…il sait à présent que je n'ai plus confiance en lui.

-Harry, tu ne lui a tout de même pas dis ça !

-A vrai dire…non, c'est lui qui m'a demander d'avoir confiance en lui, et je lui est tout simplement répondu que ça m'étais impossible.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea la jeune fille, incrédule.

-Herm', il m'a caché pendant toutes ses années que j'étais l'héritier de Gryffondor, il m'a mentit sur ma famille et mes origines !

-Mais Dumbledore l'a fait dans ton intérêt !

-Je dirais plutôt dans le sien.

-Harry, si le directeur fait des choix, soit sûr qu'il en a mesuré les conséquences avant, c'est le plus grand sorcier du monde.

-Il en a mesuré les conséquences ! Imagine un peu…s'il m'avait appris qui j'étais, si après ça, j'avais mal tourné, si je m'étais lié à Voldemort, que je l'avais fait revenir…

-C'est justement pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit !

-…Je n'es pas terminé, 'Mione…Si j'avais mal tourné, alors Dumbledore aurait eu deux mages noirs à affronter ! Et il a eu peur de ne pouvoir gérer  la situation, et de perdre l'estime que les gens avaient placé en lui !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre du directeur !

-Peut-être ne le penses-tu pas, mais moi si…et je ne me suis pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer !

-Tu n'as tout de même pas fait ça ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu sais quoi Herm', j'en ai marre d'être le gentil Harry Potter, qui assume tout sans rien dire, qui se fait manipuler par Dumbledore ! En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être un pion qu'il fait agir à sa guise ! Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais, que ça lui plaise ou non !

-Très bien, mais j'espère que tu prends conscience de la portée de tes actes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

-Tout ce que tu viens de me dire, Harry, ne m'empêche pas de penser que Dumbledore est un homme de confiance et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait !

-Pense ce que tu veux, mais il y a une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû traversé l'esprit du directeur.

-Quoi ?

-Il aurait dû savoir que jamais je ne me serais rangé du côté d'un meurtrier tel que Voldemort.

-Il a fait une erreur, d'accord, fit Hermione, après une courte pause de silence, mais tous les hommes en font, et Dumbledore ne fait pas exception à la règle.

-Je sais mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Comme toujours, répliqua Harry en souriant.

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

-Oui…alors ne change surtout pas !

Les élèves étaient en train de déjeuner dans la Grande-Salle, tout en discutant, heureux que le week-end soit enfin arrivé après une dure semaine de cour. Lorsque Harry était entrée dans la vaste pièce, en compagnie de ses amis, il avait sentit le regard de Dumbledore le suivre jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, où il s'était installé, ignorant le directeur et plaisantant avec les autres élèves de sa maison.

-Tu as parlé à Dumbledore ? demanda Ron.

-Ca, oui.

-Ah…et ça s'est bien passé ?

-Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place !

Le rouquin prit un air déconcerté, tout en dévisageant Harry.

-Je viens de penser à quelque chose, Fit Laura.

-Oui ?

-Vous vous souvenez, la première fois que nous sommes allé à la bibliothèque, faire nos recherche, j'avais dit que l'Héritier était peut-être juste sous notre nez, et que nous ne le savions même pas…et j'avais raison !

-C'est vrai…

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? lança la jeune fille à Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, maintenant que tu sais ce que tu es…Tu va pouvoir faire de grandes choses, avec tous les pouvoirs que tu dois posséder ! 

-De la façon dont tu en parles, on dirait une chose merveilleuse.

-Parce que ça ne l'est pas ?

-Non ! Bien entendu ça ne l'est pas !

-…

-Vous ne devez pas vous rendre compte…Si je n'avais pas fait partie de la famille de Godric Gryffondor, rien ne serait pareil.

-Rien ne serait pareil…,murmura Ron, désorienté, sa voix se perdant à la fin de la phrase.   

-Voldemort n'aurait jamais cherché à tuer ma famille, j'aurais grandis avec mes parents…

-Et tu n'aurais pas été ce que tu es aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Pardon ?

-Réfléchis Harry ! Si tu n'avais pas été un descendant de Gryffondor, Oui, tu aurait eu tes parents avec toi, pendant toute ton enfance, mais tu n'aurait pas eu le même caractère, nous n'aurions peut-être pas été amis, nos personnalité n'aurait peut-être pas été compatible ! Ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es, Harry, c'est ce par quoi tu as dû passer ! Les mauvais traitement de ton oncle et ta tante, les épreuves que Voldemort t'as fait endurer, la perte d'êtres chers à tes yeux ! Le manque d'amour lorsque tu étais petit…si rien de cela n'étais arrivé, tu n'aurais pas été celui que tu es aujourd'hui !

Hermione fit une pause, plongeant son regard noisette, dans la mer émeraude des yeux de son ami.

-Et puis, si tu n'avais pas été l'héritier, quelqu'un l'aurait été à ta place, mais peut-être que Voldemort n'aurait pas essayer de tuer cette personne, et alors…il n'aurait jamais disparut durant treize ans…Mais avec des si et des peut-être, on peux refaire le monde, alors rien ne sert de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être la vie, si ceci, ou cela ne s'était pas déroulé comme ça, si tu avais été un autre au lieu de ce que tu es maintenant Accepter le fait que tu es l'Héritier de Gryffondor, est la seule chose que tu puisses faire.

Harry observa Hermione, impassible, puis un sourire vint éclairer le visage du jeune homme.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour avoir toujours raison, Hermignionne, mais pour ton âge, tu es quelqu'un de très sage !

-Ca c'est sûr, ajouta Ron, tu…tu es…

-Elle est tout simplement Hermione…, intervint Laura,…typiquement Hermione.

-Ouais, c'est ça, continua Ron, tu es typiquement toi, et…

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase, car les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant apparaître le professeur Rogue, sa robe de sorcier de travers, le souffle court, et la peau d'une pâleur anormale. Il se précipita en direction de la table du personnel, trébuchant à chaque pas qu'il faisait, lesquels semblaient lui demander beaucoup d'effort.

La salle entière était silencieuse, les conversations, pleine de vie, s'étant arrêtées à l'entrée du professeur de potions. Les élèves regardèrent avancer le sorcier, leurs visages exprimant l'étonnement, la curiosité…l'inquiétude.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Dumbledore, Rogue murmura des paroles que seuls les professeurs pouvaient entendre, puis, s'écroula sur la table, toute forces le quittant. Le directeur, affichant une expression grave, se leva, et parcouru la salle du regard.

-Que tous les élèves retournent dans leurs salles communes respectives et y restent Des professeurs iront vous rejoindre et vous donner des explications…Je veux que les déplacements se fassent calmement et sans précipitations.

A ces mots, les étudiants se levèrent, et firent ce que Dumbledore avait ordonné. Harry en revanche, se fraya un chemin, jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Cela ne vous regarde aucunement, Potter, lança dédaigneusement rogue, qui, même affaiblit, n'avait rien perdu de son mauvais caractère.

Harry décida de l'ignorer et se tourna vers son père, qui le regarda un moment, semblant juger s'il pouvait apprendre à son fils ce qui se préparait.

-Voldemort lance une attaque sur Poudlard 

-Et il en fera partit ?

-Non, il envoie seulement ses Mangemorts.

-Quand ?

-D'une minute à l'autre.

-Les Mangemort vont assaillir le château par la forêt, fit Rogue, mais un nombre restreint se placera à l'entrée du parc, pour nous faire croire qu'ils attaqueront par là.

-Bien, fit James, Je vais placer des Aurors, dissimulé à l'entrée de la forêt, et quelques un à l'entrée pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Harry regarda son père, puis Rogue, une pensée lui venant à l'esprit.

-Et si les Mangemorts n'attaque pas de cette manière ?

Tous les sorciers posèrent leur regard sur le jeune homme.

-Insinueriez-vous, Potter, que je mentirais, demanda Rogue, d'une voix doucereuse, qui dissimulait sa colère.

-Loin de moi cette pensée, professeur, répliqua Harry, d'un ton calme, mais, ne pouvez-vous pas envisager que Voldemort est découvert que vous l'espionnez pour le compte de son ennemi, et qu'il puisse se servir de vous pour donner de fausses informations au camp adverse ?

-Et comment aurait-il put apprendre de telles choses ?

-Voldemort sait quand quelqu'un lui ment Je ne sais pas comment, il doit certainement parvenir à déceler un détail, qui le prouve. Toujours est-il qu'il peux aisément découvrir votre petit secret.

Les personnes présentes autour de lui, échangèrent des regards significatifs Ils savaient parfaitement que Harry n'avait pas tord.

-De plus, Lucius Malefoy est un homme intelligent…Il a sans doute remarquer votre petit manège, et aura, en bon serviteur qu'il est, tout raconter à son maître.

-Très bien, explosa Rogue, si vous êtes si intelligent, Potter, dîtes-nous donc ce que le seigneur des Ténèbres s'apprête à faire !

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques instants Fallait-il qu'il dévoile ses pensées ? Après tout, il n'était sûr de rien. Si jamais Voldemort avait dit à Rogue toute la vérité ? Mais il était aussi probable qu'il ai dit ça, en espérant que quelqu'un pense que ça n'était, en effet, qu'une ruse, et qu'il ne fallait pas tomber dedans, alors ils pourrait faire ce qu'il avait prévus, et attaquer le château, en faisant arriver les Mangemorts par la forêt, alors que les Aurors ne seraient pas placés là-bas. Mais Voldemort n'aurait jamais laisser reposer un plan de cette envergure sur des espérances. Il voulait que son plan marche, il fallait donc, qu'il soit sûr de tout. Non. Le Mage Noir était sûrement persuadé que Rogue allait tous raconter à Dumbledore, et qu'ils allaient donc placer le maximum d'Aurors vers la forêt, pour parer l'attaque. Harry en était convaincu. Les Mangemorts n'allaient pas attaquer par la forêt, bien au contraire. Le seigneur des Ténèbres avaient tout bien calculé, à un détails près. Il avait omit le fait que Harry le connaissait assez bien pour deviner ses tactiques. Après tous, le jeune homme et le mage avaient tous deux la même façon de penser, la même façon de concevoir des plans. A la différence, qu'il ne s'en servaient pas de la même manière. Voldemort utilisait son intelligence pour faire le mal, et Harry, s'en servait pour faire le bien.

-Et bien Potter…êtes-vous à court d'idées ? Lança Rogue.

-Non, bien au contraire.

-Alors dîtes nous donc ce que va faire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Il ne va pas attaquer par la forêt, mais par l'entrée. C'est pour cela qu'il vous a dit qu'il allait faire le contraire ! Si vous placez les Aurors à l'orée de la forêt, alors nous n'avons plus qu'a dire adieu à Poudlard ! Il faut plutôt placé le plus grand nombre d'Aurors à l'entrée, dissimulés je ne sais où, et en mettre le moins possibles vers la forêt, où quelques Mangemorts seront. Mais la plupart d'entre eux seront à l'entrée. En plus de ne pas être tomber dans l'artifice de Voldemort, nous auront un effet de surprise, car les Mangemorts, ne s'attendront à trouver à l'entrée, qu'un chiffre réduit de gens du ministère, et non pas à la majorité des Aurors !

-Allons, s'écria le professeur de potions, c'est insensé ! Nous n'allons pas changer de plan à cause des dénégations de ce garçon ! Qui nous dit que ce qu'il expose est vrai ! Si nous suivons ses conseils, si j'oses utiliser ce mot, nous courrons à la catastrophe !

Rogue jetait des regard frénétiques autours de lui, cherchant quelqu'un qui l'appuierait.

-J'ai confiance en mon fils, lança James d'une voix ferme, qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

-Alors, commença Sirius en direction de James, que faisons nous ?

-Nous allons dissimulé le maximum d'Aurors à l'entrée, et une infime partie à l'orée de la forêt, et nous n'arrêterons de les combattre avant les avoir repoussé jusqu'au dernier.

James avait dit ça, en regardant le directeur, comme s'il attendait un signe de sa part, lui disant que ça n'était pas une bonne chose que de faire ça. Apparemment, rien ne vint, car il continua.

-Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, je veux donc que tu ailles rassembler le plus grand nombre d'Aurors au ministère, et vite.

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'empressa d'appliquer les ordres de son meilleur ami.

-Je vais aller prévenir les Aurors déjà présents, nous feront notre possibles pour qu'aucun Mangemort ne pénètre dans le château, mais si cela devait arriver…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas James, fit McGonagall, nous pourrons nous défendre contre eux, tant qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux.

-Oui, je sais…

-Fait attention à toi, Murmura Lily, avant d'embrasser son mari.

Ce dernier serra son fils dans ses bras, et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Ne sorts en aucun cas de la tour de Gryffondor, les Mangemorts vont sûrement être à ta recherche, sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils attaqueraient Poudlard. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, promets-moi de rester dans la salle commune avec les professeurs.

-Je te le promets.

James desserra son étreinte, et lança un sourire triste à Harry, qui le lui rendit. C'est en le voyant disparaître derrière l'immense porte de la Grande salle, que le jeune homme se rendit compte du danger que son père courrait.

-Je t'aime, papa, murmura Harry dans un souffle.

Autour du Gryffondor, les professeurs commençaient à s'agiter.

-Bien, annonça Dumbledore, les professeurs responsables des maisons, allez chacun expliquer la situation aux élèves, sans leur donner tous les détails, pour ne pas trop les inquiéter, ensuite, essayer de les calmer, car ils seront, je pense, quelque peu effrayés. Pour les autres, il vous faudra patrouiller dans le château. Vous devriez vous diviser par groupe de deux, ce sera plus prudent. Quant à moi, je vais aller aider les Aurors à combattrent.

-Albus, non ! S'écria McGonagall.

-Il le faut, Minerva, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai beau me faire vieux, je n'en perds pas pour autant mes pouvoirs, et je sais toujours m'en servir.

-…

-Bonne chance à tous, lança Dumbledore, avant de sortir de la salle.

Alors que les responsables de maisons commençaient à partirent à leur tours, les autres professeurs se mirent par groupe de deux, et se préparèrent à quitter les lieux, eux aussi.

-Suivez-moi Potter, ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

Harry, après avoir croiser le regard de sa mère, qui lui avait sourit chaleureusement, fit ce qui lui avait été commandé Il marcha aux côtés de la directrice adjointe, à travers le dédale de couloirs, jusqu'au portait de la Grosse Dame, où le professeur annonça le nouveau mot de passe, qui était utilisé depuis Noël.

-Animus !

Le portrait s'ouvrit et les deux sorciers, purent entrer dans la salle commune, où régnait un vacarme assourdissant, comparé au silence des corridors.

Lorsque les élèves s'aperçurent de la présence de leur responsable de maison, tous se turent, et la regardèrent avec espoir, attendant de recevoir des explications, lesquelles ne tardèrent pas.

Tandis que McGonagall, exposait la situation au étudiants, Harry alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione, qu'il avait repéré aux pieds des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

-Tu n'as pas vu Laura ? Demanda Ron avec anxiété.

-Non, pourquoi…elle n'est pas partie avec vous ?

-Si, fit Hermione,  nous nous sommes même installé sur les fauteuils devant la cheminé, et avons discuté, puis Ron, est allée chercher je ne sais quoi dans votre dortoir, alors Laura et moi avons continué à discuter, mais Fred et Georges préparaient encore une mauvaise blague à faire, alors, en tant que préfète, je suis allé les réprimander, et lorsque je suis revenue, Laura avait disparu, j'ai alors pensé qu'elle était monter voir Ron, mais au bout d'un moment, il est redescendu seul. Nous avons donc cherché dans toute la tour Sans succès. Ensuite, lorsque nous sommes descendus des dortoirs, tu es arrivé avec McGonagall.

-C'est bizarre…Vous avez pensé à regarder sur la carte du Maraudeur ?

-Non ! S'exclama Ron, Qu'est-ce qu'ont a pu être idiots, nous n'avions qu'à regarder sur cette carte et c'était bon !

Les trois sorciers montèrent au dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, et tandis que Harry cherchait la carte dans sa malle, Hermione détourna la discutions sur les récents évènements.

-Alors comme ça, Voldemort, envoie ses larbins, pour attaquer Poudlard.

-Oui ! Mais on ne va pas se plaindre, répliqua son petit ami, tant qu'il ne vient pas en personne.

-En effet, si on le voit de cette façon…

-Où est passée cette satanée carte ! Marmonna Harry.

-Et les Aurors vont les combattrent ?

-Quoi ?

-Les Aurors.

-Et bien, quoi les Aurors ?

-Ils vont combattrent les Mangemorts ?

-Bien sûr ! A quoi t'attends-tu, c'est leur boulot ! Ils ne vont pas inviter leurs ennemis à boire une tasse de thé !

-Oui, mais ils ne sont pas assez nombreux !

-Sirius est allé chercher du renfort…C'est pas vrai ça, où ai-je bien pu ranger ce parchemin…Ah, le voilà !

Harry se releva, brandissant la carte du Maraudeurs victorieusement.

-D'ailleurs, Sniffle doit être revenu avec eux à l'heure qu'il est, et tout ce petit monde doit attendre les Mangemorts de pieds ferme !

Le jeune homme prononça la phrase, pour que la carte de Poudlard apparaisse, et y lança un regard.

-Bien vu ! Tous les Aurors sont là, et ils sont nombreux !

-Et Laura ? S'enquit Ron.

-Je cherche…Là ! Je la vois, mais…qu'est-ce qu'elle fait…Elle est en train de descendre les marches de l'entrée du château, elle va dehors !

-Quoi ?

-Elle va sûrement rejoindre Sirius ! Lorsqu'elle est sortie de la salle commune, elle à dû se rendre vers la Grande salle, et écouter la conversation ! Et maintenant, elle a peur que son père se fasse tuer !

-Mais si elle y va, s'exclama Ron, c'est elle qui va mourir, elle est incapable de se défendre face à une armée de Mangemorts !

-Au lieu de parler, nous devrions peut-être agir, fit Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Il faut aller la chercher, annonça Harry, sans penser une seconde à la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père.

-Comment, McGonagall, reste planter devant la sortie de la salle commune !

-Il y a peut-être un moyen…, commença Ron.

Il se jeta sur son lit, et tendit le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet, d'où il ressortit un sachet contenant, une centaine de billes minuscule, multicolore.

-Et que comptes en faire, les lancer aux pieds de McGonagall, en espérant qu'elle marchera dessus par inadvertance et qu'elle se cassera la figure ? Ironisa Hermione.

-Les lancer, oui…mais pas vers McGonagall, 'Mione !

Cette dernière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et fronça les sourcils.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione était sous la cape d'invisibilité, à l'endroit où le moins d'élèves se trouvaient. Le rouquin, sortit de sa poche le sachet qu'il avait descendu, et piocha, quelques billes, prenant bien soin de ne prendre que des bleus, sous le regard interrogatif de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Dès que je les aurait lancé, il faudra vite que l'on court en direction du portait, chuchota t-il.

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux sorciers de répondre, et lança les boules qui, lorsqu'elle touchèrent le sol, explosèrent, d'une force phénoménale.

Une fois arrivés vers la sortie, ils se retournèrent, et examinèrent l'étendue des dégâts. L'explosion avait été d'une telle force, qu'un énorme trou c'était formé dans le sol, laissant apparaître la salle de métamorphose qui se trouvait un étage plus bas.

McGonagall, ayant entendu le bruit de la détonation et les cris des élèves, avait tourné la tête, et était rester pétrifié sur place. La surprise se lisant sur son visage, habituellement impassible. Le professeur reprit alors ses esprits, et se précipita en direction, du trou, autour duquel les élèves s'étaient rassemblés.

Les trois Gryffondor sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le Grand Hall. Le chemin fut facile, car, les professeurs étaient occupés à surveiller d'autres couloirs que ceux par lesquels passaient les sorciers.

-Ron…,commença Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses que tu as lancé ?

-Oh…Des inventions que Fred et Georges m'ont offert à Noël !

-Mais, c'est un peu dangereux comme farce, non ?

-En réalité, mes frères ne m'on pas dit les effets de leurs créations, ils m'ont seulement informé qu'il fallait lancé les billes pour qu'elles ce déclenchent, et de faire attention avec les bleues, parce qu'elles étaient assez puissantes…maintenant je comprends pourquoi ils m'avaient dit de faire attention !

-Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas les effet de ces billes, et que tu les à quand même utilisées ?

-Oui…Mais comme c'était des inventions de Fred et Georges, je me suis dit que ça provoquerais un truc assez…phénoménal !

-Et ça l'était, mais c'est surtout très dangereux, je veux que tu me promettent que tu te débarrassera de ça, dès que nous seront de retour !

La réponse de Ron ne vint pas.

Harry quand à lui tenait fermement dans sa main la carte du Maraudeur, à laquelle il jetait de rapides coups d'œils, chaque minutes, pour être sûr qu'aucun Mangemort ne soit en vue.

Ils descendaient les marches des escaliers menant à l'entrée lorsque Harry regarda la carte. Laura avait rejoins son père, et vu la proximité de leurs points, il semblait parler.

Sirius ne devait pas être ravit de voir débarquer sa fille alors que d'un moment à l'autre, des adeptes de la magie noirs allaient attaquer.

Harry prévint ses amis que Laura avait rejoint son père, et continua à observer la carte, voulant savoir si Sirius allait renvoyer la jeune fille, dans lequel cas, il ne servirait à rien de continuer le chemin Si Laura revenait au château, alors, Harry, Ron, et Hermione l'attendraient ici, dans le Grand Hall.

Les trois amis s'arrêtèrent donc de marcher, tandis que Harry scrutait le parchemin. Puis soudain, ils apparurent. Une dizaine à l'orée de la forêt, et une cinquantaine à l'entrée du parc de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts passaient à l'attaque et comme l'avait prévu le Gryffondor, ils n'appliquaient certainement pas le plan dont Rogue avait parlé.

Harry se mit à courir, suivit de Ron et Hermione, qui s'étaient débarrassés de la cape pour pouvoir mieux suivre leur ami.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda le rouquin, qui avait rattrapé son ami.

-Les Mangemorts sont là ! La bataille va commencer d'un moment à l'autre, et Laura est toujours là-bas !

Dire à haute voix ce qu'il se passait fit prendre conscience aux trois ados la gravité de la situation, et ils accélèrent le rythme de leur course.

Parvenus à l'entrée, le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux était inimaginable. Les Aurors se battaient avec acharnement contre les Mangemorts, tandis que ces derniers tentaient de progresser en direction du château. Des sorts de différentes puissances et de différentes couleurs fusaient de toutes parts. Les visages des combattants portaient la haine et le dégoût. Chacun étant habité d'un désir farouche de gagner la bataille. Harry, Ron et Hermione, que les sorciers n'avaient pas remarqués, trop concentré par leur combat, parcouraient les lieux du regard, à la recherche de Laura. Mais la jeune fille n'étais nul part en vue. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la sorcière.

Harry regarda de nouveau sa carte, et aperçut Laura, près du lac Cependant elle n'était pas seule Lucius Malefoy était à ses côtés. Ron et Hermione jetèrent à leur tour un coup d'œil au parchemin, puis les adolescents se remirent à courir, mais cette fois, en direction du lac.

La rosée du matin trempait leurs chaussures, et l'air frais leur fouettait le visage, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but. Le ciel, lui, se couvrait, s'emplissant d'épais nuages noirs. Un hurlement de douleur retentit soudain, se répercutant sur les murs du château. Harry se précipita vers Laura qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision, alors que le père de Drago Malefoy la torturait, le visage caché par une cagoule noir, ne laissant apparaître que les yeux et la bouche. De loin, le sorcier ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement, seule l'image de Laura allongée sur le sol lui apparaissait clairement.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur amie, lorsque les trois Gryffondor percutèrent un mur invisible et furent projetés violemment en arrière.

Harry heurta le sol humide, quelques mètres plus loin, et se releva avec difficulté. Ron, quand à lui, c'était précipité sur la force qui les empêchait de passer, et frappait rageusement ses poings sur le rempart invisible.

-Pathétique, cracha Lucius Malefoy en regardant le rouquin s'escrimer en vain, comme le sont tous les Weasley ! 

-Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous tue ! Hurla Ron.

-Allons…un peu de respect, bien que je sois persuadé que le savoir vivre ne fait pas partit des choses que des Weasley apprennes.

-Fermez-là !

-Ca n'est pas en me parlant ainsi que tu vas arranger le cas de ton amie ici présente, fit Lucius, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-…Ne lui faite pas de mal !

-Et pourquoi donc écouterais-je un gamin de 15 ans, qui est, de surcroît, un Weasley, et dont la petite amie n'est autre que la fille de Sirius Black !

Une profonde aversion était présente dans la voix du Mangemort, lorsque celui-ci parla de Sirius.

-Qu'avez-vous contre Sirius ? Interrogea Harry, essayant de gagner du temps.

-Black ?

-…

-Toujours à faire de Severus et moi des souffres douleur, l'objet de toutes sortes de tours, de moqueries, que se soit devant tout les élèves, où en privé…jamais il ne ratait une occasion de nous tourner en dérision…Mais j'ai toujours parfaitement sût pourquoi il faisait cela…

-…

-…Par jalousie…Oui…J'étais riche et beau, je pouvais avoir tous ce que je voulais…pas lui…alors les Maraudeurs, lui en particulier, faisait de moi l'objet de leur farces…Mais j'ai juré de me venger…Et à présent, j'en ai l'occasion, en tuant la fille de Black !

-Vous allez tuer Laura, pour vous venger de son père ?

-Oui…ça me semble être une excellente idée Bien entendu, je vais la torturé un peu avant de l'achever.

-Vous êtes ignoble ! Fit Hermione d'un ton venimeux.

-Et c'est pour cela que je suis un Mangemort…bien, excusez-moi, mais une petite séance de torture attends votre jeune amie.

Harry vit avec horreur Malefoy reposer son attention sur Laura, qui tremblait de peur, face au regard carnassier que lançait Lucius.

-DOLORIS !

La jeune fille se mit à hurler, alors que le jet de lumière l'atteignait en pleine tête. Harry savait que si Malefoy continuait comme ça, Laura deviendrait folle, tout comme les parents de Neville.

-Arrêté ! Rugit Ron, qui, vu l'expression qu'il affichait, avait eu la même pensée que son meilleur ami.

Au grand étonnement de Harry, le Mangemort arrêta le sort et les hurlements de Laura cessèrent, laissant la jeune fille haletante.

-Oui, Weasley, tu as raison, ce sort est bien trop banal, et n'apporte pas assez de douleur…Ta chère petite amie peux te remercier…grâce à toi, elle va souffrir plus que tout au monde…

-Non !

-Trop tard, Weasley…CRUORIS !

A la grande horreur de Harry, partout sur son corps, la peau de Laura se lacérait, lentement, laissant des flots de sangs s'échapper des plaies de la jeunes fille, se répandant sur l'herbe verte. La sorcière hurla, plus fort que jamais, une immense douleur étant perceptible dans ses cris.

C'était plus que Harry ne pouvait supporter Une onde de chaleur lui parcouru tout le corps. Il sentit un liquide froid lui parcourir les veines, comme si tout son sang c'était glacé. Aux bout de ses doigts, des fourmillements se faisait ressentir, alors que la vague de chaleur le quittait, laissant en lui un immense froid. Une pression était apparue derrière ses yeux. Son sang devenait de plus en plus glacial, et la colère prenait le dessus, lorsque l'onde de chaleur revint, beaucoup plus puissante que la fois précédente. Harry enrageait de voir son amie dans cette état Soudain, la charge à l'arrière de ses yeux se fit plus forte et le jeune homme ne put plus garder toute cette énergie en lui. La pression lâcha et la puissance quitta le corps du jeune sorcier et dans un flash de lumière aveuglant, heurta le bouclier invisible, le faisant exploser avec un bruit sonore. Ron se précipita aux côtés de Laura, alors que Hermione et Malefoy regardaient Harry, interloqués.

-Bien Potter, je vois que tu vas donner du fil à retordre au maître…Mais ça ne changera rien…Il te tuera de toute manière.

-Parfait, rétorqua sèchement le jeune sorcier, indifférent aux paroles du Mangemort.

-Laura est en train de se vider de son sang, paniqua Ron, si nous ne faisons rien…elle mourra.

Harry reporta son attention, sur la sorcière qui baignait dans une marre de sang Son sang. Le Gryffondor chercha un moyen d'arrêter le saignement, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement Pas en voyant son amie dans un tel état.

-Hermione, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ? Demanda t-il sous le regard amusé de Lucius Malefoy.

-Je…j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas ! De toute manière, même si nous parvenions à arrêter l'hémorragie, Laura à perdu bien trop de sang, et son organisme ne se contentera pas du peu qu'il lui reste.

-Tu veux dire…, souffla Ron, d'une voix faible,…qu'elle est perdu ?  Que nous ne pouvons rien faire ?

Hermione ne répondit pas Ces yeux ce remplissant de larmes.

Le jeune Potter lui, ne pleurait pas. Il gardait un visage impassible face au Mangemort qui le regardait, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

-Ron…

Harry tourna son regard vers Laura, qui avait murmurer le prénom de son ami.

-Ne parle pas, ordonna doucement ce dernier, tu va épuiser tes dernières forces…

-Je vais mourir Ron, fit la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

-Non, bien sûr que non, tu verras, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, et Mrs Pomfresh te soignera…

-Non, j'ai…j'ai trop mal…je veux mourir, je veux que la douleur cesse enfin…je veux rejoindre ma mère…

-…

-Bien Laura, commença Malefoy, comme je suis un homme de cœur, je vais abréger tes souffrances…GLADIORIS !

Une épée sortit tout droit de la baguette du Mangemort, et sans que quiconque ne puisse intervenir, transperça le corps de la jeune sorcière, qui n'ayant plus assez de force, ne poussa qu'un léger cri de douleur.

-Ron…je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi, d'accord…

-…

-…Je t'aime…

Le corps de Laura se souleva dans un dernier souffle, et ses yeux se fermèrent, pour ne plus jamais se rouvrirent.

Un éclair illumina le ciel, et un grondement suivit peu de temps après, alors que de fines gouttes de pluie  tombaient.

Le temps reflétait exactement les sentiments de Harry, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien. Le jeune homme tourna son regard en direction du château, où il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit. Et en effet, quelques professeurs arrivaient vers eux en courant, alors que la pluie augmentait, faisant énormément de bruit en tombant dans l'eau du lac. Alors qu'un autre coup de foudre éclairait le parc, Harry aperçut une dizaine Mangemorts qui sortaient de la forêt, s'approcher d'eux. A en juger le manque d'Aurors présent pour les en empêcher, le jeune homme devina avec amertume que ces derniers avaient tous été tués par les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les cinq professeurs étaient enfin arriver Parmi eux se trouvaient McGonagall, Lily Potter, Vector, Bibine et Flitwick. Ils étaient tous trempés, mais ne s'en souciait pas. Chacun regardait le corps sans vie d'une de leurs élèves, des expressions d'horreur sur le visage.

Lucius, qui observait les enseignants, lesquels avaient levés leurs baguette, se mit à rire.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance…Nous sommes bien trop nombreux pour vous !

-Ce n'est pas le nombre de personne qui compte, mais la qualité des sorciers, rétorqua fermement McGonagall.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, vous n'avez absolument aucune chance !

-Tu te surestime beaucoup trop Lucius.

-Lily…Bien entendu Puis-je savoir comment tu peux être certaine que je suis bien Lucius Malefoy ?

-Je t'ai côtoyer durant toute notre scolarité…au bout de sept ans, je sais reconnaître un étudiant de Poudlard Surtout toi.

-Oui…Mais tu ne peux rien prouver ! Je tiens Fudge au creux de ma main. Quoique tu dises, personne ne croira une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi !

-…

-Quand au fait que je me surestime, tu te trompes…Je suis du côté le plus puissant Dans quelques mois, Dumbledore et ton fils, qui sont les deux seules personnes assez insensées pour se mettre sur le chemin du Lord Sombre, seront morts Et rien ne pourra plus entraver la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment vos Aurors combattent les Mangemorts…Ils sont pathétiques !

Les compagnons de Malfoy étaient à présent arrivés à la hauteur de ce dernier, et lançait des regards menaçant en direction des enseignant et des trois étudiants. Ce fut le professeur Vector qui jeta le premier sort. Les Mangemorts ripostèrent aussitôt, lançant des sortilèges de magie noire.

-Capturez Potter, mais ne le tuez pas, hurla Lucius Malefoy, le maître le veux vivant !

A ces mots, les hommes encagoulés tournèrent leurs baguettes vers Harry, alors que les professeurs s'empressèrent d'aller protéger le jeune homme.

Ron, toujours agenouillé aux côtés du corps de Laura observa la scène, sans vraiment la voir, tandis que Hermione prit la main de Harry et la serra.

Les éducateurs formaient à présent un rempart entre les Mangemorts et les deux jeunes Gryffondor.

Le combat repris, opposant quelques sorciers du corps enseignant, aux serviteur du Lord Sombre.

Harry observait la lutte qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa mère leur ordonner, à Ron, Hermione et lui, d'aller au château se mettre à l'abris.

Harry qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de fuir devant les Mangemorts, resta là, sans bouger, tandis que Hermione le tirait par la main, le suppliant, les larmes aux yeux, de venir avec elle. Le jeune homme était sur le point de céder, lorsque son regard se posa sur Ron. Ce dernier était toujours au sol, serrant Laura dans ses bras, alors qu'il avait ôté l'épée du corps de sa petite amie. Le regard vide, dénué de toute expressions, il semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

Bien décidé à ne pas abandonner son meilleur ami, Harry se dégagea de la prise de Hermione, contourna les professeurs et se précipita aux côtés du rouquin.

-Ron…

Ce dernier releva la tête, et le jeune homme put voir des larmes couler sur ses joues, laissant de longues traînées brillantes derrières elles.

-Elle est morte…elle est morte, et je n'ai rien fait…

A l'entente de cette phrase, Harry, cru entendre ces propres pensées Les pensées qu'il avait eu à la mort de Cedric, puis des autres…Ron se rendait coupable de la mort de Laura alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, et cela…il ne le fallait surtout pas. Harry savait parfaitement ce que ressentait son meilleur ami, et il allait tout faire pour l'aider.

-Ron, écoute moi, ça n'est pas ta faute ! Pourquoi ça le serait ? Personne n'a rien put faire, le seul coupable, C'est Lucius Malefoy.

-….Je hais les Malefoy plus que tout au monde, murmura le rouquin.

-Moi aussi, Ron, moi aussi…mais il paiera ce qu'il a fait.

-Oui…il paiera…

Harry tourna son regard vers le meurtrier de Laura. Ce dernier contemplait la bataille avec satisfaction. Et sans prévenir, la puissance qu'avait ressentit le Gryffondor quelques instants auparavant réapparut, et Malfoy fut brutalement projeté dans le lac, ce qui eu pour effet de détourner l'attention des autres Mangemorts. Les professeurs en profitèrent pour leur lancer de puissant sorts affaiblissant considérablement les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Malefoy réapparut à la surface de l'eau, et voyant ses condisciples dans un état déplorable, leur ordonna de se replier, ce que firent rapidement les Mangemorts.

Lucius, qui était sortit du lac, lança un regard haineux à Harry.

-Tu me revaudras ça, Potter ! hurla t-il, de l'autre côté de la rive.

Puis, suivit des autres Mangemorts qu'ils l'avaient rattrapés, s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite.

Les professeurs, se tournèrent vers les trois Gryffondor, et les regardèrent sévèrement.

-Que vous est-il passé par la tête ! Se mit à hurler McGonagall, Aller dehors alors que…

La sorcière s'interrompit, voyant les visages de ses élèves, qui ne cherchèrent pas même à s'expliquer, Trop bouleverser par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, annonça le professeur de métamorphoses d'un ton beaucoup plus calme que le précédent,…Mobilis Corpus !

Le corps de Laura s'éleva, et se stabilisa, à l'horizontal, ses long cheveux brun, tombant dans le vide Et alors que la pluie tombait toujours, le petit groupe rentra au château.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Lily, était à l'infirmerie, alors que les autres professeurs étaient retourné surveiller le collège. Ils étaient tout quatre envelopper dans des couvertures, assis sur des chaises autour du lit de Laura, dont les draps étaient tachés de sang.

La pièce était silencieuse, seul les bruits de la bataille qui continuait toujours à l'entrée du château venait troubler le calme qui régnait dans la pièce.

Au bout d'une heure, McGonagall entra dans l'infirmerie, et prévint ses occupants que la bataille venait de s'achever.

Et pour prouver ses dires, des Aurors blessés entrèrent dans la pièces à leur tour, alors que Mrs Pomfresh s'empressait de les soigner.

Dumbledore arriva alors, et s'approcha de Lily, qui s'était levé à son entrée.

-Ou sont James et Sirius ?

-Ils sont allé voir s'il y avait des survivants à l'orée de la forêt, répondit le directeur d'un air las,…Nous avons beaucoup de pertes dans nos rangs.

-…

C'est alors que Dumbledore aperçut les trois jeunes Gryffondor.

-Mais que faites-vous là ? Demanda t-il, plus étonné qu'en colère.

Puis, en voyant les larmes couler sur les visages de Ron et Hermione, il regarda dans le lit, et vit le corps ensanglanté de Laura.

-Nom d'un chaudron, qu'est-ce que…

Lily expliqua au directeur ce qu'elle savait, et lorsqu'elle eu finie, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur James, et Sirius. 

Harry leva la tête et observa son parrain, qui ne les avait pas encore vus. Puis, alors qu'il discutait ave son meilleur ami, le regard de Sirius parcouru la salle, pour finir par se poser sur sa fille. Morte.

Son visage devint d'une pâleur effrayante, et sa bouche s'ouvrit, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. James , se demandant pourquoi son ami avait régit de la sorte, suivit son regard et un air triste s'afficha sur son visage lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le corps de Laura.

Sirius s'avança vers le lit, et d'une main tremblante, toucha la joue froide de sa fille. Il resta là, choquer, puis éclata en sanglots, ne se souciant pas du monde autour.

Harry se leva, et fit asseoir Sirius sur la chaise qu'il occupait auparavant Et, ne supportant pas la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, sortit sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de son départ.

Le jeune homme resta sur la pas de la porte, adossé contre la porte, respirant profondément. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis, il entendit son nom être prononcé par son père.

-Comment a t-il su ce qu'allait faire Voldemort ?

-La réponse est très simple, James, fit la voix de Dumbledore, Pour pouvoir combattre son ennemi, il faut le connaître Et Harry connaît Voldemort, comme Voldemort connaît Harry. Tout deux savent prédirent chaque geste que l'autre va faire, chaque plan qu'il va créer…Et c'est pour cela que leur combat final sera très dur pour eux deux.

-Mais si Voldemort connaissait si bien Harry…comment se fait-il qu'il n'est pas prévu que mon fil saurait que son plan n'était qu'une ruse ?

-Je crois qu'il ne se doutait pas que Harry serait au courant de sa petite fourberie.

-Oh…je vois…Bien, je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller voir si Harry va bien !

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent, alors le jeune Gryffondor, se retira vivement de la porte, et s'adossa sur le mur d'en face.

La porte s'ouvrit, et James sortit de l'infirmerie.

-Ah, tu es là…

-Oui, fit faiblement Harry.

-Pourquoi es-tu sortis alors que tu m'avais promis que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne ferais rien ?

-…Laura est partie dehors, et…J'ai complètement oublié ma promesse, mais tu comprend, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule !

-…

-De toute façon, ça n'a rien changé, elle est morte…

-Harry, Lily m'as dit que Malefoy avait été envoyer dans le lac, commença James, pour changer de sujet,…tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose par hasard ?

-Si.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…alors tu sais que tu es l'héritier, et que tu as de grand pouvoir.

-Oui…

-Bien, mais je veux que tu sache que si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je voulais que tu le découvre seul, enfin, avec l'aide de tes amis Mais maintenant que c'est fait, tu vas pouvoir faire de grandes choses !

-…Ecoute papa…Je n'est pas très envie de parler de ça, pour le moment, alors, si tu m'excuse…

-…Je comprend, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci.

Harry ôta la couvertuire de ses épaule et la donna à son père.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais donner ça à Mrs Pomfresh, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr !

-C'est gentil…On se voit plus tard, d'accord ?

James hocha la tête, et regarda son fils s'éloigner de lui, ses pas se répercutant dans les sombres corridors. 

**_Voilà !! C'est fini, bon, je vous laisse !! Rewiew, please !!!!_**


	14. Laisse le vent emporter tout PART 1

**Note de l'auteur : **** Oui, c'est le chapitre, mais non, il n'est pas en entier !! Franchement, je comptais le finir durant les vacances, là, mais j'ai pas eu le temps !! En plus, en ce moment, ben…J'ai vraiment pas le moral, alors écrire…c'est pas une de mes priorités !!! Donc, je n'en suis qu'à là et il vous faudra vous en  contentez pour le moment, je suis vraiment désolée !! J'aurais aimé finir ma fic avant la sortie du tome 5, mais…je crois pas que ça sera possible !! J'espère que vous continuerez à lire quand même ^-^ !! Bon, je vous parle pas trop longtemps, parce qu'il faut encore que je réponde au rewiews, et après je dois allez au stade de Gerland, voir jouer L'OL !!!! **

**Tiffany   **_Ouais, ils ont eu pas mal de perte !! Et Oui, Harry à réussis à déjouer les plans de Voldi !! lol !! et non, ça n'étais pas Laura la traîtresse ( ça aurait été un peu trop prévisible, non ??) !! En effet, Harry n'était pas très…content du fait que Dumbi lui ai caché certaines…choses !! lol !! Merci pour ton rewiew !!!_

**Océane Potter   **_Ouais, j'ai tuer Laura !!! Sois pas triste !!! Ah si !! Parle moi encore !!! Je supporterais plus si tu me parle plus !! Je ferais une dépression, et j'écrirais plus !!! Non, non, c'est pas du chantage, juste la dure réalité de la vie !!! lol !! J'espère que cette, courte, partie de chapitre te plaira !! Au fait, t'as reçut ma lettre ??? Ouais, hein !! J'ai quand même laisser un bout de chapitre alors je peux être pardonné, non maiseuh !!! lol !! ah, tu veux jouer à ça ?? ben tiens voilà : xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx bon, j'en mets pas plus parce que j'ai pas le temps, mais, attention….parce que je ferais le retour des « x » !!! ^-^ !!_

**Relena  ou Naseis  **_Le meilleur chapitre ??? J'ai pas trouver !! Mais merci de le penser !! Ca me fait très plaisir !!!! Très bien tourné ?? Merci encore !! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus !!! Et si si, je suis revenu d'Angleterre, si la suite se fait attendre, c juste que…G pas le moral pour écrire…dsl !! Je sais que l'extrait était court, mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais mettre !! Ouais, c'est un vrai cercle vicieux les extraits !! lol !! Le voilà !!! Mon chapitre !! No panic !!_

**Mimi   **_Ahhhh !!! Mimi !!! Ouais, ça faisait longtemps !! Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !! ^-^ !! Merci pour ton bravo, et voilà une partie de la suite !!_

**Pops   **_T'inquiète, même si Ron n'as rien fait pour sauver Laura, ça ne saurait tarder !! No Panic !! Pourquoi la suite était inattendue ?? Merci pour tes félicitations !! Ca me fait plaisir !! ^-^ !! Pour Ron, dans cette partie de chapitre il est un peu anéanti, alors, il fait un peu petit enfant, mais tu verra dans la suite…Je ne te dit rien, tu verras !! _

**Hermione Black 1   **_Avec moi ça met toujours du temps !! Et j'en suis désolée !!! Mais je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plus !!! Voilà une partie de la suite !! _

Linalyna Malefoy   _Ma Lily !!!!^ -^ !! Prend ton temps pour lire la fic de Michael, de toute façon, dès que j'ai fini cette fic « HP et le manoir des ombres » je la met en ligne et je m'y consacre !! ^-^ !!! Comment j'ai pu faire mourir Laura ?? ben, c'est simple, en fait…Non, expliquer ça serait trop long et j'ai pas le temps !!! Sorry !! C'est vrai ?? Tu aimais bien le passage où Harry engueule Dumbi ?? C moi au notre cher directeur baisse fans l'estime des lecteurs des livres Hp, parce que dans plein de fic, Dumbi passe pour un*BIP* !!! Tu trouve que Hermione est mûr dans ses raisonnement ?? Pourquoi ça ?? Ouais, elle trouve des excuse à Dumbi, mais bon…c'est Hermione !! Et puis, Dumbledore est quand même toujours celui que l'on a connu, donc…Harry va venger Laura ?? Tu verrais pas plutôt Ron ?? Harry ?? Ron ??? Harry ??? Ron ?? Le grand dilemme !! lol !!Moi je connais la réponse !!^-^ !!! Bien sûr que je vais faire le combat Harry/Voldi, d'ailleurs il devrait être dans la prochaine partie de chapitre, vu que le 14 est le dernier avant l'épilogue !! Ben, pour Msn, c bon, maintenant on hésite pus à se « déranger » lol !! J'espère que ce bout de chapitre te plaira !!_

**Philippe Gryffondor  **  _Wahou !! Merci bcp pour tout ces compliments !!! Même si je ne les mérite pas !!! Tu c'est que plus tard tu pourrais faire critique de livre ?? lol !! c vrai !!! Merci pour ton : « __Que la magie préserve ton ordi de toute attaque! » Pour le moment ça a marcher !! ^-^ !!_

Darkmoon Fleur   _Je suis contente que tu ai adoré le dernier chapitre !! ^-^ !! Moi j'ai adoré les derniers de la fic en anglais et celle en français !! ^-^ !! A quand la suite ??? Bon je te laisse lire !!_

**Patmol 666   **_C cool que t'es reçut ma carte !! et Ouais, j'ai reçut la tienne !! elle m'as fait vachement plaisir !! En plus, t'es allé au même endroit où je vais chaque année en vacances !! ^-^ !! C cool que t'ai eu ton brevet !! Tu aura msn, un jour ??? Ta fic préféré ?? T'exagère pas un peu là ?? lol !! Oh…tu as crier dans ton appart…pas bien !! Tu va déranger tes voisin !! Méchante !! lol !! Ah, ouais…commencer par la fin du tome 5, c'est pas malin !! Moi, je l'avais feuilleté, et je suis tomber sur LA page avec LE nom !! sniff !!!! J'espère quand même que t'as lu le reste du tome !!!_

**Mona-Potter   **_Kikou toi !!! ^-^ !! C cool que t'es fini la fic les portes !!! Et je suis contente que tu aime la mienne !! Au fait, elles te font encore jusqu'à noël 2005 tt celles que tu as à lire ?? lol !! Super !! J'ai ma propre pompom girl !!! ^-^ !!!  Sinon, j'espère qu'on se reparlera sur msn, comme d'hab' quoi !! ^-^ !!_

**Jess-Evans   **_Encore des pompom girls !!! super !! ^-^ !! Là voilà la suite !! Bon, je sais que tu peux pas trop allez sur le net en ce moment, c'est Mona, qui m'as expliqué !! ^-^ !! Les idées, ben…va voir la dédicace du chapitre et tu comprendra lol !! __Big kiss xxx dear !!!_

**Spike   **_Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic !! ^-^ !! Voilà la suite, bon, d'accord, ça a mis le temps, et c'est qu' une petite partie, mais bon…merci pour ton bonne chance, je vais en avoir besoins !! ^-^ !!!_

**Les maraudeuse   **_Non, boude pas !!! Allez !!! J'avais pas promis d'abord !!! J'avais juste dit que peut-être le chapitre arriverait, mais…voilà quoi !! Ouais, elle est bientôt finie, mais…c pas si grave !! ^-^ !! Allez, je te laisse va lire !!!_

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à : **

- **Relena, qui s'impatientait un peu bcp :!! ^-^ !! **

- **et A deux des trois « A » !! Vive Draco, et Harry ( pour Christina) !!! Et le célibat, pour Mona !!! Vive Jess et Mona !! ^-^ !! Vous êtes super les filles !!**

**14**

**Laisse le vent emporter tout**

Une vaste forêt sombre se trouvait au pied d'une immense falaise sur laquelle se dressait un imposant manoir dont les tours se distinguaient grâce aux quelques rayons de lune qui éclairaient la bâtisse dans la nuit noire. Le vent soufflait, sa plainte lugubre retentissant dans le silence de ce lieu qui n'avait rien d'accueillant, faisant bouger la cime des arbres au rythme de ses rafales.

Au sommet de la plus haute tour se tenait une silhouette à l'allure sévère, dont la cape virevoltait avec le vent. Le manoir se rapprochait, alors que Harry était comme porté dans sa direction par les bourrasques. Le jeune sorcier arriva à la hauteur de l'homme, qui tourna sa tête dans sa direction   Des yeux rouges sang rencontrèrent un regard émeraude…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et se redressa dans son lit, le souffle court. Ils se passa la main dans les cheveux, tout en jetant un regard circulaire au dortoir dans lequel il se trouvait, et où ses compagnons de chambre étaient tous endormis.

Il s'assit au bord de son lit, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Cela faisait quelques heures que Laura était morte, et pourtant, le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de la voir mourir. Toute la journée, il n'avait fait que repasser la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux en milieu de matinée. Et quand le soir était venu, il avait décidé d'aller se coucher tôt, espérant que le sommeil lui ferait oublier la réalité durant quelques heures. Mais ce rêve…voir Voldemort, aussi proche…Cela avait remonté en lui tant de souvenirs…Tous ses morts…

Harry secoua la tête essayant de chasser toutes les pensées sombres qu'il avait. Rien ne servait de ressasser le passé. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé. Mieux valait ce concentrer sur le futur. L'avenir…C'était là où tout se jouerai. Le jeune homme savait qu'un jour, il devrait affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait aussi que ce jour approchait, et que, quelque soit l'issue du combat, sa vie, ainsi que celle de millions d'autres personnes, serait changée à tout jamais.

Pourtant, ce rêve…Il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Ce manoir devait certainement être la demeure de Voldemort, ainsi que son quartier général, mais comment trouver sa position…Le Mage noir, étant ce qu'il était, avait dû rendre la bâtisse incartable, et Harry ne voyait absolument pas comment retrouver ce manoir…Le Royaume-Unis était grand. Et la demeure ne se trouvait pas obligatoirement en Grande-Bretagne…Peut-être n'était-elle même pas en Europe. Retrouver se manoir était une tâche impossible à réaliser…

Un ronflement sonore provenant du lit de Neville, sortit Harry de sa réflexion. Le jeune homme se rallongea, croisant les bras derrière sa tête, et observa les tentures rouges de son lit à baldaquin, se laissant à nouveau emporter par le flot de pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Aux environs de neuf heures, le sorcier se leva, fatigué, alors que ses compagnons de chambre venaient de se réveiller. Il n'était pas parvenu à retrouver le sommeil, et avait passé le reste de la nuit éveillé, à essayer de ne penser à rien.

Un silence poignant régnait dans la pièce La veille, les responsables de maison avaient annoncés à leurs élèves la mort de Laura. Les Gryffondor, à cette nouvelle, étaient tous restés muets, immobiles…puis les larmes avaient coulées. Harry et Ron eux, se trouvaient au bas des marches menant aux dortoirs. Ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot depuis le parc, et étaient allés se coucher, ne pouvant supporter l'atmosphère qui flottait dans la salle commune. Et à présent, maintenant qu'une nuit était passé, l'ambiance n'en était devenue que plus lourde.

Harry s'habilla, et attendit Ron pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. Le trajet se fit sans aucune paroles.

Devant la salle, Hermione les attendait. Elle avait le teint pâle, et les yeux rouges. Harry lui envoya un regard apaisant, auquel elle répondit par un faible sourire.

Les trois étudiants entrèrent dans la pièce. Derrière la table des professeurs étaient suspendus des draperies noires. Tout comme l'année précédente, lors de la mort de Cedric.

Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'assoirent à leur table. Harry regardait son assiette remplie et l'a repoussa d'une main. Il n'avait aucunement faim. A ses côté, Ron triturait sa nourriture avec sa fourchette, un air absent afficher sur son visage. Harry soupira. Son attention fut alors portée sur Dumbledore, qui c'était levé, et regardait ses élèves d'une mine grave. Il parcouru la salle du regard, avant de commencer.

-Pour commencer, je souhaiterais vous informer que les cours de demain sont annulés. Vous avez tous besoins de repos, et je devine que, si les cours du lundi avaient lieu, vos têtes seraient pleines de pensés qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'enseignement….Deuxièmement, je sais que ce que je vais vous annoncer risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde, mais, il est nécessaire pour la sécurité de tous, qu'il en soit ainsi…En vu des récents évènements, le Quidditch, ainsi que les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard sont annulés, et ces activités ne seront reprises que lorsque Voldemort ne présentera plus de menace. Je rappelles aussi aux cinquièmes et septièmes année que les BUSES et ASPIC approchent, et que ce sont d'important examens, qu'il vous faut réussir. Ils sont dans moins de trois, ce qui signifie que le temps des révisions se fait de plus en plus proche.

A cette annonce alors que le directeur se rasseyait, plusieurs élèves démontrèrent leur mécontentement en grommelant.

Les BUSES…Harry les avaient complètement oublié à cause de tous les évènements passés. Il allait falloir qu'il se mettent à réviser au plutôt. Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pas en ce moment. Pas alors que Voldemort sévissait, et que les morts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

-…Ca peux être une bonne occasion, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Excuse-moi…, Fit Harry, sortant de ses pensées,…tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

Hermione regarda étrangement le jeune homme, mais reprit sa phrase.

-Je te disais que les révisions étaient une bonne chose…

Harry la dévisagea, hébété. Comment pouvait-elle dire de telles choses alors que sa meilleure amie était morte la veille.

-…Je veux dire. Grâce à ça, Ron, pourra s'occuper et ne pensera plus à Laura…et nous non plus…

-…Oui….sûrement, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

Hermione observa plus attentivement son petit ami, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Harry…Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien…Je veux dire…c'est normal, avec ce qu'il c'est passé hier, mais…J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.

Le jeune homme voulait lui dire que tout allait bien, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir à Hermione. La jeune fille arrivait toujours à savoir lorsqu'il l'abusait.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant…

-Je sais que je doit t'embêter avec mes discours insignifiants, mais…Si je parle c'est pour m'empêcher de penser…J'ai déjà pleuré toute la nuit, et je fais tous pour essayer de ne pas remettre ça, alors…

-Je comprends, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tes discours ne m'ennui aucunement. Au contraire…

La jeune fille lui fit un faible sourire, alors que la lumière du matin dévoilait à quel point ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ? Proposa soudainement Harry.

-…Je ne crois pas que nous ayons le droit.

-Dumbledore n'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais tu as sans doute raison…Nous n'avons qu'à aller en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Les deux sorciers se levèrent Le regard de Harry se posa alors sur une personne.

-…Ron…Hermione et moi allons faire un tour, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Le rouquin releva la tête, laissant voir un visage d'une pâleur effrayante, et regarda son meilleur ami avec des yeux remplis de tristesse et de désespoir.

-…Non, je pense que je vais plutôt retourner au dortoir…, répondit-il d'une voix éreintée.

-…

-…Vous pouvez y aller, ne vous inquiétez pas…je préfère rester seul…

-Tu sais, commença Hermione, Pour pouvoir guérir d'une perte comme celle que tu as subis…Il vaut mieux en parler, et ne pas tout garder pour soi….

Ron, ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se replonger dans la contemplation de son assiette vide.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de quitter la Grande Salle, et de prendre la direction de la plus haute tour du château. Durant le trajet, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, faisant tout leur possible pour ne pas penser à ce à quoi ils avaient assisté.

Une fois arrivé en haut de la tour, ils s'accoudèrent aux créneaux, et firent courir leurs yeux sur le merveilleux panorama qui s'offrait à eux. Cette fois-ci, aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence de la nature. Seul le vent qui s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtement, faisait entendre son bruissement. Alors qu'une bourrasque se leva, un sifflement lugubre se discerna. Harry semblait percevoir, en ce chuintement, un appel au secours. Ce bruissement semblait l'appeler Lui murmurer milles et une choses, en une simple rafale. Ce simple coup de vent, installa en lui une multitude de sentiments qu'il n'aurait sut décrire. Et, alors qu'il embrassait le paysage du regard, il aperçut une silhouette près du lac, là où Laura avait vécu ses derniers instants. Il reconnu Sirius, sa cape flottant avec le vent, se tenant debout, de légères vagues que les rafales provoquaient à la surface du lac venant s'échouer à ses pieds. Un peu plus loin, a l'une des entrées du terrain de Quidditch, Harry perçut ses parents, enlacer, observant Sirius, en silence. Soudain, un hurlement déchirant, retentit. Jamais Harry n'avait entendu de cri rempli de tant de souffrance, tant de désespoir, tant de chagrin, et d'angoisse. Jamais il n'avait entendu son parrain hurler ainsi.

Le jeune homme sortit de son lit, et revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait attendu des heures avant que ses compagnons de dortoir ne s'endorment. Le sorcier prit la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait posé sur son lit, et sortit de la pièce. Il parcourait les couloirs, gardant un œil sur la carte, surveillant que personne n'arrivait. Une fois parvenu à la bibliothèque, Harry se dirigea vers les rayons traitant des mages noirs. Il cherchait un moyen de détruire Voldemort, et cela, par tout les moyens. Il ne savait par où commencer, et s'était alors rabattu sur les sections concernant les arts sombres. Au bout de six heures de recherches, le jeune homme n'avait rien trouver qui puise l'aider. Il savait pourtant, avant même d'avoir commencé sa recherche, qu'il ne découvrirait rien d'intéressant ici. Mais il avait espéré, et s'était mis au travail. Le sorcier savait néanmoins qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique endroit dans lequel il trouverait ce qu'il recherchait La réserve.

Harry se leva, et se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque, où se trouvait la section interdite. Il enjamba le cordon qui séparait les deux parties de la salle, et parcouru du regard les tranches des centaines d'ouvrages qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il choisit quatre œuvres dont les titres avaient attirés son attention, et s'installa à la table la plus proche. Il prit le premier volume, l'ouvrit et parcouru les pages. En haut de l'une d'entres-elles, une phrase capta son regard.

_« Vaincre un ennemi n'est pas une chose aisée Pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule solution… combattre avec les même armes que lui. »_

Harry relut la phrase. Il n'y avait jamais penser. L'idée d'utilisé la magie noire ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Et pourtant…Il avait conscience que cette forme de magie était plus puissante que la magie blanche. Mais cela ne lui semblait pas_…juste…_Il ne pouvait pas apprendre la magie noir, c'était mal, c'était…Une phrase du professeur Binns lui revint soudainement en tête.

« _Ce n'est pas parce qu'un sorcier ne se sert pas de la magie noire qu'il ne la connaît pas. Si des gens comme Dumbledore… »_

C'était ce que le professeur d'Histoire de la magie avait rétorqué lorsque, en deuxième année, Parvati Patil avait fait une remarque sur la légende de la chambre des Secret. Harry fut surpris de ce rappelé de ce détails. Cette phrase l'avait donc marqué plus qu'il ne le pensait. Dumbledore connaissait la magie noire. Bien entendu…C'était sûrement par ce moyen qu'il avait vaincu le mage Grindelwald. Le jeune homme continua de parcourir l'ouvrage et trouva une autre phrase qui le fit longuement méditer.

« _Ca n'est pas la magie noire qui fait le mal, mais la façon dont le sorcier l'utilise. »_

Harry avait toujours associé la magie noire au mal, à la douleur, la souffrance ;  A toute sorte de choses négatives, mais cette phrase lui fit remettre son opinion en question. Dumbledore connaissait la magie noire, et l'avait certainement déjà utiliser, mais il n'était pas pour autant considéré comme un mage noir…Cela parce qu'il ne l'avait pas utiliser dans de mauvaises intentions…Harry avait beau encore ressentir de la rancœur envers son directeur, cela n'empêchait pas le jeune sorcier d'admirer la puissance du vieil homme. Et son pouvoir, Dumbledore le tenait des deux magies qu'il utilisait…Peut-être l'apprentissage de la magie noire n'était pas si mauvais…Harry, continua ces recherches jusqu'à l'aube, puis alla reposer les livres dans la réserve. Il posa son regard sur un ouvrage volumineux et, d'une main hésitante, s'en empara. Le jeune homme replaça les autres volumes de façon à ce que Pince ne remarque pas l'absence de l'œuvre, puis reparti vers la tour des Gryffondor, après s'être dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, Harry monta dans son dortoir et déposa le livre au fond de son coffre, et jeta sur ce dernier un sort de verrouillage, de telle sorte à ce que lui seul soit capable d'ouvrir la malle.

Le jeune homme lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Six heures du matin. D'ordinaire, à cette heure-ci, certains élèves étaient déjà debout, et se préparaient pour aller en cours. Mais actuellement les étudiants préféraient rester au lit, à paresser, jusqu'à des heures avancées de la matinée. Harry soupira. Il était exténué. Il se glissa dans son lit, heureux de ne pas à avoir à aller cour, et s'endormit entouré par la chaleur que lui procurait les couvertures.

Harry s'aspergea le visage d'eau, et releva la tête pour faire face au miroir. Ses cheveux étaient plus échevelés que jamais, et sa peau pâle faisait ressortir plus que jamais ses yeux. Il prit une serviette et s'essuya. Il n'avait dormit que quelques heures et la fatigue dû au manque de sommeil se faisait encore ressentir. Le jeune homme s'habilla rapidement, et quitta la pièce. Il était le dernier de son dortoir à se lever, et se pressa de descendre dans la salle commune à moitié vide. Assise à une table, Hermione était entourée de livres. Harry s'approcha par derrière et l'enlaça. La sorcière tourna la tête et sourit à son petite ami, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es enfin debout paresseux ! Il est onze heures et demi tu sais ?

-Hum…oui…et alors ?

-Je ne sais pas…c'est juste que ça n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te lever si tard…d'ailleurs je m'apprêtais à monter te réveiller.

-Tu n'aurais pas oser…, fit le jeune homme en prenant un faux air choqué.

-Oh, tu crois ça ? rétorqua Hermione avec espièglerie, Je te signal que le déjeuner va bientôt être servit…

-Où est Ron, demanda soudain Harry, remarquant l'absence de son meilleur ami.

-Dumbledore l'a convoqué à son bureau, il y a de cela un quart d'heure…il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore veut-il lui parler ?

-Je crois qu'il souhaitait discuter de Laura…

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Ils avaient tout deux évités de parler de la jeune fille depuis la veille, après s'être rendu à la tour d'Astronomie. Harry décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu révises les BUSE ?

-Oui…

-Je vais m'y mettre aussi…sûrement le week-end prochain, où dans la semaine, si on ne nous donne pas trop de devoirs.

-A ta place je n'espérerai pas Tu sais pertinemment que les professeurs nous donnent beaucoup de devoirs pour nous préparer au BUSE.

-Et bien entendu, tu étais obligé de me le rappeler…

-Tu connais 'Mione, Harry, lança une voix masculine.

-Que sous entendiez-vous, Mr Ronald Weasley, demanda Hermione, d'une voix faussement irritée, avant de sourire au jeune homme.

-Rien…,commença le rouquin, Harry…est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé ?

-Bien sûr, on a qu'à aller dans le dortoir…

-Je vous attends ici, fit Hermione, qui ne fut pas le moins du monde offusquer d'être mise à l'écart.

-D'accord…

Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans leur pièce. Ron s'assit sur son lit, et fit signe à Harry de s'assoire à ses côtés Le jeune homme s'exécuta, intrigué par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

-…Ecoute, Harry, j'ai parlé avec Dumbledore, et il m'a dit que je devrais en parler avec quelqu'un…

Le jeune brun qui savait parfaitement de quoi voulait parler son ami, et ne fit aucune objections, encourageant Ron de continuer.

-…Et, franchement, je ne vois qu'une seule personne en qui j'ai toute ma confiance, et c'est toi…Tu es mon meilleur ami et…Toi, Hermione, et ma famille êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher, maintenant que Laura est partie…Je sais que tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens, à vrai dire je crois que tu es la seule personne qui le peux…

-…

-…Je…j'ai rien fait…J'ai rien fait pour sauver Laura, commença Ron d'une voix étranglé,…et je m'en veux affreusement…J'aurais dû mourir pour elle…Je m'étais toujours dit que si jamais elle était en danger, je mourrai pour elle…Mais je n'ai rien fait…je suis rester là, à regarder Lucius Malefoy la torturer et la tuer…Elle est morte dans mes bras…j'ai vu la vie s'échapper de son corps, et je n'ai rien fait pour la retenir…qu'est-ce que je m'en veux….

-….Ron…Ron, écoute moi bien…Ca n'est pas t'as faute, et ça ne sert à rien de culpabiliser, crois moi, je le sais…Ca ne te la ramènera pas….Alors ne te sens pas coupable…Elle ne le voudrait pas…Elle voudrait te voir heureux…

-…Je sais, mais…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si…

-On peux refaire le monde avec des si, Ron…

-…

-Je sais que tu as mal, je sais que tu souffres, mais…ne culpabilise pas pour une chose que tu n'as pas faite.

-Justement, je n'ai rien fait ! C'est bien ça le problème ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait !

Harry passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son meilleur ami, qui se laissa aller, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, évacuant ainsi la douleur accumulée.

C'était la première fois que Ron pleurait autant devant son meilleur ami, et ce dernier, se sentait désarmée face au désarroi du rouquin. Il sentait le corps du jeune homme se soulever en soubresauts au rythme de ses pleures, il voyait les larmes inonder son visage pâle. Harry n'avait plus devant lui son meilleur ami de toujours, mais un jeune enfant que la vie avait privé d'une personne aimée. Ron lui semblait soudain tout petit malgré sa grande taille et son visage plus ou moins adulte. Il semblait si vulnérable.

Harry ne pouvait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé dans le dortoir, mais quand Ron et lui en descendirent, la salle commune commençait à se remplir peu à peu, les élèves ayant finit leur déjeuné.

Le jeune homme accompagné de ses deux amis, alla à son tour dans la grande salle. Installés à table avec les autres cinquième année, les trois sorciers discutèrent, comme si de rien n'était, riants, bien que l'humeur n'y soit pas. Harry observa son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était toujours anéanti, mais moins à présent que sa douleur s'était en parti échappé avec ses larmes.

Harry était seul dans l'une des nombreuses salles de château. La pièce ce trouvait au pied de la tour nord du collège. Elle était spacieuse, mais sombre dû à l'absence de fenêtre. Seul la lueur d'une dizaine de bougies que le jeune homme avait apporté avec lui, éclairait la salle. Harry sortit de son sac le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. L'ouvrage, volumineux, avait une couverture d'un noir qui se dégradait et prenait une couleur rouge sang. Le titre, _« Tous ce que vous n'avez jamais osez demandez et savoir sur la magie noire », _était écrit d'une belle et ancienne calligraphie. Les pages, en parfait état, était d'un blanc immaculé, qui contrastait étrangement avec l'aspect extérieur de l'œuvre.

Harry tourna les pages pour arriver au premier chapitre.

_« Le grand ennemi de la magie, dit Papus, c'est l'homme impulsif : « Avant de commander aux forces en  action dans un grain de blé, apprenez à commander à celles qui agissent en vous même. »_

_Tout le monde est doué de volonté, mais combien savent l'utiliser ?_

_Seul l'entraînement le permet. Notez que la magie ne parle pas de « volonté » tout court, mais de « volonté dynamisée ». L'exercice de la volonté suppose de se libérer de son être instinctif, c'est-à-dire de répondre aux situations et non pas d'y réagir. Ce qui suppose de devenir conscient de ses actes machinaux et de contrôler ses émotion. »_

Harry continua à lire la suite du texte où il apprit à contrôler ses sentiments. Il essaya ensuite de accroître sa volonté en développant un sentiment à froid une émotion de haine. Le livre expliquait que le processus consistait à la provoquer artificiellement en contrôlant tout le processus, au lieu de subir la déferlante habituelle.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur un coussin, et se représenta Voldemort. Il créa ensuite de toute pièce la haine qu'il portait au mage.

Cet exercice produisait l'émission d'un fluide puissant, précis et entièrement centré sur l'objet et non sur l'émotion. Harry enchaîna entraînements sur entraînements, renforçant ainsi sa force mental.

Un soir, alors que Harry rentrait seul à la tour des Gryffondor, Malefoy apparut à l'angle d'un couloir, sans Crabbe et Goyle.

-Alors Potter, on a perdu la belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Parce que ça t'intéresse, Malfoy ?

Le Serpentard s'était approcher du Gryffondor, un lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Je te ferais payer pour ce que tu a fait à mon père, Binoclard ! Personne n'humilie un Malfoy impunément ! Cracha le sorcier.

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, détrompe-toi, rétorqua Harry d'une voix calme, ton père n'as eu que ce qu'il méritait…

Les yeux de Malfoy lançaient des éclairs. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de son rival.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça…

Harry avait garder sa voix posée, et regardait le jeune homme devant lui un air amusé afficher sur son visage.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, Potter ? Tu n'es pas en très bonne position…de plus, je connais certains sorts…

-Tu n'as aucune chance, de plus…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, et d'un geste rapide saisit la baguette de Malfoy, et la dirigea vers son propriétaire.

-…Tu n'es pas assez rapide, finit-il, et je connais, moi aussi, des sorts des plus intéressant Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les mettrent en pratique…Que dirais-tu si on les essayait tout les deux…Je les lances, et tu les reçois…

Le visage de Malfoy, déjà pâle, avait perdu son peu de couleur, et était à présent livide. Harry avait toujours considéré le Serpentard comme quelqu'un de lâche, et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tout deux ne faisait qu'affirmer l'opinion du jeune sorcier.

Ce dernier regarda un moment son rival dans les yeux, puis lui lança sa baguette à ses pieds, et s'éloigna, d'un pas lent. Harry savait qu'il ne fallait jamais tourné le dos à un ennemi, mais, même si Malfoy était assez fou pour tenter quelque chose, il pourrait contrer son attaque sans trop d'effort.

**Voilà c tout !! Je sais que c court mais bon :!! ****Rewiew please !! ****Ca me motivera vachement pour la suite !! ^-^ !!**


	15. Laisse le vent emporter tout PART 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà !! Je suis de retour !!! Si vous lisez encore bien sûr….Bon ok je sais c'est court et tout, mais je vais vous dire un truc…cet été je suis partie en Espagne, et j'ai vraiment BCP écrit, mais quand je dis BCP C'est vraiment BCP!!! et vous savez pas la meilleur…j'ai TOUT perdu !! Tous les brouillons !! alors ça m'as vraiment démotivé !!! Enfin bon, j'ai pas trop le tps là, donc, j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire !!

**hermione2005 **_Merci pour tes encouragements et mon brevet, je l'ai passer en effet, et je l'ai eu !! C'était vraiment trop facile !!! lol !! Encore merci !!_

**Naseis **_Je vais t'avouer que l'affaire j'ai faillit la lâcher après avoir perdu mes feuilles cet été, surtout que ma fic était presque fini !!! Merci pour tes encouragements !!!_

**Mona-potter **_Kikou dear !!! __Ben voilà tu vois, je met un p'tit truc !! Mais bon, c'est mieux que rien hein !?!?! J'espère que tu va bien et qu'on se reparlera bientôt !! __Kiss xxx and take care !!!_

**Arwen potter **_Voilà, chuis de retour…je sais pas si tu lira encore mais bon…J'espère !! _

**BERTRAND Kevin **_Merci pour tes compliments et tes conseils !! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir !! Je me remet à ma fic, du moins j'essaie, mais je sais pas du tout ce que ça donnera…voilà !!_

**Kyzara **_Wahoo, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tes rewiews m'ont fait plaisir !! Ils étaient plein de remarques constructives, alors je tenais à te remercier !!! Donc…ben…Merci !!! - !! _

**Johp5 **_Tu m'as dis dans ton rewiew que même si tu devais attendre des années tu lirais là fin…ça fait environ 1 an, alors j'espère que ce que tu as dit est vrai !! lol !! - !!_

**Ladysaturne **_J'espère que tu liras encore !!! En tout cas, merci puor ton rewiew !! C'était sympa de ta part !!_

**Darkmore **_Merci pour ton rewiew !! J'espère que tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit que j'avais de fidels lecteurs !! J'espère que t'en fait partie !! - !!_

**Laura **_Slt toi !!! Ben voilà, je reprend le service !! lol !! Je sais c'était long mais bon…J'espère que tu vas bien !! Merci pour tes rewiews en tout cas !!_

**Emily Potter **_Wahoo !! __Merci !!! Ca me fait super plaisir !! Tu peux pas imaginer !!! J'espère que tu liras encore !!! Merci encore !!!_

**Patmol666 **_Mon coach !!! Comment ça va ?? T'as vu j'ai poster !! T'es fière de moi hein ??? lol !! J'espère !! _

**Charlie Black **_Et ben voilà, après notre discutions, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre et me voilà !! Je sais c'est court, mais bon, c'est déjà ça hein !! En tout cas, merci bcp, parce que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu le courage de reprendre !! MERCI !!!!!_

**Yohann **_Hey !! Ben voilà !! Comme tu le vois…j'ai ajouter des petits trucs !!! En tout cas, merci pour tt tes rewiews, et j'espère qu'on pourra apprendre à mieux se connaître !!! Bonne chance pour ton année de 3 ( Surtout ac la Bertrand !!!) !! Kiss xxx_

**Bon, voilà !! Dsl si j'ai pas écrit bcp, mais j'ai pas trop le temps, alors je fais ce que je peux !! En plus il est 00:00…Mais je tenais à vous remercier pour tout vos rewiews !! Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir !! - !!**

**Alors je dédicace ce chapitre à tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui lisent encore !! Et aussi ceux qui sont arriver en cour de route en fait !! lol !! - !! En tout cas, tout ceux qui sont encore là !!! Big Kiss xxx à vous tous !! ****Et Rewiew please !!**

****

Les semaines passaient, et le jeune homme continuait à s'entraîner tout les jours, il avait fini de consolider sa puissance cérébral. Ses exercices d'entraînement à la volonté avaient portés leurs fruits, et s'avéraient très efficaces. Il avait à présent atteint le milieu du livre, dans la partie consacré à l'apprentissage des bases la magie noire. Il ne pouvait, en revenche étudier que le côté pratique des sorts. Le château étant extrêmement bien protégé, le moindre sortilège de magie noir aurait été facilement repérable.

Sur le plan scolaire, la fin de l'année approchait et les devoirs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux ainsi que de plus en plus difficiles. En histoire de la magie, les Gryffondor avaient présentés leur recherche, en gardant le nom de l'héritier secret, comme l'avait réclamer Harry, et avaient obtenus la note maximum, dû au sérieux de leur travail.

Le sorcier passait ses nuits à s'entraîner dans le but de vaincre Lord Voldemort, et dévouait tout son temps libre à la révision de ses BUSES, comme le faisaient tout les cinquième année. Mais l'organisme de Harry n'était pas habitué à se nouveau rythme de vie, et l'épuisement commençait à se faire ressentir.

Un matin, alors qu'il n'avait dormit que quelques heures, trop courtes à son goût, le jeune homme était allé prendre une douche, et la vue qui s'était offerte à lui lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête face au miroir n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait.

La noirceur de ses cheveux faisait ressortir l'effroyable pâleur que son visage avait pris au fil des dernières semaines. Des cernes cerclaient le bas de ses yeux, injectés de sang. Ses paupières, lourdes, menaçaient de tomber à tout instant, son organisme voulant l'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée ; Réclamant le sommeil si dûment mérité. Ses yeux vert, à présent voilés, n'avaient plus le même éclat qu'autrefois. Et, alors qu'ils étaient censés être les fenêtres de son âme, ne trahissaient aucun des sentiments de Harry. Seule une détermination farouche pouvait y être décelée par la présence d'un feu brûlant au plus profond de son regard. Un feu vivant d'un vert émeraude montrant la ténacité dont faisait preuve le sorcier. Un feu quelque peu effrayant, qui n'avait en aucun cas sa place dans le regard d'un adolescent de 15 ans…

Harry décida de masquer sa condition physique par un charme qu'il avait appris dans un des nombreux livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il avait, tout au long de cette dernière semaine, noté les coups d'œil inquiets que Hermione lui lançait, et voulait à tout prix éviter que cette dernière ne s'inquiète. C'était la dernière chose dont la jeune sorcière avait besoin. Elle était devenue fragile depuis la mort de Laura, et le stress des examens qui arrivaient ne faisait que renforcer sa vulnérabilité. Harry avait l'impression qu'une simple rafale de vent pourrait la briser, telle une fragile poupée de porcelaine qu'on laisserait tomber au sol, et qui se fracasseraient en milles morceaux. Des morceaux qu'on ne pourrait recoller…

Harry jugea préférable de couper court le fil de ses pensées, et d'aller dans la salle commune réviser ses BUSES, chose qui l'occuperait et empêcherait son esprit de dériver au loin, dans un endroit dangereux dans lequel il ne fallait s'aventurer trop profondément, au risque de ne pas en revenir. Merlin seul savait pourtant combien Harry aurait aimé à se perdre dans ce lieu où la douleur était telle qu'on avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Car en réalité, c'était cette douleur qui faisait Harry se sentir vivant. Qui lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas devenu une machine exécutant les même gestes jours après jours, qu'il avait toujours une âme et était toujours capable de sentiments. Mourir le faisait vivre. Une idée qui, bien qu'étant totalement paradoxale, était on ne peut plus censé.

Le Gryffondor prit ses livres de cours et descendit dans la salle commune. Sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce était endormis un couple de septième année. Ne voulant pas les réveiller, Harry décida d'aller étudia autre part.

Le jeune homme sortit de la Tour et laissa ses pas le guider aux quartiers privés se ses parents, où il ne serait pas dérangé.

Arrivé là-bas, il poussa doucement la porte de bois et pénétra dans les appartements faiblement éclairés par les quelques rayons du soleil matinal qui perçaient à travers les rideaux tirés de la pièce. Harry ouvrit ses derniers et alla s'installer sur la divan ; Posant ses livres sur la table basse devant lui, il se mit ensuite à réviser pour les BUSES qui approchaient.

Il resta là durant quelques heures, lorsque des bruits de pas le firent lever la tête de son ouvrage. Ses parents étaient réveillés et descendaient les escaliers menant à leur chambre. Ce fut Lily qui aperçut Harry la première alors qu'un air surprit se dessinait sur son délicat visage.

-Bonjour, lança furtivement l'adolescent se replongeant aussitôt dans sa lecture.

-Tu es bien matinal, fit son père.

-J'avais envie de réviser un peu…, dit Harry sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Lily et James échangèrent un regard entendu, et s'installèrent sur le canapé, de chaque côté de leur fils.

Ce dernier releva la tête, et fronçant les sourcils, regarda ses parents d'un air confus.

-…Il est temps pour nous, Harry, d'avoir une sérieuse discutions, commença son père.

-Ah…et…à propos de quoi ? Questionna le jeune d'une voix posée.

Mais il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il venait tout juste de le comprendre.

-De toi…et…de ce que tu es…

Les traits de Harry se crispèrent et il détourna la tête, le visage assombrit. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. La discutions qu'il avait fait en sorte d'éviter depuis son passage dans le bureau de Dumbledore était sur le point d'arriver. Et cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucun moyen d'y réchapper.

-Harry, ne te bloques pas comme ça, s'irrita sa mère, ça n'est pas en fuyant un problème qu'il se résoudra, et tu le sais !

-Je ne fuis pas la discutions ! Rétorqua Harry, sa fierté prenant le dessus, même s'il savait pertinemment que sa mère avait raison.

-Ah non ? Tu nous évites ton père et moi la plupart du temps, et durant les rares moments que nous passons ensemble, dès que nous approchons un peu trop de la corde sensible tu changes de sujet ou bien tu prétextes avoir quelque chose à faire et tu t'en vas précipitamment ! Tu appelles ça comment Harry ?

Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était abasourdit. Jamais encore sa mère n'avait levée la voix sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque, mais la referma aussitôt s'apercevant qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire. C'était la première fois. Et cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Mais en même temps, au fond de lui, il était blessé. Heurté car sa mère lui avait dit la vérité d'une façon assez cavalière. Il était un lâche. Les sorciers attendaient de lui qu'il affronte Lord Voldemort, mais comment le pouvait-il s'il n'avait même pas le courage de braver une simple conversation. Une conversation sur lui même. Mais la vérité était qu'il était effrayé. Il avait peur de se qu'il était, de sa vie, de ce corps…Ce même corps qui lui avait apporté tant de souffrances et de malheur, tout simplement à cause de ce qu'il était…Le Survivant. Ce titre qui lui avait valu une notoriété non désirée, qui faisait tourner les têtes sur son passage. Ce titre dont il se serait passé avec grand plaisir ; Qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de différent. Qui le condamnait.

-Harry…Tu es l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, que tu le veuilles où non…, lança James.

-Et si je ne veux pas l'être ? Défia le jeune sorcier.

Son père soupira, le regardant d'un air las.

-On ne décide pas de qui l'on est Harry, mais une des choses les plus importantes dans la vie est d'apprendre à s'aimer sois-même. Apprendre à s'accepter. Sans ça, il est impossible d'avancer, d'aimer…Sans ça…on ne peux vivre.

-Justement ! Ce que je suis me condamne à mourir ! Moi et ceux qui m'entourent ! Si j'accepte ce que je suis, alors j'autorise la mort de prendre tous ce que j'ai ! Tout ceux que j'aime ! Tant de personnes sont déjà mortes par ma faute…

A cette remarque, Lily fit mine de l'interrompre, mais son fils leva une main en signe de refus.

-…Ne dis pas le contraire ! C'est vrai ! C'est parce qu'ils me connaissaient qu'ils sont morts ! Remus, Laura, Hagrid, Denis, et tant d'autres ! C'est parce que Voldemort voulais me faire souffrir qu'il les à tué !

-Ne te trouves-tu pas un peu égocentrique, Harry ? ragea Lily. A t'entendre on dirait que tout se résume autour de toi ! Tu crois vraiment que tous ce qui importe Voldemort est ta petite personne ? Non ! Voldemort est un mage noir Harry ! Il aime la misère, le sang, le désespoir ! Il aime tuer ! C'est ce qui lui plait, avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur les êtres humains ! Que tu les connaisses ou pas, Harry, ne fait aucune différence, il les aurait tué de toute manière ! Alors cesse un peu d'être si narcissique ! C'est peut-être dur à entendre, mais c'est la vérité !

Une silence pesant suivit la tirade de la sorcière, hors d'haleine après avoir débité son discours à une telle rapidité. Elle observait son fils avec des yeux exaspérés et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, le sang y ayant afflué lorsque son exaspération s'était libérée.

-Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur les gens, dit faiblement Harry, après quelques minutes.

James changea de position, inconfortable.

-Non, en effet…Mais il ne suffit pas de le dire pour que ça change quelque chose… Il y aura toujours des personnes, comme Voldemort, qui rechercheront le pouvoir, et ce pouvoir qu'ils poursuivent, Harry, ne se limite pas à connaître et maîtriser les sorts les plus puissants, où avoir en sa possession la plus dangereuse des armes…ce pouvoir, c'est avoir la possibilité de décider si un être est digne de vivre, où pas….C'est savoir que l'on peux à tout moment condamner quelqu'un si on le désire…Pourquoi crois-tu que les Moldus ont eu tellement de mal à abolir la peine de mort, qui, existe d'ailleurs toujours dans certains états…S'ils ont rencontrés beaucoup d'obstacles avant de parvenir à l'abolition de cette peine, c'est parce que certaines personnes détenaient un pouvoir inestimable dont ils ne voulaient se séparer pour rien au monde…Ils détenaient le pouvoir de la vie…Cette vie qui est si fragile et qui ne tient qu'à un fil ; Ils avaient le pouvoir de sectionner ce fil…

Le jeune sorcier détourna la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Et pourtant, c'était tellement vrai…

-Tu détiens ce pouvoir Harry…Le sang des plus puissants sorciers que cette Terre est connu coule dans tes veines…C'est maintenant à toi de décider quoi en faire…Et je ne doute pas un seul instant que, le moment venu, tu prendras la bonne décision…J'ai confiance en toi…Pas en le Survivant, non…j'ai confiance en mon fils…Mais il faut que tu saches à quoi t'attendre…en tant qu'héritier, Harry, tu auras à faire des choix, à traverser des épreuves, difficiles, certes, mais pas insurmontables ! Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, tu découvres des pouvoirs que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé posséder ; Ils sont enfouis au plus profond de toi et les sentiments que tu ressens face à certaines situations les font ressurgirent à la surface…Et c'est une de tes plus grandes forces, Harry…Tu as des sentiments, chose que Voldemort n'a pas…

-Si…, interrompit le Gryffondor, Voldemort ressent de la haine…

-C'est vrai….mais c'est bien l'un des seuls qu'il puisse ressentir…Tout dans sa misérable vie n'est que haine…et vivre dans la haine Harry, à de quoi rendre fou n'importe quel homme…mais Voldemort n'est pas un homme, du moins, plus à présent…il a perdu toute trace d'humanité le jour où il a tué sa seule et unique famille…Depuis ce jour fatal, Tom Elvis Jedusor n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang…Mais tu as le pouvoir de le détruire ; Un jour viendra, Harry, ou inévitablement, tu te retrouveras devant l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, pour la dernière fois…Un combat entre le bien et le mal qui marquera la fin d'une rivalité qui a commencé des siècles auparavant ; Le combat final entre deux des plus puissantes familles de sorciers…

Harry regarda son père. Au fur et à mesure de son discours des larmes s'étaient formés dans les yeux de l'homme, embuant son regard ; Mais contrairement à Lily, dont les flots coulaient librement le long de son visage, James tenait bon, et les larmes restaient prisonnières de se regard si brun, bloquées par la barrière invisible qu'était la volonté du sorcier. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il voyait et ressentait le désespoir de deux parents qui acceptaient le sort funeste de leur enfant. Il pouvait percevoir tout le chagrin qu'ils ressentaient. Il entendait les mots accablés d'un père qui se rendait. Qui n'espérait plus ; Qui n'attendait plus aucun miracle de la part de la vie. Il voyait le corps secoué de sursauts d'une mère sanglotant. Il vit la main d'une femme se lever et se tendre vers le visage de son enfant dans un geste de détresse. Harry pu apercevoir le désarroi inconcevable que traversaient ses propres parents. La main de sa mère se posa délicatement sur le visage de son fils et brossa de son pousse, la pommette du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier se laissa aller au touché et ferma les yeux, inhalant profondément, comme pour retenir l'odeur de cannelle qui imprégnait sa mère. La sorcière prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant comme si ça vie en dépendait.

-Je t'aime, Harry, ne l'oublie jamais…; Murmura t-elle doucement à l'oreille de son fils.

-Moi aussi, maman…moi aussi, susurra t'il avant de se dégager de l'étreinte maternelle.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et se tourna vers son père.

-A propos de ce que tu m'as dis…Je sais que…je sais qu'un jour, je devrais affronter Voldemort, et qu'à l'issu de ce duel, il ne restera qu'un seul survivant…mais…je n'avais encore jamais réaliser qu'à la fin de tout ça…une lignée de sorcier serait effacer de la surface de la Terre à tout jamais….et ça…quelle qu'elle soit…C'est cruel, vraiment…

-Je sais…lorsque j'étais jeune, je me disais souvent…Pourquoi combattre ? Pourquoi serait-ce à nous de terminer le combat de nos ancêtres ? Pourquoi ne pas tout arrêter temps qu'il en est encore temps…Ca n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris que du temps, nous n'en avions plus…Que tout était déjà allé bien trop loin…Qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de retourner sur nos pas…De générations en générations, nos deux familles se sont détestées ; Le mal à engendrer le mal, enfantant une haine de plus en plus profonde…Nous sommes arrivés à un point où cette animosité commande tout…On a toujours su qu'arriverait, à un moment où à un autre, la bataille finale…et malheureusement, il semblerait que cette dernière doit avoir lieu avec ta génération…il se peux que tu sois le dernier descendant de notre famille, tout comme Voldemort peut être le dernier de la sienne…Seul l'avenir nous le dira…

-J'ai…j'ai l'impression que cet avenir est plus proche qu'on ne le pense, fit Harry, réprimant un frisson,…mais je ne suis pas prêt…en fait…je pense ne jamais l'être.

-C'est normal…après tout…les Hommes n'étaient pas censés être sur Terre pour s'entre tuer…C'est la bêtise humaine qui les poussent à agir ainsi…

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, cette fois-ci, plein de sentiments que les autres ressentaient, il n'y avait nul besoin de les exprimés à voix haute. Une pensée soudaine traversa alors l'esprit de Harry.

-Attendez une seconde ! s'exclama t-il excité.

Bien sûr ! C'était évident ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Sa mère avait raison, il avait été tellement occupé à se blâmer qu'il n'avait chercher aucune solution…

-…Vous êtes revenu à la vie ! Pourtant, vous aviez étés tuer par Voldemort, et…

-Pas tuer Harry, l'interrompit James, Nos âmes avaient étés emprisonnées, c'est différent…

-…Oui, peu importe, Le jeune agita sa main d'un geste indifférent, comme pour écarter le commentaire,…Je veux dire on a réussis à vous ramener à la vie, après que vous ayez été touchés par le sort de la mort ! Ce qui veux dire que nous pouvons faire de même avec les récentes victimes de Voldemort ! Nous pouvons tous les ramené à la vie !

Un sourire douloureux s'étendit sur le visage de Lily.

-Non, Harry…ça n'est pas aussi simple…

-Bien sûr que si ça l'est !

-…Non…écoute…les âmes des victimes ont étés enfermé dans la baguette de Voldemort…

-Peu importe, je peux faire en sorte qu 'elles passent dans ma baguette, comme les votre. Lança Harry, obstiné.

Lily secoua la tête tristement.

-Tom n'est pas idiot Harry, il sait pertinemment comment nous sommes revenu dans le monde des vivants…Il ne se laissera pas abuser une seconde fois…Severus nous a informé que Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de détruire les âmes…Elles ne restent donc plus bloquées dans sa baguette…De plus…Rubeus et Denis Crivey sont morts car ils ont croisés le regard du Basilique…Leurs âmes n'avaient donc pu être sauvées. Quant à Laura...Lucius ne l'avait pas tuer avec l'Avada Kedavra…ce qui revient au même résultat, expliqua Lily d'une voix éteinte, répugnant à détruire tout espoir que sont fils avait pu avoir.

Harry, le visage déconfit, s'affaissa sur le divan duquel il s'était précipitamment levé, alors que l'excitation l'avait gagné. Il soupira, le cœur lourd.

**REWIEWS PLEASE !!! Ca prend pas bcp de tps, et ça fait toujours super plaisir !! Et surtout…CA MOTIVE !!!**


	16. Note : Excuses et explications

Coucou tout le monde ( enfin, pour ceux qui sont encore là) !

Je viens de me rendre compte que ça faisait vraiment très longtemps que je n'avais pas publié, ni écrit à vrai dire de nouveau chapitre, et je tenais à m'en excuser…je sais que ça ne se fait pas de laisser en suspend une chose commencée…Mais bon les études c'est important, et comme ces trois dernières années de lycée ont étés assez chargés…je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps…et maintenant, je vais rentrée en classe préparatoire littéraire, alors je vais avoir encore moins de temps…J'avais prévu de continuer et de finir cette fic durant l'été, puisque j'en suis à mon dernier chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps entre mon déménagement et tous les livres à lire pour cette année ( une vingtaine à lire, c'est très long lol…) !

Enfin, le plus dure ne sera pas de me remettre à écrire, ça devrait venir tout seul, mais le truc c'est qu'en trois ans…j'ai oublié pas mal de détails apparemment anodins, mais qui ont une grande importance, que j'ai mis dans les chapitres précédents, ce qui signifie que je dois relire toute l'histoire, comme ça j'en profiterai pour corriger toutes les fautes de grammaires, de conjugaison, et de style que j'ai éparpillées tout au long de cette fic, et mon dieu que ces erreurs sont nombreuses ! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que 178 pages Word à relire avec attention, ça prend du temps…et malheureusement, je n'en ai pas beaucoup…

Enfin, ce que je veux faire comprendre, c'est que même si cette fic est en suspend, elle n'est pas terminée, et ça me tient énormément à cœur de la finir, donc, dès que j'aurais du temps, pendant les vacances j'espères ( faîtes que je ne croule pas sous une montagnes de travail…), je la reprendrais et la finirais…

Voilà, alors je sais que la plupart auront déjà tout oublié de l'histoire et auront beaucoup mieux à faire que de continuer à la lire, parce qu'on a tous grandit, et on vit tous notre vie, mais enfin…j'espère qu'il restera quelques « anciens » lecteurs, et qu'il y en aura de nouveau ! Voilà !!

Gros Bisouxxx à tous, et bon courage pour la rentrée !!! - !!


End file.
